


yoga is for hippies

by HouseholdReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Children, Cockblocking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Golf, Hamburgers, Horny Old Ladies, I Promise a HEA, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Marshmallows, Masturbation, Mention of the movie The Lakehouse, Milkshakes, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey is a hippie, Rey is hot for tall-dark-and dirty, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Secrets, Sex, Sex Dream, Slow Burn, Tickling, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoga, minor character underage sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 143,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseholdReylo/pseuds/HouseholdReylo
Summary: Kylo Ren finds a cute, little, yoga instructor who helps him...loosen his hips.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 633
Kudos: 837
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am a baby bird. This is the first thing I've ever written so be kind. Hopefully this is just the start and I'll learn and get better. Feel free to be the "wind beneath my wings" and keep me airborne with lots of encouraging words. I will adjust the tags as the story evolves. Thanks to werebear and reylotrash711 for being betas for me.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!” Kylo screams at Dr Palpatine as he paces back and forth in the small waiting room. Dr. Palpatine stays rooted to the ground like an old oak tree. He’s been the personal doctor for the Skywalker family since he treated Kylo’s grandfather and is used to withstanding their hurricanes. “This is my career, my livelihood!” 

“You could try yoga.” Palpatine casually suggests.

“Fuck yoga and fuck you!” Kylo can’t believe Palpatine would suggest some ridiculous bullshit like yoga. Maybe going vegan would magically fix his back too. Idiot. He knew he should have stopped coming to this quack years ago. He’s fallen into the trap of sticking with what was comfortable instead of finding someone actually qualified to help him.

“Look, Kylo,” the doctor says as he crosses the room and gestures to the illuminated x-ray. “You have facet joint syndrome. Here,” Dr. Palpatine takes a pen out of his pocket, clicks it, and circles a space between two vertebrae, “the cartilage between your vertebrae has been breaking down from a life of,” he pauses looking Kylo up and down, searching for an appropriate word, “...abuse. As the cartilage breaks down the space between your joints narrows causing the bone to rub together, resulting in your discomfort.” 

Kylo scoffs at the word “discomfort.” “So, fix it!” Kylo stares the doctor down.

Dr. Palpatine huffs, unfazed by Kylo’s attempt at intimidation. “I can’t _fix it_. You need to strengthen and stretch your lower back, legs, and core muscles. Your body will take care of the rest. I can give you a cortisone shot to help you finish the season, but I can’t write anymore scrips.” He reflects Kylos stare back at him though not with the same intensity. He even chuckles as he adds, “And it would help if you stood up straight instead of hunching around all the time.” Kylo can’t help but flinch at words he’s heard his own mother use at the end of almost every in-person conversation he’s had with her.

“And what am I supposed to do when that wears off?” Kylo is at least relieved to hear the doctor is at least giving him a shot. He can always bully someone else into another one down the road.

“Take Ibuprofen. Rest. Take it easy. Go on walks. Try physical therapy.” Kylo immediately dismisses these suggestions with a wave of his hand. “I know for a fact that your schedule is going to clear up soon. Go home, let your body heal.” Dr. Palpatine clicks his pen and places it back in his pocket and gathers himself to leave.

“You’re useless, you know that?” Kylo barks. Kylo is already thinking of asking his manager for a recommendation for another physician. It’s time he dropped this dinosaur and found one who can actually perform medicine.

“I’ll be right back with the nurse to help me administer the shot.” The doctor replies, leaving the room and letting the door slam behind him with a tone of finality. Kylo sits down on the crinkly white paper that lines the exam table and rests his elbows on his knees with his head falling into his hands, exhaling his frustrations out through his mouth. He’s never getting another chance at the top. This is the final nail in his career’s proverbial coffin. Unable to ignore the building pain over the past few years had forced him to finally see someone but he’d hoped it would include a quick fix of some kind, a shot, more pills, even surgery, if needed. He wasn’t expecting a prescription of Advil and stretching. He hadn’t been able to secure wins like he’d had in the beginning, always finding himself scraping by to keep his standing. Maybe this is it. Maybe it’s time to retire. Do something else. The darkness in the back of his mind corrects him, _or do nothing_. Just disappear and rot away in some hole like the failure that he is.

A few minutes later Dr. Palpatine is back with a nurse and a business card in his hand. ““I happened to be in California a few weeks ago and attended a class at a local studio. The instructor was quite knowledgeable. You may want to check it out.”

Kylo takes the card and shoves it into his jeans knowing full well he will never look her up.

***

The back pain subsides for a few weeks. Kylo is able to work through the ache in his neck and shoulders for a while after that but by the time a month has passed, the weakness and numbness has reached his hands. He pops extra strength ibuprofen like they are tic-tacs. By week six, his range of motion is basically gone and he walks around the house like the tin man, leaving any items that drop on the floor abandoned to wait for the weekly cleaning lady to rescue them and place them back home where they belong. One night, when he yells out in pain after twisting absentmindedly to the startling scream of what must be a catfight outside his window, he decides he needs to do SOMETHING. After texting his manager and waiting for the read receipt for ten minutes with no reply he loses patience and drops his phone on the couch cushion. He thinks of the business card with a purple lotus flower on the front that Dr. Palpatine had given him. He has no idea where that had ended up. He’d long ago washed the pants he wore that day. 

He ends up having to dig the crumpled card out of the lint trap. The front of the card has separated with the back. The front had a glossy coating that protected it from the wash and dry. If he believed in signs this would be one. But he doesn’t. Not even a little. It’s just a coincidence. To his disappointment, the back of the card, on the other hand, is in a million little pieces collected in the trap. He assumes the back of the card had all the relevant information. The front just says “Nima Yoga” under the lotus flower. 

Well, he can google it. He types “Nima Yoga” in the search bar and is directed to their website. It’s sparse but efficient. He finds the address, the class descriptions and times. The studio is only 15 minutes away, not bad. He reads through the descriptions. He had no idea there was more than one kind of yoga. Ashtanga yoga…something about eight-limbs, nope. Hot Yoga, that makes a part of him twitch as he imagines half-clad ladies dripping with sweat but, no, that’s more a spectator sport. Jiva-something: “includes chanting”, absolutely not. Finally, he finds “Yoga for beginners.” Perfect. Tuesday at 11am. He writes the address on the back of the now frail business card and stashes it in his wallet for safekeeping.

The next day he finds the studio but is unsure that he has the right strip mall. He checks google maps and sees that yes, it’s supposed to be in-between a “Fancy Nails” and “Quick Dry Cleaning” but the space in-between doesn’t have a sign. It’s obvious from the discoloration left behind on the stucco that the previous sign read “Knights Karate.” As he parks and walks up to the door, he sees a small sign in the door that says, “Nima Yoga”. 

He pulls open the door which tinkles with small bells that hang from the handle. It smells like incense, old sweat, and a bit of the chemical smell of fake nails from the neighboring salon. A dark haired girl is talking to a very pregnant woman and excitedly asking how many weeks she has left. “I still have 6 weeks to go. I can’t believe I’ll get bigger than this!” she says gesturing to her enormous stomach. Ugh, Kylo can’t believe she could get any bigger either. Her butt is already stretching those yoga pants to their limit. There are a few plastic chairs in the narrow hallway and he takes a seat since he’s a few minutes early and he can hear that the previous class is still going on. Almost as soon as he sits down the receptionist, having finished talking to the pregnant women who is now squeezing past him to use the restroom he sees at the end of the hall, asks, “Are you a drop-in?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Kylo stands back up and takes one step to reach the table.

“Cool. Welcome to Nima Yoga. I’m Rose. I work the front desk.” She spreads her hands across the table like she’s presenting a lavish dinner she’s just prepared. “The instructor is Rey. We run this little hovel together. Well, it’s Rey’s hovel but I'm her Commander Riker.” Rose pauses for Kylo to acknowledge her whitty comparison but the silence passes a few seconds too long and Rose takes the hint. “Star Trek? Number two? William Riker? Jean-Luc’s right hand man?” Kylo just frowns his lips and shakes his head. “Nevermind.” Rose tries to laugh off her embarrassment with a few forced chuckles. “It’s $30 for a drop-in class. We do memberships, which makes the classes half as much if you decide to join.”

He hands her his black AMEX card. It’s thick and heavy in his hands, as executive cards tend to be, a symbol of status. It’s another empty luxury like his first editions, Rolex, or his Bentley, things that promised satisfaction but left him feeling hollow. 

“Oh, fancy.” Rose slides the card through the Square reader attached to the propped up iPad. She hands the card back and turns the iPad around for him to sign. He legally changed his name before he started his professional career. Ten years he’s been signing Kylo Ren, but for some reason his brain short circuits and he signs “Ben Solo.” As soon as he finishes, he mutters, “Crap. I signed the wrong name. Sorry, can I redo that?”

Rose raises an eyebrow and says, “Uh, sure.” Great, now she thinks he’s an idiot. He sure feels like an idiot. She clears the screen and turns it back around for him to sign again. “No. That’s ok.” She doesn’t take her eyes off him, narrowing them, as he signs “Kylo Ren” then takes a closer look at the signature this time before she clears the screen. He goes to sit back down on the plastic chair thinking maybe he should just pretend he forgot something in his car and never come back here again.

“Is this your first time doing yoga?”

 _Really? Are we doing small-talk_? he thinks to himself. “Uh, yeah. First time.” 

“Rey is awesome with beginners. You’ll love it.”

He just nods and pinches his lips together and makes a “hum” noise. The universal signal for “this conversation is done.”

People start to file out through the narrow hallway. He has to turn to the side in his chair to let people pass, his huge legs had been taking up the entire space between his chair and the wall. 

“Oh, my thighs are like jelly.”

“She really knows how to push you harder than you think you can go.”

“Oh man, I’ll be feeling that tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t know my body could bend like that.”

Kylo starts to wonder, once again, if this was a bad idea. Once it looks like the last of the class has left the studio he gets up out of his chair. 

He has to duck to pass though hanging beads to enter the studio. He scans the room quickly, taking in the kitschy decor and pauses considering his next move. One wall is all mirrors, one wall has a huge window that looks out into the parking lots, another wall has Indian-like wall hangings, wooden plaques with sayings like, “Namaste”, “Breathe”, “Calm” and a poster outlining the 7 chakras (whatever that is). It’s all haphazard, like it was all found at a swap meet and randomly hung on the wall. The front of the room has a little stand that includes a small portable stereo but nothing on the wall. The girls who run this studio wouldn’t know aesthetics if it bit them in the ass. They could have at least given the place a fresh coat of paint, or refinished the worn-out wood floors, or changed out the harsh fluorescent lights for some warmer LEDs. He’s not really surprised. They’re probably always in the red. A small little studio like this, across the street from an Arby’s and kiddy corner to a Quicken Loans can’t be flush. 

Someone from the previous class is still standing in front of the instructor asking what essential oils were in the diffuser. Kylo moves to the back of the room, takes a seat, and starts to assess the other people setting themselves up around the room. It’s mostly old or overweight people. He can’t help but feel superior to pretty much everyone in the room. His physique is by far the best in the room. Maybe “Yoga for Beginners” was a poor choice. 

He realizes most people brought their own mats as they roll them out and sit down starting to adjust themselves or stretch out a bit before the class starts. He was teetering on bailing anyway and this is just the excuse he needs to leave. He’ll try again after he buys a mat. He berates himself for not taking five minutes to look up what he’d need for a yoga class. He gets up and starts walking to the door to leave when he hears a cute voice chime. “Leaving so soon?”

He turns around, “Uh, I don’t have a mat.”

“That’s ok. We have extras.” She cheerfully gestures to the bin of rolled up mats next to her little stand. She turns around and walks over to grab one for him. When she bends down to pick out a mat Kylo can’t help but notice her tight little ass in the high waisted purple leggings. She turns around and he glances up before she can catch him checking her out, he hopes. 

“Uh, thanks.”

 _Great._ Now he _has to_ stay. At least he can spend the next 45 minutes keeping an eye on the cute instructor. She’s wearing a matching, high necked, purple top that reveals her freckled shoulders. A modest strip of her toned upper abdomen is peeking between her leggings and top. Her chestnut hair is pulled back into a ponytail and a cloth headband holds back an army of baby hairs anxious to break free. She flashes Kylo a bright smile as he makes his way back to his spot, taking his shoes and socks off and setting them next to his mat.

The class starts to settle down as Rey fiddles with her iPhone and soft, airy, music begins to play. “Welcome to Yoga for Beginners, or those of us who need to take it a little easier.” She winks at the pregnant women. “I’m Rey, your fearless leader. I’m so excited to share this time and space with all of you.” She brings her hands up at arm’s length, palms facing her and makes a large circle ending as her hands meet in prayer, thumbs against her chest. “Let’s take a moment to distance ourselves from our schedules and worries for the day and be with the breath. We’re setting aside this next fifty minutes to connect with our bodies and listen to our true desires. Take a moment to commit to the poses we do today and perform each one with purpose. We will begin with a warmup, followed by setting our intentions.” 

_“Setting our intentions.”_ Kylo does his best to keep his eyes forward but a small burst of air leaves his nose. He can’t believe his life has gotten so low that he’s found himself sitting on the ground with a bunch of hippies, connecting with his “true desires.” He shouldn’t be here. He feels like an imposter, a fraud. It’s like all those years sitting next to his mother in church, going through the motions, knowing he didn’t believe in anything, or anyone, including himself.

“Today we’ll focus on opening our hips and then move into a few standing poses. We’ll close with a short meditation. Let’s begin by lying down on our mats, back flat on the floor.”

Kylo lays down. He’s so tall that everything below the knee hangs off the mat. 

Rey continues in a calm, breathy voice, “Remember as you move through your practice today to check in with your body, listen to the sensations. I will provide modifications to many of the poses so let your body guide you to what’s best for you today. We’ll begin in bridge pose. Put your feet flat on the floor and bring your heels far enough back that they touch your finger-tips.” Rey pauses her instructions to allow time for everyone to adjust.

Kylo looks around the room to make sure he’s doing it right, scooting his feet back toward his butt. His long arms easily reach his heels. So far so good.

“Now, push through your heels into the ground and lift your hips up to the ceiling, keeping your shoulders on the ground.” Kylo uses his strong thighs to lift his butt up off the ground. “As you lift your hips take a deep breath in through your nose. Lower your hips back down to the ground and exhale out of your mouth.” 

_Wait, was I supposed to breath in when I lowered my hips or raised my hips? Also, this feels obscene._

_“_ Good, good.” Rey praises without even looking around the room. “Now on this inhale, raise your arms above your head and then back down on the exhale, raising then lowering your hips with your breath. We’ll do 30, at your own pace.” Kylo strains his neck to look up toward the front of the room for some clarification and sees Rey pumping her hips up, and down, up and down. She’s breathing deep full breaths, in through her nose and out through her lips with a “whoosh” sound. Kylo gapes, forgetting to inhale or exhale, his hips stuck in the air.

“Feel those glutes tighten as you raise those hips.” She takes a break from raising and lowering her arms to squeeze her little ass as her hips are raised up even higher for emphasis. 

Oh, God. He thought it felt intimate to be thrusting his hips into the air but watching Rey is straight up erotic. He can feel a warmth make its way further south and does his best to refocus on his breath, trying to resume lifting and lowering his hips. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. All this heavy breathing does little to squelch his growing desire. 

After the hip thrusts, Rey instructs the class through a few more floor exercises and then instructs them to lay back down on their mats and set one hand on their heart and one above their belly button. “Now that our bodies are warmed up let’s take a minute to set our intention. This can be anything you want to center your practice on today.” Though hesitant, Kylo decides to go ahead and play along, positioning himself appropriately. 

Rey continues, “Why are you here?” 

_Because my back is shot to hell._

“What might be hindering you from getting the most out of this practice today? 

_The fact that I’m delusional enough to think that any of this will help me._

_“_ Take a minute to breathe out whatever that hindrance may be. Deep breath in,” Rey takes a deep breath in, “then force a big breath out through your mouth and push the negativity out.” Rey lets out a big breath through her mouth. 

Kylo takes a deep breath in and the thought, “Don’t be a piece of shit” jumps to his mind on his exhale. 

Rey finishes with, “Now it’s time to fill the space you cleared with your intention. It can be anything. I am… healthy. I am… mindful. I am… at peace.” 

_I am…_ Kylo racks his brain trying to come up with something to fill in the blank but all that comes to mind is... _alone._

“I am… worthy,” Rey continues. “I am… loved. I am... not alone.” Kylo’s heart jumps but he quickly pushes the ache aside and refocuses on the class.

Rey moves them through something called a vinyasa flow. He’s pretty terrible at all of it except the optional push-up. He notices in the mirror that his biceps look amazing as he holds the plank inches from the ground and he finds himself hoping that Rey notices his showcase of strength. He can’t help stealing glances to the front of the room to check out Rey’s butt during her demonstration of downward dog. Luckily most of the room is taking quick looks up toward Rey to check their form so he doesn’t feel too much like a creep. They move through sun salutation and several warrior poses. Kylo feels like he picks up the movements with relative ease.

The class ends with the dreaded meditation. He hopes it isn’t as bad as the intention. Peeking into his emotions earlier had only left a hollow pit in his stomach. Titans imprisoned in his own Tartarus. Keep those monsters in the underworld where they belong. 

Rey just dims the lights, asks them to lay on their mats, and talks them through relaxing each part of their bodies starting at their hair— _how do you relax your hair?—_ and moving all the way to their toes. Meditation is something his therapist once suggested to help him with his “tantrums.” He got through about 5 minutes before he gave up. Letting his mind relax gave the myriad of failures he’d racked up free rein to dance center stage across his brain. But with Rey he is able to focus on the sound of her voice and keep the self-loathing dancers at bay. By the end he actually notices he’s finally unclenched his neck and shoulders, relieving some of the ache that he’s come to just accept as part of his new normal.

When the class ends he’s feeling pretty proud of himself: not too shabby for his first class. He thinks he probably impressed Rey a bit with his muscles, especially during some of those warrior poses. She’d moved throughout the room helping people while continuing to give instruction and must have had the opportunity to take him in from every angle. He wipes down his mat with the provided squirt bottle and washcloths and then rolls it up as he brings it back up front. 

“So, how did you like your first yoga class?” Rey asks hopefully.

“Oh, uh, It was good. How did you know it was my first yoga class?” Kylo is taken aback. He thought he’d done better than several of the regulars.

Rey giggles which immediately makes Kylo rethink his evaluation of his performance during the class. She tries to play off her giggle as general cheeriness but Kylo catches on that she was definitely laughing at him.

“I’m sure you’ll get better with practice. You should sign up for a membership, the classes are half the price of…”

Kylo, embarrassed at his previous overconfidence, interrupts, “Oh, I don’t know. I’m out of town a lot. I was just trying something to help with my back pain.”

“Oh! I’m not surprised. I noticed your hips are really tight, I’m sure that’s causing a lot of pressure on your spine.”

_She noticed his hips?!_

“Oh! I didn’t…you could tell…It’s not really my…” Kylo says as he rubs the back of his neck and stares down at the ground.

“I also offer one-on-one classes, if you’re self-conscious.” Rey shoots him an expectant look while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

This cute instructor wants to see him one-on-one? Is that something she regularly does? He’d get a chance to have her attention all to himself...and it might help with the chronic back pain... 

“I’m available tomorrow night at 5pm. My last class ends at 4:50.” Rey adds to tempt Kylo further.

Now it feels like she’s asking him on a date. She’s holding both arms behind her back, one hand on the opposite elbow, now shifting her movement to a forward back and forth rock. Kylo runs his hand from the back of his neck across his cheek, lets a puff of air escape his pressed lips and says, “What the hell, anything to help my back.”

“Great!” she beams up at him letting her arms fall to her sides and standing still. “I’m going to finish cleaning up in here but Rose can put you on the schedule.” Kylo picks up his shoes and heads for the door. “Oh!” Rey yells after him, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“My name is Kylo,” he says, turning back over his shoulder to look at Rey before ducking through the beads and leaving the studio.

“See you tomorrow, Kylo!” Rey yells once he’s already out of eye sight.

As he leaves he tells Rose that he’s coming back tomorrow night at five and she fiddles with the iPad and adds him to the schedule. She’s full of nervous energy that she didn’t have when he paid for the class before.

*****

Kylo leaves and Rey comes out of the studio ready to lock up so she and Rose can head out for lunch. Rose is bouncing out of her seat before Rey is even down the hall. “Do you know who that was!?”

“Who who was?” Rey reaches back into the studio to switch off the lights. She knows where Rose is going with this but she’s not letting it turn into another, ‘ _Are they hotter than McConaughey?’_ comparison. She’ll always choose her sweet boy, McConaughy, no matter how soft his hair looks.

“Are you shitting me?” Shutting her laptop, Rose rolls her eyes in exacerbation.

“Rose, I would never shit you.” Rey is slipping her shoes back on and gathering her things into the giant grey Victoria Secret PINK bag, with pink lettering, she got as a free gift after one particularly reckless shopping spree. 

“That Greek god that just left our studio.” Rose exasperatedly points at the glass door.

“Oh, Kylo? He’s coming back tomorrow night for a private session which is great since we need the cash. We’re getting close to that stereo system.” She paints her face serious, focused on gathering her things, as if she really doesn’t know what Rose is getting at. 

Rose is trying to talk over Rey, “Rey! I swear, —Yes, I added him to the schedule. Listen to me! He’s famous!”

“What?” Suppressing her initial surprise and feigning disinterest, Rey moves into Rose’s space a bit to put the iPad in the top drawer and lock it with her keys.

“Rey, that guy is KYLO REN!” Rose is face to face with Rey, or rather, face to chin.

Rey folds her arms, her keys still in her hands. “Ok… who the fuck is _Kylo Ren_?” 

“He’s…a golfer, I think.” Rose says hesitantly.

Rey lifts an eyebrow. “You think?! You just acted like I was from another planet because I’d never heard of Kylo Ren and you’re not even sure why he’s famous.”

“Ok. Ok.” Rose raises her hands in apology. “I thought I recognized his name when I was approving his signature,” she motions to the stand on the desk where the iPad was just mounted, “so I Googled it and he’s like some kind of really famous golfer.”

“And we care because we are such avid…golfers?” 

“He’s probably rich or something. We should charge him double for the private session.” That explains the fancy watch she admired at the end of his toned forearms.

“Rose, no one but retired businessmen even care about golf. Stop being weird. We’ll charge him the normal rate. What do you want to get for lunch?” Rey puts her wrist through the red plastic telephone cord-like strap attached to the keys, pulls her PINK bag over her shoulder and starts to head out the door, holding it open while she waits for Rose. Rey knows Rose isn’t about to drop this conversation for good. She still brings up the finale to How I Met Your Mother every few weeks. She’s like a dog with a bone but, hopefully she can pause this “Greek God” discussion for the promise of food.

Like a child asking one last time if they can stay up past their bedtime, Rose gives one last attempt to engage Rey in this conversation. “Maybe he knows other famous people. Maybe he knows McConaughey.” Rose grabs her backpack off her desk chair, shoves her laptop into it and follows after Rey. 

Rey looks through the keys to grasp the right one. “Rose! Drop it. He’s just a regular guy who needs to loosen up his hips” and as Rose walks past her and out the door, Rey lowers her voice, “and happens to have thighs like tree trunks.”

Rose whips around pointing at Rey, “Ha! There’s the pervert I know and love.”

Rey does her best to hide a smirk as she locks the door, “Do you want to get acai bowls or veggie wraps?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets some one-on-one time with Rey in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your kind, kind words. I honestly thought maybe ten people, tops, would read my story. I giggled with glee as I read all your comments out-loud to my HSP. This is the most supportive group of people I've ever encountered. I hope this chapter does our hippie Rey and tight-hipped Kylo justice. Please, please let me know if you liked this chapter. (The rating is still teen but that will change in chapter 3.)

Rey is kneeling on her mat with her torso resting on her thighs, arms extended above her head, and palms flat on the mat in Child’s Pose with a baby goat balanced on her back. She can feel its little hooves stepping back and forth to keep its balance when the goat starts to scream over and over again. 

Has she done something to scare the goat? Does he want to get down? Rey gently shifts the goat off her back and sits up, petting and soothing the creature with little words of, “It’s okay,” “Shhhhh,” “You’re okay,” but it just keeps screaming in her face, louder and louder. 

_Be quiet, kid. You’re ruining our peaceful practice._

The goat, with pink tongue out and sour breath, screams right into Rey’s face. 

Rey's eyes pop open and she realizes that her alarm is going off. She slaps around in the dark for the snooze button on the alarm clock she’s had since childhood, knocking hair ties and fun-sized candy wrappers to the floor. She unplugs her phone, then, feeling around for the other, band-aid patched power cord, reels in her smartwatch attached to the end.” Rey puts it on with her eyes closed and yawns a huge sigh into her dark bedroom.

She’s actually a pretty happy morning person, she just needs to get over the hurdle that is her warm bed. Her legs worm themselves over the side of the bed until her feet land on the worn carpet. Her head and torso are still on the bed, her arms limp as her sides. She actually fell back asleep like this once, at a right angle with the mattress. She woke up with two completely dead arms and had to flop around her apartment like an inflatable air dancer for 10 minutes before they were functional again. 

She has a 6am class for all the type-A working professionals who want to get their workout in before they begin their daily climb to the top. As usual, she just rolls out of bed in the yoga pants she wore yesterday, strips off her over-sized “Bazinga” t-shirt and wiggles herself back into the matching purple workout top. She and the top smell less than fresh after a full day of teaching classes yesterday, but she’ll have time to come back home, shower, and change into clean clothes before her 9am class, the one for all the moms who have finally dropped their kids all off at school. 

She doesn’t mind the early class. The world is peaceful on the early morning drive when hardly anyone is out. There’s a certain feeling of pride knowing you’re already up and working while most people are still sleeping away. In July she catches the sunrise on her way to the early class, but it’s well into September and she’ll miss the sun as it first peeks over the canyon’s edge. Next month she’ll catch the first light on her way home from the class, and she looks forward to it.

It’s not her favorite crowd of the day. There are a lot of young, beautiful, aspiring actresses with no doubt a full day of auditions, or waiting tables, ahead of them. They tend to wear the skimpiest workout outfits she’s ever seen, with full make-up. Really? Make up at 6am? It’s no coincidence that the class with the hottest women has more men attending than any of her other classes. She suspects word got around on some subreddit page that yoga was a great place to “pick up chicks.” There are the young executives who change into their work clothes in her bathroom and go straight to the office, making sure they are the first ones there, another example of their dedication to The Man. And then there is Mr. Yoda. He looks like he’s a million years old and as a creature of habit, has come to every 6am class Rey has taught since she opened the studio. He’s pretty nuts, but harmless. He quotes what Rey assumes are poems or lines from a book whenever she asks how he’s doing. Today he said, “You must unlearn what you have learned” when she told him his Sun Salutation was really looking good today.

By the time she’s back home, the sun is high enough to cast rainbows on her kitchenette floor as it streams in through her glass balcony door. She strips down and gets in the shower, mentally running through the classes she has today. Now that she’s fully awake she remembers that she has the private session with that Kylo guy today. She gets that nervous, excited feeling, like when she first took over the space from Luke and turned it from a karate center to a yoga studio. 

She’s confident in her abilities but full of adrenaline all the same. She should check to make sure she has enough back strengthening exercises for them to do today. After the shower she goes to her basket of freshly washed and folded laundry, thanks to her thrilling date last night with her laptop and Johnny, Moria, David and Alexis Rose. 

She picks out a lipstick red sports bra with cat’s cradle straps in the back that take her more time to navigate than her usual bras. She pulls out her black, high waisted leggings with the decorative zippers in the front, one on each hip. They rub uncomfortably against her hips but make her feel a bit edgier. She does her hair in three cascading ponytails for a bit of a faux-hawk, plus it gives the illusion that she has really long hair. Normally Rey doesn’t wear any make-up when she teaches but figures a little black eye-liner and mascara wouldn’t hurt and if it weeps a bit by the end of the day it will just add to the “I’ve got a dark side too” look she’s going for. She finishes the look with a lip stain the color of her sports bra. This stuff is amazing and she knows that it will still be on her lips by the end of the day but tosses it in her bag anyway, just in case she needs a touch up in the late afternoon. Zipping up her black faux leather jacket, shouldering her bag, and grabbing her keys from the basket she wove herself last year at the rec center, she heads out the door.

When she walks into the studio at 8:30am Rose is already sitting at the small desk, enthralled with whatever she’s reading on her laptop. She hands Rose a mango flavored bubble tea which she accepts without looking up. Rose takes a sip before starting, “Did you know that Kylo Ren won a Masters 10 years ago?” 

Rey listens as she takes a sip of her honeydew bubble tea and tucks her bag behind the desk. Now she gets a look at what Rose has been reading. “Rose! Are you still stuck on this?” 

“He’s one of only five people to win the Masters before the age of 25. Only Tiger Woods and Jordan”, she pauses to attempt his last name raising her voice in question, “Spieth? have him beat, both winning at 21.” Rose continues reading the page. “And he didn’t even qualify that year. He got a special invitation from the Augusta people to play and then kicked everyone’s trash. No one even knew who he was.” Rose takes another sip of her drink, this time sucking up and chewing on a tapioca ball.

“So, you’re a golf expert now?” Rey turns to eye Rose, whose gaze still hasn’t left the screen and is clicking a new link in the search results. “What even is a _Masters_?”

“What’s the Masters?! Why, only—” Rose turns to look up at Rey who is still hunched over her shoulder. “Are you wearing make-up!?”

“Oh, yeah, I—“

“You’re trying to impress HIM!” Rose turns back to point at a picture of Kylo Ren in perfect swing that is accompanying the Wikipedia page Rose has been reading. 

Rey stands fully up and turns to busy herself with turning on lights and adjusting the thermostat, taking off her jacket to hang on the old fashion coat rack she found at the Goodwill. She fiddles with the container of essential oils that Rose has placed on the desk, picking through, trying to decide which one to put in the diffuser. “Rose, I just felt like looking nice today. And I was inspired by Moira Rose to be a bit more bold with my eye make-up. Just having fun, that’s all.” She shrugs.

Rose scoots back from the desk a bit to take in all of Rey’s outfit. “You look like a punk rock goddess! I know you, Rey, better than you know yourself. You saw that emo mountain and wanted to let him know you were up for the climb!’

“I did not! I like to try different looks, that’s all. And he’s not emo, he just wore all black. Plenty of people wear all black. It’s slimming.” 

Rose snorts, “Nothing about that man is slim.”

Rose gets back to scrolling while Rey heads into the studio to start setting up for her 9am class. She can’t help checking herself out in the mirrors. She did a pretty good job with her look today. She looks freaking hot. She smacks her lips together a few times and splits the ponytail on the top to pull it a little tighter and higher. She turns slightly to check her butt. Yup, still looks amazing from behind too. It’s so fortunate she chose a career that allows her to showcase what she’s got going on. Her back also looks pretty good too with all those little straps going back and forth over her muscles. When she first tried it on she had to call Rose into her dressing room to help her out. She couldn’t even unlock the door with her arms stuck above her head and Rose had to army crawl under the door to help detangle her. It might be a pain to put on but the result is worth the effort.

Rey teaches three classes in a row that morning and then emerges from the studio to grab her lunch. As she de-tangles her bag from Rose’s feet, Rose starts with a little surprised, “huh,” like she’s just read that kangaroos can’t fart or giraffes have no vocal cords, adding, “Apparently he has a temper.” Rey already knows who “he” is but doesn’t respond. Rose has moved on from Wikipedia to Youtube.

Rey huffs, “Did you do any actual work in the last three hours or just watch golf videos?”

Rose pauses the video she’s watching and looks up at Rey. “Excuse me, Miss Boss Lady! I did plenty of work, thank you very much. I renewed our ads in the ValPak mailer and the Vons receipts. The Vons manager wanted us to change our coupon to three free trial classes but I talked him down to two. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind,” says Rey, unzipping and digging through her PINK bag.

“I _also_ emailed all of our members to remind them about our _Yoga Under the Stars_ event this—“

Rey looks up and interrupts, “Did we ever get confirmation back from the parks and rec people?”

“Yup. The guy is basically Ron Swanson -- he just emailed back one word to my application, ‘Approved’. I talked five people into memberships, too. See? I did stuff.” Rose takes her eyes back to the screen and resumes the video she was watching.

“Okay, good. Thank you. Sorry. I’m going to run next door and see if the ladies will let me microwave this.” She holds up a tupperware container.

Ten minutes later Rey is back and Rose is already finishing her peanut butter and Nutella sandwich and pulling out her flaming hot Cheetos. They try to bring lunches Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and eat out on Tuesday and Thursday. They’re frugal, just not washing-out-and-reusing-ziploc-bags frugal. 

“What took you so long?” Rose pops open her Cheeto bag.

“I stopped to talk to Lyra. She’s getting a pedicure next door.”

“Oh good, she deserves it. She’s getting close.”

Rey sits down in the plastic chair opposite the desk and starts in on her grilled chicken breast, broccoli and sweet potatoes.

“How can you eat that?” Rose wrinkles her nose at the smell of Rey’s lunch.

“My body is a temple. I have to make the purest of offerings.” Rey sing-songs as she dramatically bites a cube of sweet potato off her fork.

“This coming from the girl I saw eat four hot pockets in one sitting last weekend?”

“It’s called _balance_.” Rey feigns hurt.

They sit eating in silence for a few minutes until curiosity gets the best of Rey, “Okay, what do you mean he has a temper?”

Rose looks up with wide, satisfied eyes, closes her laptop and folds her hands over top, “WELL.”

Just then the bells on the door jingle as an older man with dark skin and a greying mustache walks into the studio. “Hiya, girls!” his jolly voice booms.

“Lando!” They both say together. Rey sets her food and plastic fork down on the chair next to her and gets up to hug Lando. “I need you to look at the HVAC,” Rey pulls back and says with all seriousness. 

“Not even a, ‘How you doing?’ or ‘Nice to see you?’ before you give me your list of demands, Nima?” 

“We can’t get the room to cool back down enough for the kid’s classes after our hot yoga class on Mondays. The kids get too hot and cranky.” Rey complains.

“Well, you can’t push the HVAC unit like she’s a corvette fresh off the line. She’s a delicate lady and she needs to be sweet talked before she’ll really purr for you. I’ll go take a look after I check your ceiling.”

Rey glances up at the ceiling, worried, “What’s wrong with the ceiling?”

“Oh, probably nothing. The ladies next door complained that they thought they heard something up there. I checked their place but didn’t see anything. Thought maybe whatever it was might have crawled through to your unit.”

“Crawled!” Rose gasps. “Something is crawling around in our ceiling.”

“Oh, nothing to worry about, probably just rats, or maybe a squirrel. If you haven’t heard anything yourselves I’m sure your ceiling is clear, but I thought I’d just double check.”

Lando heads back to their utility closet to pull out a ladder and sets it up in the middle of the narrow hallway. Rey resumes her lunch but brings it with her as she hovers around the ladder. She really hopes they don’t have a rodent problem. Rose comes over too with her bag of chips to continue the conversation with Lando.

“I haven’t heard from Luke in a while. How’s that old bastard doing?”Lando asks as he starts to climb the rungs.

“Oh, you know. He’s still being a hermit up in his cabin. I’m sure he’ll emerge once he figures out the mysteries of the universe.” Rey feels a burst of affection for her foster-father and shoves another, much too big, bite of chicken in her mouth.

“Well, you tell him I didn’t expect him to fall off the face of the earth and abandon his duties as my drinking buddy when he convinced me to let him sign his lease over to you.” Lando pushes up one of the ceiling tiles, pushing it to the side and takes a few steps higher while pulling a flashlight from his tool belt.

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message.” Rey says, spewing chicken across the floor.

“Rey has a private lesson with Kylo Ren tonight!” Rose blurts out after ten seconds of silence. Rey meets her with wide eyes that say, “I’m going to kill you” but Rose just keeps looking up toward the ceiling avoiding Rey’s death stare.

Lando’s top half is in the ceiling as he calls out, “Who?”

“Kylo Ren.” Rose yells a little louder.

“That angry golf guy with the salty language?” Lando yells back down. Rose looks back at Rey and gives her an ‘I told you so” kind of look.

“Yeah. That one,” Rose continues to yell up the ladder. “He came in yesterday for a beginner class and Rey talked him into a private lesson.”

Rey forces down the bite in her mouth that isn’t quite chewed enough. “I did not talk him into anything. I just offered,” she whispers just for Rose to hear.

“That’s great, Rey. You guys will save up enough for the sound system in no time. Make sure you charge him double. That guy’s got to be loaded.” Rose, once again looks at Rey with “I was right” smugness.

“I’m not going to charge him double, Lando.” Rey yells up through a mouth full of food. “He just needs some help with his back.”

Lando starts to climb down the ladder, “Oh yeah, I read that his game’s been declining. Happens with those kinds of professional athletes, putting their body through that constant stress, day after day, year after year.” Lando closes up the ladder. “Well, no signs of any rodents that I could see. Keep your ears peeled for me, though. I’ll go take a look at that HVAC unit now.” 

Once they are alone Rey asks, “Is he really all that angry? He didn’t seem angry yesterday.”

Rose, crumpling up and throwing away her Cheeto bag, interlaces her fingers and flexes them forward, ready to spill the tea. “Well.” She lowers her voice to a whisper and talks out of the side of her mouth as if there was someone else in the room to hide this conversation from. “He’s not Happy Gilmore but he does curse a ton and he does this weird thing where he’ll reprimand himself in the third person like,” Rose does her best deep man voice impersonation, “Goddammit, Kylo.”

“Has he ever…hurt anyone?” Rey asks, trying not to sound too concerned.

“Oh no! Well, I mean, there was that one caddy that accidently got hit with one of the clubs he threw but it was obviously an accident. Kylo paid to have his teeth fixed and pulled some string to get him accepted to Duke.” Rey mulls over the new information. “That’s where he went to college,” Rose adds.

“Oh.” Rey nods. She’s heard the name but has no idea where the school is. Somewhere in her brain the phrase, ‘Go to hell, Duke’ surfaces but she can’t recall where she heard that. “Well, this is yoga, not some stressful sports game. It’s relaxing, calming. I’m sure he won’t get angry.” Rey is snapping the lid back on her container and shoving it back in her bag.

“Rey, have you heard announcers in golf? You think your ‘meditation’ voice is soothing? Try staying awake while listening to a golf tournament.”

“When have you ever listened to a golf match, game, thing?”

“Tournament. And yes, at home. Paige’s husband, Poe, watches them all the time. I always fall asleep on the couch when he turns one on.”

“People actually watch golf? Huh.” Rey says mostly to herself. “Okay, I’ve got to run to the bank and Target. I have a few things I wanted to get for the preschool and after-school classes.” Rey grabs the money bag from the center drawer of the desk and shoves it into her gym bag.

“Bye, Lando,” Rey yells down the hall. “You can write him the rent check now and save us the stamp.” Rey slings the bag over her shoulder and grabs her jacket off the coat rack.

“Aye-Aye, Captain.” Rose clicks her heels at attention and salutes.

“Bye, Kiddo. And be safe on your date tonight!” Lando pops his head into the hallway to yell back with a wicked grin.

“Oh my God,” Rey groans as she pushes open the door with one hand and covers her face with the other.

****

The afternoon classes are a 1 pm Mommy and Me class, 2 pm preschool class, and a 3:30 afterschool class. Really 3:30-4 pm is just the kids arriving from the elementary school down the street, eating their snacks and getting some wiggles out before the 4pm class. Rey got the idea when she saw so many daycare vans parked outside the school. She started to advertise it as “Afterschool Yoga” which parents know to interpret as, “an hour and a half extra before I have to pick up my kids.” It’s a win-win for all parties involved. A few of the 4th and 5th grade girls comment that they love Rey’s ponytails and her make-up. Rey feels slightly embarrassed at trying to dress a little sexy today, forgetting that she’d have impressionable minds in her care. 

Rey lets the class out at 4:50 to start packing up their stuff and grab something from the prize bucket. She spots Kylo in the parking lot from the giant window in the studio. He can see all the kids running out of the building to meet their parents and he has a definite look of confusion on his face. His eyes follow one particularly loud child as she screams at her sister all the way to the blue minivan. He looks up and Rey gives him a little wave through the window to let him know it’s safe to enter.

“Are you running an illegal sweatshop back here?” he jokes as he parts the beads.

“Small fingers make for the finest stitching,” Rey volleys back. 

A girl pops their head back in the room, “Miss Rey. What was the name of those detox gummies you told us about? I want to tell my mom.”

“Oh! Allie, go ask Miss Rose. She can write it down for you.”

After she leaves, Kylo knits his eyebrows and purses his lips, “You know ‘detox’ isn’t real. It’s just a term invented by the wellness industry to trick people into buying their products. The body, specifically the liver, is fully capable for filtering out anything the body doesn’t need. No glucose filled candy bear is going to do any detoxing.”

 _Oh, that’s how he’s going to be_ . _Yeah, I’m sure your liver has done plenty of “filtering” Mr. Ren._ “Well, actually, the ‘detox’ gummies Rose is about to write down for Allie, is just a generic muli-vitamin for kids, like the Flintstone’s tablet, and I’ve convinced the kids that the only way to ‘activate’ them is to eat as many fruits and vegetables and drink as much water as possible. It’s a bit of a white lie but I filled in all the parents via email and no one’s complained.” 

“Oh.” She can see that he’s a bit embarrassed at being schooled and she can’t help the pleasure that ripples through her body. “I guess I just assumed with all the essential oils and healing crystals,” he gestures toward the stand at the front of the room with her diffuser and an orange glowing rock, “that you believed in all that hippie-dippy stuff.”

“It’s a Himalayan Salt Lamp.”

“Huh?” He looks at her blankly.

“The thing next to the diffuser.” She points now at the little stand. “It isn’t a healing crystal. It’s a Himalayan Salt Lamp. It clears the air of electro-smog, oxygenates the brain and improves the immune system.” 

“Yeah, sure it does.” Kylo doesn’t even hide his eye roll as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his exercise shorts.

Rey twists her hips back and forth, “Okay, yeah, I promote a lot of ‘hippie-dippy' stuff here,” her hands gesturing around the room, “But I don’t think it hurts anyone. Don’t you believe in anything you can’t explain?” she asks up at him hopefully.

“No.” he answers louder than necessary and with quick finality.

“I believe in everything.” Rey answers brightly. She wonders what had happened in this man’s life that has left him so hopeless. Rey remembers that lost feeling, like the ground could give out on you at any second so you cautiously test each step before taking it. She’d felt it most of her life, protecting herself from disappointment by never believing in anything or anyone but herself. It had taken some years but her foster father, Luke, had taken the time to teach Rey that believing in something, or someone, didn’t make you weak. Faith was a skill she could develop and just the act of believing gave her joy she didn’t know was possible. If the ground gave out and she fell, she could always get back up and keep going, maybe even accepting a hand to pull her up.

“You can’t believe in everything.” Kylo informs her, like she’s a child that’s just expressed she wants to grow up to be both a princess and a pirate.

“Sure, I can.” Rey smiles with all her teeth. “I believe in anything that promotes happiness. I believe in the power of positivity. And I believe that having faith in, anything really, can be beneficial to the body and soul. ”

“Huh. Okay, I guess.” He rubs his neck like child-Rey has clarified that she could be a pirate-princess.

“Should we start?” She goes to the front to pull out two mats. After laying them down in the center of the room she gestures for him to join her. He takes off his socks and shoes and leaves them by the front door, joining her on one of the mats.

“I thought we would work on some back strengthening exercises.”

“Okay.” He shifts uneasily on his mat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit but his huge arms and legs don’t fold up neatly like hers do. He finally settles with his legs stretched out in front of him, but his arms fidget, from resting on his thighs, to supporting him from behind his back, to folding at his chest, finally deciding to fold his hands and rest them in his lap.

“Get on your hands and knees,'' she instructs. And that tingle of pleasure she felt at raking him across the coals earlier sparks to life again at those words. She’s said them a million times in class but this feels so much more intimate. He complies, swinging his legs behind him and twisting over to rest his big palms on the mat. “Now that you’re on all fours,'' God _, why did she phrase it like that?_ “make sure your weight is evenly distributed with your shoulders over your wrists and your hips over your knees. Press into the connection with the earth.” She looks to check his form and then turns back to her mat to continue. “Perfect. Next, you’re going to arch your spine like a cat.” She curls her back up, demonstrating. “Imagine a string tied to the center of your spine and it’s being pulled up. Pull your tummy muscles up into your spine. Make sure you pull your pelvis forward and tuck your tailbone.” She pauses to look over again. “Your butt is still sticking up a bit.” 

She stands up and steps over to him to assist. “May I touch your body?” She uses her calm yoga voice. She’s also done this many times in class, asks permission before assisting someone in their practice, but after the words automatically leave her mouth her heart starts to beat faster and she starts to feel a lot warmer all of a sudden. _What did Lando do to the HVAC unit?_ With sweaty palms outstretched, she waits for Kylo to respond. 

“Uh, oh, sure.” He glances over his shoulder and Rey is straddling his legs, leaning forward with her hands reaching out toward his ass.

He flinches when she places a hand on either hip and pushes his pelvis down toward the ground while saying, “You want a complete curve from tailbone to head. Relax. Let your head fall forward.” He complies, letting his shoulders relax, his eyes looking down at his mat. “Great. Just like that.” She leaves her hands on his hips a little longer than necessary, as if a magnet is keeping her from lifting them off the moisture wicking fabric. By the time she finally lifts her hands away, she imagines that he’s vibrating but that could very well be because her fingers are trembling.

She gets back down on her mat and clears her throat, “So that’s cat pose and we pair it with cow pose.” She shows by example and then gives the cues. “Curl your toes under, tilt your pelvis back so that your tailbone sticks up, and lift your head.” She’s never been more aware of her ass sticking straight in the air, as if in invitation, as she is right now. She catches sight of both their reflections in the mirror, and can’t help it as her imagination takes her down a road she quickly snaps herself back from. Kylo follows Rey in his movements, sticking his muscular end up in the air. “Perfect. Now we move from cow to cat with an inhale and exhale. Inhale and arch to cow, exhale and round to cat.” Kylo pairs the poses with the breath. “Good, good. Again, again.”

After cat/cow, Rey instructs, “Let’s do the vinyasa flow that we did yesterday.” Kylo is quick to pick up on what he learned the day before and he doesn’t need much direction so Rey takes the opportunity to try and get a bit more conversation out of him. “You’re a quick study.” She says as she comes down to a plank.

“Physical things tend to come pretty naturally to me,” Kylo says as he adds the optional push-up. Rey can’t help but notice his bicep and shoulders more today since he’s gone with a tight, black tank top. Yesterday he’d worn a loose black athletic shirt and shorts—very loose. Rey had accidentally gotten a glimpse of his black briefs while she was taking a turn through the room to make sure everyone was keeping their hips square during three-legged dog. Today Rey spied black boxer briefs peeking out underneath his black shorts.

“Oh really?” Rey squeaks. “Do you do a lot of physical activities?” Rey leans forward in her plank, rests the top of her feet on the mat and pushes herself through her chaturanga, straightening her arms and lifting her eyes to the ceiling. Kylo mirrors Rey and she continues, “Does your job require a lot of…exertion?” She chances a quick glance over at Kylo. “Oh, keep your elbows pinned to your sides, more like a triceps push up.” 

“I play golf.” Kylo says as he repositions to a plank then shifts his hips back and head down for Downward Dog.

Rey, still playing dumb, “Can you make a living playing golf?” She alternates lowering each heel to the ground.

“Can you make a living doing yoga?” Rey crooks her head to look at him under her arms. He does the same and raises his eyebrows in question, the shadow of a smile breaking through his masked face.

“Touché.” Rey readjusts back to a plank to begin the flow again. “I mean, we get by. We’re trying to save up for a lot of stuff, like a sound system”

“Or a new sign,” Kylo adds, doing his push up from plank to chaturangas perfectly this time. His arms are starting to shine with sweat now that he’s getting warmer. 

“Oh, you noticed that? Haha, I can’t tell you how many people still show up looking to enroll their kid in Karate classes even though it’s been 4 years since my dad signed over the lease to me.” Rey’s breathing is getting louder and deeper and she has to take bigger pauses to breath in between her words. “So, yes, a new sign is on the list but we’re basically breaking even so it’s hard to think about those extra expenses. A decent sound system would make it easier to rent out the space for dance or aerobic classes. I have a friend who teaches Jazzercise but they need the music nice and loud to ‘sweat to the oldies’ and my little speaker just doesn’t cut it.” 

“You should offer more private services.” Kylo’s muscles twitch as he lowers his plank almost to the ground.

“Don’t lower your chest all the way to the mat. You don’t want your shoulders to drop below your elbows.” She chuckles. _Is he trying to show off?_ “You can’t just use brute strength to muscle your way through the pose, Kylo. Sometimes you have to coax your body to fit into these poses. You can’t just shove it in.” Once the words leave her mouth Rey hears the way they sound and is mortified. “What were you saying? Oh, right, private services. Um, yeah, that would be great but I don’t have a lot of people lining up for me to, um,” she gives a half-hearted chuckle, “offer my services to.” _Are you an actual idiot? Have you ever spoken to other human beings?_ Rey starts to redden but not from the exertion.

“I’d be happy to hand out a few of your business cards to my colleagues that are local.” Kylo offers matter of factly, finishing his final downward dog.

“Thanks. That would be great.” Rey takes a deep breath in through her nose and exhales out her mouth.

Kylo doesn’t say much during the rest of the session but follows along with a smoldering intensity. It feels like he’s extremely focused on each instruction she gives, like he doesn’t want to miss anything, but also very tense like he’s using all his strength to hold back some kind of explosion.

“Well, that’s probably enough for today.” Rey sits up cross legged on the mat, her hands resting in her lap, shoulders relaxing in on themselves, and turns to look at Kylo. ”You did great. Feel free to try some of those poses on your own. You can just lay a towel down on your carpet if you don’t have a mat at—“

“I ordered a mat,” he blurts as he stands to get the spray bottle and a washcloth from the pile in the front.

“Oh, great. That’s good. You can always borrow a block too if you—“ She motions to the pile of blocks next to the mat of bins.

“I ordered one of those too.” He crosses the room and sprays down his mat and then hands it to her so she can do the same.

“Oh, great, you’ll be all set then. There are tons of videos online if you forget anything.” She wipes down her mat with the washcloth he hands her.

“Can I see you again?” Rey’s heart skips a beat. _Stop it. He’s not asking you out._ “I mean, can I schedule another session,” he quickly adds, taking the wash cloth from her and tossing it in the hamper next to the stack of clean washcloths. _Right, you are a professional. He’s seeking your professional…expertise. “Companionship!”_ a voice from the deep recess of her brain pipes up.

“Oh, sure! Yes. Sorry. Absolutely. I didn’t want to assume anything.” They both begin rolling up their mats.

“Same time next week?” he asks. They both walk to the front of the room to put their mats in the bin.

“Sure, sure. Rose left after the kids but I’ll add it to the schedule.” He grabs his socks and shoes and heads into the hall to sit on a chair while he puts them back on. Noticing the sign taped to the door as she follows him out, “Oh! We’re having a Yoga Under the Stars event on Saturday, Ahch-To park… It’s free.” Rey rocks back and forth on her still bare feet.

“What time?” He finishes doing up his laces and grabs his wallet and keys he’d stored in his shoe but are now resting on the seat next to him. 

“Seven.” _This is not a date. This is not a date. Stop being ridiculous. Calm the fuck down, Nima._

“It’s a date,” he says, standing up.

“Ha! Right.” She winks and shoots him finger guns. “Ok. Super. I’ll put your name down. You’ll love it. There will be lots of other people there. Not just me. And you. Like, Rose. Rose will be there. And Lyra. She’s the pregnant lady from yesterday. I mean, unless she, you know, something more important comes up. Ha. Ha.” Rey wipes sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. “Because she’s pregnant. With a baby. And could go into labor.” _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Stop talking._ “I’ll bring my extra mats but if you have that Amazon shipping thing and get yours you could bring it. Or use mine. I mean, one of my extra mats. From in there. Whatever. It’s cool, bro.” Rey goes to put her hands in her nonexistent pockets, instead awkwardly laying them flat against her yoga pants. _‘It’s cool? BRO?” What is wrong with you?_

Kylo puts Rey out of her misery and interrupts her with, “I’ll bring my own mat. It’s supposed to arrive tomorrow. Thanks. See you Saturday.” He walks to the door and pulls the handle toward himself but it doesn’t open.

“Oh, it’s a push. Sorry. It stays PUSH. School for the gifted, right?” She chuckles nervously.

“Huh?” He turns back. Rey’s so jumpy it must look like she’s playing the floor is lava.

“You know the Far Side comic?” Kylo just stares at Rey, confused. ”No? Never mind. Just-just push it. It opens out.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.” He pushes the door and it slams behind him with the jingle of bells.

Rey spots the business cards on the table, grabs a stack and rushes out the door, holding it open with the side of her body. Kylo turns around on the sidewalk at the sound of the bells. “My cards.” She stoves a handful at his chest, “So you can tell your friends about my services.” He takes them and leaves with a nod. Rey steps backward, closing the door and turns around letting her head fall back against the glass.

After staring off into space for a full minute and playing back the last few minutes of their conversation, she covers her face with both hands and screams into them, “Goddammit, Rey!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is inspired to start a Keanu Reeves movie marathon. I wonder why...  
> We also get some more Rose/Rey BFF action, and Rey can't stop saying inappropriate things to Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe anyone is reading my story. I opened my email this morning to a very nice comment and it lit a fire under my butt to just post the chapter. It doesn't have to be perfect. Thank you, thank you all for encouraging me on this experiment in writing. I'm also still learning how to format in AO3, so my texting conversation might be a bit off.  
> Thanks to my beta werebear. Unfortunately, I will never learn punctuation.
> 
> Oh! And the rating and tags are updated!

Rey’s laptop is cool to the touch after serving as a modern-day bed warming pan through the night. After getting home and dumping her bag and keys in her 3X3ft linoleum entry, Rey had grabbed a pre-chopped salad bag from the fridge, the bottle of ranch dressing, and a clean fork from the drying rack. She’d plopped herself on her worn, floral couch, ripped open the bag, and poured a generous amount of dressing in before opening her laptop that rested on the Ikea coffee table. She’d been in the mood for something Keanu and pulled up the most recent John Wick. Rey had kicked off her shoes and snuggled her knees into the couch, watching John carve his way through bounty-hunters and assassins like a hot knife through butter. Watching his performance reminded Rey just how great Mr. Reeves was, and Rey found herself retracing his career by next watching the first Matrix, and ending the night with Bill and Ted and their most excellent adventure. Man, how far baby Keanu had come. 

Half-way through John Wick, Rey had finished her salad and tossed the bag in the trash, carrying her movie-playing-laptop with her to the bathroom, finally retiring to her bedroom for the night. She’d run back out before starting Bill and Ted to fish her cell phone out of her purse and bring it with her to bed, keeping it on silent. She’d also grabbed two handfuls of mini Cadbury eggs from the freezer and carried them in her shirt like a chicken lady gathering her eggs in her apron. The laptop had heated quickly in Rey’s nest of sheets, comforter and pillows and the fan kicked on but became unnoticeable above the sound of guns firing and dial-up screeching. Rey caught herself starting to drool and realized she’d missed the last twenty minutes of Bill and Ted. She paused it and closed the lid, letting her body curve around the heat given off by her ancient laptop. 

Awake and feeling around her pillows and blankets for her phone she finds it and pushes the button on the side to check the time — 8:32am. It’s Thursday and her first class isn’t until 10:00am so she hadn’t bothered setting her alarm last night. She also notices the 30 missed messages from Rose but scans through them quickly to make sure there is no emergency. She’ll read them later. She realizes she’d forgotten to plug in her phone, which is at 12%, and rolls over to reach for the cord and plug it in. Resting her phone on her nightstand, Rey stretches her legs and cracks her ankles while simultaneously stretching her chest with her arms folded in half on either side of her shoulders, fists clenched, like a flexing Mr. Universe, and turns her neck to each side with another crack. She could set the alarm and sleep for 30 minutes and still make it to the studio in time, 45 minutes if she skips a shower. Thoughts of her movie marathon start to come to mind as she snuggles back into her cocoon of covers. Thoughts of Keanu in a black trench coat and oval, rimless sunglasses come to mind. She remembers the way his leg hovered in the air after that kick to Agent Smith, controlled and precise. She thinks of his trim waist and the way that black shirt clung to every muscle like it was painted on. 

Rey takes a moment before deciding, yes, this is how to spend her extra half hour, and there should still be plenty of time for a shower. She wiggles her panties down her thighs, careful not to lift the covers and let in any cold air. She cups between her legs and holds, letting her hand warm up before going any further. She resumes her fantasy picturing Neo, clean shaven, hair short and slicked back --no, hair long, and shaggy, more like John Wick. She’s in her studio and he can’t keep his eyes off her as she moves through Sun Salutation. He encourages her with a heavy and gravelly voice, “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You move so beautifully.” Rey uses her middle finger to dip inside herself and spread the slick around, moving slowly to wake everything up. Neo can’t help himself; he moves closer to Rey. He’s drawn to her as she reaches her arms overhead in mountain pose and, exhaling, swan dives to folded forward pose. She can see his feet between her legs as he steps behind her, hips square to her. He places his hands on either side of her hips and pulls her toward him. Rey can feel his erection as her ass is pressed into his front. She slowly inhales to a standing position, stacking each vertebra, and allows herself to lean back and relax against his chest. She reaches a hand behind her, up his neck and fists a handful of soft raven hair. 

His hands have moved from her hips, up her belly, fingers caressing her ribs, to cup each of her breasts. “You do those poses just to drive me wild, don’t you?” he whispers into the pulse at her neck. She takes a deep breath, letting the trembling of her actual body translate into her fantasy. She’s moving steadily through her folds, not letting herself stay too long on the most sensitive parts yet. Two fingers pump a few times, curling up to try and reach that spot she knows her small little fingers can’t reach. His fingers could reach. Neo’s fingers tease at the waistband of her yoga pants until Rey mumbles, “Please.” One of his huge, callused hands slides under her panties to where she most needs him. He caresses her gently, up and down. 

Impatient, Rey gasps out, “Inside, hurry.” He obliges her, grinding his erection into her back side as he wastes no time sliding two large fingers inside her. “Ahh. Ahh” escapes Rey’s mouth as she allows herself to start rubbing faster at her clit. She spreads her legs wider and tosses the comforter off. She’s too warm now beneath the blankets. “Kiss me,” Neo’s commands as he uses his fingers to rub hard and fast on her clit. Rey is close, so close. She turns her head to kiss Neo but realizes he’s still wearing the sunglasses. 

She’s about to burst. Any second it will all come flooding out. She rips the sunglasses off his face and throws them to the ground to reveal not Neo, but Kylo Ren. She stares at him confused for a split second before slamming her lips to his and letting herself crash against the rocks. She’s a ship dashed to a million pieces that can never possibly be put back together. She lets all the pieces of herself wash ashore with the crash of each wave. 

After lying paralyzed with relief, like she’d been buried in hot sand, but never falling all the way to sleep, Rey turns to check her clock. 9:09am. Time to shower, dress, and begin her day. 

Leaning against the kitchenette counter, dressed and ready to go, Rey looks through Rose’s messages while waiting for her whole wheat toast to pop. Rey is grateful that Rose won’t be at the studio today or tomorrow and that she can avoid her questions for now. Rose works part-time at the studio and part-time helping her sister Paige and brother-in-law, Poe, run their go-kart track, Rebel Racing. Rose occasionally helps Paige work on the karts but mostly manages all their social media, customer service, and marketing, like she does for Rey. Rey scrolls all the way back to the beginning of Rose’s texts from the night before.

**ROSE >**

Yesterday, 6:05pm

Top 10: Kylo Ren Shots on PGA TOUR. 6:05pm 

youtu.be

Kylo Ren-Best shots ever played 6:12pm

youtu.be

Masters 2010 Winning Shot Kylo Ren 6:19pm

youtu.be

Will Kylo Ren Ever Win Another Masters? 6:24pm

youtu.be

Kylo Ren-Rage Compilation 6:33pm

youtu.be

Fan Throws Hot Dog at Kylo Ren(Actual Footage) 6:45pm

youtu.be

Caddy Takes a Club to The Face Kylo Ren 7:01pm

youtu.be

5 Reasons Kylo Ren is Really Hot 7:15pm

youtu.be

Kylo Ren Reads Thirst Tweets 7:27pm

youtu.be

REY! 7:33pm

You HAVE TO WATCH THIS ONE RIGHT NOW. 7:33pm

Rey? Are you there? 7:50pm

I found the stan twitter accounts. 7:55pm

Rey. You have to see these. 7:56pm

@MyloRen

Kylo Ren turns my sand trap into a water hazard. 7:56pm

@KyloR3nfan

Kylo Ren, I’ll be your caddy, Daddy. 7:59pm

@KissMeKylo

Do you wash your balls? Or do you play dirty? 8:03pm

@FutureMrsRen

Kylo Ren, my green is freshly mowed and waiting to be played. 8:11pm

@KyloClub

Kylo Ren, I’ll be your 19th hole. 8:13pm

@PuttingKyloIn

I must be stuck in a water hazard because I’m wet for Kylo Ren. 8:22pm

@KyloDrivesMe

I bet Kylo really knows how to use his club. 8:28pm

@IHoldKylosClub

You can play in my back 9 any day. 8:30pm

@Rough4Ren

I know what kind of “fore” play that mouth was meant for. 8:35pm

@SweetSpt4Kylo

A man of Kylo’s size must have a large wood. 8:40pm

@KylosBirdieBaby

Kylo Ren finishes me with less strokes 8:47pm

@TakeMyTeeOffRen

I want Kylo Ren to shove his iron so far down my throat he cures my deficiency. 8:54pm

I’ll stop. You get the idea. 8:54pm

Twitter is full of these. It’s bonkers in there. 8:55pm

I can’t believe I spent three hours doing this. 8:55pm

Night, love. Hope you are ok. Text me tomorrow. 9:30pm

Today, 8:32pm

Sorry for all the texts last night. 8:52am

I fell down a bit of a rabbit hole. 8:52am

Rey turns off the screen with peanut butter fingers and wipes her phone off with a paper towel before shoving it in her bag. Now she’s doubly glad she doesn’t have to face Rose today. She needs some time to sort out what happened earlier that morning and she still hasn’t processed much of last night. It felt like there had been a thickness in the air at the studio, like stepping into a bathroom after someone has taken a hot shower. She’d felt the weight of it in her lungs as she took each deep breath. Had she imagined it? Maybe what Rey felt as electricity was just him feeling embarrassed for her as she rambled like an idiot. She had done well with the yoga instruction, that part she didn’t doubt, but maybe she’d proven herself to be less competent in other ways. Then again, he’d said he’d come to Yoga Under the Stars, and called it a date. Which, of course, he didn’t mean in the literal sense. Did he? Rey takes a deep breath in to center herself and exhales all her scrambled thoughts on Kylo, focusing on the classes ahead of her today. She’s a professional, not some teeny-bopper with a stan account.

***

Curiosity gets the best of Rey and in between each class she sneaks one or two of the videos Rose sent. By the time she’s back home Thursday night, she’s watched all the videos and a few more that happened to load automatically. While Point Break plays she creates a twitter account to check out some of the stan accounts Rey mentioned. With an early morning class the next day, Rey calls it a night after the second movie. 

That night she dreams she’s Annie driving a bus at high speeds while Jack Traven eats her out crouched at the pedals by her feet. She has to keep the bus steady, or the bomb strapped to the bottom of the bus will explode. The closer Jack takes her to her edge the closer she knows the bomb is to going off. His tongue flicks faster and faster and Rey screams at him to keep going even though she knows she’s dooming herself and all the passengers flying through this dreamscape with her. Rey can’t take it anymore and the bus explodes, fire and shrapnel littering the highway. Rey wakes up with a quickened pulse and a film of sweat covering her body.

***

Friday night, feeling more in the mood for soft boy Keanu, she watches Destination Wedding, Sweet November, and lastly, the Lake House. She doesn’t care what anyone says, it’s a good movie. Saturday morning Rey wakes to a call from Rose.

“Hello?” Rey slides to answer the call before checking to see who it is.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Rose is apologetic when she hears the hoarseness in Rey’s throat after a night of drooling and mouth breathing. 

“No, it’s ok.” Rey says through a yawn. “I need to get to the studio soon anyway.”

“Ok. Hey, I was thinking that I should pick you up and take you to the park tonight.” Rose asks eagerly. It’s apparent this question has been at the tip of Rose’s tongue since Rey answered the call and she’s relieved to finally be done with the pleasantries in order to ask it.

“Um, ok, but I’m not even on your way.” Rey can sense something is off about Rose’s offer but she’s not awake enough to suss out what it is. 

“That’s ok. It will be fun! I haven’t seen you since Wednesday. We have a lot to catch up on.” There it is. Rose wants time alone to interrogate Rey about the events of Wednesday night. Part of her wants to tell Rose every detail. How he smelled like leather and wood, or the way he tosses his head when his hair falls into his eyes. How she’d touched his hips and her insides had melted into liquid hot magma and dripped out between her legs. How he felt firm but soft, like how she can feel the ground solid beneath her yoga mat. She’s still too embarrassed to tell these thoughts to even her best friend. She’s hardly allowed herself any time to figure them out.

“Nothing much has happened to catch up on, just the usual. Lyra is still pregnant. She came yesterday for Vinyasa Flow.” Rey places the phone on her bed and puts Rose on speaker while she sorts through what clean sports bras she has left in the laundry basket-- the one full of laundry that never got put away.

“Come on Rey, you still haven’t told me anything about…YOU KNOW WHO.”

“Voldemort?” Rey continues to sidestep Rose, though at this point she knows there are only so many evasive maneuvers she can pull before she’ll need to give Rose some details.

“Rey! You are killing me!” Rose is quiet for a few seconds. 

Finally cutting Rose some slack Rey says, “Rose, I promise to tell you all about it later, just not right now. Ok?” Before Rey can tell Rose anything, Rey wants to figure out what lies behind that mask of Kylo’s. Are her feelings reciprocated or is she being foolish in thinking someone of his caliber would pay her any mind? Until then, she’s holding her cards close to her chest. 

“Ok, you better.” Rose reluctantly accepts Rey’s treaty. “So, I’ll pick you up around 5:30? We can get dinner and then head to the park to set up.”

“Ok. Sounds good. I’m going to jump in the shower. See you tonight. Bye, Rose.” 

“Good-bye Rey, you cunning, pliable, chestnut-haired sunfish.” Rey chuckles at the Leslie/Ann reference, the golden standard of female friendship, as Rose ends the call.

“I want a sub,” Rey volunteers as she drops her bag between her feet and clicks her seatbelt in Rose’s red Toyota Yaris.

“Plutt’s or Jabba’s?” Rose asks as she checks her mirrors and pulls out of the parking spot.

“Let’s do Plutt’s,” Rey suggests. “I want a cannoli.”

Outside Plutt’s Italian Grocery, sitting on the curb, Rey bites into her cannoli, catching the cream that squirts out the back with two fingers. Licking them, she says, “Worth it.” The three red benched booths inside are full of customers, and people hover around the deli holding numbered papers, waiting expectantly for their number to be called by the greaseball behind the counter.

As Rey unwraps the top of the sub from the patterned paper, Rose clears her throat while screwing the lid back on her Sundrop. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Rey eyes her sandwich trying to decide if she’ll go for the side bite or just full throttle and try to shove the whole top of the sandwich into her mouth.

Rose groans. “It’s later. Are you still not going to tell me anything about how it went?” 

“Nope.” Rey works her mouth the best she can around the much too large sandwich. “Client/patient confidentiality,” Rey says with a mouthful of Italian meats as she licks a glob of mayonnaise from her finger. 

“You’re a yoga instructor, Rey, not a doctor or a therapist.” Rose has finished pulling out all the tomatoes she forgot to ask to be left off her sandwich and is putting the top back on, her patterned paper laid out on the concrete like a little picnic blanket. “I don’t think the same standards apply. Was he at least nice?”

“He was pretty quiet.” Rey pulls a loose pickle out and shoves it in her already full mouth. She can throw poor Rose a few crumbs.

Rose finishes chewing, swallows and asks, “Are you going to see him again? Is he going to take more classes?”

“He’s coming tonight. Or, he said he would.” Rey is using all her energy to appear unaffected by Rose’s questions and focused on eating her hoagie. She feels like she’s trying to outwit a lie detector test by controlling her heart rate and her breathing.

Rose chokes mid swallow from her soda bottle. “To Yoga Under the Stars?” She clears her throat again. “Today? As in less than an hour you’re going to see him?” Rose gapes at Rey.

“Uhm, hum.” Rey nods, licking her oily lips.

“And you’re here just casually shoving down a footlong? Have you even brushed your hair today? Are those even clean pants? Hold on, I have some mascara in my purse.” Rose sets the bottle down that she’s been swinging wildly through the air as she’s used her hands for emphasis, and swings her shoulder strap purse to her front to dig for the makeup. Appropriate, Rey thinks, as they sit outside an Italian grocery.

“Rose, stop. It’s fine. I don’t care.” Rey stares down at her sandwich, thinking that maybe the 12 inch was a bit too ambitious. “I’m not interested in him that way. He’s just a client.” She plays with the paper, pulling it down a little more. “I read all those tweets you sent and watched some of those videos. I had no idea he was so well-known.” Rey sets the sub down on her pile of napkins and takes a sip of the cup of tap water she’d ordered with her meal. She continues, “Besides, even if I did like him, there is no way he’d be interested in a broke yoga instructor from the valley.” 

“Oh, Rey.” Rose sets a hand on Rey’s knee and bends her head down to catch Rey’s downcast eyes. “Don’t sell yourself so short. He, or anyone else, would be the luckiest guy in the world to get you.”

“Thanks.” Rey shoves Rose playfully with her shoulder and smiles. Rey wishes she could confess everything she’s been feeling to Rose but the words stay locked up inside her chest. She has always struggled with letting people in, and as she feels the warmth of the only person she’s let even close, she wonders if her parent’s abandonment broke her beyond repair. Will she ever be able to expose herself completely to someone? Be completely vulnerable? If she can’t tell her innermost secrets to someone who is basically her sister, who can she tell them to? “I guess I’ve been so focused on keeping the studio afloat for the last few years that somehow I missed that I’d turned into a lonely cat-lady, minus the cat.” 

“You’ve done such a great job with the studio, Rey, really, and I’m always here for you.” Rose wraps her arm around Rey’s shoulder for a side hug. They both take a few deep breaths together, comfortable, before Rose asks, “So, should we get you a cat?”

***

Rose and Rey stop by the studio to load the extra mats in the back of Rose’s hatchback and make it to Savareen park fifteen minutes before the class is supposed to start. There are already a few of her regulars mingling in the parking lot with each other. Rose had suggested this event after she’d read about the upcoming supermoon and thought it would be an excellent event to drum up business. Though the park only has a few streetlights in the parking lot, the added light from the supermoon would provide enough illumination for their nocturnal practice.

Rey notices Kylo Ren’s car is parked near one of the street lights that flickers on in the dusk. Her stomach feels heavy with the entire sub in it. She’d forced the rest down, not one to waste food, and not a quitter. Maybe she should have picked a lighter dinner. Maybe she should have taken more time to pull herself together more. There is no way someone that famous would be interested in her and trying to get his attention felt pointless.

She does her best to keep herself calm while getting out of the car and walking toward the grassy area. Rose calls out, “Rey!” Rose is at her trunk. “The mats?” 

Oh, right, the mats. Her brain is in a fog. Where is he? She’s too scared to take her eyes off the pavement and scan the parking lot. Is he just waiting in his car until it’s time? Is he chatting with the group she’d spied in her peripheral, milling about by the playground? That feels out of character for him. She assures herself he’d wait in the car until the last possible minute, to avoid any unnecessary socialization. She steps back off the curb and walks toward Rose to shimmy the large Rubbermaid container full of mats out of the trunk. 

Both of their heads and shoulders are in the hatchback pulling at the plastic container when they hear a baritone voice ask, “Can I give you a hand with that?” 

Rey lifts her head too quickly and smacks it on the roof of the car. “Ow!” .

“Are you ok?” the deep voice asks with concern.

“Yes, yes. I’m ok.” She rubs her head. It really hurt and her head pounds. Rey does her best to not cry while trying to shove the lump forming in her throat back down. Her eyes water ever so slightly but she refuses to let any tears fall. Rey releases her grip on the container and scoots herself backward to stand at full height and look up at Kylo. 

“Let me help,” he offers again. Rey, afraid that speaking will release the tears, waves a hand toward the container and nods in approval of him taking her place. Rose, who has turned her body but has remained crouched in the hatchback, reaches back in with Kylo now at her side to pull the container out. Rose releases her grip when he stands and holds the container much too high for Rose to be of any support.

“Yeah, you carry it, you tree.” Rose looks up at him and closes her trunk. “Are you ok?” Rose checks in with Rey. Rey nods taking a steadying deep breath. She and Rey walk behind Kylo and begin the kind of wordless conversation only two best friends who have been together enough years can communicate.

 _It’s Kylo!_ Rose looks excitedly from Rey to Kylo, drawing an invisible line with her eyes between the two.

 _Yes, I see it’s Kylo._ Rey looks back at Rose exacerbated, rolling her eyes.

 _He’s here to see YOU! Look, he’s helping you._ Rose directs her eyes from Rey to the bin Kylo carries. 

_He’s here to take a yoga class. For his back,_ Rey impresses upon Rose.

 _Sure, sure. Did you just check out his ass?_ Rose’s eyes go wide as she elbows Rey.

 _I mean, look at it._ Rey takes another look and does her best to suppress a smile and shrugs. 

A giggle escapes Rose but she does her best to pass it off as a cough. 

Kylo carries the mats to the grassy area and then hangs back a bit letting Rey and Rose lead him to where they want him to set them down. 

“You should set your mat up right here.” Rose motions right in front of Rey.

Kylo swings around the strap that has been holding his yoga mat to his back and pulls it from the sling, unrolling it mere feet from Rey. 

_I’m going to kill you,_ Rey transmits to Rose with narrowed brows.

 _You’ll thank me later,_ Rose smiles and skips away to help distribute mats and greet the other yogis. 

“Sorry, Rose is like an excited puppy.” Rey is unrolling a mat for herself at the front of the group.

“I noticed. It’s ok, she reminds me of a corgi my mom had. Excitable. Stubborn.” Kylo sits on his mat and reaches down his long legs to unlace his shoes.

“Ha, yeah. That’s Rose. But she’s also loyal and generous. She’s been my best friend since college. She’s like a sister.” Rey slips sockless feet out of her, now-practically-grey white keds.

“That’s an impressive friendship. I don’t talk to anyone from college,” Kylo confesses.

“Ha. I’m not surprised.” Rey pauses to look at him, worried that maybe that was too rude but Kylo is shaking his head and smiling to himself as he sets his socks and shoes to the side of his mat and sits cross-legged. 

“You've already got me all figured out, Rey." 

Pushing down the excitement she feels at having his mouth form the sound of her name, Rey calls the class to order. “I think we’ll go ahead and start.” People stop chatting and arrange themselves on their mats. “Welcome everyone to ‘Yoga Under the Stars’ and the moon!” Rey looks up at the supermoon and then continues. “Tonight we will enjoy a practice of flexibility, strength, meditation, and relaxation.” Rey smiles at the group and winks at Kylo as she catches his eye. It’s hard to tell in the dark but she thinks his ears may turn from milky white to pink.

***

As they load the mats back in Rose’s trunk, with Kylo’s help again, Rose dramatically grabs Rey’s arm and announces in a volume a notch louder than necessary, “Oh no! Rey, I forgot to tell you. I promised Hux I’d grab a drink with him tonight, right now.” Hux, one of the young executives that frequents Rey’s early morning class, has been courting Rose for the last few weeks. “And,” adding more credibility to her story, “I need to drive because his roommate needs to drive straight to a night shift. And his roommate drove him here.”

“Rose!? You’re my ride home.” Rey is stunned. Why would Rose wait until the last second to tell her this? Why would she have offered to drive her when she could have driven herself and…oh, that sneaky little devil. 

“I could give you a ride, Rey.” Kylo reaches up to close the trunk of Rose’s car.

Rey communicates through the friendship bond to Rose with fierce eyes. _You planned this!_

 _This is for your own good!_ Rose stares back into Rey’s eyes with her hands on her hips like a mother who has instructed her child to finish her plate.

_You will pay for this, Tico._

Rey flips her expression from menacing to polite as she shifts to look up at Kylo. “Oh, no. That’s ok, you don’t have to do that. I can just call an Uber. I don’t live that far.” Rey begins to rifle through her bag for her phone.

“All the more reason I can just take you home,” Kylo says with finality, moving toward Rey as if the decision has already been made. 

Rey wrestles with herself, not sure if she should move or not. She’s excited at the idea of spending more time with Kylo, but she’s just a bit confused at why he wants to spend more time with her. This could just be an exercise in politeness. Though, he doesn’t strike Rey as the kind of man to offer assistance to damsels in manufactured distress. Taking a deep breath she answers, “I mean, um, ok.” Trying to steady herself, she answers again with more confidence, “Yes. Yes, I’d like a ride. Thank you, that’s very nice of you.”

Rose jumps up and down behind Kylo, silently clapping her hands together at her chest, smiling a ridiculously huge grin only Rey can see.

Rose takes out her keys and turns to wave Hux over to get in the car. “Have fun you two. ”She winks at Rey and gets in, closing the door. Hux gives Rey and Kylo a nod and then gets into the passenger seat, closing his door with a slam. The tail lights turn on and Kylo and Rey move over. Rose gives her horn two little “beep-beeps” and waves her left hand out the window as she pulls onto the main road.

Most of the people have packed up and left the park by now. Kylo had stayed behind to help with the mats. The last few cars follow Rose out into the night and Rey and Kylo are left standing in the yellow light of the streetlights. The supermoon is still bright overhead making it feel like one of those summer nights when you aren’t sure the sun is ever going to fully set. After standing in silence and watching the last of the cars follow after Rose, Kylo motions to his car with his keys in hand, “Shall we?”

Curtsying, Rey replies, “We shall.” Then she mentally face palms _._

Kylo’s car is one of the nicest cars Rey has ever seen and by far the nicest car she’ll ever ride in. It is obsidian black with bright red trim. The side view mirrors are red and the bottom strip running around the entire car is red, giving it the appearance of a red-bottomed Louis Vuitton shoe. Kylo clicks a button on his key and the tail lights flash.

He opens Rey’s door and shuts it for her while she slides onto the butter soft leather. The interior matches the outside of the car, black with red details. The seats have a black quilted diamond pattern with red stitching and two red vertical stripes running along the seat, framing Rey’s body. She’s suddenly conscious that she’s slightly damp with sweat and doesn’t want to ruin the leather. When Kylo gets in she asks, “Do you want me to sit on a towel or something? I’m wet.”

Kylo’s eyes go wide and straight to her bottom half and Rey thinks he really is worried about his seats.

“I’m sorry, I’m still a little sweaty from earlier,” Rey adds selfconsciously. 

He relaxes, “Oh, no. It’s fine.” He sets the key in the cupholder and pushes the remote start with his foot on the gas. Once the engine roars to life Rey realizes this isn’t just a nice car, it’s a _fast_ car. She buckles her seatbelt and he puts the car in gear, his large hand on the gear shift between him and Rey. He places his hand behind her seat and glances behind them as he pulls out. Shifting again he brings the car forward to enter the main road. “Left or right?”

“Huh?” Rey is still entranced by the luxury of the car. The smell, the feel, the sound, or lack of sound, as it feels like the outside world ceased to exist once both doors were closed shut.

“To get to your house? Should I turn left or right?” Kylo asks again.

“Oh. Apartment and left.” Rey points left.

He indicates his turn, slows down and pulls out of the parking lot. The drive has lulled Rey into almost a meditative trance. She feels calm and relaxed, connected to the universe, and it isn’t from the evening’s yoga. Rey directs him to the third building from the front office and Kylo parks in an empty but numbered covered spot.

“Thank you.” Rey unclicks her seat belt and lets it retract into the seat. She makes no move to reach for the handle but sits staring at her hands on her thighs.

“Any time.” Kylo still has his hands glued to the steering wheel but turns his head to peak over at Rey.

“Have you been enjoying yoga?” Rey looks up through her lashes hopefully at Kylo.

“Yes. Surprisingly, I can already feel it helping with my back pain.” He turns his head fully to make eye contact with Rey, releases his right hand from the wheel, and uses it to rub where his neck meets his shoulder.

Pulling her head back in mock offense, Rey asks, “Surprisingly?”

Kylo continues to rub at his neck but averts his eyes in sheepishness back toward the steering wheel, “Oh! Sorry, ah, yeah, I was pretty skeptical that stretching would do much to relieve the pain.”

Rey leans forward to catch his eyes and gives him a little smile to show she isn’t mad but teases at him again. “Skeptical? You?”

Kylo lets a breath of air escape this mouth that might be observed as the beginnings of a chuckle. “I guess I’m painting a picture of myself as quite the unbeliever.”

“I mean,” she can’t figure out how to finish her sentence, so she shrugs and smiles back at him before leaning back into her seat, effectively killing any momentum the conversation has started to build. She spends too much time racking her brain for the next thing to say and starts to panic that the silence is becoming more and more awkward. “I googled you,” she blurts out. _Shit._ “I mean, Rose googled you but she sent me lots of youtube videos.” Rey shakes her head. “No. I’m sorry. I lied. I also googled you myself, too.” Rey’s cheeks are burning up and she places her cool hands to her face to try and calm herself down. 

Kylo clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “Oh. That’s ok. Hopefully you didn’t watch anything too terrible.”

Rey peeks at him through her fingers, “I watched the thirst tweets,” escapes her lips before her brain has any time to stop her. Is she incapable of making adult conversation? She could have commented on the weather, the moon, complimented his car. No, she chooses to bring up what must be the most embarrassing thing she could find about him on the internet.

“Oh God.” He rests his head back on the headrest, runs both his hands through his hair, pulling it out of his face, and stares at the ceiling. “I had to do it. It was part of one of my endorsement contracts.”

“It was very,” pausing to find the right word, “explicit,” Rey squeaks out. She’s about to combust into flames and all she can do is continue to pour gasoline on herself.

Kylo lets out a nervous laugh this time and Rey is worried the sound of it might be the spark that sets her ablaze. “People on the internet are crazy.” His fingers are still embedded in his hair as he shakes it slightly. Rey remembers some of the tweets she’d read and guesses those same tweets are playing through his head as he stares at the ceiling. After a moment, he drops his hands and picks up his keys to give his fidgety hands something to play with. “I don’t have any social media accounts. It’s too easy to read a hundred positive comments about yourself without a second thought, but obsess for weeks over one shitty comment. Besides,” he looks up mischievously, “I’ve got to keep my hubris in check.” 

“You call _this”,_ Rey motions with both hands all around the car she’s seated in, “keeping your hubris in check? _”_

Kylo looks around the car as if looking at it for the first time. “I only have one,” Kylo shrugs innocently, “and it came with the endorsement contract.”

“You have endorsements?” Rey’s eyes go wide with excitement and she shifts her body to face him straight on, her left knee folding onto the seat.

“I mean,” Kylo stretches the words and tilts his head to the side, “I am one of the best players in the world,” he tries to look serious but the crinkles on either side of eyes give away that he’s entirely too pleased with himself. “Or, I _was_ one of the best,” he corrects.

“Wow.” Rey takes a breath in, stares ahead, and leans back into her seat. “I didn’t realize you were THAT good.” Turning back to look at Kylo, her brows raised, “And people buy cars or golfing equipment because you say they should?”

“That’s how commercials work,” he meets her eyes and states matter-of-factly. 

“You’re in a commercial?!” Rey shrieks with delight and grabs her bag from the floor. 

“Oh God. I shouldn’t have told you that,” Kylo moans, covering both his eyes with one hand. 

Rey pulls out her phone and launches the Youtube app. “What was it for? Should I just search ‘Kylo Ren commercial’?”

Kylo doesn’t answer for a moment but Rey waits patiently, fingers hovering over the keyboard, looking over toward him. “It was for Bentley,” he reluctantly offers up. “This is a Bentley Continental GT, Black Edition.” He brightens up at the opportunity to show off his expensive toy as he taps the B encircled in wings at the center of the steering wheel. 

Rey lets out a long whistle while she types into the search bar. “Mr. Fancy Pants.”

Rey shows him the search results and he reluctantly nods when she points to the top one. She holds the phone slightly away from Kylo, in case he gets the urge to rip the phone from her hands and end all her fun. Kylo busies his hands by fiddling with many of the jewel-like nobs and buttons on his console while Rey does her best to keep a neutral expression as the clip starts. Unfortunately, she is incapable of hiding her emotions and soon she’s grinning ear to ear, her own eyes crinkling at the sides while his robotic voice fills the car with the prepared lines. 

After the video finishes Rey lets her phone rest in her lap and after a beat says, “Well, that was terrible.”

“They decided to stick with print ads after that. Apparently, my winning personality didn’t translate on screen.” 

Rey giggles and slides the phone back into her bag. “I can’t imagine why. You’re just a natural with people. Such a people person, that Kylo Ren.” Rey can’t stop herself from teasing him like she’s a teenager using clever jabs to say, ‘I like you.’

“Ok, ok, very funny.” Mirroring Rey’s flirty tease, he tugs at her ponytail. 

Rey sticks out her tongue.

“You’re being a very naughty girl,”he pulls her ponytail again, harder.

Rey’s eyes snap to his and she wonders if he feels the shift from school-yard banter to bedroom foreplay. Taking a slow breath in through her nose, recovering herself, “Um, seriously though, that commercial is really cool. I’ve never known anyone who was in a commercial or anyone famous. You seem almost normal, though over-confident.” Her eyes twinkle at him. “I’m a little disappointed.”

He pops his knuckles nervously, “I’m sorry to have let you down. Most people are either boring or assholes, no matter if they are in the public eye or not.”

“I hope I’m not boring because I know I’m not an asshole. I’m a delight.” Rey rests her hands underneath her chin like a cherub, hoping to steer the conversation back toward light teasing. 

“Oh, God, sorry.” Kylo sits straight up, turning his huge body the best he can to face her, his caramel brown eyes looking deeply into hers. “Of course not. You’re not boring. You’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met.”

Oh. This isn’t how she thought he’d react. He’s suddenly too sincere. Interesting? She’s anything but interesting.

“You’re,” he looks back and forth between her eyes, searching, like maybe the words he’s looking for are written in there somewhere, “you’re-, I feel like-, you know that feeling when you start a new day and anything feels possible? That’s you. You’re like the goddess Eos, 'that most often heralds the light of early-rising dawn'. He drags his fingers over his mouth like he’s let a secret slip. He slowly sits back against his seat, his hand still on his jaw. “It’s from the Iliad.”

Taken aback by the bluntness of his compliment, Rey is silent, letting what he said sink in. Did he just compare her to a Greek goddess? Who talks like that? Rey is unsure how to respond to such a statement. She places a hand on his knee and he turns to look at her. “No one has ever said something so nice to me before, Kylo. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting that, from you.” Rey tilts her head.

“From me?” He lifts an eyebrow. 

“Shit, sorry.” Rey covers her face with her hands then looks up and holds her folded hands at her chest. “I just mean, you don’t strike me as someone who reads a lot of ancient poetry.” She ends the sentence like a question.

Looking down his long nose at Rey, eyebrows knit together, mouth turned down into a frown. “I do know how to read after all.” 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m sorry-“ Rey panics trying to think how she can rewrite this wrong turn. 

“I’m kidding.” He interrupts Rey and flashes her his full smile. His mouth is huge, much too big for his face, and deep crescent shaped lines appear on either side of his mouth. It's the most attractive thing Rey’s ever seen. “I understand what you meant. I actually read quite a lot for a professional athlete.”

“Athlete, really? It’s only golf.” Rey cannot stop herself from taking another stab at him. There’s something about this back and forth that feels like they’re dancing, or dueling. 

“Well, actually,” he eagerly blocks Rey’s strike, ready to go another round, “golf is the 10th most popular sport in the world. It brings in a total of 23 billion dollars of revenue in the US alone.”

“Sure, but-“

A horn honks behind them. 

Rey looks over her shoulder at the car behind them. “Oh sorry, this is actually someone’s reserved spot.” Rey reaches for the handle. “So, I’ll see you sometime this week?”

“Aren’t we scheduled for Wednesday?”

The horn honks impatiently. Rey opens the door and steps out ducking back in to say, “Yes, right, of course. I’ll see you Wednesday, Kylo.” She shuts the car door with a soft “thunk” and does her best not to skip all the way back to her door, thankful that with her back turned he won’t see the huge smile plastered across her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is ready for his second one-on-one with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be amazed by the kind words from all of you. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Today was a weird day for me. I did a dumb thing and I couldn't stop thinking about our redemption boy, Ben. I hope we can all take a second to remember people make mistakes before crucifying them on the internet. I know that I have lots of room to improve as a writer, and as a person. We're all working on it. Loves to you all.

Kylo sits in his immaculate car, safe from the children that run from the studio like bees fleeing a disturbed hive. He stares at the passenger seat where Rey had sat a few days before. He takes a deep breath in through his nose knowing that he won’t smell her but remembering how she’d left his car smelling of damp grass, coconut shampoo, and what must have been the laundry soap she washed her clothes in. It smelled like lavender. He’d wished he could lean over and bury his face in her slightly disheveled ponytail. The image of her face in his lap while he pulls her ponytail flashes across his mind but he quickly locks that fantasy away for later. Her movements had been entrancing that evening in the moonlight, like a druid’s dance for her pagan God, and Kylo had fallen under her spell. Later that night he had laid in bed and reviewed all the reasons he shouldn’t be attracted to this young woman. She wasn’t extraordinarily beautiful, she had no prodigious accomplishments, or notable familiar connections, but something had pulled him to her. The yoga was proving to be beneficial, yes, but he had to be honest with himself, that wasn’t the reason he’d come to the park that night. There has been something about her. Was it goodness or kindness or innocence? She was the hearth at the center of a great hall and he was a hunter, returning to warm his frozen body after being out in the cold, alone, for so long. He’d instinctively stepped closer as her heat warmed him to his core. How could he pull away now?

Once the coast is clear Kylo heads into the now empty studio. He can hear Rey grunting from inside the studio and his curiosity is piqued. As he ducks into the studio he observes Rey standing on one of the rickety, plastic chairs from the hallway. The opaque panel covering the fluorescent light fixture is leaning against the wall near the light switch and Rey is fiddling with one of the two long, fluorescent tubes, the one not lit.

“You’re going to electrocute yourself.” Kylo offers critically as he folds his arms and leans against the doorframe. 

“I won’t.” She turns to look back at him briefly. “Sometimes I just need to jiggle it a bit and it will turn back on.” She’s wearing olive green leggings that hug her slight curves in all the right ways, with a heathered, grey, crew necked, sleeveless tee that reveals tanned, toned arms, dusted with freckles. The loose fabric has been pulled tight in a knot behind her back that highlights her slim waist. Her hair is in two French braids but after a full day of classes, a halo of loose hair frames her head, like yarn on a well-used afghan.

Rey grows frustrated when her fiddling doesn’t turn the bulb back on and she stamps her little foot twice on the chair. She takes a hesitant step up with her right foot to the top of the back of the chair, readjusting her weight as she looks down to make sure she balances herself correctly. “You’re going to electrocute yourself and break your neck,” Kylo warns.

Rey huffs indignantly. “I have excellent balance.” She checks that the ends of the bulb are flush in their receptacles, but the bulb still doesn’t light. As she pushes herself closer to investigate further the chair begins to wobble, but Rey adjusts herself to steady it. Kylo’s adrenaline pulses as he tries to anticipate Rey’s movement, genuinely concerned for her safety. Rey pulls at the bulb to remove it from the fixture but it won’t budge. Kylo stands straight, ready to spring into action should the need arise. Rey pulls more forcefully and the bulb releases with a start, throwing her off balance, and knocking the chair over. Kylo is under the light just as the plastic chair starts to tip and Rey falls straight into Kylo’s arms. 

Caught by surprise by her fall and then again by her landing, Rey takes a moment to gather herself before looking up at Kylo. Her hands still hold the long bulb. He holds her bridal style, his strong arms supporting her from under her knees and behind her back. He can smell the coconut shampoo he’d been fantasizing about moments ago, her head right under his nose. The damp elastic bands of her sports bra press through the cotton shirt into his fingers.

Her forehead creases and she releases the bulb with one hand and puts a finger in his face, “Don’t you dare say it.” She looks up at him with menacing eyes, challenging him.

Kylo pinches his lips together and shakes his head to show he wouldn’t cross her. He sets Rey gently on the ground. His hand lingers on her back before coming back to rest at his sides. 

“I guess I need a new one,” she sighs and sets the fluorescent tube up against the wall next to the light panel. 

“You need a new fixture.” Kylo states matter-of-factly, sticking both hands in his pockets and retrieving his phone and keys and setting them next to the wall.

Rey picks up the panel from against the wall. “I can’t afford a new fixture. I’ll just buy a new bulb.” Kylo extends a hand to her as she climbs onto the chair but she declines it and steps up unassisted. “Do you mind working with just one?” She turns to Kylo, still on the chair, and motioning up at the light.

“No, I don’t mind,” Kylo shakes his head, but, you’re not going to find any of those,” he motions toward the wall, “in any store. You’re better off just buying a new fixture.”

Ignoring Kylo’s comment, “I thought we could work on some hip-openers today.” Rey jumps down from the chair and drags it to the wall.

“Yeah, ok.” Kylo shrugs, “you’re the boss.” Kylo follows Rey to the front of the room where he grabs a mat. Rey rearranges her mat to make room for Kylo’s.

“Ok, Tony.” Kylo unrolls his mat next to Rey’s while Rey sits on her mat and crosses her legs.

“Tony?” Kylo quirks an eyebrow, confusion written on his face as he sits on his mat.

“And I’m Angela, the boss, like in _Who’s the Boss_.” Rey points to herself as she lays on her back and then motions for Kylo to do the same. This is the same opening sequence she led him through the week before so he should be able to follow along without much prompting.

“What is _Who’s the boss_?” Following Rey, he brings his knees up to his chest and extends his arms out to either side.

“It’s was a TV show from the 80s. I used to watch it with my foster-siblings. Our foster-father wasn’t very _hands on_ so we watched a lot of television.” Rey rotates her knees slowly from side to side, turning her head in the opposite direction that her knees fall.

“Foster-kid?” Kylo does his best to keep in sync with Rey but at some point their knees both fall inward and bump into each other. They both readjust to give themselves more room.

“Yup. My foster-dad took me in when I was 15. He liked to collect older kids that no one wanted. Actually, this used to be my foster-dad’s place,” she lifts her chin to indicate the studio, “until he had some kind of existential crisis and ran away to his cabin.” She rolls her eyes. “He signed his lease over to me before he left and I turned it into the palace you see before you.” They are still out of sync but far enough away so their knees don’t bump.

“Your palace could use a few updates,” Kylo rags. They both let their knees fall away from each other, their faces turned in to face one another, and Kylo lifts an eyebrow. Rey lifts her eyebrow in challenge but is unable to match Kylo’s straight face and a brilliant smile breaks through.

“It’s a work in progress.” They switch to facing away from each other, their knees rotating in toward each other. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen _Who’s the Boss._ It’s a classic.” During this momentary break, where his face is turned away from Rey, Kylo breathes in like he’s taking the first breath of fresh air after being submerged underwater for just a second too long. The smile she’d given him had knocked his breath away and he’s grateful for the moment to compose himself before diving back under.

“I didn’t watch much television as a kid, still don’t.” They switch again, face to face now, her radiant smile turns to a little pout, her eyebrows knit together. She’s cuter than a goddamn puppy dog.

“Movies?” Kylo can hear the shock in Rey’s voice as she turns away from him.

“No. I mostly read books. Or worked.” Kylo shrugs but doesn’t let his head fall towards Rey, instead he stares up at the ceiling. Looking at that smile, or pout, is like staring into the sun and he needs more of a break before looking back at her. He needs fucking sunglasses.

“So, you’ve never seen... _Friends, The Office,”_ she pauses for emphasis before tentatively offering her third option, voice raising, “ _RuPaul’s Drag Race?”_ She taps his shoulder to get his attention.

Letting his feet rest back on the mat and turning to face Rey, he answers, “definitely not.”

Rey sits up, amazed at this startling information. “What about Indiana Jones, Terminator,” she pauses searching again for a third option. “Pride and Prejudice?”

“I’ve read Pride and Prejudice.” He sits up, and turns his head to face her, his knees still bent, hands gripping around his shins.

“You have?” Rey forgets to move into the next pose, shocked at this new revelation.

“I thought we already established that I know how to read.” Kylo sits cross legged, facing Rey, and stretches to one side, his left arm overhead while his right supports him on the mat. He’d remembered this to be the next pose in the sequence they’d done the week before and assumes this is the direction Rey had meant to take.

Remembering herself, Rey nods at Kylo. “Oh, you remembered. Good job.” She takes the same, mirrored position as she faces Kylo and takes over in leading their movements. “Have you read Harry Potter?” 

“I read adult books.” They shift to the other side, Kylo’s left hand supporting him on the mat while his right stretches overhead. 

“Harry Potter is for all ages.” Rey turns her gaze up toward the ceiling during this stretch, her cheek pressed up against her raised bicep.

“That’s debatable,” Kylo retorts while matching his body’s to Rey’s.

Dropping her arms abruptly and turning to look at Kylo, “Yes. It _is_ debatable. And I plan to explain to you in full detail why you are irrevocably, completely, and utterly wrong but now is not the time to get into _that_. I’m going to take you through some hip-openers you’ve never done, and you’re probably going to need _a lot_ of instruction,” he can see she’s pleased with herself as she teases, the corners of her mouth twitching and her eyes beaming, “so let’s focus on that for now and I will explain to you your serious error at a later time.” 

Kylo leans forward and pulls one of Rey's braids, "I look forward to it."

Rey takes Kylo though several hip opening exercises, from Low Lunge to Lizard pose. She grabs a few blocks to help him with Pigeon pose and takes him closer to the wall for Figure Four and Garland Pose. Kylo can’t help but notice how easily Rey’s body moves through each new pose while he’s about as graceful as a buffalo. She does her best to stay professional, but he can tell she suppresses a giggle here or there, especially when he tips over and falls out of Lizard Pose or when he needs her assistance in placing his foot on top of his thigh for Figure Four.

During their closing sequence, Rey sits on her mat and faces Kylo. “I want to teach you Baddah Konasana, the Butterfly Pose.” Rey shifts from cheek to cheek on her mat. “Sit up straight and bring your heels together, drop your knees toward the floor, hold onto your feet and let gravity pull your knees toward the earth.” They sit like this for a moment and then Rey says, “We can take it a bit further by reaching forward.” Kylo follows Rey and places each hand in front of him, stretching over his butterfly legs the best he can. He can’t fold his body nearly as close to the floor as Rey, but he does his best, keeping his gaze on his mat. They both breathe in and out in concert. Without notice, Rey reaches out and takes Kylo’s writs, pulling them toward her. “Let me help you get a little deeper.” She pulls a little harder and Kylo’s thighs burn from the stretch while his skin burns where her fingers touch.

“Ow. Woman, that’s as far as I go.” He lifts his head to look up into her eyes. 

“Oops, sorry.” Loosening her pull, she smiles and looks up at the lights as the last bulb flickers before resuming its steady stream of light. Looking back at Kylo, she says, “don’t be surprised if your hips are a little sore tomorrow.”

Kylo rotates his wrists to grab Rey’s forearms and pull her toward him, “So I should blame you when I can’t walk straight tomorrow?” He cocks an eyebrow letting the obvious innuendo hang in the air. 

Rey gulps and looks away toward the floor. The bulb flickers again and she looks up. Swallowing she says, “loose hips sink ships.”

“It’s loose lips,” Kylo corrects as Rey’s eyes move back to his face and drift down to his mouth. His eyes drift down to her mouth and he watches her bite the skin on her lower lip. “Loose _lips_ sink ships,” he explains further.

An embarrassed and quiet, “Oh,” is all Rey is able to speak. 

The light flickers and goes completely out. The playful teasing mood has disappeared with the light and now the unspoken attraction that has been nagging at them the entire evening lies exposed. Kylo keeps his grip on Rey as their eyes adjust. Rey is still leaning into Kylo’s space, not pulling away. The orange light of the setting sun reflects in Rey’s eyes as it streams in the studio window. She looks longingly into his eyes, inviting him to make the next move. He could just lean forward and kiss her, but the internal war inside Kylo tugs back and forth. He shouldn’t waste this innocent girl’s time and let her get tangled among his thorns. It would be impossible for her to come out of any kind of involvement with him unscathed. 

Kylo clears his throat and then whispers into the dim studio. “Looks like you’re going to need two bulbs.”

“I should just replace the whole fixture.” Rey’s voice is soft and she doesn’t break eye contact with Kylo.

“You could get an LED one.” He traces his thumbs over the fragile bones in Rey’s arms.

“Yeah, I could get an LED one.” She leans slightly closer.

Kylo notices that he’s trembling so hard that he’s shaking Rey’s arms in his grip. No. Not just her arms. The entire room is shaking. Several car alarms start to go off in the parking lot, effectively deflating the pressure that was building in the room. Kylo releases his grip on Rey’s arms and looks out the window toward the noise. Rey sits back up, placing her hands in her lap, and looks out the window, too. “I think that was an earthquake.”

It’s as if the gods were agreeing with Kylo’s earlier assessment, causing the very ground to shake to keep this infidel away from their virtuous disciple. “I believe it was.” Kylo forces a single laugh though his nose, “I don’t know how I’ll ever get used to those.”

Rey sighs and starts to get to her feet, putting herself back in order. “Well, I guess I better get going on that light.”

Putting his feelings back in their secure box, Kylo stands and offers, “I could help you.” 

Skeptical, Rey asks as she rolls up her mat, “That is really nice of you, but do you know anything about installing light fixtures?” 

“Actually, I do,” cutting Rey’s skepticism with self-confidence as he rolls up his own mat.

“Well, in that case, you’re hired.” Rey drops her mat into the bin at the front of the room and spins to walk out of the studio. “You drive.”

***

Kylo parks his Bentley at the farthest end of the big box hardware store’s parking lot to reduce the risk of it getting hit or scratched by runaway shopping carts or inept drivers. Rey opens her door and lets herself out before Kylo has a chance to open her door for her. It had taken all his willpower not to grab her hand as they drove through town, her palm resting up on the seat next to her thigh. He’d alternated wiping each of this sweaty hands on his shorts the entire drive. Holding back is too much. As they walk side by side toward the lights of the mega store, risking another natural disaster, Kylo takes Rey’s hand in his. 

_The gods be damned,_ he thinks. She doesn’t react or say anything, just looks down at their joined hands and then back up toward their destination. As the double doors slide open, Kylo can’t help but let his imagination run wild, imagining a future with this woman. He can picture them coming on a spring Saturday to pick up mulch and potted flowers, maybe they would be getting paint for a nursery. He sees the racecar shopping carts and lets the fantasy stretch further, imagining a dark-haired little boy turning the wheel while they pick out hardware for the kitchen cabinets. 

“Can I help you find what you’re looking for?” An overly cheerful voice shakes Kylo from his daydream.

“Yes, thank you. Lighting, please.” Rey volunteers for the both of them.

“Aisle 32, in the back,” the clerk points in the appropriate direction.

Rey and Kylo walk hand in hand past industrial cleaners, plumbing tubing, nails & screws, until they get to their destination. A false ceiling lines the aisle. Fixtures of every variety hang above and on either side, all lit, creating a tunnel of light. Rey walks through, joy beaming from her face as her eyes roam from one lamp to the next. “It’s beautiful!” How does this yoga rat, someone who has survived the foster system, find beauty in a hardware store? He looks down at their still joined hands and revels that his hand is still whole, not burnt to a crisp like he thought it would be for daring to touch someone so pure. 

“They’re just lights, Rey.” A breathy laugh makes its way from his nose again, this time more amusement and disbelief behind it. 

“Oh! I could get a chandelier! Wouldn’t that make me fancy.” Rey stresses the last word and her next by saying them in her most posh British accent. “Almost as fancy as Mr. Ren, famous golf playing person.” Rey smiles at Kylo and she giggles at her own joke. His chest feels heavy. He shouldn’t be doing this. In all this extra light she shines like an angel. He’s Hades and she’s Persephone. This will only end badly for her. This was a bad idea. Releasing Rey’s hand, Kylo starts to scan the aisle for what Rey needs.

“I think what you need is back here.” He calls to Rey who is lost in the glow of a spherical fixture that glows with hundreds of twinkling lights at the ends of dozens of tiny beaded covered branches. He calls again to shake her from her trance. She looks toward Kylo and her eyes burn with the lights surrounding her, but to Kylo the flames are his own damned reflection. Somehow, she carries his fire unharmed. 

Once Rey is close enough, “ _Dimmable White Integrated LED Edge-Lit Flat Panel Flush Mount Light with Color Changing CCT,_ this is what you need,” he pronounces, hunched over the box he’s been reading, presenting his offering to this goddess who holds his soul in her eyes.

Rey’s shrugs, disappointed, “not as fancy as the chandelier but I guess it’s fine. What does color changing mean?” Rey cocks her head as she studies the box.

Turning the box to look at the description on the side, “It means you can change the light from soft white, bright white, or daylight. You can also dim the light and you don’t need to replace the bulbs.” Kylo answers back up at her like a hopeful student to his teacher.

“I don’t need to replace the bulbs?” Rey steps to stand closer to Kylo and leans down to read the side of the box with him. He can’t control his thoughts, stay level-headed, when she’s this close to him. 

“Nope. It says it will last for 45 years.” He stands to full height to get his face away from hers. He doesn’t trust himself when her lips are so close to his.

“45 years!?” Rey stands back up and looks at him with wide eyes, her brows raised.

“Well, that’s based on it being on three hours a day so it will probably last a few years less since you teach more than that.” He stares back down at her, unable to tear his eyes away, hypnotized by her.

“Oh. Ok. Cool! I guess I’ll get it.” She breathes a deep breath in through her nose and lets the air slowly puff past her lips, her shoulders sagging. “I guess it’ll be a little while longer before we get that sound system.”

“It’s only $100, I can get it for you.” Kylo pulls the box off the shelf and starts to walk down the aisle.

“NO!” Rey’s response is automatic as she steps in front of him, blocking his path.

“Please, it’s the least I can do,” he looks down at her over the box. “This yoga crap is really helping my back pain.” He takes a step hoping his movement will get Rey to step aside. She doesn’t move and now the box pressed into her chest too.

“I’m not about to start accepting gifts from strange men,” she taps the box between them and intensifies her stare down. “And don’t call it crap,” Rey adds in offence.

He rolls his eyes, takes a step back, sets the long box on the ground, and leans an arm on the top, ready to strike a bargain. “Fine, how about this? Accept this light fixture as my payment for our session tonight.” 

Rey mulls this over for a minute while biting the inside of her lower lip and looking back and forth from his face to the box, resolving, “This is worth two sessions,” she holds up two fingers, “tonight and next week.” Realizing her over-step, she quickly adds, “I mean, if you still want to meet next week.”

“I do. I’d like to make it a regular, weekly thing, if that’s ok.” It really is worth the pain relief even if seeing her every week will bring a different kind of pain.

“You have yourself a deal.” She extends her hand and he takes it as she gives him a firm handshake. Electricity shoots through his hand, up his arm, to his chest. His heart skips a beat from the jolt.

Picking the box back up and following Rey back through the tunnel of lights, “Now, do you have a drill?” 

***

While holding the large box she insisted she carry out of the store, Rey almost misses the greeting from a familiar voice.

“Young Rey, it is good to see you. Surely your boyfriend should be carrying such a large package.” Rey stops in the parking lot as she approaches the old man.

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend, just a friend. He’s one of my students.” Rey readjusts the box in her arms, it is becoming obvious that it’s much too large for her to hold comfortably in her little arms.

“Always two there are, no more, no less. A master and an apprentice,” Mr. Yoda offers solemnly.

Straining and eager to end this conversation, Rey starts walking toward Kylo’s car. “Uh, huh. Yup. Uh, see you Friday morning Mr. Yoda.” Realizing she’s been a bit rude she turns herself and the box around, Kylo dodging out of the way, and yells, “Have a good evening.”

Kylo releases the box from Rey’s tired arms and holds it easily under one shoulder. His other hand is free to take Rey’s, turn her back around, and lead her toward his car. “Another one of your strange men?” he holds back a smile.

***

Sitting on the floor with the contents of the box haphazardly strewn around her, Rey shines her phone’s flashlight on the instruction manual spread across her lap. Kylo’s phone is also on flashlight mode and resting on the ground. The combination of their phones, the strip mall lights, and a waning gibbous hanging in the cloudless sky, they have enough light to see fairly well. “It says the black wire is the line voltage, the white is neutral, and the green is the ground wire.”

Kylo stands on the chair, one hand holding the broken fixture flush with the ceiling while his free hand slides the loose screws into his left pocket. He uses both hands to pull the fixture from the ceiling. “Rey, give me a hand.” Kylo lowers the fixture while Rey sets her phone on the floor with the flashlight up to help illuminate the room and stands to assist Kylo in lowering the light fixture to the floor. “I know which wires are which. I do have some experience in this kind of thing.”

Wiping the dust from the fixture on her leggings after setting it down, “Ok, Ok, Tim The Tool-Man Taylor.” Rey picks her phone up off the floor and shines it back on the instructions. “We need the mounting plate and two #8-32x1 inch screws.” Rey looks up and Kylo already has the parts in his hands and is climbing back onto the chair. “If you give me a second to read the instructions, I can do this myself.”

“Hand me the drill.” Kylo places the new screws into his right pocket and reaches out while keeping his eyes on the hole in the ceiling. “Rey, shine your phone up here?” 

“Please.” Rey tosses the instructions on the floor and hands him the drill. “You could say, please,” she scolds.

“Sorry.” He looks down at Rey as he accepts the drill. “Please.” He says this with honest sincerity. He smiles to himself once his face is turned back up toward the ceiling. He’s having a hard time figuring out this conundrum that is Rey. How can she encompass conflicting characteristics, soft but firm, believing but not gullible, independent yet willing to accept help? 

Rey holds onto the back of the chair to steady herself as she steps up to join him. Her body is dangerously close to Kylo’s. Using all his restraint to not pull Rey the few inches that separate them, Kylo turns up toward the ceiling. “Hold this,” he hands Rey the drill and then remembering her previous reprimand adds, “please.”

Kylo pulls all the bolts from his pockets and holds them between his lips as he inserts them one by one into the mounting plate he holds in front of his chest. He does his best to focus on the task at hand and not the woman whose body radiates warmth an inch from his.

“How do you know how to do all this stuff, again?” She looks up as his hands struggle to feed the wires though the center of the mounting plate he holds close to the ceiling. He grunts in frustration, unable to finger the white wire though the hole.

“Can you?” He motions up toward the ceiling. He takes the drill to free up Rey’s hand and holds it between his thighs.

“Sure.” Rey reaches up on her tiptoes, one hand still holding the phone up for light, the other straining to feel for the missing wire in the dark hole. She leans her body up against his for balance and he can feel her breasts push up against his chest. She pauses to look him in the eyes before her eyes dart upward again. He can feel her breath on his neck. Kylo thinks about how it would feel grazing his hands from her outer thighs, up her waist, around her ribs, and finally caressing the sides of each of her perky --. “Got it.” Rey pulls the wire though and looks up brightly, resting her feet flat on the chair, creating again the buffer of air that rested between them earlier. Kylo snaps out of his vision and looks back up at the ceiling.

Kylo pushes the mounting plate flush with the ceiling, inserting the bolts into the pre-drilled holes. He takes the heavy tool from between his thighs and tightens each one. Handing it to Rey, “Will you please,” emphasizing _please,_ “hand me the fixture?” Rey steps off the chair, sets the drill and her phone on the ground, and picks up the rectangular fixture with both hands. She steps over to the chair and hands it up to Kylo. “I’ll hold this if you come connect the hook to the mounting plate. That will keep it from falling while I connect the wires.”

Rey climbs back onto the chair. “You still haven’t explained how you know how to do all this stuff.” The hook attached to the fixture with a metal cable, “clicks” as she attaches it to the mount and Kylo hesitantly lets it go of the fixture to see if the cable will hold.

“My dad was a sort of jack of all trades. For a time he flipped houses and forced me to help. I can paint, install wood floors, or,” he pauses to look at her through his arms, “replace light fixtures.” He winks and her mouth falls open. After screwing the last of the wire nuts onto the now joined wires, Kylo looks down at Rey. “I’m going to hold the panel closer and you hook these brackets over the screws on the mounting plate.” He points to the brackets and then the screws as he explains. Kylo holds the panel parallel with the ceiling but six inches below it with his hand underneath, like he’s holding a tray. Rey strains on her tip toes and completes her assigned task. 

“Ok, switch. Hold this.” Rey places her hands under Kylo’s, her fingers resting on his knuckles. Kylo slowly slides his hands along the cool underside of the panel, releasing them from her deliberate grip. He reaches up to feed the wires back through the mounting plate’s center hole, into the ceiling. Placing his hands under Rey’s, this time, he pushed the fixture up toward the ceiling, extending Rey’s arms to the full length in the process. Their eyes meet as the panel rises above their heads. 

Rey gulps, “Is it secure?”

Kylo, keeping his eyes locked with Rey’s, slides the panel, and his body, toward Rey with a sharp “click”, locking it into place. “It is now.” Their bodies are pressed up against each other in the dim room. The small gap they’d been careful to preserve, completely gone. He can feel their bodies connecting at their hips, their chests, and their arms. His breathing hitches and he tries to steady himself, still unable to remove himself from her space. On their own accord, his hands slide from her hands, grazing the delicate bones of her wrists, her forearms, the flesh of her upper arms, trailing down to grip either side of her ribcage. She watches his hands as they trace along her body. Rey, realizing she doesn’t need to hold up the fixture any longer, lets her arms fall to Kylo’s shoulders, sliding down both palms to rest on his huge chest. “Do it _._ ” The monsters deep in Kylo tell him over and over. “Kiss her.” She’s strong enough to hold the flame. She is the hearth in the center of the great hall. Her own fire burns within her and she warms anyone who wishes to sit at her feet. Maybe this isn’t such a terrible idea. Maybe the monsters are right. Just as he’s summoned the courage within himself, Rey surprises him by rising to her toes and placing a timid, soft kiss on his lips. She pulls away to look up into his eyes, as if asking for permission to continue. Kylo begins to lean in but at that moment they both hear the jingle of the bells on the front door and a concerned, “Rey!” rings through the studio. Both of their heads snap in the direction of the voice they both recognize, and they simultaneously exclaim, “Luke?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. There isn't a lot of Kylo and Rey in this chapter but I promise lots of cuteness in chapter 6. Also, I'm learning that I love to write characters eating. Should I write Brad Pitt in as Rusty just to make him eat a sandwich? @reylosongstress was my beta this week and we marco-poloed all week long about the plot. I can't thank her enough for the encouragement and for letting me steal all her ideas.

Rey and Kylo’s eyes snap back to each other, shocked into silence. Did he say Luke? Rey racks her brain trying to remember if she’d told Kylo Luke’s name. She studies his face hoping it will reveal some answers, but it’s too dark to make anything out. “Don’t say anything. I’ll get rid of him,” she whispers. “And turn off the phone lights.”

“Rey, kiddo, you here?” Luke yells from the dark hallway. _Dammit, Luke. Could you have worse timing?_

Rey jumps down and scrambles to the storage closet in the hall while yelling back, “Yes. I’m here. I was just changing the light fixture in there.” Wondering if there is any chance she’ll be able to get rid of Luke before he notices she has a guest --no, client -- Rey flips the circuit to the studio and the lights turn back on in the hallway, but the studio remains dark. Rey takes in Luke’s appearance. His beard and hair are overgrown and unkempt. He wears a tie-dyed t-shirt, ripped army pants, and flip flops, the epitome of an old hippie. Rey has mixed feelings about seeing Luke again. She’d been so hurt when he left but her affection for him runs deeper than the more recent cracks in the foundation of their relationship.

“Light fixture, huh? Do you want me to take a look?” He begins to peak his head around the opening to the studio. 

“NO!” Rey reaches out and grabs Luke’s arm, as if he is a child about to touch a hot stove, and turns him so his back is to the entrance. “What are you doing here? When did you get back?” She switched back and forth between looking at Luke’s face, trying to pay attention to his answer, and looking over his shoulder to see if she can make out Kylo in the dark room.

“Just now. I drove past the dojo and noticed your car still in the parking lot so I thought I’d just surprise you here.” He opens his arms wide and takes a step forward in a “ta-da” manner.

“You should have told me you were coming.” He turns around but Rey circles around him, blocking the entrance. Rey mirrors Luke as he steps from side to side to try and get around her. “I don’t need any help. I’ve already finished.”

“Well, let’s admire your handiwork.” Luke takes Rey by the shoulders and moves her to one side so he can pass. His eyes still on Rey, he reaches a hand in the studio to test the light switch. The light does not turn on. He flips it back and forth, but nothing happens. He continues down the hall to flip the circuit back off in the storage closet. “Do you already have my tools in there?” he asks from the closet. Rey fights the urge to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum right there in the hall. Instead, she tightens her jaw and cracks her neck with a deep breath. She readjusts her plan as she lets go the hope of picking things back up with Kylo tonight. Luke is going into that room whether she likes it or not. _Fuck you, Luke. Fuuuuck you._

“Yes.” Rey calls back as she fidgets in front of the doorway, afraid to look back in at Kylo, and racking her brain for any last-ditch excuse she can think of to get rid of Luke. “Really, I’m fine. I’ll figure it out tomorrow when the sun is up. I’m sure you are tired. You should go home and rest.“

“Nonsense, Rey.” He stands in front of her waiting for her to allow him entry into the studio. She reluctantly steps into the studio, making room for him to enter.

From the darkness a cold voice speaks, “Luke.”

Still adjusting to the darkness, Luke takes a moment to size up the stranger who is addressing him. Astonishment dawns as he asks, “Ben?” Rey can feel the air tightening in the room as both men stand like statues.

Rey steps over and puts a hand on Luke’s shoulder and his body comes back to life, “Luke, no. This is my student, Kylo. He’s—”

“No one has seen or heard from you in ten years!” Kylo is seeing red. The man she’d seen curse and throw golf clubs in those YouTube videos is standing before her. The uneasiness in her gut tells her to put her shields up and protect herself. “My mother was heartbroken! My father assumes you're dead!” Kylo’s voice echoes off the walls.

Rey is utterly confused, and her eyes dance between Kylo and Luke. “Wait, do you two know each other?”

“Yes, Rey,” Luke calmly answers, “This is my nephew, Ben.” Rey can’t see Kylo’s face very well in the dark room, but she can feel him vibrating with anger.

“Ben?” Her attention shifts from Luke to Kylo. “I thought your name was Kylo.” Rey’s eyes are knit together as she lists what little she knows about this man she met only a week ago.

His burning gaze still trained on Luke, Kylo answers, “My name _is_ Kylo. I changed it shortly after this traitor abandoned his family and disappeared without a trace.”

Luke turns toward Rey, disregarding the brooding giant, and steps toward the chair. “ Let’s take a look at this light. Rey, can you give me a light?” Luke steps up on top of the chair, slides the fixture to unlock it, and pulls it down far enough for him to reach his hands up and pulls the wires out. “I’m sure one of the wires just isn’t connected properly.” Rey silently obeys, shining her phone up at the ceiling, her mind still spinning with the recent revelation that Luke is Kylo’s uncle.

“I checked all the wires. They are connected,” Kylo clips at his uncle.

“Well, obviously,” Luke glances back at Ben, “you didn’t.” Luke checks that each set of wires is securely attached. “If you twist the wires together before screwing on the cap they will stay together better.” Luke finishes replacing the last cap and instructs Rey to turn the power back on. Rey walks out of the studio holding her phone and plunging Luke and Kylo into blackness. She flips the circuit wondering why Luke would abandon his nephew and stop speaking to Kylo’s parents. Surely this is some big misunderstanding. She still can’t shake the image of a blood orange aura radiating from Kylo.

“It’s on!” Luke calls from the studio. “Turn it back off and I’ll put it back together.” Rey flips the power back off. Maybe Luke did have a good reason. Luke was always so easy going. It was hard to imagine him being confrontational. But to walk away from a flesh and blood? She just can’t wrap her head around why anyone would do that. “Ok! Turn the power back on!” Rey flips the power on and shuts the panel, staring at the metal plate for a few moments before remembering she’d left a smoldering Kylo in the same room as her ”make peace, not war” father-like-figure. 

Luke is dragging the chair back to the wall. The light fixture is put back together and on, illuminating the room more than Rey has ever seen it. It really does need a new coat of paint. Kylo has started to break down the box, stomping it flat much too forcefully. Neither is speaking and the tension is thick. Rey stands in the doorframe, trying to decide between entering the room or grabbing her keys and high-tailing it out of there, leaving the men to figure this mess out themselves. 

Gathering up the instruction manual and other trash, Luke asks, “So, are you two going to explain what was going on in here before I arrived?” 

Rey chokes on her own spit and coughs out, “I was helping him loosen his hips.” Kylo’s eyes go wide, his foot hovering in the air, as he looks up from the box.

“Uh, huh.” Luke looks from Kylo to Rey and then back to Kylo. Unable to keep himself from poking the bear, “Kylo, Rey is my foster-daughter, that kinda make you guys--”

“NO!” Kylo bites back before his uncle can finish. “It does not.”

Rey flusters at this notion and quickly adds more argument for just how very unrelated she and Kylo are. “You’re not legally my foster father. You’re just a crazy old coot who collects kids off the streets, like Fagin.” Rey playfully nudges Luke with her shoulder on her way to grab the trash can from the corner.

Laughing, “When you put it that way, I sound like a downright creep.” He tosses the bits of plastic he collected into the trash but hands the instruction manual to Rey.

“I mean, if the shoe fits.” Rey’s smile reaches her eyes. “I’ve missed you, old man.” 

Luke wraps an arm around Rey’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you too, kiddo.”

Kylo clears his throat behind them and they both turn around. Kylo walks to Rey and extends the remote to the light fixture without making eye contact. “You can change the settings with this.”

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t even see it had a remote. Cool.” Rey shifts to look Kylo in the eyes, wishing she could pull him aside for a private conversation and get down to the bottom of what is going on here. “I can take all this trash out, give you guys some privacy to talk if you want.” Rey looks back at Luke, checking his reaction to this suggestion.

“No. I’m leaving.” Her eyes are back on Kylo. “I can take the trash out with me.” He stares at the cardboard box he’s beat into submission, his jaw clenched so hard Rey worries he’ll break his molars.

“No, that's ok. I’ll take it out the back tomorrow.” Rey is hesitant, unused to dealing with this version of Kylo.

He looks back up, and Rey sees the hope caged behind bars of anger in his eyes, “I’ll see you next Wednesday?” Rey nods, but she feels like she’s just made a promise she isn’t sure she can keep. He turns to look at Luke, “Call your sister. You have twenty-four hours before I tell her where you are.” Grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet from the floor, Kylo leaves the studio, and the pressure Rey didn’t realize was on her chest releases as she takes her first full breath since Luke arrived.

Turning to look at Luke, her arms folded, the remote and manual still in her hands, “Are you going to explain this whole you and Kylo-- Ben,” she corrects herself, “situation?” She might as well be a teacher with a ruler, tapping her food as she reprimands a disruptive child. 

“Have you eaten? I’m going to need sustenance if I’m going to rehearse to you the tragedy that is the Solo-Skywalkers.” Luke starts walking out of the studio. Flipping the light off at the switch, Rey follows Luke out into the hallway. 

“Why would you lie to me about having a family?” Rey sets the remote and instruction manual on the front desk and grabs her bag off Rose’s seat, pulling the keys onto her wrist. Luke is already out the door, and Rey skips to catch up with him. She quickly locks the door and runs out to Luke’s car, an old, wood-paneled station wagon. “Luke!” She yells to get his attention. “Can’t you just answer me?”

“No. Tacos first. Get in.”

Rey jogs to the passenger door and speaks over the top of the wagon, “We should take my car. This piece of junk is a gasoline hog.”

“This is a classic. I don’t trust that little clown car of yours to get us across the parking lot.” Rey rolls her eyes and Luke unlocks Rey’s door by reaching over from inside the car to pull up the lock.

***

“You have your tacos. Talk.” Rey takes a bite of her portobello mushroom veggie burger and looks expectantly at Luke. They sit at a wooden picnic table in a lot that houses three different food trucks: a Korean taco truck, a burger truck, and an ice cream sandwich truck. 

Luke picks up one of his tacos, scooping up all the toppings that tried to escape back on top of the corn tortilla. He takes a bite and then begins to talk through his full mouth, “I have a twin sister.”

Pushing avocado slices that poke out of her burger back in, Rey mumbles with her sandwich in her mouth, “You have a twin!?”

“Mhm,” Luke nods while turning his head to the side as he takes another huge bite, juices dripping off the end of the tortilla and down his wrist. He chews twice before sliding his food to one side of his mouth, “And she married my best friend.”

Rey sets her burger back into the red plastic basket, layered with wax paper, and takes the top bun off. She takes the small plastic cup of garlic aioli sauce from inside the basket and dumps in on the burger, giving it a swipe with her finger to get every drop out before licking her finger and replacing the bun. “Ok, and why haven’t they heard or seen from you in ten years?” She picks her burger back up and takes another huge bite.

Holding up his finger because he’s just shoved the last of his first taco in his mouth, Luke reaches with his other hand for a napkin from the metal dispenser in the middle table. After wiping his hands, arm, mouth, and beard, he sets the crumpled napkin on the table and dresses the second taco with the provided hot sauce. “Ben and I got in a fight.”

Seeing that Luke isn’t going to elaborate, Rey swallows, grabs her soda and probes, “A fight about what?” 

Luke uses the opportunity to chew and consider his answer. “Golf, mostly.” Rey circles her hands in front of her chest while she drinks, encouraging Luke to elaborate. Luke holds his second taco but doesn’t take a bite. “I was his trainer. When he started to show an aptitude for golf as a kid, his parents thought that with my background in martial arts I’d make a good mentor. He had a golf coach, but I was more in charge of his,” pausing to choose his words, “physical and mental health.” He takes a bite, giving Rey a change to process the new information. 

Rey nods, setting her drink down and starting on her fries, “Ok, so what, you couldn’t agree on what funny pants he should wear?” giggling at her mental image of Kylo in plaid pants.

Shifting in his seat and sitting up to pull his shoulders back in a stretch, as someone who prefers sitting in seats with back support would do, “Well, he wanted to go pro before I thought he was ready, physically or emotionally. He had one year left of college and some personal responsibilities I thought he should be focusing on instead." Luke hunches back over to take another bite of his taco, careful to keep the drippings in his paper tray and not his lap. Rey senses there is more Luke isn’t telling her but decides not to press too hard. While trying to think of a safe question to ask that will keep Luke talking, she grabs the ketchup and squirts it all over her fries.

“What are you doing?” Luke stares at the basket in horror.

“What? Putting ketchup on my fries?” Rey looks down at her basket and then her hand, afraid she’d use the hot sauce.

Looking back up at Rey like she has two heads, “Putting ketchup on your fries like a serial killer! Did I teach you nothing?” 

Laughing and realizing just how much she’d missed Luke, she shrugs, “The only thing I’m going to murder is your last taco. Trade you my burger for your last one?” Rey turns her head to the side and lifts her shoulders and an eyebrow while holding up her basket.

“I told you to get the tacos.” Luke evaluates Rey’s offering. “I will trade you if you tell me what was going on in that room before I walked in.”

Rey thinks this over and then smiles and nods, “Deal, but we share the fries.” They trade food containers and Rey licks her lips in anticipation of the short rib taco she’s been eyeing since they sat down.

Luke takes a bite of Rey’s burger and nods, “Yeah, this isn’t great.”

With eyes rolling back into her head and juice dripping down her chin, Rey groans obscenely. “Oh my god! This is amazing!” Coming back to her senses and grabbing a napkin from the center, “Ok, you talk more now.”

“Oh. Where were we?” Luke tries putting hot sauce on the burger.

“Going pro,” Rey offers, swallowing the last of her heavenly mouthful.

Sinking his teeth into the augmented sandwich, a napkin clenched in his fist as he rests his elbows on the table, Luke takes a deep breath through his nose, “Ben was the sweetest boy, Rey.” His eyes look off into the night, seeing memories Rey can’t see, “He used to play the superman theme song and run through the house in nothing but a cape and underwear. I adored that kid.” Luke shakes his head, looking down and smiling to himself. “But those years at Duke, they were rough. I watched him change from that sweet, cape-wearing boy to a man I didn’t recognize anymore.”

Rey nods along while taking another bite and Luke continues. “As Ben started to have success in golf, winning junior and amateur tournaments, people started to take notice, and Ben liked the attention. Sponsors and coaches started to groom him. He got mixed up with a terrible manager, who convinced Ben he was God-like, and Ben believed it. He thought he was above the school, the law, his family. Above consequences.” Something about that last line casts a shadow over Luke and he sits still on the bench.

Sensing the shift in Luke’s mood, Rey sets the last bite of the taco down, wipes her hands and lets them fall into her lap, ready to give him her full attention if he decides to keep going. She watches as his mouth starts to form words that never come out. Questions run through her mind, and she wonders what else Luke wants to tell her. Hoping that she can jump start the conversation again, “The law? Did he get arrested?”

Luke’s demeanor lightens and he chuckles as he drags out the first two words, “Oh, yes. Luckily, my sister has friends in high places and “Bad Boy Ben” always got off without so much as a warning. That’s actually half of why my relationship with my sister fell apart. I thought Ben needed to be held responsible for his actions.”

“Oh?” Rey eyes the last bit of taco, not sure if she can finish it, and then back up at Luke. “And what was the other half?”

Luke shifts uneasily in his seat, taking a modest bite of the disappointing burger, “Ben made some choices that I just couldn’t ignore. He really disappointed me, Rey.” Luke holds up the burger for another bite but changes his mind and sets it back in the basket, taking a few fries instead. “I was too scared I wouldn’t be able to keep it from Leia and Han. I didn’t want to be responsible for poisoning their relationship with their son, so I left.”

“Mhm.” Rey shoves a few fries into her mouth, licking ketchup off her fingers, to keep herself from screaming, “Oh my gosh! What did he do?” Instead she settles for, “Wow. That must have been really hard.”

“I left my family to protect them. I took myself out of the picture so they could keep Ben in it.” Luke rubs at his neck and Rey takes in the family resemblance.

Rey looks down at the remaining bite of taco. She makes up the mind and shoves the rest of the taco in her mouth just as a question comes to mind, “So did he do it? Did he go pro or finish school?”

Pushing the basket of food toward Rey in question, Rey shakes her head, ‘no.’ “He signed with the manager I mentioned, Snoke, changed his name to Kylo,” Luke shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “and announced he was going pro.”

Rey decides to take one more fry from the basket, more for something to do. “So you packed your bags, moved to California, and started a menagerie of children?” Rey smiles and lifts an eyebrow, hoping to lighten Luke’s mood with her gentle tease.

Pulling a splinter of wood off the worn table, “I grew up without a father, Rey.” He snaps the small piece of wood between his fingers and then pushes them through the cracks in the table, “And by the time I tracked him down as a young adult, he turned out to be more of a disappointment than it was worth.” He wipes his mouth and beard with one hand, pulling at his whiskers. “I wanted to find kids who needed taking care of, needed to be loved, needed to belong somewhere.” He winks at Rey and his lips turn up, signaling he’s ready to move on from this melancholy state. 

Rey reaches across the table to squeeze Luke’s free hand. “And I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t.” Rey thinks momentarily about the life she could be living if Luke hadn’t found her and shutters. “Even if we were just your replacement family.”

“Rey, you were not a replacement.” Luke places his other hand on top of their already joined hands.

Pulling her hand free and throwing a half-eaten fry back in the basket, Rey twists herself off of the bench, an image of the perfect family she never had playing through her mind, “but you have a real family, Luke.” Rey gathers up their trash and dumps them on the nearby trash can, placing the plastic basket on top of the can. Her arms wrap around herself, the night air raising goosebumps on her skin. “I would give anything for a real family.”

“Hey!” Wounded by Rey’s words, Luke untangles his legs from under the table and gets up from the table with less finesse than Rey. He takes his soda and hands Rey hers. “We’re a real family.”

They walk back to Luke’s station wagon. “You know what I mean. I owe you everything, and I’m grateful you took me in, but it isn’t the same, Luke.” As she waits on the passenger side for him to find his keys she asks, “Are you going to call your sister?

“I don’t have much choice, do I?” he leans his arms on the top of the car and looks at Rey.

Rey thinks back to the terrifying figure she’d seen in the studio, “No, I guess you don’t.”

Sitting in the parking lot outside of the studio, Rey’s mind reels at the information Luke’s given her, both at the food trucks and the extra details he’s told Rey on the drive back to the studio about Kylo’s wild days in college. She’s still not sure which one of these “choices” would cause Luke to lose all his confidence in Ben and walk away from his family. Confusion makes way for anger and embarrassment. How could she have been so naive? Rey had let her hormones take her dangerously close to getting involved with a man she hardly knew. She thinks about how far things could have gone with Kylo if Luke hadn’t walked in and isn’t sure if she’s horrified or disappointed.

Your turn.” Luke’s voice shakes Rey from her self-reflection.

“My turn for what?” she looks up at him, a little frown on her lips as her brows pull together.

“Your turn to tell me how you were loosening Kylo’s hips.” This time around the question comes with less teasing and more intimidation and Rey feels like she’s been caught sneaking in after curfew.

Shaking her head and holding both hands out in front of her, “It’s not what you think. We really just did yoga.” A grumble starts in Luke’s throat and he lifts his brows and tilts his head down, eyeing her. Rey doubles down on her answer as she focuses on not letting a smile creep up. “It was innocent! He just helped me with the light.” The smile escapes and her cheeks go red. She covers them with her hands. Luke is still unconvinced, his fingers scratching his unshaved chin. “Luke, come on, nothing is or is going to happen with Kylo--, I mean Ben.” Rey hopes this will satisfy him long enough for her to sort her conflicting feelings. He doesn’t press it any further as she gets out of the car. 

As Rey walks over to her car she yells at Luke through the empty parking lot before he pulls away, “Call your sister!”

***

Rey sits in her car staring at her phone, trying to remember how to make a call. The dissonance in her brain is too loud for her to focus on finding her contact list, so she just holds the home button until Siri pops up.

“Call Rose.” The phone starts to ring. 

“Rey? What’s up? You ok?” Rose's concern spills through the speaker.

Rey’s throat tightens but she does her best to swallow and speak, “Are you up for a sleep-over? Tonight.”

Rose, catching the quiver in Rey’s voice, “Sure. The kids are all in bed, for now. I think Paige and Poe can spare me one night.”

Willing her emotions to steady, “Good. And bring your laptop, we have work to do. Do you have any ice cream?”

Like a reserve soldier called into active duty, “No, but I’ll pick some up. See you in a few.”

***

Rose lets herself into the apartment she used to share with Rey. Six months ago she’d moved in with her sister Paige who was 7 months pregnant at the time with her second set of twins. Rose had “temporarily” moved in to help with her rambunctious 2-year-old nieces, but no discussion had started about her moving back to Rey’s, especially now that the Dameron household had four little girls under the age of three and they needed all the help they could get. Rey had been nervous about living on her own for the first time since moving into Luke’s but had quickly found comfort in the solidarity, with the exception of the occasional movie-marathon-sleepover.

Rose finds Rey sitting on her hand-me-down couch, cross legged with her laptop in her lap, chewing off all her fingernails. She crosses the room and sets her laptop, power cord, and the plastic grocery bag on the coffee table. She takes Rey’s laptop off her lap mid scroll and sets it on the table. Rose sits down and hugs Rey. She just holds her, and Rey lets her. She pushes Rey’s shoulders back and looks her in the eyes, “Ok, what are we dealing with here? Is this a Notting Hill situation or a 10 Things I Hate About You situation?”

“More like a Grease situation, with the possibility of So I Married an Ax-murderer.” Rey’s fingernails are back in her mouth.

“Uh-oh.” Rose stands to plug in her laptop and grab spoons from the kitchen. Flopping back on the couch she unwraps the two pints of ice cream, takes their lids off and stabs a spoon into one carton, handing it to Rey. “Spill.”

Rey takes a scoop of Half-Baked and swallows it, taking a deep breath like the ice cream has given her the liquid courage a stiff drink would have. “I kissed him.” Not one to volunteer private information so readily, she lifts another brownie laden spoon-full into her mouth to steady herself further. 

To Rey’s surprise Rose is unphased as she pokes her spoon around the ice cream. She thought this information would elicit a bigger reaction from her but all she says is, “And then what?”

Taking a break from the ice cream, Rey sticks the spoon in the container and holds the carton in her lap, “Oh. Well, Luke came in.” 

This startles Rose, and she almost chokes on her mouthful of Phish Food. “Luke is back?”

“Yes. Just got back tonight.” Rey uses her spoon to dig out a glob of chocolate chip cookie dough. “And, you’re not going to believe this,” she looks up at Rose, “he’s Kylo’s uncle.” Rey punctuates the sentence by popping the cookie dough bite into her mouth.

Her eyes spinning around the room, Rose clenches her spoon as she leans back and waves her hand out to the side, “What??”

“Luke is Kylo Ren’s uncle.” Rey nods again, scraping her spoon around the edge of the container to fill it with the more melted, creamy, ice cream.

Folding back in on herself and picking out a chocolate fish which she sucks clean of chocolate ice cream before popping back in her mouth to chew, “Wow. That’s-- I just can’t believe it!”

“There’s more,” Rey licks the back of her spoon and then her lips.

“There’s more?” Rose’s eyes pop out of her head, forgetting the ice cream once again.

Swallowing down a much too big bite, much too quickly, Rey continues, “Yes, there’s more. After Kylo left, Luke and I went to get some food and he told me all about Ben’s troubled past.”

“Wait, who’s Ben?” Rose shifts the container from one hand to the other and places her cold hand under her thigh to warm it up.

“Oh! Sorry,” Rey takes the spoon out of her mouth and sets it down on the table with the ice cream. Pulling her laptop securely on her lap to start typing, “That was Kylo’s real name, Ben Solo, before he changed it.” Rey types Ben Solo into the search bar.

Setting her own container down and swapping it for Rey’s, Rose asks, “Ah, ok. So, what about his past?”

Rey leans forward to take another spoonful of ice cream before stretching her legs out and resting them on the Ikea table. “Luke filled in a few details, but there’s something big he’s hiding. That’s what you’re here to help me with. We’re going to Veronica Mars this bitch.”

Setting the ice cream down and opening up her own laptop, Rose sits down and sets it in her lap, interlaces her fingers and cracks them as she stretches them outward before bringing her dancing fingers to the keys. “Hell yeah, we are.”

***

“She’s the fucking governor of North Carolina, Rey! Oh my God, look at this picture!” Rey leaned over to see a picture of Ben and his father wearing matching, freshly-pressed, button-down, baby blue shirts, seated on a white porch swing with his mother between them in front of a red brick home. An American flag flies conveniently in the corner of the picture. Ben wears a forced smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and Leia Skywalker-Solo wears a flag pin on her cream pantsuit. They present themselves as the picturesque American family.

“Ok, but check out his dad.” Rey shifts back to her spot and spins her laptop to face Rose. The same handsome man from the family photos stands in front of a fleet of Ford F-150 pick-up trucks, a huge cowboy hat matching his million-dollar smile. Rey scrolls down the website a bit from behind the screen and starts the commercial she’s already watched without sound, unmuting her computer. 

After it finishes, Rose looks up, her eyes twinkling, cheeks flush, saying the words slowly, “I like him.” Rey turns the laptop back to face her and rolls her eyes. “Why doesn’t Kylo, I mean Ben, have an accent?”

Rey shrugs and continues her internet dive.

After they research Ben’s parents they move on to his early years. Now that they have the name “Ben Solo” they open a whole new catalogue of YouTube videos. They find him winning junior and amateur tournaments, attending sponsored parties with beautiful women on either arm, and a recording of him drunk, dancing like a maniac in a bar. Rey turns to look at Rose after watching the bar video on her laptop. “Luke mentioned something about him having a few brushes with the police in college.” She bites her lip, rearranges her legs, planting her feet on the floor, and cracks her neck.

“Well, we can definitely look _that_ up.” Rose starts typing furiously, the glow of her laptop illuminating her eager, wide, eyes.

“We can?” Rose turns her laptop around this time and presents the website for the Durham Police Department. Turning it back around and leaning closer to read the fine print, “Says here all we have to do is email them a request and they’ll mail us a copy of the records.”

“How long will that take?” Rey takes her ponytail out and runs her fingers through it, pulling it back up.

Scrolling down the rest of the page, “Doesn’t say. Should I email them?”

Rey closes her laptop and stares at the Titanic poster on the wall across from her. She interlaces her fingers and places them behind her neck, letting her head rest in the hammock they create. She takes a deep breath in considering if she wants to push the envelope on Kylo’s privacy this far. How many lines do they have to cross before they’re digging through Ben’s trash, piecing together ripped up mail and googling the drugs on his prescription bottles? Rey considers that she should just ask him these questions herself. They’d grown close in the last week, but not close enough to ask, “So, have you ever been arrested?”

Rey pushes aside the uncertainty she has been feeling since her talk with Luke and thinks back to her evening with Ben. She’d been sure he was about to kiss her before the ground beneath them shook. Desperate for affection from him, she’d left her hand “available” through the entire drive. It had felt juvenile, hoping he’d hold her hand, but when their fingers finally touched it had felt anything but adolescent. She hated that this excitement and affection for Kylo was now mixed with doubt and fear. The police reports could banish some of the shadows that have started to lurk in her memories with Ben, or it could ruin them completely. Letting her hands fall into her lap she turns to Rose. “Yes. Email them. Give them this address.”

The last thing they stumble upon before crashing in Rey’s bed, are some articles about Ben’s agent, Snoke. “When asked how he copes with such high-maintenance clients like Kylo Ren, Mr. Snoke remarked that he makes liberal use of his proprietary acronym D.B.A.C., which he trots out whenever Ren is acting difficult. It stands for ‘don’t be a cunt,’ he proudly remarks.”

“What a piece of work, that one. If Kylo got mixed up with a guy like...” Rose trails off, yawning.

“Charming,” Rey rubs her sleepy eyes with her fingers and leaves both hands on her face as she stares at the article on her screen, the words going fuzzy as she focuses in on the Gollum-like eyes that stare back at her from the accompanying photo, one arm folded across her stomach while she chews the thumbnail on the other hand. “Luke didn’t hide the fact that he hates this guy.” Rey takes her thumb out of her mouth and points at the picture. “I wonder why Kylo would stick with him for so long. Has he been with him since the beginning?” Rey closes her laptop, setting it on the table as she stands to gather the empty ice cream cartons into the grocery sack.

“Yes. He didn’t officially sign with him until right before he went pro, but this article says Snoke had his eye on Ben ever since he started showing promise in junior competitions. Oh!” Rey turns to face Rose, tying the bag closed. “Snoke owns The Inner-Rim!” Rey raises her shoulders and shakes her head, not understanding the significance. “Well, his company owns it,” she corrects. “The Inner-Rim is one of the fanciest country clubs in the country. They play professional tournaments there.” Looking back down, Rose skims the article for any relevant information. “It says Kylo’s been playing there since he was a boy. Snoke’s been there his whole life, Rey.” Rose inhales deeply and shuts her laptop, setting it on the table, and wraps the folded blanket from the top of the couch around her shoulders.

“Huh.” Rey pads down the hall to her bedroom, and her stomach sinks imagining Snoke’s claw-like grip as he holds young Ben’s shoulder in front of him.

Rose locks the front door and hits the lights, following Rey down the hall. “Rey?”

Rey turns around in the dark hallway toward Rose’s voice. “Yeah?”

“How was it?” she asks softly. Rey can hear the smile in her voice.

Turning back around to walk into her bedroom, Rey doesn’t answer. Both girls snuggle into the bed, each under a different blanket, preventing a blanket stealing situation. In the dark room they both steady their breath and let the thoughts of the day relax as they flutter around their minds. 

“It was good,” she says as she turns on her side, suppressing a smile she knows Rose can’t see. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is for all ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been excited to write this chapter for weeks! 
> 
> Thank you @reylosongstress for being my beta again.
> 
> Also, I am defiantly still learning to use AO3 so if you see missing words or sentences that just end randomly, let me know in the comments. I'm not offended. Typos too. Let me know and I'll fix it. My first post of this chapter came out missing all kinds of random sections.

Kylo stands on the concrete outside the studio, watching Rey and her students through the large window. The kids follow Rey around the room in a parade as they walk on all fours, mimicking Rey as they roar. Rey can’t help but laugh along with the children as they delight in the make-believe. Next, Rey stills the children and has them stand on one leg while leaning forward and holding their arms out like an airplane. They push air through closed lips to accompany the pose. The children fall all over each other trying to stand on one foot. Rey smiles and offers them words of encouragement while keeping perfect balance. She takes them to their mats for Cat/Cow Pose. As Kylo listens to their “meows” and “moos” the weight that has been resting on his shoulders lifts. Rehearsing his apology throughout the day, he’d been worried that his abrasive behavior the week before would have set their progression back several steps, but watching this light-hearted Rey banishes his doubts. She’d been the one to kiss him after all. He’ll explain himself and they’ll be picking back up where they left off in no time. He bites down on the mint he’d popped in the car.

After finishing with Child’s Pose, or as he hears Rey calls it, “Ladybug Pose,” Rey dismisses the children to gather their things. She chats and giggles with the children as they tell her all their stories for today. She pats them on the head, hugs them goodbye, and calls out for them to not forget to put their mats away. Kylo catches Rey’s eye though the window and the smile on her face falls. Oh. Maybe this apology won’t go as smoothly as he thought.

Rose holds the door open for the children outside the studio, her backpack straps secure over each shoulder. She only greets Kylo with a nod, a stark difference from the chatterbox he’d met two weeks prior. He nods back as he attempts to squeeze through the door.

Most of the children don’t pay him any attention, -- he’s just legs to them -- but one little red-haired boy stops at Kylo’s feet, his eyes scan all the way up to Kylo’s face. His eyes go wide before he turns and runs out the door. Kylo makes his way through the stream of children, standing against the narrow hallway to let them pass, their backpacks bouncing back and forth, banging into Kylo.

After the coast looks clear, Kylo gingerly enters the studio. Rey continues picking up mats, ignoring his presence. Kylo clears his throat to announce himself. Rey looks up and gives him a polite smile, her arms full as she kicks one of the mats over to where her mat rests. Kylo takes the mats from her full arms and she congenially thanks him with a nod, then looks away. He empties his arms at the bin and places his belongings in his shoes by the wall with a familiarity that already feels routine and comfortable. Rey adjusts the mats several times, first close, then further apart, then close again, like she can’t decide on the proper distance to place between them.

He walks over to Rey, her back turned, and reaches for her shoulder. She turns around before he can touch her and says, “We’ll work on improving the poses we did last week and add a few more advanced ones, depending on how you do.” Her lips curl on each side of her closed lips but it feels hollow, like she’s a sales clerk putting on a pleasant demeanor to please some unseen supervisor. He hates it. The formality of her behavior is disappointing, to say the least. She turns to sit on her mat without any further comment. Has she already written this “thing” between them off?

Running his fingers through his hair and then massaging at his neck, “Rey--.”

She cuts him off, “Start cross-legged, like this and then lean forward.” She extends both arms above her head as she folds over her crossed legs and stares at the mat.

Still standing, he fumbles to sit down and arrange himself in the same pose as Rey. Wracking his brain for something he can say that will bring the warm Rey back, the one whose fire he’d dared to step into a week before, he looks up at the ceiling, “The light looks great.”

“Please keep your gaze on the mat,” she muffles into her shins. Recognizing that she’s letting her cherry shop girl disposition slip, she turns her head to the side, “Thank you for help.”

Turning his head to meet her eyes, “You’re welcome.” The conversation lays dead in the water as he turns his face to the mat and leans as far forward as he can, which isn’t far.

After three breaths in this pose Rey sits up and extends both legs in front of her. Kylo follows. This time, instead of reaching forward to hold the stretch she instructs Kylo to reach to the ceiling on an inhale and reach for his toes on an exhale. “This is Vinyasa, when we pair our movement with the breath,” she rehearses the line she’s performed for countless classes. “We’ll do five breath cycles.” He keeps sneaking glances at her as they move, willing her to look back, and on the last breath she does. He looks back and forth between her eyes, searching for the magic words that will wake her from this spell. She stares back but her expression is conflicted. Kylo’s gaze lingers as she looks away, centering herself as she exhales, folding over her thighs.

Moving on, she sits up and shifts her weight to the right side and folds her left legs to the outside of her hip, toes pointing back, and lets her weight rebalance. “This is Reclined Hero. Make sure your sitting bones are both grounded to the mat.” Rey shifts her weight back and forth, grabbing at the fleshy parts of her butt as she settles in. Kylo shifts his focus away from her ass as Rey looks down toward his lower half, making sure he’s placing himself in the proper position, professionalism written on her face. “Keep your right leg straight in front of you, place your hands behind you, fingertips facing forward, and lean back. You should feel the stretch in your left quad.” Rey rubs the top of her thigh for emphasis. “You can rest on your elbows if you feel up to it.” Rey lowers herself down to her elbows. Kylo starts to bend his elbows but his knee starts to lift off the mat. “Oh, nope,” she chuckles through closed lips as she sits up and puts her hand on his back, pushing him back up. Her gentle touch and jovial manner feel like a gust of fresh air. “Stay on your hands. You need to keep your knee on the mat. You’re not quite ready for elbows yet.” She bites her cheek, struggling to control the muscles in her face. She lowers herself flat on the ground, arms at her sides, as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Kylo can’t help but rake his eyes over her body. Her stomach lays shallow while her hip bones push up though her pale pink leggings, pale enough that he can imagine it’s just her bare skin. As if she can feel his eyes on her, she wraps her arms around her exposed middle, her white, long sleeve crop top showing off her toned upper abdominal muscles. _Damn it. She’s so fucking hot._ He’s got to make this right.

Gathering his courage, “Rey, about last week, I owe you an explanation.” This comes out robotic and rehearsed, like the lines from his Bentley commercial.

Rey’s calm demeanor instantly changes and Kylo feels Rey put her defenses back. She doesn’t open her eyes as she answers, “It’s fine.” Kylo has been around long enough to know that when a woman says it’s fine, it’s anything but. Rey uses her hands to push back up, extend her left leg and repeating the pose on the other side.

Kylo follows Rey and tries again, “I was shocked to see Luke, and we have a really complicated past, but I shouldn’t--.”

“Really, its fine. Don’t worry about it.” Rey’s words are short and dismissive as she leans back on her elbows and then lowers flat on the mat, her hands grasping the opposite elbow above her head. Kylo leans back on his hands, trying to decide if he should keep trying or let it go. With her hands stretched over her head, Rey’s breasts are raised and drawn together, her cleavage spilling out the top of her shirt. He should definitely keep trying.

“I’d really like to make it up to you. Can I—”

Sitting up and turning to Kylo, she shakes her head while forcefully emphasizing her point, “Just leave it. It’s fine. Let’s just try and keep things professional and focus on doing yoga.”

Oh. Professional. She regrets the kiss. A knot forms in Kylo’s stomach. The Titans taunt him from their prison. “Oh. Sure. Of course.”

Rey resumes her forced pleasantness throughout the rest of the class. He feels like he’s called a customer service representative who knows her call is being recorded for quality assurance. Kylo does his best to be a good and obedient student, hoping the Rey he’d watched through the window would return. She doesn’t. The closest he gets is Rey the airline attendant, who’s channeling her relief at almost being done with her shift when she says, “Well, that’s it for today. That should make up for the light.”

Is this her way of saying their arrangement is over? She’s paid him back for the light and is ready to be done with him. This can’t be the end. He’s not ready to step back out into the cold.

“Same time next week?” Kylo reaches for Rey’s hand to turn her around. She looks down at their joined hands and then back up at him. She holds his hand for a moment, letting him rub his thumb over her knuckles. For a moment she lets her mask fall and she’s the girl from the window, the one who brushed her lips to his the week before. There is conflict in her eyes and Kylo does his best to hold tight to this version of Rey before she can drift away.

Rey removes her hand from Kylo’s and holds it in her other hand, replaces her mask and clears her throat. “Actually, I won’t be available next Wednesday. I teach a class at the senior center the first Wednesday of the month.”

“Oh, ok. Is there another night you’re free?” Kylo places his empty hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Rey alternates between twisting her hands together and cracking her knuckles while she studies her wiggling toes. “I’m not sure. With Luke coming back into town I need some time to figure things out.” Kylo catches the double meaning behind Rey’s words. She looks up at Kylo, sympathy in her eyes, “I’m sorry for being so distracted tonight. I’ll call you when I have an answer.”

“Oh, ok.” He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. Fine. He can give her time. She’s worth the wait. Taking his hands out of his pockets and looking down at Rey, “I’d really like to see you again, Rey. I’ll wait for your call.”

As he leaves the studio, he automatically looks up through the window. Their eyes meet between the glass and he finds himself in a trance, unable to break the connection. Eventually she blushes from the prolonged eye contact and looks down, a small smile breaking through. She peaks back up through her lashes and Kylo returns the smile. He’ll wait till the God-damn end of time if he has to.

Kylo catches himself checking his phone more often than usual that week, an adrenaline dump in his blood stream anytime an unknown number comes up. He’s tempted to call the studio and double check that they have his phone number still on file. On Tuesday night Kylo starts to get anxious and decides it’s time to get some advice. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds the little “3” icon.

Hey, can I get your help with something?

_New phone, who dis?_

Ha. Ha.

_Sorry, I just haven’t gotten any messages from this number in so long I need to verify your identity._

It’s Ben.

_Ben who?_

Ben Solo, you tool.

_Ben Solo…hum, doesn’t ring a bell._

_Oh! Wait, I did know a Ben Solo but I’m pretty sure he changed his name and joined a cult._

Dale, come-on.

_Ok, Ok. Hey, loser. What’s up?_

I need your help with something.

_Fuck. I knew this day would come. If you get the plastic bags and the bleach, I’ll be there with my truck and a shovel, just give me the address._

Ha. Ha.

_Ok, what did you do?_

Why do you assume I did something?

_Because I’m your oldest friend and I know you better than anyone. Actually, I’m probably your only friend._

_Wait, did you make another friend?!_

Well, I think so, but I may have screwed it up. I was thinking I could buy her a gift.

_Ooooh, la-la. You want to buy a girl a present!? Wait, is this for your mom?_

No. It’s not for my mom.

_Ok, Ok. What does she like?_

Um, hippie kind of stuff.

_OMG. Are you obsessed with dirty hippie feet like Tarantino now?_

No, no. She’s a yoga instructor.

_Tight ass?_

Dale.

_Definitely a tight ass. Well, you could get her some Lululemon._

What’s that?

_Overpriced activewear._

_That her ass will look amazing in._

Something to wear… Good idea. Thanks.

_Let me know how it goes._

Will do.

***

When Rey pulls open the double doors to the Coruscant Senior Center rec room she’s shocked to see Kylo standing in the middle of the room, a head taller than the cloud of white hair that surrounds him. Kylo rotates in a circle as each of the hens peck to get his attention. He gives each of them a kind smile and his full attention as they speak. Whatever he says in reply makes them giggle like school girls.

Rey opens her mouth to speak but just stands there gaping like a fish. She manages to make a croaking sound that gets the room’s attention. All the heads turn toward Rey and she’s bombarded with greetings from her students. As the sea of white hair migrates to encircle Rey, her eyes meet with Kylo’s. She gives him an annoyed look that says, “What are you doing here?” and he returns her expression with raised arms, shoulders, and eyebrows, as he silently mouths an innocent, “What?”

As Rey moves further into the room the circle of ladies that orbit her moves with her. She starts to pull chairs down from the stack at the far end of the hall, handing them out to the seniors. A pair of firm hands grabs the third chair she lifts overhead. Rey can feel Kylo’s body behind her as she releases the chair. She can smell his aftershave. It’s clean and earthy, like a rain soaked forest. They work together to place all the chairs for the grateful students, each woman fawning and doting over Kylo as he sets a chair for them.

Once they all have a chair, Rey begins the class, “Welcome to chair yoga, everybody. Thank you for having me here again. I’m happy to see familiar faces and a few new ones.” She makes eye contact with several ladies around the room, nodding with a smile, careful to not look at Kylo, who sits in the front row.

“Rey, aren’t you going to introduce your friend?” Barbara, sitting in the front row two seats away from Kylo, leans forward and looks toward Kylo. Kylo leans forward, meeting Barbara’s gaze and winks. She flutters as she smooths the velour of her maroon tracksuit.

Annoyed that Kylo appears to already be quite friendly with many of the women in the room, Rey extends her hand toward Kylo and says, “This is my friend, Mr. Ren.” Barbara beams like she’s just corrected the teacher as she scoots back into her chair with a little wiggle.

“Are you _Kylo_ Ren?” A surprised voice asks from the second row. “My George loves you!”

Kylo twists around in his chair and nods to the woman, “I should love to meet your George, ma’am.”

The woman blushes from his attention, her hands at her chest, one hand wrapped around the other, “He’ll be so pleased.”

Pressing forward with her class, Rey starts, “We’re going to start with a basic breathing exercise. Put your feet flat on the floor, sit up nice and tall. Your spine is long, shoulders relaxed."

A little squeak coming from behind the mountainous figure, “Excuse me, Kylo dear, your spine is a little too long,” she snickers at her joke. “Could you scootch a bit?” A tiny woman stands up behind Kylo, her head barely clearing his shoulders as he sits. Kylo, realizing that he’s blocking the view of many of the women picks up his chair from the back with one hand and sets it at the edge of the semi-circle of chairs, a few feet away from Rey.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” The delicate voice squeaks.

He winks at the woman and a ripple of delight flows through the crowd. She smiles back, like they share a secret joke.

Trying to not let the irritation leak into her calming voice, Rey takes a breath and releases her clenched jaw. “Paying attention to your breath is so important to remember in yoga. You can close your eyes.” Rey closes her eyes and continues, “Deep breath in through your nose, let your ribcage expand, and exhale through your mouth, letting everything soften. Notice the little pauses between the breath and let your stress slip away as your exhale, focusing on your breathing and posture.” On her inhale, Rey tries to gather all the thoughts that have been running through her mind all week about Kylo, him showing up here tonight, his help with the light, the kiss, the confrontation with Luke, his unknown past, and on her exhale she attempts to release all those thoughts. She is unsuccessful.

“Take an inventory of how your body feels right now.” Rey’s notices her body is warm, her stomach is fluttering, and her head is spinning. She focuses on a spot on the ground in front of her to stead herself.

“We’ll move into a chest stretch by reaching behind to hold the back of the chair with each hand, sinking down and connecting to the chair. Lift your chest forward and out--,”"

“Do you see that chest?” Marge, a regular Rey recognizes, whispers to her neighbor while Rey is instructing, but due to her hearing aids, her voice is loud enough for everyone to hear.

Continuing, despite the interruption, “Shoulders back and down.”

“Honey, I’m too focused on his shoulders,” Emerald replies loud enough for Marge’s hearing aid to pick up. It takes all of Rey’s will power not to look over at Kylo but she can feel his stupid amusement pulsating from him.

“Take a few deep breaths right into the area around the chest, nice and deep inhale, long exhale.” Rey raises her voice to be heard over the continued chitchat.

“In this next pose, seated side bends, we’ll sit back a little bit, anchoring ourselves to the chair so we feel comfortable and safe.”

“I feel quite comfortable and safe.” Gwen giggles from her seat next to Kylo as she reaches over and pats his knee. Rey’s reflexes turn her toward the voice and she meets Kylo’s cocky smirk. He looks down at Gwen’s hand and then raises an amused eyebrow at Rey when Gwen’s hand stays on his leg.

“Lift your left hand over head,” Rey directs toward Gwen, who reluctantly obeys, “while holding onto the chair with your right hand. Shoulders are dropping down, fingers are reaching up.” It’s harder to keep these women under control than the children.

“I bet you can do wonderful things with those fingers,” Gwen head leans forward to keep her arm from blocking her view. When Rey shoots her disapproving eyes, she feigns innocence, but clearly these old birds are hornier than Rey.

“We don’t need a huge bend, just enough to open the ribs, open the side, open the neck, breathing into the movement. Don’t hold your breath. Lifting up and over like water coming up over a fountain.”

Encouraged by Gwen’s brashness, a women Rey doesn’t recognize, wearing a sweater with a wolf howling at the moon on it, takes her shot, “I wouldn’t mind that tall drink of water.”

Just great. Is she really supposed to teach the whole class with a peanut gallery commenting the entire time? “We come back to center, pulling in that core, and switching sides. Feel that space around the stretch in the neck as you take a nice deep breath, moving deeper into the posture.”

“Oh, I feel it deeper.” They’re getting braver as they try to one up each other.

“It doesn’t need to be a huge side bend. Just breathe into it.” Rey decides to just not react anymore. Don’t reward their negative behavior. “You’ll know exactly when you reach that sweet spot.”

“It’s been so long since somebody found my sweet spot.” _Damnit, Ruth._ Kylo clears his throat to stifle a laugh and gives the women a stern look and then focuses back on Rey, a model pupil. The women follow suit, the chuckles and chatter dying down.

“We come back to center, placing our hands on our thighs as we steady our breath. As we move into a seated twist we want to keep our spine nice and tall, placing your left hand on your right thigh and the right hand on the lower part of the seat, twisting. Turn your head, turn your focus, pushing down through those sitting bones. Exhale and move deeper. Feel yourself opening.”

“Just like my wedding night.” The room erupts into laughter and Rey looks over at Kylo for help. He shushes by motioning with both hands for them to settle down and they obey, wiping the smiles off their faces in place for serious ones. Apparently, he’s the dirty old lady whisperer. Rey should just leave now and let him finish the class.

“Release back to center and we’ll repeat on the other side.” Rey repeats the same instructions as she wonders what Kylo is doing here in the first place. How did he even know where to come? Rey had put off calling him all week, unable to sort her jumbled feelings. She’d hoped that she could just avoid the problem and it would magically solve itself.

“And back to center. We’ll move to a leg strengthening pose, extending the right leg out in front, foot flexed. Lift it up at high as you can. Support your lower back by scooting back into your seat if you need to. Hold it. You should feel the burn spread up your thigh.”

Someone starts to make a noise like they’re going to speak but Kylo’s head whips in its direction and he gives a little head shake indicating, “No.” Rey is reluctantly grateful and is able to teach the rest of the lesson without interruption.

Kylo is stacking the last of the chairs silently with Rey. “Mr. Ren?” The woman waits for him to set the chairs down and turn toward her. “I’m Irene.” She extends a hand and Kylo takes it. “George is meeting me in the dining hall for dessert. Would you come with me so I can introduce you?” She looks up at him sweetly. “They have sugar-free Jell-O,” she adds to sweeten the deal.

“Yes, ma’am. I would love to. Can I bring Rey with me?” Rey turns her head at the sound of her name, her mouth opening to protest but Irene cuts her off.

“Oh yes, Rey, please. I’d love to introduce you to George.” The kittens on Irene’s sweater look up with the same pleading eyes as Irene.

“Uh, sure. Of course. I’d love to.” She smiles at Irene but as soon as Irene turns away, Rey flips her face back to Kylo and wrinkles her features.

They both gather their things, Kylo grabbing a gift bag along with his keys, phone, and wallet from the side of the room, and follow Irene to the dining room. They shake hands with George while Irene gushes about both of them.

Kylo signs a napkin for George with the pen from George’s pocket. George is tickled pink as he carefully folds the napkin, slipping it into his front shirt pocket, “That’s very kind of you, Mr. Ren. Will you be playing in the President’s Cup?”

Impressed by the name Rey waits for the answer with George and Irene, “I haven’t yet decided.”

“Well, I hope you do. Good luck to you. I hope to see you kissing this beautiful young woman on the last green.”

Before Rey can correct him, George offers Kylo a firm handshake, “Thank you, sir.” Rey’s eyes are drawn to his huge hands, and her own snarky comment pops to mind.

“Jell-O?” Kylo motions to an empty table. Rey’s body language shows she’s reluctant to sit. “Rey, please.”

She’s not sure if it’s the way he says her name with reverence, or the “please,” or the gift bag he’s still holding but she agrees, and they sit at a table for two. Kylo pulls out Rey’s chair and she looks up at him shocked. No one has ever done that for her before. Before he sits, he holds up a finger to Rey and turns around toward the buffet. He returns with two plastic cups, one Jell-O and one chocolate pudding, both topped with a small dollop of whipped cream. He places the Jell-O in front of Rey and the pudding next to him.

“Kylo--”

“Rey, just, please let me talk first.” She presses her lips together and nods. “I’m sorry about the night Luke came back. I was just so shocked to see him, but I shouldn’t have yelled. And I shouldn’t have been so rude to you.”

“I forgive you.” Rey picks up her spoon and brings it to her bowl, scraping the whipped cream off the top of the gelatin.

It’s obvious that Kylo had more of a speech prepared, as he’s taken aback by Rey’s quick response. “Oh. You do?”

“Yes. I forgive you.” She licks the whipped cream off the spoon.

“Oh. Ok. Well, that was easier than I thought it would be,” he looks down at the pudding.

Rey slides her bowl to the side and reaches for the one in front of Kylo, sliding it across the table to rest in front of her. “I forgive you for the night with Luke. You’re still on the hook for showing up to my class here.” She takes a large spoonful of pudding and holds it in front of her mouth, “You turned my sweet little grandmas into a pack of hyenas.” The spoon goes in her mouth.

Chuckling and eyeing Rey’s mouth as she licks the remaining pudding off the back of the spoon, “I do have that effect on women over 65.” Rey thinks how he must know he has that effect on all women. “But I have something that might atone for my actions this evening.” He places the gift bag in the center of the table.

“You bought me a present?” She sets the spoon on the tablecloth and slides the bowl to meet its mate.

“I had a little help from an old friend.”

Pulling the tissue paper out of the top, Rey teases, “You have a friend!”

Looking down and letting his hair fall in his eyes as he laughs, “Don’t worry. It’s just the one.”

Rey pulls out a visor and her eyes narrow as she holds it in front of herself and tries to figure out why Kylo has given her a pink hat.

“There’s more.” Kylo is giddy with excitement.

Rey reaches into the bag and pulls out one white leather glove. Her head turns from side to side as she examines the items in each hand. An image of Chevy Chase in a pink polo, standing next to Rodney Dangerfield in a captain’s hat, pops into Rey’s mind. A hesitant, “Thank you?” comes out and she tries to force her face to smile. To even further her confusion Kylo is practically bouncing out of his seat.

“I figured since you’ve been showing me your thing, I could show you mine.” Kylo takes the bag off the table. “I mean, I won’t show you the whole thing, that’s probably too much for your first time, but maybe I could teach you how to do a few strokes.”

Rey stares at Kylo, unable to form words with her mouth, let alone her brain. The grabby grannies have managed to turn everything Rey hears into pornography.

Doubt starts creeping in on his face as he leans back into his chair, “We don’t have to. It was just an idea. I thought you’d like to drive the cart.” Rey is still stuck on the word “strokes.”

Reminding herself to breathe in and out, the ability for speech returns to Rey, “The cart?”

“Yeah, the golf cart.” Rey pulls her mind out of the gutter.

As she looks down at the items in her hands, it dawns on Rey that he’s asking her out on a date, a real date, and her pulse picks back up again with giddy excitement. “You want me to play golf with you?”

Kylo sits back up, scooting to the edge of his chair, hope coating his words, “Well, not a whole round but we can mess around on the back 9 if you’re up for it.” _Damnit, Ruth._

“Yes, I do. I mean, I would love to.” Kylo takes the glove from her hand and unfastens the Velcro.

“I wasn’t sure what size to get you,” Rey holds her left hand out as he pulls the glove on her hand, “so we can get a different size if it doesn’t—,” Kylo is delighted to see that the glove fits perfectly. Rey flexes her fingers in the leather as Kylo pulls the strap tight, surprised at how comforting the binding feels around her wrist. “Do you like it?” Kylo is so eager for approval, and Rey is more than happy to give it. Any insecurities or doubts she’s had about Kylo for the last two weeks are promptly locked away so she can enjoy this moment.

“I love it. Thank you.” Rey watches Kylo as he lets his fingers slowly slide against the baby soft leather, turning Rey’s hand over his before carefully setting her hand on the table.

“Am I forgiven for riling up the cougar den?” he leans over his arms folded on the table.

“You are forgiven,” Rey looks at the pink visor in her other hand, the corners of her lips turning up mischievously, “but only if you wear this while you teach me.” After adjusting the strap to the biggest setting, she stands, leans across the table and places the visor on his head, tucking his hair behind his ears as she pulls the brim into place. Realizing the intimacy of the moment Rey freezes with her ungloved hand next to his ear, her gloved hand resting to support herself on the table. Their eyes lock as he grabs her wrist and uses it to pull her in for a kiss. Rey squeaks as she’s stretched over the table, being pulled to her tiptoes, but soon she melts into the kiss, his lips soft and plump, and she’s becoming ravenous for more. She lifts a knee, ready to climb across the table into his lap.

“I said, save it for the final green!” George yells from across the dining room.

Rey pulls back, her feet flat on the floor as Kylo releases her wrist. She takes a deep breath to steady her heart that beats out of her chest. She’d gone from zero to feral after one kiss. Placing two shaking hands on the table to steady herself, Rey looks up to Kylo, still wearing the pink hat, his ears poking out on either side, and she can’t help but wonders what else he’ll let her drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of yoga, Kylo finally teaches Rey to play golf.

“I think I need a bigger size. This one is really short,” Rey calls from behind the dressing room curtain.

“Let me see,” Rose pulls the curtain back without warning as Rey turns away, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Rose! I’m in just my bra!” Rose rolls her eyes and steps in, pulling the curtain closed behind her with one hand, the other with clothes draped over her arm.

Rose turns Rey around and examines the skirt. “It’s _not_ too short but, you’re right, it’s not ‘the one.’ Too purple. Here,” she arranges the new additions on the provided hooks, “I brought some more things to try on.”

“I still don’t see why I even need to buy a new outfit.” Rey unzips the skirt and shimmies it down her thighs, stepping out of it and handing it and the wooden hanger to Rose while she releases the next item to try on.

Taking on her understood role as best friend in a dressing room, Rose hangs items back on the hangers. “You have to look the part, Rey. You can’t just show up in stretched out yoga pants and a stained tank top. Alliance Golf Club is high society.”

Pulling a white skirt up with built-in shorts and turning to look at her butt in the mirror, she sees the patterned cherries of her underwear visible through the white. “I don’t think I can wear underwear in these.”

“You say that like it’s a problem,” Rose smirks, hanging up the Barney skirt in the discard pile.

“Rose!” Rey’s eyes snap up to her friend. It feels like Rose’s mission is to get Rey in bed with Kylo Ren, and to be honest, she hopes she’s successful in her endeavor. Granted, she doesn’t have a lot of experience in that department. A few boys felt her up in college, and one stuck his hand down her pants with the fitness of a plumber unclogging a drain, but she’s never gotten close to the whole…package. She stares at the cherries in the mirror -- she needs to buy new underwear.

Rose looks down at the skirt and then back up, leveling her a stare, “I’m putting _those_ in the maybe pile. Try this top with it.” Rose hands Rey a pink, sleeveless, collared shirt.

“Ugh, no. The visor he got me is pink. Too much pink. I’d look like a Stepford wife in that.” Rey takes it and deposits it directly on the “no” hook.

Picking through the remaining hangers, “Here. Try black. You can’t go wrong with black and white.” Rose hands her a V-neck, blade-collared polo. “So, what time on Saturday?”

Pulling her head through the opening and an arm in each sleeve, “After my morning class.” Lifting her ponytail out of the shirt and turning from side to side in the mirror, “This one is nice.”

Rose looks at Rey though the mirror, “Eh, it’s fine,” pulling the shirt from the back so the fabric clings to Rey’s breasts and stomach. “It’s kinda baggy.”

Pulling the fabric from Rose’s fingers, “If it were up to you, I’d show up in my bra and underwear!”

Rose presses her lips and looks to the left, up toward the ceiling, her finger curved at her lip, as if this isn’t such a bad idea. Rey laughs and shoves Rose playfully with her shoulders, “Hand me the next one.”

While putting the black top back on the hanger, Rose keeps her focus on her hands as she tentatively starts a new subject, “So, Rey. Do you think Kylo will be, you know, the one?”

Rey’s eyes pop up but Rose is turned away from her, putting the black top in the discard pile, “The one?”

Rose takes a seat on the small bench, a few items on her lap to re-hang, “You know, sex. Are you going to have sex with him?”

Rey tosses the white skirt into Rose’s pile and grabs for something else to try on, “Um, maybe? I dunno. We’ll see.”

“Do you need me to give you ‘the talk’? Do you need condoms?” Rose reaches her hung items onto the hook above her head without getting up.

Rey jumps herself into a pair of basic, black, flared pants, with a good amount of spandex woven into the fabric, “I’m not having sex with him tonight! It’s our first date. “

“Absolutely not. You’re not wearing those.” Rose looks up at what Rey is putting on.

Rey grabs for a top to match. “What?”

“2005 called, they want their pants back.”

“The flare is making a come-back,” Rey finishes buttoning up a light blue collared shirt, also with a generous amount of stretch.

“No. You look like the manager of a Holiday Inn. Take it off.”

Rey rolls her eyes and starts to slide the buttons though the fabric while keeping her eyes on her work. “Is there anything I should know? I mean, I know where everything goes.”

Rose’s excitement is bubbling but she does her best to keep it casual. This is a subject she’s brought up many times before, but Rey has always shut it down. The walls Rey had erected as a child, a perimeter of safety to protect her emotionally and physically from further harm, had proved difficult to tear down. A small opening had been made for Rose, and Luke, but they’d had to be patient as Rey dislodged one brick at a time. Rey thinks about how many bricks she’ll have to pull away to let a redwood through.

Rose is a dam, holding back a flood of comments and advice, careful to be selective in her words. “It might hurt a little the first time. You might be a bit sore. Just take some ibuprofen. Have a warm bath.”

Rey nods and hums in acknowledgment, throwing the shirt to Rose.

“And don’t let him go too fast. They always want to go straight to seven but make sure he spends plenty of time in the other zones.” Rose starts to stare off into her own fantasy. “Trust me, it’s worth the extra prep-work.”

“Ok. I’ll remember that.” Rey reaches behind her, expected the next item to appear in her hand. Rey finds Rose’s reflection in the mirror, her eyes are glazed over, a huge grin on her face, still lost in some memory, probably one involving a tall red head.

“Rose, what’s next?” Rose absently paws at the wall behind her and grabs whatever her hands find and passes it onto Rey.

Rey holds up a white dress with a black collar and a thick black stripe that starts at the waist and ends at the hem. “Really? A dress?” Rey turns her head to look at Rose’s real face instead of her reflection.

Rose, still coming back to reality, waves a hand toward Rey, “Just try it on.”

“Fine.” She turns her body away from the mirror, pulling the dress off the hanger and pushing it into Rose’s chest, waking her up completely. 

As she turns back toward the mirror, lifting her arms so Rose can zip it up the side, Rose’s jaw drops. “Damn, girl. You look fine.”

Rey puts her hands on her hips. Good God. She does look good. The dress pulls in perfectly at the waist, emphasizing what little curves she has. It’s classy but sexy, something Audrey Hepburn would have worn. She feels very posh in this well tailored, finely made dress, ready for the country club. Rey pulls at the tag that dangles at her armpit. “One hundred and eighty-five dollars?! Rose, I can’t afford this.” Rey starts to fumble for the zipper.

“No!” Rose pulls Rey’s hand away and pins her arms at her sides, “You’re getting this dress.” Through the mirror again, “I have a fifty dollar gift card that Paige gave me for my birthday. Use it. I’m never going to buy anything from Lululemon anyway.”

Caught between her desires to see Kylo’s face when he sees her in this dress and Rose’s offer, she’ sees no other options. She’s buying the dress.

***

Rey stands on the sidewalk outside her apartment, her PINK bag slung over her shoulder with her visor and leather glove tucked safely inside. As she looks down, she realizes just how dirty her white Keds are compared to the new dress. She’s going to ruin this dress, she just knows it. Best not to eat anything while wearing it. She bounces on her toes, a combination of nerves and the cool air hitting her bare shoulders and exposed legs. She should run back in for a sweater. And pants. Her ass is going to stick to his leather seats. She’d opted for a nude thong under the white fabric instead of cherries.

Before she can agonize too much over her appearance, Kylo’s Bentley pulls into the same parking spot he’d dropped her in that night weeks ago. He moves to get out of his car but Rey is at the passenger door before he can get out.

“Hi!” she bounces into her seat, her skirt riding up her naked thighs as she leans forward to place her bag on the floor. She can feel his eyes lingering on her exposed skin before drifting up to take in her whole appearance, focusing longer on her face than any part of her.

“Hello, Rey.” Kylo leans forward and Rey, misreading the movement, leans forward to kiss him in greeting but he turns his head forward as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

Doing his best to hold back an amused grin, he holds his gaze on Rey while finishing his intended action and unlatches the glove box. “Why, thank you.” He reaches in the glovebox for a small metal box, “mint?” _Oh my God, what did I just do?_

Rey’s face flushes in embarrassment as she takes a mint, grateful for the distraction. As she pops the mint in her mouth, she can’t help but run through all the possible ways she’s going to make a fool of herself today. She’s never been to a golf course, let alone swung a club. How is she going to look next to one of the best golfers in the world? As she sits forward, sucking at her mint, and agonizing over her own stupidity, Kylo leans into her space and kisses her on the cheek, his scruff a brush of sandpaper across her skin. “Now we’re even.” Rey’s heart skips a beat, and the corners of her lips curve up.

As they make their way from the valet, through reception, the pro shop, and ending at the practice green, Kylo is greeted with, “Welcome back, Mr. Ren,” “Anything you need, Mr. Ren,” “Good afternoon, Mr. Ren,” “Have a good game, Mr. Ren,” but Kylo hardly pays any of them a second glance. He’s as cuddly as a cactus to everyone but her, and Rey is struck with the reality of who she’s with. Kylo Ren is the master and commander of this ship. He barks orders and the staff scurries like mice to fill them.

Kylo pulls a club from each of the bags that rest on the back of the cart. Everything had been ready for them upon their arrival, the cart parked and loaded up with their things, including the clubs he’d rented for her in the pro shop. Rey sets her bag on the seat and pulls out her visor and glove, putting both on and feeling slightly ridiculous.

“Wasn’t I supposed to wear that?” Kylo’s steps crunch across the gravel path as he makes his way up the hill to the tightly mowed green, a club in each hand.

Rey follows, “I don’t think you’d get the same level of service. They treat you like the crowned prince around here.”

A subtle snort escapes him as he keeps walking ahead of her, “Well, it’s a lot of good publicity for the club if I play here.”

“You could be a _little_ nicer to them.” Rey picks up the pace to catch up, a little jog in her step.

“What are you talking about?” He stops short and turns to face her. Rey skids to a stop before slamming into the wall before her. “I am nice to them. I tip really well.”

Looking up at him, even taller than usual, a few steps higher up the hill, “Tell me any of those people’s names.” Rey tosses her head toward the clubhouse and crosses her arms to emphasize her point.

Kylo opens his mouth and looks in the direction of the clubhouse but no names come out. He starts again, “Well, there is--,” his lips come back together admitting defeat.

Shrugging and walking past Kylo to the top of the hill, raising her voice slightly to be heard, “I’m just saying, maybe learn their names.” Rey stops at the top and takes in the expanse of the course. From this vantage point she can see sand traps and little ponds placed among hills and trails. It’s greener than the brown-green that colors most of southern California. She can see the ocean in the distance and she notices the smell of saltwater. It’s like an oasis. It’s beautiful.

Kylo catches up and hands Rey her club, and she looks down at it like it’s a tool with an unknown function. It’s heavier than she thought it would be, and it pulls down on her wrist uncomfortably. Positioning Rey in front of markers staked in the grass, Kylo begins, “First take the club in your left hand and let the head rest on the ground.” He holds his club out in front of him, an extension of his arm, in demonstration. “Then place your right hand down the shaft, overlapping your right pinkie finger on top of your left index finger.” Rey loses him at “shaft” and looks up confused. He comes to stand next to her and arranges his hands on his club, rotating so she can see it from all angles. Rey tries the thing about making sure her pinkie rests in between her knuckles, but it’s awkward and her fingers don’t quite reach. Kylo rests the club on the grass and places his hands on hers, pulling her fingers into place. “Huh, I guess that’s a better grip for larger hands. You can try the 10-finger grip.” He takes Rey’s club and shows her. It’s more like how she’d hold her putt-putt club, and this suits her much better.

“Now for your stance.” He steps behind her, his hips square to hers. He uses his foot to nudge her legs apart and Rey suppresses a gasp. “Keep your feet shoulder width apart.” He places a hand on each hip and sways her from side to side, “You want to keep your hips loose.” Oh God, she feels his hands burning through the thin fabric of her dress. “Keep your knees flexed.” He slides one hand down the side of her leg and pinches behind her knee, sending Rey into a fit of ticklish laughter. She recovers quickly and he blatantly slides his hands back up her thigh. He lowers his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing where a panty line would be as he twists her hips side to side, “When you swing, you’re not going to let your hips do this. Keep them centered.” He sets her hips still with a firm grasp and a ripple runs down her spine.

His hands leave her hips, and he places them on her shoulders, running them down her arms to place his hands on top of hers on the club while bringing his hips to meet her ass. “Pull the club back, keeping your left elbow straight.” Rey’s eyes lift to follow the swing of the club, and Kylo places his hands on her head and turns her face back toward the ground. “Keep your eye on the ball.”

“What ball?” she quips, pushing her end into him.

“Oh, balls!” Kylo jumps back with such innocence Rey fears he missed her innuendo. “We need balls.” Kylo jogs back to the cart and returns with a bucket of balls.

“Not much of a game without balls,” Rey tries again.

Kylo chuckles this time and places a few balls on the ground in front of Rey. “Go ahead and take a couple of swings.” He moves over to his spot while Rey stares at the balls, forgetting everything he’d said while his hands had been on her. She hears the sound of Kylo’s club whistle through the air and the clap of it hitting the ball before she can turn around. She only sees him standing with his club behind his shoulders, his right foot twisted almost off the ground. He’s exquisite, like a marble statue. She just stands there and watches him line up another ball with his club and take another swing. It’s perfect, not that she’d even know why it’s perfect. His head stays looking down toward ground, arranging another ball, but his eyes glance up at Ray once before returning to the ball. He hits the ball with power, like he doesn’t want the club back. Rey’s core soaks the thin fabric of her thong.

Rey takes a few feeble swings but spends most of the time watching Kylo. As they move through the nine holes they fall into a pattern: Kylo drives the ball off the tee, she learns that’s what it’s called, and he lets her putt his ball once it reaches the green.

“You’re actually quite good at that, Rey.” Kylo watches Rey while leaning on his club with one hand, feet crossed.

Focusing on her swing, keeping her “eye on the ball,” she quips, “I always make it into the clown’s mouth.”

“The what?” Kylo watches as Rey sinks the shot. She spins around for a high five and he obliges her.

“Yes! Take that!” Pulling up the visor to wipe the sweat from her brow before adjusting it back in place, “Mini golf. You never played putt-putt?”

Tugging her crooked visor back into place, “No. I never played putt-putt, but it sounds like something I’ll need to try.”

Picking her ball out of the hole, careful to make it a slow showcase of her assets, “It sounds like we need to start making a list. Putt-putt, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones…”

“Sounds good to me, but I think we should also add some things you’ve never done to the list. Is there anything you haven’t done that I have, besides golf?” They make their way back toward the cart.

Rey looks down at her feet as they walk, thinking of one particular activity she’s sure he’s participated in that she hasn’t.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” her knees wobble like they might give out on her.

***

They lounge in the cart and Kylo opens a cooler, revealing a couple of beers and waters.

“Are we day drinking?” Rey eyes the beverages.

He twists the top off a bottle and hands it to Rey, “This is half the fun.”

Rey takes the beer and puts it to her lips, “I’m starting to see the appeal.” A breeze blows her ponytail off her shoulder.

Taking a swig Rey finds the courage to open the box of questions she’d kept locked up since the senior center, “So, when did you start playing golf?”

Kylo drops the lid to his beer into the cooler and leans back into his seat, a hand behind his neck, “Eight. Maybe nine. My parents were members of a country club but they didn’t play. It was more a social thing for them, but I used to watch people on the practice green while they would hold court. I asked for a set of clubs,“ he takes a swig, “and the rest is history.”

Kylo opens a compartment and hands Rey an individually wrapped chocolate chip cookie. She readily accepts it. “So how about you? When did you start practicing yoga?” He tips the bottle again.

Pulling off the sticker that closes the cellophane bag, Rey breaks half the cookie off and takes a bite. “Oh, um. I tried a few classes in college and really liked it. When did you start playing professionally?” She puts the rest of the half in her mouth and then washes it down with the beer to mask her inability to lie.

Clearing his throat and looking out to the course, “When I was twenty-one.”

Focusing on getting the rest of the cookie out, her face hidden by her visor, “Wow, that’s young. Did you go to college?”

“Yes, I did. Duke.” Pulling at the label on his bottle, “Both of my parents went there. There was a certain expectation to carry on their legacy.”

Eager to steer the conversation away from the topic of parents, “So, you’re from North Carolina?”

“Born and raised.” He sips again.

Rey nods, the rest of the cookie in her mouth. She covers her mouth as she speaks, “You don’t have an accent.” Rey smooths the cookie wrapper across her thigh and begins to methodically fold it.

“Ha, a few more of these and I do,” he lifts the beer in hand.

“So, where did it go? The accent.” Rey smooths the creases of her accordion folded wrapper.

“Oh, well, my agent thought it might be better if I dropped it. Had me work with a language coach.” Kylo sets his beer in the cupholder on the cart dashboard.

“Shame.” Rey winks as she leans forward to set her beer in the neighboring slot. Rey pulls her dress down around her thighs as she shifts from side to side. “Luke didn’t speak too fondly of your agent.”

Kylo folds his arms at his chest and takes a deep breath, the mention of Luke pulling tight a cord somewhere inside him. “Well, Luke has a hard time seeing things as anything but black and white, and Snoke, well, he works mostly in the grey.”

Rey ties the folded cookie wrapper into a knot, keeping her eyes in her lap. “What happened between you guys anyway?”

Kylo’s hand pulls across his scruff, his fingernails catching as they rake across the tiny hairs. “Luke came to his own self-righteous conclusions about my life. I don’t know why he left but as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, that man is an unsolved riddle.”

Rey puffs in agreement, “Yeah, he is.” Rey pulls the ends of the knot, attempting to tie them again but the ends are too short. Instead she just pulls the knot tighter, feeling the smooth plastic as it hardens in the center.

“What about your life would he disapprove of?” She feels dirty, dishonest for asking questions she already knows the answers to.

A humorless laugh escapes his lips, “What didn’t he disapprove of?” He runs his hand through his hair, “He didn’t like how I spent my free time. Or who with. He didn’t like that I signed with Snoke, or left school early to go pro.”

“You didn’t graduate?” Kylo shakes his head “no.” She’s a liar and a fake and despite the cookie her mouth tastes bitter.

Kylo pulls up on of her hunched over shoulders and she looks up at him. “Rey, if there is anything you want to know about me, I will tell you. All you have to do is ask.” He waits, giving her the opportunity she’s been working toward. _Ask him, Rey. Why was he arrested? What was he doing? Who was he with?_ She chickens out and doesn’t ask about any of it. It shouldn’t matter anyway, should it? All that matters is the man in front of her, not the ghost of who he used to be. She suddenly feels very foolish and empties out the box of questions she’s kept hidden in her mind, letting the lid fall shut with a “thunk.”

Rey nods, tossing the trash into the cooler and reaching for her beer, “Ok,” taking a sip, “how many girls have you taken on this date?”

A quick bark of laughter escapes Kylo, “Taken to play golf with me?”

“Mhm,” Rey says while swallowing and lifting her head more than usual to see past the visor as she looks up into his face.

“None. You’re my first.” He twists his body toward Rey, an arm around her seat, a knee pulled onto the cushion.

“You’ve never pulled that ‘keep your hips loose’ trick with anyone else?” Rey leans back into the seat and turns toward Kylo, letting his hand trace circles on her bare shoulder.

“Nope. Did you like it?” He changes from circles to trailing his fingers up and down her upper arm.

“What do you think?” she lifts an eyebrow and levels him with her best attempt at a “come hither” stare.

He leans forward to kiss Rey, turning his head to the side to try and get past the visor. It’s just a quick peck, more to test the waters. Rey, noticing the visor as an obstacle, removes her hat. Seeing the coast is clear, Kylo leans further across the seat, planting his lips on Rey. She digs her fingers into his broad shoulders and pulls him closer to her.

“Ah!” escapes Kylo’s lips involuntarily.

Rey pulls back, her hands still on his shoulders. “Are you ok?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Yes. It’s my back. I haven’t swung that hard in a few weeks.” He grimaces as his hands move to his lower back, massaging at the painful spot. Rey follows his hands, concern written across her face. _Oh no! I broke him._

Rey reaches out to help massage where his hands are and he releases his hands to let her continue. “Do you want to go back to the studio and stretch it out?”

His lips quirk up as he wraps his thoughts around a mischievous idea, “That’s a great offer, but I think I have a better idea.”

***

Rey lays on her stomach, naked on a massage table, the ironed sheets under and above her are cool and crisp on her skin. The lights are dim and a miniature fountain fills the room with sounds of a babbling brook. A knock on the door sends Rey’s stomach into her throat. She raises her voice to be heard through the door, “Come in.” Kylo enters and walks in between the two tables in the room, his eyes drifting over Rey’s covered backside. Rey does her best to lift herself up without revealing too much, her arms pressed under chest, chin in her fists.

“Have you ever had a massage?” Kylo steps over to the hooks on the wall where Rey’s hung her dress. He removes his shirt and sets it on a neighboring hook. Rey tightens her legs together at the sight of his bare chest. His eyes catch in the bench below the hooks and Rey curses herself for leaving her thong out. She should have shoved it into a dress pocket.

“No. This is my first time.” Kylo starts to unbuckle his belt but catches Rey’s eyes on him before her cheeks redden and she turns her head to give him some privacy.

“I would have thought you hippie types would have a weekly appointment.” She listens as he pulls everything down and sets it on the bench. _Oh my God, he’s naked._

“No, you’re thinking of the chiropractor.” He laughs at her joke and she feels witty. She doesn’t dare turn her head back toward him until she can hear him settle on the massage table and pull his sheet up.

Another knock at the door and Kylo answers for them both. A women enters wearing beige scrubs. “Mr. Ren, it’s a pleasure to have you again.”

“Thank you,” he looks down at her name tag, “Sheryl.” Rey hears the slight tone shift and knows this performance is for her benefit.

Sheryl smiles at the acknowledgement of her name. “The usual?” She folds his sheet down to just above his butt and Rey see’s the muscles of his back. She wants to trace her fingers along all of his freckles and moles.

“Yes, thank you.” Kylo buries his face into the opening in the table, the legs creaking as he shifts to make himself comfortable.

“And you miss?” Rey shifts to try and look up at the masseur she didn’t see enter the room. Kylo also lifts his head when he hears the male voice.

“Uh, I guess I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Rey’s shoulders bounce at her own joke.

Kylo snorts, “You sure about that Rey? They can be pretty rough.”

“Sure, I can take rough.” Rey buries her face in the towel draped opening, smiling to herself.

Lifting the sheet off Rey’s back, “Ok, miss, just let me know if I go too deep.”

A sound from Kylo’s throat is aimed at the ground.

***

Kylo’s phone buzzes at he reads in bed. He reaches for it on his nightstand, flipping the book over on his bed, open to keep his place, resting his reading glasses on the spine.

Dale:

_How’d it go? What did you get her?_

**I got her a visor and a glove.**

_Is this a new kink I don’t know about?_

**No. I took her to the club.**

_Wait? You took her to play golf?_

**Yes.**

_Holy shit! You don’t take anyone with you to church. You must really like this girl._

Kylo thinks back to the way she’d smiled at him as he’d shown off, her ponytail flowing over the top of her visor. He’d imagined he could see new freckles forming on her shoulders as the afternoon had passed. Her focus while she putted on the green had been endearing.

**I do.**

_That’s fucking adorable._

_What did she wear?_

**That’s irrelevant.**

Kylo thinks back on that goddamn dress and her long, lean legs. She’d looked like a pretty little socialite in that dress and all he wanted to do was drape her neck in pearls.

_Did you seal the deal?_

He’d been a perfect gentleman; his mother would have been proud. He opened her door, walked her up the stairs, kissed her purposefully --but not _too_ purposefully-- on her doormat, and said good night. She’d invited him in for another drink, but he’d declined, citing an early morning practice session as his excuse. He’d been raised a certain way, and some subconscious wall kept him from going into Rey’s apartment on their first official date.

**Fuck off.**

_That’s a no._

_Did you get ANY action?_

Somehow, he’d convinced his southern manners that leaning up against her to teach her how to swing had been necessary. Pressing himself into her ass probably wasn’t. When he’d felt down her hip for the outline of her underwear and found none his cock had twitched, hopefully unbeknownst to her.

**That’s none of your business.**

_Just think of me as an advocate for your dick._

He’d been fully hard while she moaned under the ministrations of her masseur, luckily hidden against the massage table. It had been one thing controlling his thoughts knowing that she was four feet away, completely naked, but he’d lost it when “Oh God,” “Yes, there,” “This feels _so_ good,” as well as several nonsensical versions of, “ahhh,” ”mmhmm,” and “ugh,” had echoed off the walls. He couldn’t help the jealousy that someone else was touching her, evoking responses he wished were being uttered from his hold on her. He did feel a pride in providing this new experience for her, hopefully one of many ways he could care for her.

**How benevolent of you.**

_I’ll keep your dick in my prayers._

**You’re strange.**

_I know. Keep me updated!_

**No.**

Kylo can’t help the grin that’s spread across his face, both from the musings of his best friend and his memories of Rey that day. He sets the phone back on his nightstand and folds up his book and glasses to join it. Feeling down his sleep pants, he pulls up the massage room scene, his own revised ending playing across his closed lids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partner Yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a while to update this fic. I got sucked into a few incredible fics (cough cough-The Auction-cough cough) and couldn't do anything but read. I also had that feeling like I've shown up to an expert art class with my crayons and coloring book, getting completely overwhelmed and intimidated. I just need to keep reminding myself that it's just more free cake, even if I'm the only one who eats it. For those you who have left kudos or comments, THANK YOU. It makes me feel like a prom queen riding on the homecoming parade float. Thanks to @reylosongstress to being my beta. I couldn't do it without you.
> 
> I commissioned myself a present and had @LP_artworks make a little something. Check out her art, it's just incredible. I feel so lucky that she agreed to take me on as a client.

Rey has checked the studio window about thirty times in the last twenty minutes, the last of her instructions to the afterschool kids coming out on autopilot, her head nodding along and “uh, huh” coming out of her mouth in response to their chitter chatter.

“See you Wednesday,” was all he’d said before jogging down her stairwell, his keys jingling in his pants all the way to his car. She’d been more than a little disappointed when he’d declined her offer to come in for a cup of coffee, an early morning practice session as his excuse. They’d literally been naked in the same room a few hours before and all he’d done was press a chaste kiss to her lips before giving his goodbyes. What the hell? She’d shaved her legs and worn her nicest bra for nothing.

Rey had spent the next four days going over all the possibilities for his PG farewell. They had ranged from an upset stomach from the fish he’d ordered at the country club restaurant, to him being a Mormon. She’d even let the worry that he had another date to get to plague her mind for a full five minutes before she’d looked at her own reflection covered in facewash and said, “Stop it.” While her toothbrush buzzed, Rey had played back the way his eyes had drifted up her legs and landed repeatedly on her ass. He was definably attracted to her; he just hadn’t made _the_ move. Perhaps he was waiting for Rey to make _the_ move, not that she was even sure how to do that. As Rey tucked herself into bed, folding her arms over duvet and staring up at her ceiling, she had decided that the next time she got her hands on Kylo Ren, she wasn’t going to let him go.

In the five minutes between the children leaving and his arrival, Rey paces the room, putting mats away and trying to map out how she was going to “make her move.” She tries out a few “come hither” looks in the mirror only to roll her eyes and groan at her reflection.

“Sorry I’m late,” his deep voice fills the room as Rey arranges mats into the bin. With her back turned to Kylo, Rey takes a deep breath. She can do this. She can be sexy. Before she can turn around his hands are on her waist, spinning her to face him. He swallows her surprised yelp with a warm, sweet kiss, pulling away much too soon for Rey.

“Hi,” his eyes crinkle at the sides as he looks down at her and brings his hands together behind her back for a hug.

  
Rey tilts her chin up to look into his eyes, “Hi.”

Releasing his hold on her and walking to lean against the wall with one hand while unlacing his shoe with the other, “Good weekend?” he looks back toward Rey.

Sitting cross-legged on one the already arranged mats, “The first half was pretty exciting. I had a golf lesson with a really cute instructor.”

Turning away to lean on the other hand and unlace the remaining shoe, “Oh yeah? Think you’ll go again?”

Rey stretches her legs out in front of her, wiggling her toes, “He was tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me.”

Kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks, “Oh. I watched that.”

Rey twists to look over her shoulder and follows him eagerly as he sits on his mat, “You did?! You watched Pride and Prejudice? Which one?”

“The one with the girl that looks like you.” Rey’s cheeks flush at the compliment. He thinks she looks like Keira Knightley. Rey looks down and bites her upper lip to keep her smile under control. There’s nothing she can do about the blush that creeps up her neck.

Kylo drops his lumbering body onto his mat. “I mean, she wasn’t a pretty as you but there was a similarity.”

Rey stops fighting the smile and looks straight up at him. “You make nice with the words. Don’t stop.”

Kylo rocks back and forth on his mat, arranging his sitting bones like Rey had taught him, his legs stretched in front of him. He tilts his head and considers his next line, “You have a pretty sweet ass.” His lips quirk to one side as he glances at Rey out of the corner of his eye to gage her reaction, bracing himself for the retaliation he knows will inevitably come his way.

“Kylo!” She shoves him with her shoulders but inside she feels like she just got a note from the boy she likes at school, a note that says, “Do you want to be my girlfriend? Circle Yes or No.”

Kylo leans forward, his hands on his calves, and turns to look at Rey, “What are we going to do today?”

Rey sits up tall, squaring her shoulders. She’s got a plan. Stick to the plan. First, more physical contact. “I thought we could work on some partner poses.”

Kylo narrows his thick eyebrows. “Partner poses?”

“Yeah, and I have a little surprise.” Rey leans to grab her water bottle and places it between them like a puppy who’s just returned a ball to its master. She looks up at him with the same excitement too.

“Proper hydration?” Kylo looks down at the vessel with skepticism.

“After our date I realized what yoga was missing.” He looks at her quizzically and she just smirks, “Booze!”

Second part of the plan, alcohol.

Actually, that’s about as far she’d gotten in the plan. Touching and liquor.

A single breath of laughter barrels from his chest. “Nice.”

Rey unscrews the top and holds out the bottle. Kylo accepts it and holds it under his nose. “Vodka and--” he takes a sip, his face wrinkling up as he chokes out, “and soap?”

“What?” Rey grabs the bottle and stares down into it like maybe she had added soap, or not rinsed the bottle well enough. She tips it into her mouth and swallows, relieved. “You’re crazy. It doesn’t taste at all like soap.”

“What did you do to it?” he takes it back from her and gives it another try.

“It’s infused with cilantro. I did it myself.” She takes it back for another drink and then puts it back into Kylo’s reluctant hands.

Like he’s about to take a medicine he knows will taste terrible, he forces another swig down. “Ugh, it’s terrible. Why would you ruin perfectly good vodka?” Kylo sets the bottle between them and shifts to stretching from side to side, pulling on each wrist to lengthen his lines.

Rotating so her back is to him and her legs are crossed, “Cilantro is a great antioxidant.” Turning to look at him over her shoulder, “Turn around so your back is up to mine.” He dutifully obeys and Rey feels his wall of warmth cozy up to her own.

“Ok. So, you’re going to inhale and lengthen your spine,” Rey feels his back muscles contract as he fills his lungs full of air, “and twist.” Rey reaches her right hand for Kylo’s knee, her left pressing into her right thigh. As soon as her hand lands on his knee he places his on top of it and holds it while he twists to the same side.

She meets his honey brown eyes and giggles, “No, silly, you twist the other way.” She can feel his shoulders bounce as her turns the other way, the feeling making her laugh as well. He twists away from her and places his right hand on her left knee, rubbing circles into it while keeping hold of the hand that rests on his knee. Rey lets this minor alteration in the pose slide.

“What was your favorite part?” Rey releases her twist back to center and Kylo follows but he doesn’t release is grip on her hand.

He traces the bones and ligaments in Rey’s hand, lost in thought, “Hum?”

“Of the movie. What was your favorite part of the movie?” Rey inhales deeply, her back pressing into his, before twisting in the opposite direction, pulling her hand, still held tightly by him, to rest on her own knee.

“I loved the music,” pausing for effect and squeezing her hand, “most ardently.”

“Oh, yes. The music is so beautiful.” Regretfully, Rey peels her fingers out of his grasp for the next pose but first reaches for the open bottle to steady the thumping drum in her chest. You can’t just say the word “ardently” to a woman and expect her to keep her wits about her. She takes a sip and passes it behind her where large hands take it. Once she hears the sound of the bottle being set on the floor, she continues her instruction.

“Lean all the way forward, like we did a couple weeks ago, your arms reaching out in front of you, palms flat on your mat. I’m going to lean back into you and help push you toward the ground.” Rey lets the curve of his back mold to the arch of her spine, like yin and yang pieces locking into place. She lets her neck relax and rests her head on him. She turns her head to the side and catches herself smelling the detergent in his shirt. It feels like she’s resting on a breathing hillock. “You should watch the BBC version next.”

“Only if you watch it with me.” As she feels his baritone words resonate through her body she wonders if she should warn him that it’s six hour long.

After a few breaths, Rey leans forward, taking the opposite pose. Kylo’s enormous body weighs against her, squeezing the air from her lungs. Rey imagines him curled up on the couch with her, his head in her lap while she absent-mindedly pulls his hair away from his forehead. No, definitely not going to tell him.

“I’m going to crush you.” Kylo’s voice bounces off the ceiling, shaking Rey from her dream.

“Don’t worry, I can take it.” Rey folds down fully, her forehead on the mat, her arms flat out in front of her. Kylos pins her to the ground, but instead of feeling trapped she feels secure, like a weighted blanket is calming her nervous system.

After a few breaths he sits up, and she hears the scrape of the bottle against the floor before it appears in front of her. She takes it and turns her body around to face him. While she sips, he rotates to face her. “What’s next?”

Rey words leave her mouth at rapid fire, “Well, we could try the 1980 version. Oh! We could watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. It’s not great but—"

Cutting her off, “Ok, Ok, Miss Bennet. What’s the next yoga pose?” He takes the bottle from her, his lips quirking up on one side.

Wiping her lips with her arm, _stick to the plan_ , “We could try a chair pose.”

Tipping his head back but keep his eyes on her, “What does that entail?”

“Well,” she takes the bottle from him and sets it down, stands, and waits for him to follow. Once he does, she turns around while directing, “Turn around again.” She looks over her shoulder to walk herself backwards until they are lined up. Her first realization is that this might not work with their height difference but figures it’s worth a shot anyway.

“We’re going to slowly work our way into a seated position, using each other to stay balanced.” She looks over her shoulder up toward him, “Ok?”

He turns his head to look down at her, “Sure, ok.”

They both face forward and start to scoot their feet out, bending at the knees until it looks like they are sitting back to back in two invisible chairs.

“Yay! We did it!” She twists to look at him but he twists the other way to find her.

“Were you worried we wouldn’t?” They switch sides, missing each other again. They both laugh and settle for finding each other in the mirror.

Tossing her head side to side and lifting her shoulders, “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve tried some of these poses, and I’ve never been with anyone as big as you.”

“No one as big as me?” He lifts an eyebrow in the mirror.

“No, no one--,” she realized her blunder and covers her face, muttering “Fuck,” into her hands. Kylo just laughs, shaking them both but looking thoroughly enraptured by Rey.

“Anything else you want to try?” he asks as she peeks out over her fingertips.

You have no idea.

Lowering her hands, “Yes, actually. But I only think it will benefit me.”

“That’s ok. It doesn’t always have to be reciprocal.” He lifts a suggestive eyebrow and Rey mutters “Oh shit,” to herself while her cheeks turn pink.

She steps herself back up to standing and Kylo does the same. Keeping her back to his she links each of her arms through his, noticing the hairs on his forearms and the bones in his wrist. “So, you’re going to lift me into your back. You’ll just bend forward and keep a flat back. Does that make sense?”

“Sure.” He nods at her in the mirror.

Rey kicks off the floor, one leg at the time, and he uses his arm strength to pull her so she’s laying on his huge back. Hell, he’s like a friggin’ table. Kylo turns his head to see Rey in the mirror as she lifts her legs straight into the air, creating a 90 degree angle at her hips.

“Nice.” Kylo smirks.

After a moment Rey slowly spreads her legs into a controlled split. She can feel the silent gasp leave his chest.

Leisurely bringing her legs back together in the air, “I wanna try something. Ok?”

Kylo’s voice answers a few octaves higher, “Ok.”

Rey releases her arms from his, “Just rest your hands on your thighs to support your back. Keep really still for me.” She catches his eyes in the mirror and he nods.

Rey takes a deep breath to steady herself, finding her center and laying on his back like it just a sun warmed patch of earth. Carefully, Rey lifts her butt and lower back up, placing her hands on either side of her spine for support.

As she rests her weight on her shoulders, her entire body a straight line, toes pointed toward the ceiling, a slow whistle resonates off the walls.

Her lips start to curl up on either end, “Don’t make me laugh!” Rey starts to wobble as the ground beneath her starts to shake. She plops less gracefully as her lower half meets back up with his. As she lowers her legs, one after the other, Kylo takes the que and starts to right himself back to standing.

Kylo links his arms back through Rey’s, “Ok. My turn.”

Calling his bluff and grinning, Rey starts to lean forward, “Ok.”

Chuckling, “Rey, no. I was kidding.”

“No, I can do it. Come on, I bet I can at least lift you off the ground.” Rey flattens her back and he leans onto her but doesn’t put his full weight on her, his feel still flat on the ground. “Lift your legs.”

“Rey,” his back still bounces against her, “I’ll crush you.”

“Just lift one leg.” Rey connects with the mat under her feet, spreading her toes wide and engaging her thighs while his hair tickles her neck. “Really, I can do it.”

Kylo lifts one foot a few inches off the ground.

“Yay! Ok, do the other one.”

“Are you sure?” He catches her flushed face in the mirror.

Rey tried to give him her most confident and determined look, “Positive.”

Kylo tentatively lifts his other food off the ground and lets his full weight rest on Rey for a total of three seconds before putting both feet back on the ground, and a good thing too, he weighs as much as a horse!

“We did it!” Rey detangles herself and turns around for a high-five.

He obliges. “We’re experts.”

“Well, _I’m_ an expert.” Rey reaches for the water bottle and rewards herself. “You want to see expert, watch this,” she shoves the bottle into his chest and crouches down on her mat. Setting her head on the mat, her forearms resting on either side, forming a triangle with her shoulder line, Rey starts straighten her legs, her butt in the air like in downward dog.

Kylo stands watching, his arms folded at he still holds the bottle of booze, “See? Sweet ass.”

Rey giggles as she lifts to the very tips of her toes, aligning her torso directly above her head and shoulders. One knee bends as she tucks it into her chest, and then the other. Steadily, Rey extends both legs until her body is perfectly vertical. Kylo sets the bottle on the ground and claps. Cartwheeling her legs back to the ground, Rey gets herself back on her feet and then curtsies. He claps again.

Rey grabs the water bottle and rewards herself again. Pulling her lips off of the bottle, “You got to show off on Saturday. It’s my turn.”

  
“Do you have another one for me?” Kylo puts his hands in his pockets but then takes them back out at his sides, flexing his hands a few times.

“I do, but I need your help again for this one.” Sip. Pass.

“Sure.” Sip.

“Ok. Lay down on the ground.” Kylo lifts an eyebrow and hands her the bottle with a cocky smirk. “Oh my God, just lay down.”

Rey sets the bottle on the ground a safe distance away and steps to straddle Kylo. He gives her a salacious glare as she stands over him. She rolls her eyes, “Stop.”

Just kidding. Never stop.

Rey surveys his prone body, trying to focus the logistics of her next pose and not Kylo Ren lying between her legs. “So, you’re going to hold me up with your hands and your feet. Here, lock her hands with mine.” Rey leans forward and pushes her palms into his, their fingers intertwining. She pushes into his arms and he uses his strength to hold her up. “If you bring your knees to your chest, you can put your feet on my hips.” He bends his knees trying to maneuver around her legs, still on the ground. They both start to laugh as they figure out how to untangle their legs. “We can do this, I swear. it will be good.” Kylo tentatively places one foot on her hip and then the other, pushing her up like her father used to do when giving her an “airplane ride.” Rey pushes that memory quickly back into its box.

As he uses his upper body to push her up and his legs lengthen, he screams out in pain, his feet releasing back to the ground. Rey falls on top of him, one of her legs curled along the outside of his right thigh, while her other lays directly across his center, threaded between his legs. Guilt floods Rey’s mind, realizing she’s hurt his back. Again.

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry! I forgot about your back.” Stupid plan.

Kylo just looks back up like he’s ready to devour her. Rey looks down at their touching bodies, their hands still intertwined, and a heat grows in her stomach when she realizes the scandalous position they are in. She pushes her hands against his, trying to lift herself off of him but he just pulls her closer, the lose strands from her three buns, falling on his face.

His warm breath fills her lungs. “You’re right, this position _is_ good. Actually, I think it’s my favorite so far.” He brings his thighs together and traps her leg so she can’t get away. He lifts his head to close the distance between their lips and kisses her firmly.

She melts. All worry about his back fly away and she revels in the way his soft lips feel against hers.

Rey, feeling the warmth in her belly spread through her limbs, pushes back the kiss until his head rests back on the mat. She lifts her head, catching her breath, and switches the angle, capturing his lips with more fervor. Anxious to keep him going before he can end their kiss too soon, Rey pulls her hands from his grasp and runs them through the hair above his ears, taking a firm hold on the strands. She’s got him. She’s not letting him get away this time.

Kylo takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around her bare waist, one hand drifting up between her shoulder blades while the over roams over the swell of her “sweet ass”. He alternates between small pecks, and deep draws, his passion building past any kiss they’ve previously shared.

Moving her hands from his hair down to his shaped shoulders, Rey leads him further, licking her tongue against his lips the next time their mouths connect. He takes the hint and opens his mouth, letting her in. She tastes and laps in his mouth, spurred on by the hand that squeezes her butt.

After their next breath, she retreats and lets him explore her mouth with his tongue, swirling and strong. Her mind drifts to what other uses this strength might be applied to later.

The idea of her taste reminds Rey of the booze on her breath and she hopes the cilantro doesn’t taste too terrible to him. It doesn’t seem to deter his excitement, which she feels rapidly hardening beneath her hip.

Boldened by her position over him, Rey wiggles her leg and Kylo releases his hold. Placing it on the other side of his hips, she straddles him. As she widens her split, his growing erection presses between her legs, the thin fabrics of her leggings and his lose athletic shorts letting them feel the heat that radiates between them.

Rey gives her hips a tentative roll. Kylo releases Rey’s lips and his eyes roll back, “Oh my God, Rey.”

Rey sits herself up on him, her hands propping herself up on his chest, her mock yoga voice instructing as she continues to rock her hips, “Just connect with the movement, become one with the pose.”

His pupils darken, in no mood for her jokes, his voice gravely, “Get back here.” Kylo reaches his hand behind her neck and she squeaks as he pulls her back to him, securing his lips on hers.

As their kisses become frantic, desperate for more, Rey starts to gyrate her hips against his length faster, aching for more friction against her swelling nub. He groans into her mouth and twitches below her while the rubber band inside her belly is pulled tighter, trembling, waiting to snap.

Pulling her hands off his shoulders, her fingers wrap around his arms. He flexes and she grins against his lips, tracing the lines his tightened muscles created. They’re glorious, and the desire to pull her mouth away and run her tongue through the divots crosses her mind. Unable to tear her lips away from his, she decides to file that fantasy away for another time.

Still nervous that he’ll stop them at any moment, Rey presses herself closer, her breasts flattened against his. For a moment she considers how his titties are bigger than hers. She’d suspected his chiseled features, but feeling them beneath her hands, her body, it sets her mind ablaze with possibilities of where this could lead. How far does he want to go? How far does _she_ want to go? She still hasn’t bought new underwear. Ah, hell. Who cares about underwear? She just wants to get out of hers in this frenzied state.

Kylo’s fingers trail the edge of Rey’s sports bra and she’s so excited for him to keep moving that she places each hand on the floor, anchoring herself to the earth, and lifts her chest off his, putting space between them, while anticipation sends sparks across her skin. Her kisses become more adventurous, first biting at his lip and then moving to his jaw and down his neck. Once she reaches his pulse point and starts sucking and biting, a new, strangled noise erupts from his throat.

Attuned to Rey’s invitation to keep moving forward, Kylo’s hands move from the back of her sports bra around to the front, cupping both her breasts and squeezing. His thumbs start to run back and forth, perking her nipples to attention while igniting what feels like lighter fluid in her veins. Rey’s head whips back, eyes closed as this added stimulation takes her arousal closer toward the apex. She opens her eyes to look back down at him, ready to dive back in when something catches her eye in the window.

Rose stands outside the large window, her mouth hanging open like a fish.

A throttled gasp freezes Rey in her tracks. Kylo notices the abrupt shift and drops his hands from her chest, twisting toward where Rey’s eyes are glued.

Rey scrambles off Kylo, tucking her hair behind her ears and pulls at the waist band of her leggings to make sure everything is secure. She offers Kylo a hand but he declines, letting his head fall unceremoniously back onto the mat while he puffs his cheeks and exhales slowly.

Rey holds out a finger, “I’ll be right back.” She dashes into the hallway just as Rose pulls open the glass door.

Rose blurts, “I forgot my phone,” and rushes over to the desk, reaching from the front to the pull open the drawer and remove her phone.

Rey opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out, her hands wringing together and her feet rocking her back and forth.

“Well, got it.” Rose wiggles her phone at Rey and then letting her backpack slide off one shoulder, she unzips the front pocket and drops it inside.

After zipping it and slinging it back over her shoulder, Rose just stands there, staring at Rey, the biggest, widest, shit-eating-grin Rey’s ever seen her wear spreading across her face.

“So,” the smirk somehow gets bigger, “whatcha doin’?” Rose plays innocent poorly.

Rey puts her finger to her mouth to shush Rose, nodding toward the studio. _He’ll hear you._

Rose just wags her eyebrows. _How’s it going?_

Rey levels her a stare. _You saw exactly how it’s going._ Lifting her chin and pointing at the door, _Go, so I can get back in there!_

Rose holds up her hands and mouths, _Ok. Ok._ She holds up two thumbs and a cheesy grin. _Go get ‘um Tiger._

Rose turns to leave but twists back to Rey holding up her pinkie and thumb like a phone. _Call me?_

Waving a hand toward the door, _Of course, of course._

Rose points at Rey, her face serious. _You better._

Just as Rose puts her hand on the door, Kylo pops his head out of the studio, “Rey?”

Rey turns around, her hands on his chest, pushing him back into the studio, “It was just Rose. She forgot her phone.”

Kylo steps into the hall, pushing Rey back with him, “Oh.” He gives Rose a polite nod when he sees her, “Hello, Rose.”

Trying again to push him back into the studio, as if she were trying to move a rooted tree, “Rose is leaving now. You were off to grab some dinner now, right?” Rey’s eyes are wide and nodding at Rose. _RIGHT?_

Catching the hint and shaking her head emphatically, “Yes, yes. I’m leaving now to go grab some dinner.”

Kylo shrugs and looks down at his companion, “Dinner? I could eat dinner.”

Looking back and forth between Kylo and Rose, “Uh, uh. Actually, I think Rose is going to meet her boyfriend for dinner.”

Rose looks like she’s going to correct Rey but Rey narrows her eyes at her. “Uh, yeah. I’m meeting my boyfriend for dinner.” Rey can sense Rose is losing commitment to this lie.

A little frown forms on Kylo’s lips but his brows arch, “Do you mind if we tag along?”

Rey makes a small little peep in her throat before looking back to Rose, Rey’s lips pressed together, her eyes throwing daggers at Rose. _Don’t you dare._

Rose looks like she’s about to explode with happiness. “No. We would not mind,” the words leave her lips slow and deliberate as she addresses them to Kylo, avoiding eye contact with Rey. Rey can hear the smugness in her enunciation.

“Thank you. Just text Rey the address and we’ll meet you there?”

“Yup. Will do.” Rose winks at Rey, turns, and skips--she fucking skips--out of the studio. Traitor.

Rey looks up at Kylo dumbfounded.

“What?” he looks down into her exasperated face, “I should get to know my girlfriend’s friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-date! Double-date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the coolest. Thanks to everyone who comments! It lets me know that people are actually reading these chapters and I jump up and down each time I get one in my inbox. Ok, I don't actually jump up and down but I smile to myself in my bed, because I Love Bed. Also, I'm in love with @reylosongstress and I don't care who knows it. Beta-extraordinaire

Rose hops into her hatchback, her backpack thrown onto the passenger seat while she leans over to pull her phone out. She swipes up and taps the messages into view.

Armie  
  
Babe. Meet me for dinner.  
  
Rosie, I would love to but I had a huge presentation today and I just want to relax and play a few rounds with the guys tonight.  
  
We’re going on a double date with Rey and Kylo Ren. The team will have to get along without you for one night.  
  
Goddammit, if I have to listen to one more thing about Kylo Fucking Ren.(Face With Rolling Eyes )  
  
I know I know, but this is for Rey, and you know no one holds a candle to my Gingersnap.(Face Throwing A Kiss )   
  
Ugh, fine.  
  
When?  
  
Right now.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
I don’t know. Where should we go?  
  
What do you want?  
  
I don’t care. You decide.  
  
But if I decide you won’t like it and you’ll pout the whole time.  
  
OMG, Armie. I’m not doing this again. Just pick a place. Somewhere nice but not too nice.  
  
Din Tia Fung?  
  
Perfect.(Steaming Bowl ) Will you call and make a reservation? I’ll come pick you up.  
  
Oh. Change your shirt.  
  
You don’t even know what shirt I’m wearing.  
  
Change it.  
  
Fine.  
  


Tossing her phone onto the passenger seat, Rose peers through her windshield toward the studio door. Unfortunately, the setting sun is reflecting off the glass, creating a blinding glare, and she can’t make anything out on the other side. Drats.

Rose feels guilty for interrupting what she hopes, for Rey’s sake, will continue in her absence, but she is elated that she’ll get a front row seat to watch the budding relationship she’s affectionately started referring to as Reylo.

***

Rey looks up at the brown eyes that look adoringly down at her. “Your g-girlfriend?” Her mood immediately melted the moment he’d said that word -- melted, but then started to boil over. Excitement, panic, and nerves all mix together in a pot that starts to hiss and steam on the flames below.

Kylo places his arms around her, holding her to him and turning down the flame so Rey functions at a steady simmer, “Is that ok?”

Rey breaks his gaze to look at his chest, his huge chest. She traces her fingers over his black tank top, letting her fingers splay across him, taking in how small her pale fingers look across his massive—

“Rey?”

Her attention snaps back, but her eyes stay glued on the substantial form in front of her. “Yeah, sure.” She can see his shoulders slump and she looks back up to him, “I mean, yes.” Nodding her head to quell his distress, “Yes. I want to be your girlfriend.” She shrugs her shoulders and looks to the side, “But, we have only been on one date, I don’t want you to feel obligated to call me your girlfriend just because I let you feel up my boobs. We don’t have to decide what we are now. We could just—”

Kylo releases a hand to hold her chin and tilt it up to him, “Rey. I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” She nods her head slightly in his strong fingers, feeling a little dizzy, and he closes the distance between them and lets his kiss finish the conversation, like a gavel finalizing a ruling. They’re officially a couple.

Several pings from Rey’s phone interrupt the idyllic moment. “Oh! Rose!” Rey pulls herself out of Kylo’s grasp and stumbles to pull her bag from behind the desk, fishing out her phone. “She says to meet them at Din Tia Fung.” Rey looks down at herself, “I need to shower and change.” She hiccups and covers her mouth in embarrassment as her eyes widen up at him.

A sound like a babbling brook bubbles out of Kylo. “You don’t hold your cilantro well.” His eyes narrow as she leans against the desk for support. “Let me drive you home and you can shower and change before we go.”

Rey rakes her eyes over the body she’d been pressed to minutes before as he turns around to grab his things from the studio. She bites her lip as she watches his rear end walk through the doorway. “What about you?” she forces her eyes to blink.

“I have a change of clothes in my car,” he calls from the studio.

Rey shoulders her bag and pulls out her keys, “Ok. You can change at my place.” A thrill courses through Rey at the idea of Kylo coming up to her apartment. No. Dinner. They’re going to dinner. Rey takes a steadying breath, filing away all the things she’d like to do to his body. Later.

As Kylo emerges from the studio his phone buzzes in his hand. He looks at the screen, declines the call, and puts the phone in his pocket, his brows wrinkling before looking up at Rey. “Ready?” Rey’s curiosity is piqued by his displeasure at the incoming call.

“Yup-a-roony,” Rey sings. Kylo’s mood flips, smiling endearingly at her before slipping his hand to the small of her back, leading her gently out the front door. Rey savors the touch, forgetting about the call.

While they buckle their seatbelts, Kylo’s phone vibrates again in the cupholder. This time Rey catches a glimpse of the caller, “Mom.” He catches Rey’s eyes on the screen but says nothing as he silences the call and flips the phone over.

“Do you need to answer that?” Rey asks tentatively, looking from the phone to meet his eyes.

A resolute “no” snaps through his teeth as he looks away and puts the car in reverse.

Rey leans back into her seat, the quick acceleration of his car flipping her stomach. The thick silence filling the car makes Rey nervous that she’s said the wrong thing.

Kylo runs his left hand through his hair, leaning his elbow it against the car window, and exhales, “Sorry, she can be…persistent.”

Rey leans over and rests a hand on his knee, “You’re lucky to have a mom who doesn’t stop calling.” Kylo turns to look at her, seeing the piece of herself she’s just exposed. He places a hand over hers, holding the piece delicately. Reverently. “Yeah. I know.”

While they park the phone rattles against the plastic again. They look at it and then at each other. A sliver of shame crosses Kylo’s face as he takes in Rey’s eyes, the eyes of someone who doesn’t have a mother pestering them with phone calls. “Fine. Go on up. I’ll be there in a bit.”

As Rey exits the car she hears a resolved, “Hello, mother,” before the door clicks shut.

The events of the last hour settle on Rey once she’s alone in her bathroom, peeling her sports bra and yoga pants off quickly. Feeling flushed and overheated she turns on the faucet and gulps handfuls of cool water while the shower warms up. Once under the stream, Rey makes quick work of thoroughly washing herself top to bottom, shaving all the parts that need to be shaved, and even a few extra parts she hasn’t shaved in a while.

She pulls her wet hair into a slicked back, messy bun, coughing on hairspray as she smooths all the fly-always back. A quick application of eyeliner and mascara in between coats of her lip stain pull her together in an “I accidently look cute” look.

Rey wraps her towel around herself again to secure it before peering out the bathroom door. She’d left the door to her apartment ajar so Kylo could let himself in. Rey offers a tentative, “Kylo?” but her empty apartment stays quiet. Rey scurries to her bedroom and shuts the door with a rushed slam. Unsure how nice Kylo’s change of clothes are, and wanting to match his level of casual or dressy, Rey goes for a crème dress that she can dress up or down with the right accessories.

Opening her bedroom door, Rey is surprised that Kylo still hasn’t made it way up to her apartment. Rey spends ten minutes tidying up her apartment, clearing dirty dishes, making her bed, and putting away her pile of Us Weekly magazines that usually reside on her coffee table. She stands in her empty apartment with her hands on her hips, not wanting to rush him but impatient for him to come up. Rey figures she’d better just finish getting ready and meet him downstairs. She pulls a thick leather belt around her waist, with turquoise earrings and flats to finish her look.

After locking her door and pulling up the long crochet strap of the purse she’d switched her wallet, keys, and phone into, she steps down the stairs. Before she can see him, she can hear him, his voice tense and clipped. Rey freezes on her step, wondering if she’ll be able to make out what he’s saying if she holds her breath. She can’t. It’s still just a low rumble, like approaching thunder.

Rey takes a few tentative steps lower. Once he’s in view she stops again. He’s standing behind his car, his trunk open as he moves his arms animatedly. Rey walks closer, wondering if she should announce her presence with a wave or something. Kylo doesn’t see her, the trunk obscuring his view and his attention focused on the phone call.

Kylo sets his phone down inside the trunk, speaker on, while he pulls his tank top off, reaching for the fabric behind his neck. “Goddammit, Mother. I can’t believe you’d believe anything out of that pious bastard after he left you in the dark for, what, ten years? He’s just running his mouth with shit he doesn’t know anything about, meant to drag me through the mud.”

Rey hears a woman’s voice coming from the trunk but can’t make out anything but “Ben, please—”

A glimpse of Kylo’s bare chest peeks from behind the car as he slides each of his arms into a maroon button up shirt, the fabric clinging to each of his sinewy shoulders. “Will you please just trust me and not your idiot brother for a change? I’ve been here for the last ten years, he hasn’t.”

Rey steps closer, trying to silently get Kylo’s attention with a little wave but he doesn’t see it. While his mother speaks, he pulls his athletic shorts off, revealing black boxer briefs and thighs that look like they’ve been sculped from rock. Rey blushes and turns her head to the side to give him some privacy. Did he just strip down to his underwear in her parking lot? Rey battles the desire to look, her momentum shifting on her feet, trying to decide if she should get closer or step away. “I would hardly call what you’ve been doing as ‘being here,’” the maternal voice echoes in the trunk. “We hardly see or hear from you. You haven’t even come home for Christmas in three years.”

The vodka still in her system wins out, and Rey’s turns her gaze back to watch Kylo step into his black trousers, pulling them around his trim waist and sharp hip bones that form a V across his pelvis. “Don’t you dare sit on your throne and pretend that we’re some happy family. You were never around my entire childhood. Don’t give me shit for doing the same thing you did.” His voice is getting louder, the words meant to wound.

“You know I regret that, Ben.” Rey can hear the hurt and sorrow in his mother’s voice.

Kylo buttons his shirt and then tucks it into his unzipped pants, before securing a belt around his waist and slipping his feet into black leather dress shoes. “Well, it’s a little late for apologies. Look, I’ve got to go. I can’t do this right now. Don’t talk to Dale. I mean it. You’ll just make things worse.”

Dale. Who’s Dale?

Pulling his phone out of the trunk and slamming it shut he meets Rey’s concerned eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I can run back upstairs if you need more time. We can call Rose and cancel.”

“No,” he rubs the back of his neck and takes a deep breath, his muscles tense and rigid. “No, I’m done talking to her.”

Rey looks down at her leopard print flats, “It sounds like Luke called her.”

“Yes. He did.” Kylo walks over to the passenger door and opens it for Rey. She sits and rubs her hands across the leather. She’s ridden in his car several times at this point, but she’s still not used to the luxury. It reminds her of the stark difference between their two childhoods. Differences and similarities.

“So, your mom wasn’t around much when you were a kid?” She hopes letting him talk about it will help wash away this tense mood that has coated all his words and movements.

“No, she wasn’t.” He clicks his seatbelt with unnecessary force. “I sometimes wonder if her decision to have me was more a career move than an actual desire for a child.”

Unsure what to say to this, Rey just nods and looks at him, letting him know she’s actively listening if he wants to keep going. As he starts up the car and pulls out of the spot. “She’s in politics and it’s better for her image to present an all-American family, complete with a son to parade in front of the cameras.”

“Kylo, I’m sure she wanted you.” Rey sighs and looks out the window, a pit opening up in her stomach at the thought of her own mother.

Shaking his head, “Shit. I’m so sorry.” He looks over at Rey inquiring, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I assume since you lived with Luke—”

Rey waves a hand in reassurance, “No, it’s ok.” Watching the landscape of southern California speed by out her window, and thinking of the fortress she’s built around herself for protection, she figures it’s time to start making a boyfriend-sized hole in the wall. Kylo waits patiently, sensing her hesitation to keep talking but giving her space to work it out. “When I was little, I used to imagine that my parents were spies, that they were leaving me with neighbors or friends so they could travel the globe taking out bad guys in fancy dresses and pressed suits.”

Kylo gives a reassuring, “mhm,” while keeping his eyes on the road, letting Rey divulge her secrets in relative privacy.

Watching a minivan full of kids crying at a stoplight, a smile threatening to break her pressed lips at the exasperated parents in the front seat, “Then when I was ten they just, never came back.” Her little smile drops once the minivan drives out of sight.

“And you don’t know what happened to them?” Kylo turns to look at Rey and she looks up at him once before turning back to the window.

“No. I stayed with my neighbor Maz for a while but when I was twelve I decided to start looking for them on my own.”

“And you never found them.” Kylo states simply, not a question.

Catching the last bit of sun setting over her favorite spot of the canyon, “No. But I found Luke.”

Rey turns to look at Kylo. “I know you two have an,” the whites of her eyes expanding as she looks at her lap, “intense past.” She runs her fingers over the crochet patterns of the purse in her lap, “but he really saved me. He gave me the family I was looking for. He’s all I have.”

“I’m glad you found him, Rey. Really, I am. I just—I’m still so--” Kylo hits the steering wheel with his palm and it startles Rey like a book dropping on a hard floor. “He’s just so damn infuriating!”

Rey lets the thickness in the air dissipate before speaking, “I’m sorry about Luke. He hurt me too,” Rey holds up a palm, “probably not as much as he hurt you. But when he left, I couldn’t help feeling abandoned again, and ding-ding, you guessed it, I have abandonment issues.” Rey holds up both hands and then lets them fall into her lap, as if she has no control over the words coming out of her mouth. She’d planned on removing a few bricks at a time, but apparently she’s going to just take a wrecking ball to her carefully built walls and let Kylo right in.

Kylo takes careful steps into the space Rey has created for him, “I’m sorry that happened to you Rey, as a kid and with Luke. You didn’t deserve any of it.” They’re stopped at a light and Kylo can meet Rey’s eyes for a few solid moments. “But you’re wrong Rey, he’s not all you have. You have me.” Rey looks down at her lap feeling very exposed, something she’s not used to feeling. Is this what it feels like to let someone into your inner sanctuary? It’s scary, but also, it’s pretty nice. Maybe even safe, like she’s let in a knight to help protect her castle.

Rey looks up at him through her lashes, warmth creeping up her chest. “Thank you.” Rey turns back toward the window, still not skilled at doing this “letting herself be vulnerable with another person” thing.

A few more minutes of silence pass in the car before that sound of water over rocks pours out of Kylo again. “Hey, I don’t actually have any idea where I’m going. Can you pull up the directions to this place?” Kylo takes his eyes off the road to smile at Rey.

Popping up from her somber position and unzipping her purse, Rey pulls out her phone to direct Kylo to the restaurant.

They’ve got time. She’s got time. She’ll get better at this -- at trusting, at being trusted.

***

Rose and Hux sit at the four-person table, both on one side of the table and facing the entrance of the restaurant. Hux scrolls through his work emails while Rose cranes her neck to check the door each time it opens. “Should I text Rey again?”

“No. They’ll get here when they get here.” Hux pulls up a cross-word game on his phone while absently using his free arm to stroke up and down Rose’s spine.

The waitress comes over and asks Rose what they’d like to drink. Rose orders a Boba Milk Tea without taking her eyes off the door. Hux orders a beer, his eyes glued to his screen.

“Can you please stop shaking your leg?” Hux sets his phone down and twists to look at Rose who is a ball of nervous and excited energy. “Rosie, honey, I know you’re excited for Rey, but you need to chill.” Hux grabs Rose’s chair by the seat and the backrest and drags her chair against wood floor until she it’s flush with his. “Help me think of a ten-letter word for ‘willful.’” Hux wraps his arm around Rose as she leans in to look down at the puzzle he resumes.“

Rose lets him pull her into his embrace, his firm grip on her shoulder a heavy weight that keeps her enthusiasm grounded. “Obstinate?”

Hux looks at the screen a moment, counting, “That’s nine letters. Third letter is an ‘a.’”

His head rests on the top of her head while she hums in thought. “Headstrong?” He clicks his tongue in agreement and lifts his arm off of her shoulder to type with both hands. Rose sits back up, takes a deep breath to fill her lungs, “Sorry, you’re right. I’m just so excited for her. She’s never gotten this close to anyone before. She _needs_ this.” Rose swivels to look at Hux.

Hux finishes typing the word into his puzzle and then sets it down to watch Rose speak, an affectionate smile growing on his face while his hand tucks the loose dark strands that frame her face behind her ear. “You should have seen them, Armie. They were all over each other! I thought Rey was going to dislocate her jaw and devour him whole.”

Hux keeps his eyes locked on Rose but looks a little uncomfortable at the idea of discussing another couple’s intimate moment, “That’s a really weird image, babe.” It looks like he might kiss her forehead, but instead Hux looks toward the door, “They’re here.”

“What? Oh!” Rose stands up to wave at Rey who’s just walked in holding Kylo’s hand. “Oh my cuteness, they’re holding hands,” Rose mutters from under her breath at Hux while her eyes basically turn into heart emojis.

Seeing Rose and Hux, Rey points in their direction and the hostess nods, letting them through. Kylo pulls out Rey’s chair, and Rose reaches a hand under the table to grip Hux’s leg and nod ever so slightly toward the arriving couple. Her look starts with, “Are you seeing this?” and then turns into, “You should do that,” as she gives Hux a once over. Hux makes a scoff only Rose can hear. Rose silently reprimands herself. Ok, maybe she should lay off the Kylo Ren stuff a bit. Hux’s tender ego can only take so much.

“Sorry. Did we keep you waiting long?” Rey smooths the back of her dress to her thighs as she sits in her seat, shifting from side to side and pulling at her knee-length hem. Rose is surprised that the mood has shifted so quickly from what she saw only an hour ago. She had hoped she’d be witnessing a lovers’ afterglow, but instead Rey seems mellow and Kylo feels a little bristly – well, more bristly than usual.

“No! No. We didn’t wait long.” Rose shakes her head while trying to catch Rey’s eyes for answers, making a mental note to give Rey the “foreplay makes for fun play” talk. “There was no rush. I hope you didn’t rush.” Rey finds Rose’s searching gaze and kicks her under the table.

Before taking his seat, Kylo stretches a hand across the table to Hux, “I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Kylo.”

Hux stands out of his seat to grip Kylo’s hand, “Armitage.” While they shake hands a heartbeat passes, but an entire unspoken conversation takes place between their eyes. They give each other a once over, Hux reciprocating Kylo’s thorny attitude as he squeezes Kylo’s hand with unnecessary firmness. Taking in their similar heights, Hux pulls his shoulders back as he takes in Kylo’s fuller form. They’re like two animals circling, sizing each other up, assessing if the other male is a threat or an ally. Rose watches both and feels like at any moment they’ll start sniffing each other’s crotches. She rolls her eyes. Ugh, men. Do they want to take turns peeing on the table legs?

They both take their seats, Hux taking his Audi key out of his pocket to rest on the table, followed by Kylo pulling out the keys to his Bentley. “Kylo, Armie is in finance,” Rose offers to end the metaphorical dick measuring contest.

Kylo nods in polite disinterest. There’s an awkward silence until Rey catches Rose’s little side nod that indicates Rey should be doing her part to help the boys play nice. “Oh, um, Kylo plays golf.” Hux echoes Kylo’s nod. Rey and Rose use their own smiles to try and lighten the awkwardness that still hangs between the two men.

The waitress appears and takes Rey and Kylo’s drink order. Once she leaves, Rey flips open the menu, using it to fuel the dinner conversation. “What do you want to get?”

“We have to get the green beans!” Rose grabs for the paper menu and miniature pencil from between the soy sauce and chili sauce at the center of the table and starts to make marks on it.

“Yes! And the buns.” Rey leans forward, her hands folded on the table to look at the paper on the table between the two girls.

Rey lifts a brow as Rose slides the pencil down the list of items. “Can we get the veggie buns?”

Holding the pencil mid-air and looking up at to her best friend, “Ugh, Rey, you’re the only one who likes those.” Rey puts on a pouty face and tilts her head. Rose can’t say no to that goober. The last few weeks are the happiest she’s ever seen Rey. It’s like one of those super vibrant filters you use on pictures to make all the colors really pop has been placed on Rey. “Fine. Vegetable buns.” Rose smiles to herself as she ticks the appropriate box.

“Fried noodles!” Rose looks up to watch Kylo watch Rey as she looks through the menu like it’s a map, her fingers tracing the path her eager stomach wants to take. Kylo just watches amused, not even bothering to open his own menu.

Rose asks the question even though she already knows the answer. “Shrimp or chicken?”

Without looking up, Rey answers a definitive, “Shrimp.”

Rose nods and marks another box. “I’m getting two of the green beans.”

Rey nods in approval, flipping a page on the menu. “How many dumplings?”

Rose and Rey both sit back in their seats and look their dates up and down like they’re trying to figure out how much food a large dog would eat.

“Five?” Rose rests her elbow on her hand folded across her waist, the pencil still in her hand as she thinks.

Rey looks at Kylo’s front and back, like a judge inspecting a purebred. “Six. Half Pork, half chicken.”

“Do you ladies want any of our opinions on what to order?” Hux, who has been perusing his own menu asks.

Rose and Rey both turn to Hux and speak in unison, “No.”

Hux exhales, annoyed, folding up his menu and setting it on the table. Grabbing the slip of paper and pencil from Rose, “Fine, but we’re getting the chocolate filled dumplings.”

“Triple that,“ Rey adds, closing her menu and sliding it away from her.

Hux nods, crossing out his marking and revising the order.

After the waitress leaves with their food order, Rey turns to Kylo and says, “Sorry, I kinda ordered for you. Is that ok? You mentioned in the car that you’d never been here so—”

Kylo rests his arm on the back of Rey’s seat and lets his thumb caress the exposed skin on her shoulder. Rose catches Rey’s eyes flick quickly to his hand and then back at the table. “No, that’s fine. I’ve never had soup dumplings.”

Rey beams up at him, her hand resting on his thigh, “Great! We can add it to the list.”

“The list?” Rose cuts in over her glass of tea. “What list?”

Rey and Kylo’s drinks arrive, and Rey takes a sip of her water before explaining. “We’re starting a list of stuff that one of us has done but the other hasn’t. Then we do them together.”

Rose almost chokes on a tapioca ball. Trying to keep a straight face, “So, what’s on the list?”

Rey chews on her ice and looks over at Kylo, “Well, we knocked yoga and golf off the list.” Rose nods and hums with her tea at her lips, hoping the glass will cover the smirk on her face. Rey hesitates as she holds her face in her finger, looking at the table and thinking, “And soup dumplings. I guess we still have a lot of work to do.” Rey chuckles and looks up at a pleased Kylo. Such oblivious babies.

“Well, what haven’t you guys done yet?” Hux joins the conversation, his mouth releasing from the long neck of his beer bottle. Rose looks at her boyfriend wondering if his mind is in the gutter with hers. His face doesn’t give anything away, but she knows him. He’s not as innocent as he looks.

Rey’s cheeks blush, but Kylo takes over for her, “We’re going to watch a Pride and Prejudice movie that I’ve never seen.”

Hux lets out a sympathetic laugh, “Just don’t let her talk you into that six hour one.” Rose elbows Hux and he looks at her surprised and affronted, “What?”

Kylo’s brows arch at Rey as he pulls his arm off her chair, “Six hours!?” Rey just looks up at him with a forced grin on her face, all her teeth showing. He just laughs and places his hand over hers on the table, wrapping his huge fingers around her delicate ones.

“Have you guys decided what to be for Halloween? Armie and I are going as Hermione and Ron.” Hux reaches for Rose’s hand, not to be out done by Kylo Ren.

Rey cocks her head at Rose, her brows pinched “I thought you’d do Hermione and Draco.”

Rose looks nervously up at Hux and then back to Rey, scrambling for an appropriate answer, “Well, Armie already has red hair, so it seems like a waste not to use it.”

Hux releases Rose’s hand as he tilts his head up and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. She can feel an argument they’ve had multiple times threatening to spill back out. “She _belongs_ with Ron!” he opens his eyes and directs pointedly at Rey and Rose. Rose rolls her eyes and Rey snorts into her water glass. Hux huffs and folds his arms, “We should just go as Sigma and Mei.”

Kylo sets his water back on the table, perking up at the names. “You play Overwatch?”

Like little boys who have been dragged along by their mothers to a playdate and have just discovered that their companion’s favorite Power Ranger is also the red one, the two men begin a rhetoric back and forth about the game. The girls watch like dog owners whose pups have started to bark and nip playfully at the dog park.

“Yeah, I try and get on with the guys a few times a week.” Hux plays it cool, relaxing into his seat, sipping his beer like he’s not eager to spill his guts with Overwatch knowledge. Rose has already heard enough to last a lifetime. “Who do you play?”

Kylo uses his thumb to wipe at the condensation that gathers on his glass. “Usually Reaper but sometimes Pharah. What’s your rank?” He looks up at Hux, a slight challenge in his features.

Hux takes another sip of his beer. “Grandmaster,” he says casually but Rose knows this is no meager achievement. He’d called her at 3am when he’d finally advanced. “Do you have a regular team?”

“No. I have one friend I play with occasionally, but it’s usually just whoever the game throws me with. It’s frustrating as hell when I get stuck with useless assholes but—” Kylo drops the sentence, finishing it with a shrug.

Hux folds his arms at his chest, leaning forward to rest them on the table, “You know, we have an opening on our team. I mean, if you think you can keep up,” he lifts a brow while grabbing for his beer again.

Kylo chuckles to himself, rearranging the chopsticks that rest on the clean plate before looking back up at Hux, “Oh, I’m triple prestige-d. I think I can keep up.” Hux chokes on his beer, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth as he clears his throat. Looking quite pleased with himself, Kylo turns his attention back toward his date, “You know, Rey, you’d make a good Tracer.”

Rey sets the lid back on the chili pot she’d been fiddling with, her chin resting in her free hand while the conversation had taken a direction she had nothing to contribute to, “Uh, no thank you.”

The waitress arrives with their green beans and they start to dig in. With her chopsticks in her hand, a green bean between the wooden sticks ready to be eaten, Rose quips, “And I’m not dressing up as a video game character until more women are represented in professional tournaments.” Rose eats her green bean. “And I wouldn’t be Mei, I’d be Ana.”

While both couples eat the food as it trickles in, Kylo and Hux continue their discussion about Overwatch and various other video games. Rey and Rose just exchange knowing looks though the meal, letting the boys dominate the dinner conversation with words like “camping,” “pwning,” “respawn,” “tea bag,” and “grinding.“ Rose and Rey meet eyes as they dig into the last dumpling basket, not wanting to interrupt the boys but struggling to contain their giggles every time they use one of those ridiculous words.

By the time their plates are cleared the men appear to still have plenty to talk about. Rose and Rey can’t help but bite their lips to contain their glee as the men exchange contact information, Kylo entering his phone number into Hux’s phone and then Hux texting Kylo to give him his number. This couldn’t have worked out better for the girls if they’d planned it.

What a surprise turn of events. Rose thought the newest relationship she’d be viewing tonight would be Reylo but as it turns out, an even newer ship has docked into port: Kylux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!

After returning from her Saturday morning class, Rey decides it’s time to clean out the three weeks-worth of items that have accumulated in her car. Rey unzips her PINK bag and shoves as many jackets, hoodies, and long sleeve tops as she can into the opening. They spill out on every side looking like some kind of cloth octopus.

The dishes from her last-minute toast or oatmeal get stacked, the dried oatmeal working well to grip each bowl as she forms a tower of plastic and ceramic. Several Luna bar wrappers, including one with half a bar still inside it, are crumpled and set into the top bowl along with several peanut butter streaked paper towels.

There are still leftover flyers from the Yoga Under the Stars event on the floorboards that she shuffles together in a neat pile, folds, and tucks into her armpit. She puts the pink visor on her head, slings the bag over her shoulder and grabs the pile of dishes, leaning back to let the pillar rest against her chest. Her headphones get hung around her neck and a pair of sunglasses get held between her teeth. With her free hand she grabs her water bottle and the handle of her Dunder Mifflin coffee mug. She locks the door with a pinkie finger and slams the door with her hip.

The mailman unlocks the row of metal mailboxes at the bottom of her stairwell from the keys that are attached to the retractable keyring at his belt, with a metal clang. “Morning Miss Niima,” he nods at Rey as she approaches. “Do you want your mail?“ Rey nods and mumbles a “yes, please” through her full mouth. The mailman pulls Rey’s mail from his plastic “United States Postal Service” bin and then checks her open box. “There’s quite a bit in here.”

Rey shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head at the man in shorts, embarrassed that she’s let the mail go for a whole week. “-orry,” she tries through cheap plastic frames. The mailman holds up the pile of ads and bills, looking for a place to put it amongst the clutter that is draped all over Rey. She turns her body side to side, trying to assist but feeling just as perplexed as to how she’ll manage another item. Finally, the mailman rolls the papers into something resembling a Valpack-stuffed flauta and pushes it under Rey’s free armpit. “Hank-ooh,” hums from her mouth as she starts up the stairs.

Rey arrives at her front door realizing that her keys are buried deep in her bag. “-uck!” She stamps her foot. A groan bubbles up as she lets her head fall back and shoulders slump. Rey squats down as carefully as she can to set the dishes on the ground, but the bag on her shoulder slips, sliding down her arm and starting an avalanche of items cascading onto her HODOR doormat. She spits the sunglasses out of her mouth, “Double-fuck.”

Once all her items have been pulled from the floor outside her apartment to the floor inside her apartment, Rey sits cross-legged on the floor with her back against the door to start riffling through the mountain of mail. She starts three piles: recycle, bills, and magazines. After thumbing through her newest UsWeekly, this one detailing Meghan and Kate’s newest feud, and setting the CVS circular in the recycle pile, Rey is met with a manila envelope. Chewing a bite from the old Luna bar, her brows pulled together and head tilted in curiosity, Rey turns it over in both hands. The return address says “Durham Police Department.”

Rey stops mid chew. She rereads the return address over and over, making sense of the letters and numbers in her head. Without letting her thoughts fully form, Rey sets the envelope in the recycle pile and turns to the rest of her mail. No. She’s not opening it. It doesn’t matter. She nods her head to no one but herself. Resolved.

She finishes sorting the mail, burying the large envelop in grocery store ads and the flyers from the car before lifting them all up and dumping them into her bin under the sink.

She doesn’t think about the envelope as she sets her bowls to soak in the sink or hangs her jackets in her closet. She doesn’t think about it in the shower or while getting dressed.

She spends the afternoon cleaning her apartment, the envelope definitely not whispering to her while she scrubs the toilet, vacuums the carpet, or folds her laundry.

She turns on a podcast to drown out the envelope as it starts to ring in Rey’s ears. She paints her toenails and files and buffs her fingernails, turning up the volume every few minutes.

In the afternoon, Rey makes herself a smoothie, the blender a welcomed distraction from the constant hum that emanates from under her sink. She thinks about putting the envelope in the blender.

Finally, after making her bed with freshly washed sheets, Rey stomps to the sink, flings the cabinet doors open and rifles through the recycle bin for the offending documents. She twists to the refrigerator, wretches open the freezer, and after shoving the envelope inside, slams the door with a huffed, “Shut up!”

***

Rey knocks on the door to Hux’s apartment around five o’clock. Rose had suggested that since Hux was hosting the party, it just made more sense for them to get ready there. Rey enters the high-rise apartment with two garment bags draped over her arms, as well as her PINK bag that holds her “free-gift“ Clinique make-up pouch, slung over her shoulder.

Hux opens the door for Rey, and the first thing she thinks come barreling out of her mouth, “Your hair is blond!” It’s not just blond, it’s platinum blond.

He looks down at the ground, not even hiding his smile as he runs a hand through hair that is longer than she’s ever seen him wear it. A single hum of laughter escapes his pressed lips, “Rose convinced me.” He doesn’t look defeated or annoyed to be hosting Rose’s annual Halloween party, especially as Rose’s favorite character, which surprises Rey. He just looks—happy. It’s unsettling.

“Well, it looks great! You make a convincing Draco.” Rey steps through the doorway, and he stands aside to let her pass. She pauses once inside to take in the immaculate apartment she’s never seen before. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the view outside his floor-to-ceiling windows. The sun hangs low behind the city spreading out as far as the eyes can see.

An open kitchen sits on her right, black cabinets with gold hardware. A center island runs the length of the kitchen, a white granite countertop only interrupted by the center sink. The chandelier holds eight glass speres that hang from varying length gold rods, casing old fashioned looking lightbulbs, the filament glowing yellow.

His furniture is all modern -- wooden legs poking out from low-backed sofas and armchairs, and even a marble-topped coffee table. A few pillows, a throw blanket, and some potted plants that all scream “Rose” soften the otherwise sterile home.

“Rose! Rey is here,” Hux calls over his shoulder as he shuts the door behind Rey. “Can I get you anything to drink, Rey?” Hux asks, still more relaxed and pleasant than Rey has ever seen him. The stick up his butt just seems to be—missing. Weird.

Rey gives a polite, “No, thank you,” feeling more intimidated by Hux’s expensive home the more she looks around.

“Rey!” Rose calls while walking out of the assumed master bedroom, “Just bring your stuff back here.” She stops halfway down the hall and motions for Rey to follow, “We’ll just get ready in Armie’s bathroom.”

Giving Hux a polite nod and feeling a little self-conscious that she’s about to see Armitage Hux’s personal space, Rey follows Rose down the hall. Once they are safely tucked away behind his bedroom and bathroom doors, in his enormous, high-ceiling bathroom, Rey let’s her voice echo off the walls, “Rose, Hux is _loaded!”_

Rose giggles shyly, pulling out a stool resembling the coffee table in the living room from under the built-in vanity that sits between the double marble sinks, “Yeah, he’s doing well for himself.”

“Daaaamn, girl.” Rey still holds her belongings as she peaks around a corner of the doorless shower. “We could all fit in there.”

Laughing while she pulls her curling iron out from one of the drawers that flank the vanity, “You ready for that orgy already?” Rose sarcastically teases. Her comment triggering something she’s obviously been anxious to ask, Rose spins around, curling iron in hand, “Did you do it yet?!”

Rey steps to the countertop and lets all her belongings slump out of her arms, her answer matching her despondent body language, “No.”

“What? Still?” Rose turns her head toward Rey as she plugs the styling tool into a strip of outlets built into the countertop.

Grabbing the hangers that poke from each garment bag and hooking them onto the back of the bathroom door, “We make out a ton. I’m going to get lockjaw, we make out so much, but he just stays clear of the— apple pie.” Rey unzips the bags and pulls them off the hangers to reveal the costumes inside. “The best I get is some dry-humping and over the shirt boob action.”

“Did you just refer to your lady bits as an apple pie?” Rose opens another drawer and pulls out hairspray and bobby pins.

Stepping back to her bag to pull out her hairbrush and her makeup bag, “Yes, I blame American cinema.”

Rey sits on the stool and hands Rose her brush while she pulls her hair out of her ponytail. Rey massages her scalp as her hair follicles adjust to the new position while Rose starts to brush out the ends of Rey’s hair. “What’s his deal? He’s not having,” Rose looks at Rey in the huge framed mirror and motions to her pelvis with the brush while her bottom lip dips to the side, “down _there_ problems, is he?”

Rey watches Rose work the brush through her hair, her arms moving animatedly through the air as she tells Rose her woes. “Uh, no! Everything is—ready to party—down there,” Rey pauses while looking at the ground, “ I think.” Back up at the mirror, palms held up in frustration, “He just won’t let me touch it!” That last part comes out with almost a growl as Rey dips into her own memory.

She’s straddled his lap in the car, on her couch, at the studio, plenty of times and she can feel that he’s—excited, he just won’t take the next step. “If I try to play with the waistband of his pants or something he usually takes my wrists and pins them to whatever surface he has me pushed up against and starts kissing my neck until I forget what I was trying to do.” Another dramatic pause, “Which, makes me want to get into his pants ever more!” Again, the end of her statement come through clenched teeth while her hands have clawed up at the air in exasperation before falling back into her lap.

Rey sighs, looking down at her hands and slumps in on herself, “I’m going to be a virgin forever.”

“Man, that’s a tough break.” Rose suppresses a smile and shakes her head side to side while working the brush through Rey’s tangles, playing the part of listening and supportive hairdresser.

“And he didn’t even pull a single move the entire six hours of Collin Firth courting Lizzie. He just sat there with his arm around my shoulder like a complete— gentleman. It was infuriating! You’d think he was afraid of offending my sensibilities.”

“Well, have you tried talking to him about it?” Rose has moved on from brushing to holding the curling iron and separates the first section to style.

Rey looks at Rose through the mirror as if she’s just informed her that she thinks Matt Smith made a better Doctor than David Tennant. “I can’t just ask him that!” The idea of broaching that kind of subject with Kylo Ren makes Rey want to run and lock herself in Hux’s oversized closet.

“Why not?” Rose lets the curl she’s been working on fall from the iron and gently sets it to the side while wrapping the second section around the small barrel. “I tell Armie everything I want, especially sex stuff.” She says it so casually, as if Rose makes of habit of letting Hux know what her favorite drink orders are.

“You do?” Rey looks at Rose who just hums and nods back at her in the mirror, a gentle smile on her lips and an emotion Rey can’t quite identify in her eyes, something similar to that stupid happy look Hux had.

Rey can’t imagine herself just—telling someone what she wants. “Huh,” is all she can muster while she’s lost in thought. Could she really bring up something so personal, so potentially awkward, with Kylo?

There’s good reason to suggest that he just doesn’t want to take things further with Rey, that he’s not interested in that kind of relationship with her. He’s probably used to dating purebred women, women who don’t own cartoon character underwear or eat salad out of the bag. She’s feeling more and more like a scavenger

mutt as she thinks about their silk night gowns and matching dishes. While Rey compares her linen’s thread count to those of Kylo’s previous girlfriends, Rose continues to curl and then pin her hair up, several strategically placed curls falling at her neck and around her face.

While they apply makeup, Rose having let out the French braids she’d worn since the previous day, Rey takes a break from agonizing over her own relationship to check in with Rose. Her mouth forming an “O,” inches from the mirror, while she holds her eyes wide to apply her mascara, “How are things going with Hux?”

Rose opens the drawer again to pull out a lipliner, her bottom lip pulled taught as she swipes the pencil, distorting her pronunciation, “-eally -ood.”

While she dips her mascara brush into the container and then pulls it out, scrapping off the excess, something clicks in Rey’s brain. Rose has pulled all her own beauty items from Hux’s drawers, as if that’s where they usually reside. Holding the wand in the air, turning to look at Rose, “Um, why did you just pull that lipliner from the drawer?”

Rose pulls her top lip over her teeth, leaning over the counter to get as close to the mirror as her little legs will allow, “-o ine my ips.”

“Rose,” the seriousness of Rey’s tone gets Rose to turn away from the mirror and meet her gaze, “why did you just pull your lipliner out of Hux’s drawer?”

Like she’s just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Rose’s eyes look back and forth between Rey’s eyes, as if she’s trying to decide between telling the truth or coming up with a lie. Exhaling in defeat, the truth winning out, “Because it’s also my drawer.”

“Did you move in?” Rey puts the wand back into the tube and forgets it on the counter, stepping closer to her best friend.

Her voice goes up as well as her eyebrows. “A little bit.” Rose’s body language looks like she’s preparing for an assault from Rey, her shoulders tucked up to her ears.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Rey is excited and frustrated, she can’t tell if she going to scream from joy or outrage. How dare Rose move in with her boyfriend and not tell her!

A sheepish voice, while she looks down at the black tiled floor, “I know when I moved in with Paige we said it was just temporary and that eventually I’d move back in with you but things have— _progressed_ with Hux and, I just—I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Rey watches her best friend squirm, trying to present her information without hurting Rey’s feelings. She knows that Rose has been drifting further away from Rey over the past year. When they first met, Rey was like a hesitant one-year old, afraid to walk on her own even if she was fully capable. Rose had held both her hands and led her around until she’d had the confidence to release one hand. Moving in with Paige had been that first hand, Rose had been there but more as support, not balance. This, getting serious, grown-up serious, with her boyfriend feels like the last hand, and to be honest, Rey knows it’s time. It’s time to be her own woman, independent from Rose, and take her first wobbly steps by herself.

“Rose!” She looks up from Rey’s forcefulness, still wary of Rey’s response, “I’m only annoyed because you didn’t tell me!” Rey’s countenance shifts, pure joy emanating as she really does get excited for Rose, “This is great! I’m so happy for you!”

Rose peaks up from behind her lashes, hesitance melting away, “Really?”

“Really. You’re moving in with your boyfriend. That’s big news!” Rey pulls Rose in for a big hug. “I mean, I’m sad that I won’t get to live with you but this—, this is really great, Rose.

Rose hugs Rey back, “Thank you, Rey,” and continues in big, fake sobs, “But now I have to live with a boy!” Also like _Friends,_ it leads to a few real tears.

***

Rey reaches inside her regency gown and scoops each of her boobs up above the high empire waist while Rose ties a pale blue ribbon around the plain white dress. The low neckline gives Rey cleavage she isn’t used to showing while the puffed short sleeves reveal her toned arms. “Do you think I look like Elizabeth?”

Rose tucks a few sprigs of baby’s breath that she grabbed from an arrangement on the kitchen counter into Rey’s updo. “You look perfect.” Rose steps back to admire her work wearing a grey pleated skirt, knee-high socks and a burgundy and gold striped tie around her white button up.

Both girls admire themselves in the full-length mirror in the master bedroom, Rey turning side to side, getting used to the feel of a floor length dress flowing around her legs while Rose buttons up a black cardigan. From behind the closed door they can hear Kylo arrive, both their heads looking in the direction of the male voices that volley in friendly conversation.

“Just talk to him, Rey. Really,” are Rose’s parting words before opening the door and greeting the men. “Rey’s in here, Kylo. She has your costume.”

Kylo’s heavy footsteps preceded his entrance into the luscious master suite. Rey turns around, her dress swooshing in a way that feels romantic and feminine just as he crosses the threshold. His body freezes as his eyes take in the sight of her, his posture softening the longer he looks at her. Rey feels herself start to blush on her exposed chest and she struggles to take a deep breath under the tight bodice of her gown. 

Pushing away the self-consciousness that he’s never seen her quite this done up before, Rey steps toward him to greet him with a kiss. Before she can reach him, he holds out two hands to hold her an arm’s length away. “Wait, I’m not done looking at you yet.” His large hands wrap around each of her exposed biceps and he leisurely looks her up and down, taking extra care to examine her half visible, reddening breasts.

Rey rolls her eyes at his blatant leer, knowing full well that really, she loves it. He looks like he wants to rest his face on her chest and lavish each mound with kisses, which was partially the point of this dress. A sexy nurse or sexy kitty wasn’t Rey’s style. An unwed virgin with no property or wealth to speak of was much more Rey, and apparently Kylo approves.

Feeling very much like a Bennet sister, Rey wonders if she’s falling for a Mr. Darcy or Mr. Wickham. The envelope she promised herself she wouldn’t think about might reveal Kylo to be more Wickham than she would like. She pushes that monkey wrench away and focuses on the lesser of two evils. How is she supposed ask this beautiful man to just give it to her already?

After a final turn and inspection, Kylo wraps his hand around Rey’s waist and kisses her hello. He pulls away from the kiss, his hands still holding her to him, “You look beautiful.” He sure seems like a Mr. Darcy.

She looks up into his dignified features, “Thank you.” Rey wants to swoon, feeling a case of the vapors coming on. “Your costume is in the bathroom.”

Kylo lets Rey go, and she struggles to hold her own weight while he takes a big breath and lets it out through his nose. “Right. I hope you know how much I like you. I don’t really _do_ Halloween.”

He points to the bathroom door questioning and Rey nods, “I just hope it fits. The Etsy store lady kept checking back with me about the measurements I sent, wanting me to double check them.”

Kylo emerges from the bathroom still wearing his own black trousers and white button up he’d worn to Hux’s apartment, but now he also has a midnight blue tailcoat hanging unbuttoned across his broad shoulders. It fits.

“Ok, the YouTube video says we tie the cravat by first—,” Rey holds up the white strip of fabric with both hands, ready to tie it around Kylo’s neck but unsure how to start. Letting the tie fall to one hand she reaches for her phone to pull up the video. “Wait, I need to watch it again.” Kylo stands with his collar turned up as he hunches over to watch the video Rey holds in one hand, his warm breath sending goosebumps across her exposed skin.

***

The first guests to arrive that night, besides Kylo and herself, had been Poe and Paige pushing a double stroller, carrying two pack-n-plays, and ushering two identical preschoolers in Elsa nightgowns into the apartment.

“The rest of Rose’s boxes are in the back of the van,” Poe sets down one of the portable cribs and tosses the keys to Hux.

“Oh! Perfect, we’ll go down and get them,” Rose breaks away from hugging her sister.

More aggressive than is necessary, Hux tells Rose, “No. I’ll do it.” He notices his own harsh tone when Rose jumps back at his outburst and softens his next words, “You should stay here and give the girls a tour.”

Her excited nieces grab each of her hands and Rose leads them away to show them “Auntie Rose’s and Uncle Armie’s room.” The girls get especially excited when Rose tells them they’d get to sleep in their bed, and Rey can hear their squeals of delight as they jump on the California king.

“You can set the pack-n-plays up in the guest room,” Paige instructs her husband who is dressed in tan corduroy pants, a burgundy shirt, overalls, leather boots, a brown suede jacket, and a toy gun slung around his hip in a leather holster. Besides the holster, these just look like clothes Rey has seen Poe wear regularly, but coupled with Paige in her silky red, Asian inspired dress, they make a great Mal and Inara.

“We couldn’t wait to see your new digs!” Paige calls to Rose while unbuckling a bunny from the stroller and slinging her around her hip. “Hey, Rey!” Paige notices her as she has a moment to take in the room. “Is this your new boyfriend?” Paige holds up the baby girl with her hands under the armpits, “Rey, take a baby.” Rey takes the baby and places her on her hip the way Paige had. Extending her hand to Kylo with her wrist limp and palm facing down, a movement that matches Kylo’s costume, “I’m Paige Dameron. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” she teases as she curtsies.

“I’m Kylo Ren. The pleasure is all mine,” he places a kiss to her knuckles, playing along. Rey thinks it best that Poe is busy in the guestroom and missing the way Paige giggles like a schoolgirl at Kylo’s introduction.

Paige rights herself and then gives Rey an aside comment, as if Kylo isn’t standing right there, “Nice work, girlie.” She leaves with a wink to unbuckle her fourth child, a chicken.

***

After watching her daughters sit on stools at the kitchen island and slurp from sticky cans of soda, Paige insists it is time for the girls to go to bed. Poe hands off his armful to Rey while Rose, who’d promised to sing the girls a song before bed, hands the baby in her arms to Kylo, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Suggesting they take the babies out onto the balcony, away from the growing crowd of people, Rey has to remind herself that, regardless of their costume choices, they are in fact allowed to be alone together, even touch. Every time his arm has rested around her waist or his hand has brushed the small of her back as they make conversation with Rose’s and Hux’s colleagues, friends, and family, Rey has felt a thrill of excitement and danger, like someone might catch them in so scandalous a position.

Outside, Rey holds a sleepy baby cradled in her arms. The bunny rubs at her eyes with chubby fists and lets out little whimpers that protest at the idea of being rocked to sleep.

Kylo stands stiff with the baby chicken draped over his shoulder, as if a real bird were perched atop his frame and he’s afraid of disturbing it. Kylo watches Rey bounce from side to side with her bundle and then tries to turn his head and look at the foreign creature whose face he cannot see. “Is it asleep?” He turns his body so Rey can see the baby’s face.

She shakes her head, and whispers, “Not yet, but close. Try swaying a bit.” Kylo watches Rey’s feet and tries to mimic the same dance, though he’s a bit less fluid and looks like he’s trying to learn a line dance. Rey hides a smile by kissing the bunny’s forehead.

“How do you know how to do this?” Kylo experiments with a soft rhythmic pat on the back of the baby to accompany his side-step.

“Psh, I don’t. I’ve gone over to Page and Poe’s enough times over the last four years to learn how to hold a baby but beyond that,” Rey shakes her head and clicks her tongue, “I haven’t got a clue.”

They slip into silence as both babies drift off to sleep, keeping up the waltz that has lulled them into warm, relaxed lumps. Rey memorizes the image of Kylo holding a baby. It does things to her. Pulls at strings that no one has ever pulled at before, not even herself. Would he make a good dad? One that stuck around? The envelope in her freezer pops to mind again, the one buried between her last two boxes of thin mints and the frozen peas. Is there anything in that envelope that would argue against him?

Rey mentally shuts the freezer door, locking those questions away for another time. There’s a more immediate concern that she’d like to discuss with him, and these babies feel like the perfect shield to protect her during this vulnerable conversation. If Rose can do it, she can do it. If her hands were free, she’d give a little stomp and tighten her fists at her sides to strengthen her resolve. “Kylo, there’s something I wanted to ask you about.” 

Kylo lifts his head from where she catches him smelling the baby’s head, “Hum? I mean, yes?” He focuses in on Rey, a shadow of concern drifting over his face.

“Why—,” she turns to look out at the city, maybe this will be less awkward without making eye contact. “You haven’t—, We haven’t—,” she clears her throat wishing for a drink to wet her suddenly dry throat and strengthen her resolve. No, should look at him. She turns back toward him, “I’m a virgin.” _Fucking hell._ Nope. Facing him was a mistake. Rey turns back toward the cityscape.

“Oh.” There’s a pause in his sway but he picks it back up. “That’s—good, or—fine, or whatever you want it to be, Rey.” He looks at her with sincerity, obviously not sure the best words to express his feelings but willing his face to show nothing but compassion or understanding.

“That’s not a problem for you?” Her voice is timid, as she watches her feet that don’t completely leave the ground as she shifts her weight back and forth over them.

Kylo turns his body so his back is at the rail and uses his free hand to tilt Rey’s chin up, “Why would that be a problem?”

Rey looks into his eyes, her words spilling out before her mind has a chance to filter them, “Well, sex. Why aren’t we having sex? Is it because I’m a virgin? Can you tell? Am I that obvious? Is there something I should be doing—”

Kylo grabs her two lips and pushes them together like a duck, shutting her up and causing her to squeak up at him in surprise. Once she’s gotten the hint that it’s his turn to talk, he releases her lips and turns back to look up into the night, needing a bit of space to organize his response.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Rey. I don’t want anything with you to ever be a mistake.” He rubs circles into the baby’s back and his voice has a distance to match his thoughts.

There is hurt in Rey’s response, “You think having sex with me would be a mistake?”

If he wasn’t holding a sleeping baby, he would have whipped around but he carefully faces Rey, “No!” His voice is a bit too loud. The baby stirs, rubbing her head against Kylo’s shoulder before stilling and breathing her sour milk breath onto his neck. He lowers his voice, “That’s not what I meant. Not at all.” He holds her upper arm, but she hasn’t made eye contact with him yet, “I’m—I’m just trying to be careful.”

Rey lets his words settle for a few moments, trying to understand, trying not to let her feelings be hurt, trying to be brave—brave like that dark haired Gryffindor inside, “Well,” she fills her chest with cool night air and looks up into his angular face, “I’m ready when you are.”

  
He doesn’t answer verbally but kisses her, careful not to disturb either sleeping creature. Rey can feel his adoration spilling into her with each soft press of his lips. His kisses start small, like he’s pleading with her to be patient, to not give up on him. Rey kisses back but her hungry lips open to him, her tongue licking at his lips, inviting him in, begging him for more.

He pulls away but stays very close to her face, his pupils huge, “Don’t tempt me.”

“That’s literally what I’ve been trying to do for weeks,” she rolls her eyes and then smirks up at him.

He stands up straight and laughs, running his free hand through his hair, “Oh, I know. And you are doing an excellent job of it.” Rey feels giddy at the compliment but also something inside of her feels exposed, as if she’s just removed all her clothes and stands naked, waiting for his evaluation. But instead of turning away from her, he takes his time, walking around her, admiring her like she’s a sculpture in a museum, taking care to look but not touch. She’s willing to wait, let him take his time, because she can see that in his stormy eyes, he wants nothing more than to rip up the “Do Not Touch” sign and touch her everywhere.

Rey turns and takes a step toward the apartment, “We should probably put these babies down and join the rest of the party.” Kylo follows but before she opens the sliding glass door, her hand resting on the handle, she looks up at him with her brows raised and hopefulness painted on her cheeks, “You’ll let me know when you’re ready.”

He laughs, taking a deep breath and rubbing his hand over his face, a self-deprecating noise, like a man who knows he’s his own worst enemy, “I will most definitely let you know.”

Paige leads Kylo and Rey to the guest room where they are instructed to lay their sleeping animals. As they tiptoe out of the room, Paige turning on the baby monitor before silently closing the door, Rey hears Poe laugh as he shoves Hux’s arm, “You better watch out man, those Ticos are extremely fertile.”

Rey smiles at the joke. It’s true, Paige had gotten pregnant with the second set of twins while on the pill (according to Rose). Rey’s eyes snap up from the doorknob Paige is slowly twisting and catches Rose and Hux locking eyes for the briefest of moments, Hux leaning casually against the back kitchen counter with a glass of amber liquid while Rose sips from a water bottle in a circle of Hux’s work colleagues.

Wait. No. She couldn’t be. Rey does a quick assessment of Rose’s body, lingering on her stomach. She doesn’t look different. But. Maybe. It would explain why she’d moved in so quickly with Hux, why Hux is in an annoyingly good mood.

Rey decides to test her theory by mixing two appletinis with double cherries, Rose’s favorite, and walking to join Rose as Poe starts a story involving something about a movie he saw in college. Kylo has followed, getting his own drink and holding it while he sticks a finger in his high collar and pulls to allow a bit of fresh air on his restricted neck.

“—and then I looked over and Tyler Hansbrough is just sitting two seats away from Paige and me while we wait for Avatar to start.” Poe enjoys the hold he has over his audience.

Rey holds the drink out to Rose as Kylo joins in on the conversation, “Oh, you’re a Tar Heel?”

Rose waves off Rey holding up her water while looking back for Poe’s response, “Yeah, class of 2010. You?”

Ignoring the peacocking Rey knows the boys are about to engage in, she tries again, putting her hand on Rose's water bottle to try and relieve her of it. “I went to Duke. I watched them win the title in 2010, floor seats.”

Poe’s mouth hangs open, Kylo’s story definitely outshining his movie story. Rubbing his neck in defeat, “Man, Coach K had a killer lineup that year, that’s for sure.”

Rose just shakes her head, her brows starting to furrow. _I don’t want the drink, Rey. What are you doing?_

Kylo can’t stop himself, “Yeah, I’ve hit a few rounds with Coach K at the club. He’s actually not bad.”

Rey holds both drinks in her hands and takes a sip out of each with a confident smugness before looking from Rose’s stomach back up to her face. She arches a brow.

Shock registers on Rose’s face and she quickly looks around the circle of friends to make sure no one else is watching as Rey lets her thoughts dance across her face. Rose tilts her head infinitesimally to the side indicating that they should meet in the bathroom. She whispers something into Hux’s ear before slipping away. Rey just pats Kylo’s arm, but he’s too preoccupied with exerting his dominance over Poe to really notice.

Once the guest bathroom door is shut, Rey spins around and whisper yells at Rose, “Are you pregnant!?”

Rose stands stunned, her words coming out in a breathless stream, “We haven’t told anyone yet. I haven’t even told Paige. How did you—,”

Before Rose can finish, Rey has her in a huge bear hug. Rose wraps her arms around Rey and gives her a tight squeeze back. Once they release their hug they start silently screaming while they hold hands and jump up and down. Rey expects to feel a little sad about Rose starting a new family without her, but somehow she’s ok. Somehow, finally, she knows she’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dates: Bowling and camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Beta @reylosongstress is taking a huge test on Wednesday and she's been studying like a crazy person for weeks but she took a study break to review these chapters for me. We will all be collectively crossing our fingers and sending you all the positive vibes this week.
> 
> I originally wrote 11& 12 as one chapter but it topped out at 12000 words so splitting it felt like the right move. Our lovers have four bliss filled dates to go on before plot takes over. Enjoy!

Date 1

“I don’t really think it’s fair that you are beating me.” Rey stares up at their monitor above the shared ball return with her arms crossed and an ankle tucked under her knee. Kylo hadn’t shown quite the enthusiasm she’d hoped for when she’d informed him what their date would entail tonight, complaining about stale beer and borrowed shoes, but with two frames left to bowl, Kylo is thoroughly enjoying his imminent victory. _Not so cranky now that you’re winning, Mr. “Bowling is for children’s birthday parties.”_

Kylo picks up his ball as it rolls up the ramp. “I _am_ a professional athlete,” he winks back at her. Rey rebukes the flutter in her stomach, attempting to keep the scowl on her face.

Rey grumbles, “Not in bowling! I was supposed to be wiping the floor with you by now.”

He takes several steps toward the lane, his long arm swinging back and his shoulder muscles flexing deliciously under his shirt before letting the ball release toward the pins as his graceful right leg sweeps behind him. _How did he even learn to do that?_

Her shoulders fall, and the heat building in her core from watching his skilled body dissipates as a red X flashes across the monitor, followed by a dancing penguin. Rey reaches across the table bolted to the floor in front of her, moves the empty hot wings basket to the side and pulls the nachos closer to her. She angrily shoves one in her mouth, wiping away nacho cheese with the napkin crumpled in her hand before walking up to retrieve her neon pink ball. This is it, her last chance to prove herself.

Standing between their two gutters, Rey holds the ball in both hands, studying the pins as they descend from the mechanism onto the shiny wood floor. With the focus and resolve of a gymnast about to begin her floor routine, Rey narrows her eyes and lines herself up. She separates her knees, swings the ball between them and two-handedly rolls the ball. She rights herself to watch her ball slowly drift to the right, crossing her fingers and bouncing on her toes as she mutters a “please, please, please.” It eventually makes it way to the pins, knocking down one before falling into the gutter. Rey stomps her foot, her hands fisted at her sides, and spins around. _Damnit._

Sitting with his arms spread across the top of the red bench, one clown-like shoe resting on his knee and looking quite like a smug asshole, Kylo lets a slow breath pass between puckered lips. “Tough break, kid. You might want to work on your form.” He tries his best to wipe the smirk off his face when Rey turns to looks at him from the ball return, his arms coming out instinctively in front of him as if she might throw a bowling ball at him in retaliation, which she is very tempted to do.

An indignant Rey turns back as her ball bounces up the conveyor belt, her chin held high with her fingers in her ball at her chest as she mutters to herself, “I’ll show you form.” Doing her best to imitate one of the seasoned bowling patrons she’d idly watched while Kylo had excitedly entered their names into the electronic score card, Rey does a quick little walk, pulling the ball behind her and reminding herself to let go of the ball as she swings it forward. The ball speeds down the wood much faster than her first ball and Rey is jumping up and down as she watches it roll right down the center line, knocking down all her remaining pins.

All of her annoyance at Kylo evaporates in an instant as she victory-dances back to her seat and Kylo offers her a high-five, which she gladly accepts. She feels his praise rush though her body as their hands connect in a blissful slap, and it feels like pure adrenaline.

“Nice job.” They switch seats as he heads for his XL 16-pound bowling ball. “I think that ass wiggle really helped.”

Indignantly Rey scoffs, her jaw falling open, “I did not wiggle my ass.”

Kylo turns his head to answer but just as his mouth opens, another much higher voice cuts him off, “You most certainly did dear.”

Rey whips her head to the older woman setting her bag down on the bench behind her. “Gwen! I didn’t know you bowled.” Rey shifts to kneel on the cushion and leans across the back to give a little hug to the smaller, baby-powder-smelling woman. She feels soft and brittle beneath Rey’s arms, but she knows this woman is anything but.

Another voice joins in the conversation as Kylo lets his ball hang off his fingers at his side, his mouth slightly agape. “Oh yes, Rey. We come every Friday night.” The woman, who Rey learned that week at yoga was named Naomi, wears a howling wolf t-shirt under her black satin jacket.

As she looks up to see Marge, Emerald, and Ruth step down the three steps into their lane, lost in their own conversation, Rey realizes they all wear the same jacket. As the other women set their bags down on the opposite bench, Rey is able to see their team name scripted across the back, “Ball Biddies: We like ‘em hard and fast.” _Good Lord._

Kylo sets his ball back on the ball return and steps up to Rey, his hand extended to greet Gwen and Naomi. “It’s good to see you ladies again. Lookin’ lovely, as always. How _do_ you keep the suitors at bay?” Naomi giggles, waving away the compliment while muttering, “Oh, stop it.”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Gwen makes her way around the bench to Rey and Kylo’s lane. “We’re past handshakes, my boy.” She wraps her little arms as best as she can around Kylo, her cheek pressing into his chest as he holds his arms out in the air, unsure what to do with them. He looks over at Rey who lifts her shoulders and tilts her head to the sides as Gwen lingers a bit too long in her hold, her eyes closing as she inhales deeply.

Kylo pats her on her fluffy head, “A pleasure as always, Gwen.” He relaxes his arms as she releases her grip and steps aside, her hands on her flushed, wrinkled cheeks as she walks back to retrieve her ball from her bag.

Kylo makes an overly relieved expression at Rey but she lifts her chin for Kylo to look behind him. As if in queue for the check-out lane, four other women stand with bright smiles, ready for their hugs. Rey is feeling even more confident in her decision _not_ to invite Kylo to yoga at the senior center this week.

He loosens up a bit more with each embrace. Stooping low and using his arms, he squeezes each giddy woman. They pepper him with compliments and questions.

“Why weren’t you at class this week?” Naomi looks up into his eyes.

“You look just stunning in this navy blue.” Marge rubs her hands up and down his arms. “Is it dry clean only?”

Emerald changes her voice to a whisper, but it isn’t any quieter than her normal speaking voice, “Did she like the visor? I still think you should have Bedazzled it. Girls like sparkles.”

After her hug, Ruth elbows Kylo in the side, “Taking _good care_ of our Rey, Kylo?” She winks up at him and clicks her mouth twice.

_Damnit, Ruth._

With her arms out like she’s herding hens back into their coop, Rey motions for the women to make their way back to their section with hopes of finishing their date without any more interruptions. “Well, we don’t want to distract you ladies from your game.”

The women settle in, Rey takes her seat, and Kylo grabs his ball. With her eyes on Kylo as he lines himself up, Rey bounces her knee and chews a fingernail. All he needs is 3 pins to beat her and win the game. The smell of peppermint fills her nose before the voice leaning over the bench fills her ears. “You must get incredibly sore after a romp with that one.” Gwen tilts her head at Kylo as if there was a question as to who “that one” would indicate.

Rey jumps up out of her seat and grabs for her purse, “We’re done, you win.”

Kylo spins around at Rey’s exclamation, his black ball still in his hands. “What?” Rey steps to him and takes his ball and sets it on the ball return. “Hey, I still have one more frame—” She takes his hand and starts pulling him toward the steps, an obligatory wave and pressed lip smile to the ladies.

He turns his head toward the women while Rey continues to drag him away, waving back at them. “I’ll see if I can make it to class next month.”

“Bye, Kylo.” They all sing together.

As they walk up the steps, the squeaky voice yells toward Rey, “If he gets the oven properly warmed up—, she gets louder as they get further away, “it will be easier to bake the pie, if you know what I mean.” Yes, Rey knows exactly what she means, and she intends to get the hell out of there before she’s subjected to anymore “advice.”

Back in the car, “I don’t see why we had to cut the game short,” Kylo buckles his belt and then places a hand on a disgruntled Rey, who softens at his touch.

Covering her face with both hands, Rey takes a calming breath before sliding her hands to either temple to massage, “If you could have heard them this week in class, you’d understand. They wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Kylo starts the car and begins to pull out of the florescent-lit parking lot, a small chuckle suppressed between his crooked teeth and soft lips, “I guess I’m pretty popular with the sixty plus demographic.”

“You have no idea,” Rey shakes her head. “They are easily distracted, more so than the children.” Letting out a huge sigh as she looks out at the lights of the main street they travel, “I need sugar. And fat. And probably salt.”

Kylo looks over at Rey with a closed mouth grin that takes up his whole face, “Ok. What do you want?”

Rey watches the fast food restaurants pass by, her eyes darting from one to the next as her brain works quickly to decide what she wants. “Pull over here! McDonalds!”

Quick to action, Kylo Ren uses his six-hundred-thousand-dollar car to cut across three lanes of traffic and turn into the McDonalds parking lot. Rey can’t help but be turned on as he skillfully wields the power under his feet and at his fingertips.

“Just go through the drive-thru.” Rey sits up in her seat, leaning forward against her shoulder strap and pointing at the signs that direct him around the side of the building. “What do you want?” She claps her hands together and looks up at him with eager eyes. What a person orders from McDonalds says a lot about them. She hopes it’s not Filet-O-Fish.

Keeping his eyes on the bumper in front of them, he shrugs, “I’ve never eaten at McDonalds.”

“What? Ever?” Rey turns her whole body in her seat to face him, her hands braced on the dash and her seat as she lets this new information wash over her.

Kylo scratches at the base of his neck and shrugs “Not ever. It’s garbage food.”

“Precisely!” Rey flops back into her seat as they pull up to the speaker, only to unbuckle and then crawl across Kylo’s lap until her arms are perched on the open window, her body laid out across his lap as she kneels on the edge of his seat.

The voice on the speaker gives some garbled welcome and Rey starts her order, “We’d like two large Oreo McFlurries.”

Kylo’s eyes are glued on her butt that sticks up right in his sightline, “What’s a McFlurry?” She thanks the weather Gods that it was warm enough to wear this romper. She’s been wishing all night for him to stick his hand right up her shorts.

Rey turns her head into the car, “Something delicious,” and then sticks it back out the window, arching her back just a little more, “and a large fry.”

Pulling herself back into the car and into her seat, “This is perfect. Now we can check two things off the list that you’ve never done—had.”

His eyes still trained on the space where her ass had been, “I can’t wait to taste it.” Rey congratulates herself and her butt on a job well done.

“Kylo,” Rey attempts to break him from his trance, “It’s time to move forward.”

He looks at her, his eyes starting to dilate, “Huh?”

“The car, you should pull the car up.” She points at the empty space in front of them.

*

Licking the back of her spoon, Rey looks out through the windshield. “I thought you’d like this spot.” She sticks it back into the ice cream and pulls a few fries from the bag and into her mouth. “I drive past this canyon every day. I’ve watched the sun rise and set from almost every angle, and this one,” pulling a spoonful of ice cream from the cup and using it to motion out the front glass “is the best.” She wraps her lips around the spoon then pulls it out clean. With a full mouth, she continues “We’ll have to come back when the sun is setting,” she swallows, “it’s beautiful.”

This moment feels perfect. Sharing one of her favorite spots with Kylo feels like sharing another shadowed corner of herself with him, dusting the cobwebs and shining light on the recesses she doesn’t even allow herself to explore.

Taking less enthusiastic bites of his dessert but eating up everything Rey says and does, “I’d really like that.”

“So? Good date?” she looks up from her treat with cookie crumbs in the corner of her mouth.

Before she can fish a napkin from the bag, Kylo takes her cup, sets them both in the holders, and leans forward, his hand along her jaw, to kiss away the mess, “Great date.” He kisses the other corner as well.

He kisses her lips and she pulls off to ask, “What do you want to do for the next date?” He tries to shut her up again by kissing her harder but she’s stuck on her train of thought. “Something I’ve never done?”

“Rey,” He pulls back and holds her by the shoulders and she looks up at him, “Have you ever sat alone with a man in a car over-looking a canyon?”

Still clueless as to what he’s insinuating, she looks out the window at the said canyon and then back at him, “No.”

“Well, I’ve never sat alone in a car with a girl over-looking a canyon. Shouldn’t we—maybe make the most of it?

Both her brows rise up, and a smile breaks through her lips as her brain clicks together what he’s getting at, “Oh! Ok.” She takes the paper bag, rolls the top with a crinkle and shoves it to the floor. She then kicks off her Keds and crawls out of her seat to straddle Kylo, more than eager for whatever he has in mind.

“Oh!” He looks from where their bodies are pressed together up to her cheeky face.

“Is this ok?” Now she’s cursing her romper and thinking a skirt might have made this position easier. Though, from the started look on his face, she doubts he’ll let things go that far.

Kylo nods, and then his deep gaze turns mischievous as his seat slowly starts to lower back, his hands sliding to the side of his seat to work the controls.

Rey looks down at him, licking her lips like she doesn’t know where to begin her feast, or how much she’s allowed to have. She places a hand on either pectoral, splaying her fingers and pressing them into his firm muscles. She still hasn’t gotten to look at them, or kiss them. Maybe…

Letting her hands trail down his crisp navy button up, over the ripples of his stomach, she begins to pull the fabric from the hem of his buckled slacks. Kylo’s breath hitches as her fingers dip below his waistband to bring the shirt fully untucked. It takes all of Rey’s willpower not to slide her fingers deeper down his pants.

Holding the bottom button of his shirt between her fingers, she looks up at him for permission. A whispered, almost breathless, “yes” spurs her on. Rey slowly undoes each button, revealing the dark trail of hair the starts at his navel and travels down below his belt, where she’s aching to explore. She lets her fingers trace his jetting hip bones, then the lines of sinew and tissue that run from his ribs to each impeccably defined oblique.

His fingers rub up and down the back of her bare thighs as she unbuttons the shirt all the way up to his neck and pushes it open. He’s just as gorgeous as she’s imagined he would be. A smooth white plain waiting to be played with, like freshly fallen snow. She kisses tenderly where his beating heart pumps below his rib cage, and it’s pounding so loudly that she’s drawn to press her ear to his chest and listen to the cadence. As she listens, she relaxes her body into his. He moves his arms to wrap around her back and just holds her as she melts further into him.

“I used to do this as a kid, listen to my parents’ heartbeats.” If they’d been gone for a particularly long time, she would make them lay on the ground, her little body on top of theirs, as she listened to the thump-thump-thump of their beating hearts. It was a physical reminder that, yes, they were actually there, home, alive. 

An inhale and then a shaky exhale, “I miss them.”

His grip around her tightens, protecting her, and one hand moves to brush the hair off her face. A single tear rolls across the bridge of her nose and falls on his skin. “It’s ok to miss them.”

“I miss the way my mom smelled.” Rey’s chest bounces with a single breath that escapes her, the absurdity that this is what pops to mind when she thinks of her mother making her almost laugh. “I think it must have just been some combination of her make-up and hairspray, but I still remember it.”

Kylo hums as he continues to hold her. His lips press a kiss to the top of her head, and she feels safe.

“And my dad, he was funny. I just remember he would make me laugh until I peed my pants.” She smiles softly at the moon that hangs outside the car window.

Rey can feel Kylo tensing below her, “You deserved better, Rey.” He takes a deep breath and releases a hand on Rey to run it through his own hair. “I hate them for what they did to you.”

“Even after everything, “she sniffs in the wetness threatening to leak from her nose, “I don’t hate them.” His fingers return to her back to trail up and down her spine, a motion she thinks might be meant more to calm himself than her. “If they miraculously showed up one day, even though I have every right to hate them forever,” Rey lifts her head to look at Kylo, “I’d forgive them. They’re my parents. I still love them.”

A few more tears fall down Rey’s cheeks as she closes her eyes, needing a momentary break from her vulnerability, and Kylo wipes away the tears with his thumbs. Her eyes slowly open to meet his mahogany brown, and Rey thinks she’s never felt more cherished. “You’re amazing Rey. I don’t know how you forgive and love so freely.” He pushes her hair back from her forehead again and lifts his head to kiss her softly. Rey lays her hands under her chin, and he pulls back to look at her again, his eyes dancing across her tear-streaked but smiling face. “Rey,” he wraps both arms tightly around her and pulls her back under his chin, his throat bobbing as he swallows, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Rey smiles, kissing the salty patch where her tears painted his chest and then letting her fingers trace along his skin. “I know.”

Date 2

Kylo pops his trunk as Rey’s ponytail bounces down the stairs, her Pink bag over her shoulder filled to capacity and a pillow under her arm. She’s wearing black leggings that hug her very cute ass that is unfortunately hidden by the oversized Duke hoodie she’d stolen from the back of his car and promised never to return. He ducks out of his car as she steps off the curb. “Toothbrush?”

“Check.” She pats the side of her bag before lifting it off her shoulder.

“Warm pajamas?” He lifts the trunk top open all the way for her to put her bag in.

Rey uses her hands to motion from her head to her toes and back up again, “What do you think this is?”

Half his mouth lifts as his lingering eyes follow her hands, “Ok. Fair enough.”

“Wow!” Rey looks into the trunk as she drops her bag in. Did you just buy all this stuff?” Two sleeping bags, an air mattress, an air pump, a four-man tent, two camping chairs, an LED lantern, a hatchet, a bundle of firewood, two marshmallow roasting sticks, a cooler -- all in their original packaging -- and several bags of groceries are crammed into his trunk. He hopes that she doesn’t object to his purchases or wrinkle her nose in displeasure like she does whenever he throws his wealth around. Actually, he quite likes the nose wrinkle.

Closing the trunk with a slam, “All my camping stuff is at my parent’s house. I should have a set for out here anyway.”

He’d been hesitant to accept the suggestion when Rey brought up that she’d never been camping after he’d regaled her with a canoeing story from his youth. They’ve never spent the night together, and he still wrestled with the potential implication. He’d stood in the feminine products aisle and stared at the condoms for five minutes before finally dropping a box into his cart, only to circle back past the deodorant and put it back on the shelf, giving himself a hard out. Not yet.

“Did I see marshmallows back there?” Rey pulls open her door as she licks her pink lips.

Kylo opens his door and shoves the thought of how she’d taste after eating a marshmallow out of his mind. He focuses back on making Rey’s first camping trip perfect, nodding as he slips into his seat, “You can’t go camping without s’mores.”

*

“Don’t hold it over the flame. It’s just going to catch on fire.” Kylo leans forward out of the canvas chair and wraps his hand over hers to direct her marshmallow to safety. “Put it over the coals and turn it slowly.”

The firelight dances across her smiling face as it peeks out of the hoodie, “Thank you for looking out for my marshmallow.”

Looking back into the firepit, he plants his feet in the dirt and rests his elbows on his knees. “I just know if you burn yours, you’ll steal mine.” He looks at her from the corner of his eye, his mouth twitching as he fights a smile.

Rey kicks him playfully in the shin before curling back up into her chair, “There may or may not be truth to that statement.” She pulls her stick out of the fire and reaches up to squeeze the sugary pillow experimentally between her fingers. “How do I know when it’s ready?”

“When it’s golden brown on the outside and melted in the middle.” His eyes look up to the end of her stick. “Put it back on for a little more.” Looking back at his own stick, “Damn it,” he pulls it closer to his face and blows out the flame. After carefully turning it side to side, he pronounces it “still good.”

Propping it up against his chair, Kylo reaches into the grocery bag to pull out the box of graham crackers and a chocolate bar. “You’ve really never had a s’more?” He assembles the sandwich in his lap, takes Rey’s stick out of her hands, and replaces it with the s’more.

“But this one’s burned.” She wrinkles her nose teasingly at him. There it is.

Kylo holds Rey’s marshmallow over the white embers, “Just try it and we can trade back after I make yours.”

She moans while she eats it, and Kylo lets himself chuckle quietly at her reaction as he makes the second one. It’s not like she’d notice him laughing at her expense anyway. Her eyes are closed and when she opens them all she sees is her new favorite dessert. She licks her fingers and lips noisily, and the phrase “golden brown on the outside and melted in the middle” repeats itself in his mind.

When he takes the half-eaten one out of her hands she whimpers, and her mouth and hands reach out for it until he replaces it with the fresh one. She puts it back to her mouth and continues sounds of pleasure. “Hum,” she cocks her head chewing, “I think I like the burnt one a little better.

As the fire dies down, Rey’s limbs retreat into Kylo’s sweatshirt, first her arms and then her legs until she’s just a ball with a head. After she yawns without hands to cover her face, Kylo starts to spread the coals out in the fire ring. “Are you ready for bed?”

Rey nods sleepily at him, her eyes heavy and lips curling up in contentment, “This is really fun. Thank you for taking me camping.”

His chest swells with satisfaction. “You are welcome.” Kylo hands Rey the lantern. “You can go ahead. I’ll put the fire out and come in in a minute.”

Pulling her legs out of the sweater and pushing her arms back through the sleeves to take the lantern from him, Rey steps around the fire toward the tent. “Don’t be long.”

“I won’t.” He stays in his seat at Rey unzips the tent, crawls inside, and zips it back up. Her silhouette is visible as she shifts around inside the tent, the sound of her sleeping bag unzipping and zipping back up echoing in the nearly silent night.

Kylo gathers the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows and arranges them back in the cooler. He smiles remembering her unashamed enjoyment of such a simple treat. Rey could express more happiness over a marshmallow than he could over a tournament win. She was sunlight. She was warmth. She breathed life into anything she touched, including him. Two months ago he was a bitter has-been whose height of human interaction was screaming fucks at his doctor. Now he’s attending Halloween parties and going on actual dates and _bowling_ , for God’s sake. Kylo firmly shuts the cooler lid and leans back in his camping chair to stare at the fire’s dying embers, his smile lost to a new, heavier train of thought. How the hell did she do it? 

Kylo is no stranger to pain, but unlike Rey, all the pain he’s endured in his life has been self-inflicted. He should have been a better son, a better friend, a better person. He deserves the pain and scars he’s carried around his whole life. He’s holding on to them, letting them continually burn him as if he’s fisted one of these glowing coals. They are penitence for his past sins.

But Rey, she didn’t deserve any of this. She didn’t deserve to grow up in foster care or bust her ass just to pay the bills or have her first s’more as a grown woman. How can she speak of forgiveness, after all that? Kylo would hunt down her parents and kill them himself, if they weren’t already dead. But Rey chose to just let the past die.

“You can’t earn forgiveness, Kylo,” she’d said. “Either people forgive you or they don’t, and that’s their deal, their burden to carry. All you can do is forgive yourself.” Kylo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Could he do it? Could he possibly forgive himself after all these years? With a loud exhale, he looks up at the outline of Rey as she sits up and removes her sweater before settling back into her sleeping bag, a click of the lantern as the tent goes dark. Kylo’s heart warms in the way only Rey can elicit, and he decides it’s time to let go of his past mistakes and let himself experience grace. Rey doesn’t deserve someone who is still so damaged, and at least in this one way he can make something in her life right.

*

“Do you want me to turn the light on?” An outline of Rey props herself up on her elbows in the dark tent as Kylo crawls over her to his sleeping bag, the air mattress lifting her higher off the ground with his added weight.

“No. I’ll be ok.” He unzips from the opposite edge of the bed and then scoots himself between the covers. Before lying down, he pulls his sweater and shirt off and tosses the ball of clothes to the corner of the tent. With his head settling into his pillow, he pulls up the bag and whispers, “Good night.”

Rey rolls over to face him, her hot breath on his neck, her fingers walking up his arm to then lay flat on his chest, “Good night.”

It takes a beat before Kylo realized the implications of Rey’s hand under the covers and he places a hand on top of hers “What—how did you?”

Rey’s voice answers sneakily, a giggle escaping as she reveals her surprise, “I zipped them together.” She wiggles her body close to his and he feels her bare skin pressed into his arm while one of her legging-clad thighs lifts on top of his bottom half.

Without thinking, he lifts the sleeping bag to look, “Are you—?” Sadly, it’s too dark for him to see anything but he definitely feels a nipple hardening against his arm.

“Topless,” she whispers into his ear as she begins to nip and kiss at his neck.

“Rey.” A groan escapes him as she reaches the pulse point and starts to suck. “We should talk about—,” she pulls herself half on top of his body as she moves the hand on his chest into his hair and continues her kisses down his collar bone to his shoulder.

Her mouth detaches long enough to ask, “About what?” Her tongue licks down to the indents of his triceps as her fingers twist around his locks. One breast is still pressed into his bicep, the other is on his chest, both nipples pebbled like rocks against his skin. His cock is already half hard and well on its way to full mast.

He clears his throat and places his hands on her waist, the thrill of touching bare skin almost blanking the words he’s trying to force out of his mouth. “About—about our physical relationship.”

She bites his arm and his muscles flex. She pulls herself more onto his chest and starts her ministrations on the other side of his neck. “You just tell me when you want to stop.”

A combined gasp and laugh leave his mouth as she bites and then laves up toward his jaw. “Rey,” he pulls on her waist, “Rey.”

“Hum?” She kisses him on the lips. Toasted marshmallows. Absolutely delicious.

He momentarily loses himself in her kisses and his hands drift up her back, uninterrupted by clothing or a bra, as he lets his fingers count her vertebra. Her skin is smooth like fine leather under his fingertips, but he feels goosebumps pop up as his fingernails lightly scratch across her shoulder blades.

Rey slides her leg to trap his hips between her thighs and the sudden burst of pleasure he feels as her warm core presses into his now fully hard cock, reminds him what he was trying to say. “Rey. Rey,” he muffles into her mouth. She seals their lips together again. He puts his hands on each of her arms and pushes her up, breaking their lips apart like the release of a suction cup.

She rests her hands on either side of Kylo’s head, her breasts hanging just high enough above him to tickle his chest and drive him wild. He wants to hold them, put them in his mouth, roll his tongue over her nipples and tease them with his teeth making her hips writhe with pleasure on his dick.

No. He needs to have this discussion.

“What?” Rey tilts her head like a curious puppy.

Taking his hands off Rey, away from temptation and distraction, Kylo pulls a hand across his face while taking a deep breath “Rey. Once we start, I’m not going to be able to tell you to stop.”

She grins wickedly, “That’s fine with me.”

Rey leans down to kiss him again, but he keeps her from reaching him with his hands still on her arms as her puckered lips hover above him.

“Rey, I want to,” his voice gets deeper, “I do. _Trust me_.” Another labored deep breath. “We should talk about a few things first.”

Rey sits up fully on her knees, her hands on his chest. “Ok. What do you want to talk about?”

It’s all he can do not to pull her back down, or flip on the lantern so he can see her perky little tits, but no, it’s better that he can’t see them, easier for him to get through this. “Rey, we haven’t talked about protection or—”

“I’m on the pill,” she states proudly.

Kylo takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. There goes his argument for keeping things under control tonight. “It’s not just about not getting pregnant, Rey. This would be your first time, and we’re on an air mattress in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to take it slow. You deserve candles, champagne, romance.”

She leans down into him and winds her fingers back into his hair. She nips at the shell of his ear as she whispers, “Sounds like you know exactly how to please a lady.”

Kylo hums as his hands forget themselves and wrap around her hips. “I’ve had a lot of practice.” Rey stiffens. _Shit._

Rey lifts her head just enough to try to see his face. “Um, a LOT of practice?”

Kylo stares at her like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth agape. “I guess you could say I’ve had—experience.” Why is he ruining this while her half-naked body is on top of him so perfectly?

Rey pushes herself up, both hands sinking into the air mattress on either side of his head, “How much— no, you don’t have to answer that.” Rey slides herself off his hips and props herself up on one elbow at his side.

Kylo turns to his side to face her, breathing in her warm, sweet breath as he runs a hand down her arm, hoping that if he keeps touching her, she won’t retreat behind her walls. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

He can imagine she’s biting her lower lip as she mulls over what she wants to ask. “Ok, how many women have you,” she pauses before bravely finishing her question, “slept with?”

Kylo rolls onto his back and places a hand behind his head as he lets a breath puff his cheeks, “This week?” She punches his shoulder. “Ok, Ok,” he rubs at his shoulder while he recovers from his joke and braces for what will undoubtedly not be a good response. “I honestly don’t know.”

Rey sits up in the bed, her voice turning into a shriek. “You’ve slept with so many women that you’ve lost count?”

Propping himself up on his elbows, “They were mostly in college.” Rey twists herself to face the foot of the bed and grabs for her sweater on her side of the mattress. “You’re mad?” Rey scrambles to pull her t-shirt out from the Duke hoodie, still not answering. “You’re mad.” That’s ok, she’s allowed to be mad.

She pushes the t-shirt onto her head, but unable to find the neck hole she pulls the shirt back off to start again. “I’m not mad.” Her clipped voice is muffled as she pulls her head through this time, “Why would I be mad that you boinked every coed on campus ten years ago?” Kylo resists the urge to take it all back, instead he takes a deep breath.

“Rey,” he sits up in the bed and places a hand on her leg, praying his words will find sanctuary. “I did a lot of really stupid stuff during that time.” He scoots around to face Rey, crossing his legs and taking both her hands in his. Her ridged posture softens as he rubs his thumbs over her knuckles and he’s encouraged to continue. “I regret it. All of it. They didn’t mean anything to me. There is so much I wish I could go back and change, and I’ve agonized over my sins every day since, but I’m done torturing myself. I hope that eventually you’ll forgive me and, in the meantime, I’m going to try that ‘forgiving myself’ thing you mentioned.” He smiles hopefully at her as he searches the darkness to meet her eyes.

Rey exhales through her nose, her tense shoulders relaxing and her voice softening. “You haven’t done anything that needs my forgiveness, and yes, I want you to forgive yourself.” Still looking down at where his hands hold hers, “You shouldn’t be beating yourself up about things you did a decade ago.” She looks up at his face, but unable to make out his expression in the dark she squeezes his hands, “You’re not that man anymore.”

“I’m trying not to be,” he squeezes back. The crickets fill the silence. “Sleep?”

“Yeah.” Rey lies back on her pillow facing away from Kylo. He lies back, staring up at the shadows the leaves cast in the moonlight on the tent, and considers himself lucky. It could have gone a lot worse.

Lifting her head to peer over her shoulder, “Are you going to spoon me or not?” He willingly obliges and molds his body to her curves, his arm draped around her waist. Their breathing steadies and Rey yawns as she takes his hand and places it on one of her boobs. He holds her and attempts to let go of the burning ember that has been his constant companion these many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more dates before plot: Boardwalk and fancy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned a work of art for this chapter. It only cost me a bag of sour gummy worms.  
>   
> This is the dress I picked for Rey's fancy date.  
>   
> 

Date 3

She had insisted on driving today, this being her date to plan, but he’d texted her that his practice session was running late and that he’d meet her wherever she instructed. She texted him a pin and drove to the Del Taco alone.

She sat with the beach to her back on the cement half-wall, her legs dangling above her rollerblades that sank to one side, the box of tacos and two off-brand soda cans sitting next to her. She watches cars pull in and out of the parking lot. Surfers change into wetsuits next to their restored Volkswagen buses. Moms struggle to hold hands with children while juggling towels and buckets and coolers. Tourists browse for shark tooth necklaces and personalized, airbrushed t-shirts at the souvenir shops.

She hops off the wall when she sees his sleek, black sports car enter the lot, the grumble of his engine cutting off as he steps out of the car. She’d warned him not to wear slacks on this date, the sight of him in sweatpants on their camping trip making her crave more of him in casual wear. She’d told him they’d do something “athletic,” so she’s not surprised to see him in something he would have worn to the studio, black shorts and a black t-shirt. She really needs to teach this man about the color spectrum.

“Hey babe,” she runs across the boardwalk to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

He obliges her with an arm around her waist and a hand that immediately drifts down to palm a butt cheek. She knew these jean shorts would do the trick. He pulls his lips away but keeps the embrace as he looks down at her, “Hello, beautiful. Sorry I’m late.”

She pulls herself away and takes one of his hands as she leads him to the wall. “No problem. It gave me time to grab dinner.” She holds up the red cardboard box proudly with both hands in front of her chest, “It’s Taco Tuesday!” Rey’s smile falters as he eyes the box suspiciously. “What? I got all these for five dollars!”

He lifts an eyebrow, “Is that supposed to give me confidence in your dining selection?” He joins her as they sit on the barrier between the beach and the rest of the world.

Her shoulders knock into his, “They’re great. Trust me.” She cracks his Dr. Thunder soda can while he pulls open the box and sniffs inside. He pulls one paper-wrapped hard taco out of the box and trades her the tacos for the soda.

*

With hot sauce dripping down her chin, one hand on her taco, the other under her mouth to catch any falling food, Rey tilts her head to take another bite. “This is another one of my favorite spots.” She looks up at the ocean while pushing her palm up to her face to hoover up the ground beef and shredded lettuce that had fallen into her hand. “I’m glad we’ll get to watch the sunset for this one.” She uses the back of her hand to wipe off the hot sauce.

Crumpling up his crinkly paper and pulling open the box to toss it inside, “What are we going to do until then?”

Rey balls up her wrapper after shoving the last of her taco into her mouth and reaches for the last one in the box. She holds it up to Kylo, but he waves for her to take it. “I have something in mind,” she grins wickedly while leaning to reach behind the wall and pull up her roller blades by the laces. “Have you ever done this?”

A typical male grumble passes through him as he rests his head in his interlaced hands behind his head and stares out at the waves. “I had hoped those weren’t yours.”

Rey tosses her head back in a maniacal laugh. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“You would be correct in the assumption. I prefer my feet firmly rooted to the ground.” He releases his hands to rest on the barrier and jumps down to the sandy beach as if to reaffirm his statement. Turning around to watch Rey pound the last taco, he rubs his hands together to brush off the sand. “Oh. I almost forgot to tell you, I’m going out of town next week.” Rey hums in question with a mouth full of food. “My agent wants me to play a tournament in Phoenix, get me ready for the President Cup next month.”

Taking a swig from her soda to wash down the oversized bite, “Oh, ok. How long will you be gone?”

He pulls a napkin from the box and hands it to Rey. “Just a few days. Try not to miss me _too_ much.”

She wipes the napkin across her face and drops the rest of the uneaten taco in the box before dramatically holding he back of her hand to her forehead while she fans herself with the napkin. “I will endeavor to persevere in your absence.”

Leaning down to wrap an arm around her waist, he kisses the smirk right off her face.

*

“Don’t I need knee pads too?” Kylo stands at the equipment rental kiosk with size-fourteen rollerblades, a helmet and a pair of wrist guards piled onto the plywood board being used as a countertop.

Rey leans her forearms on the counter, her ass cheeks peeking out of her shorts as she watches her feet slide back and forth, bumping into another plywood board that will be folded up on its hinges to close the hut at dusk. “You’ll be fine.”

“What if I fall?” he taps his credit card on the surface.

Rey looks up between her arms and spins herself to the side, resting a hip against the counter as she folds her arms. “You won’t fall.”

He turns sideways to face her fully, his face winkled in seriousness, “If I hurt myself, I endanger my livelihood.”

Rey can’t roll her eyes high enough at how ridiculous Kylo is being right now. The whole point of this activity was for her to skate in front of him so he could admire her long tanned legs and drool over her caboose. “Oh my God, get the fucking knee pads then.”

Kylo hands his card to the sun-bleached blond dude behind the counter. “I’ll take the knee pads too.”

*

She can feel eyes burning holes into her frayed hem shorts as she uses her thigh muscles to push herself past Kylo, just not his eyes.

She looks back over her shoulder at a shaky, hunched, very focused, Kylo Ren. His hands are out in front of himself as he takes quick, clompy steps. “You’re getting the hang of it! Good job.” His complaints are quiet and too gravely for Rey to understand. She looks back ahead so she can smile as big she wants at her boyfriend’s displeasure.

“Rey,” he calls from behind as he veers off course, “can we stop for a minute?” He stops himself by slamming into the barrier.

A quick twist around and Rey is making her way toward Kylo who has fallen to his knees and rests his head against the wall. “Are you ok?”

He’s sweating, a lot. He uses his arms to try and pull himself up, his feet threatening to give out underneath him. Rey leans against the wall and sweeps the damp hair that pokes out from under his helmet out of his eyes. He’s really flushed for a professional athlete. “I don’t feel great.”

“You don’t look great.” Rey puts her shoulder under his arm to pull him all the way up and eases him unto the wall. “Let me take these off.” Rey crouches down to unlace his rollerblades.

“OhthankGod.” His words are rushed as the relief of having the “death traps” removed from his feet sweeps over him. Rey ties the laces together, throws the skates over her shoulder, and helps a barefoot Kylo up. “I’m sorry for ruining our date. I think I need to go home.” He holds his stomach as Rey gently nudges him back to their shoes.

*

Rey leans her back against Kylo’s bathroom door as ungodly noises make their way under the crack between the wood and the tile. “I am so sorry! It must have been the tacos,” she turns her head to direct her voice inward but doubts he can even hear her over the fan.

He’d gotten worse by the time she’d tied his sneakers on, and he’d only protested once when she insisted on drive him home. After cramming the moaning, green-gilled giant into her car, Rey had tried to follow his garbled instructions to his apartment and unlocked his door with the keys she’d fished out of his pocket while he braced himself against the doorframe. As soon as the door was open, he’d run to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

She wasn’t expecting her first time inside Kylo’s bedroom to be anything like this. The groans from the bathroom only get louder as she takes in the room. It’s—homier than she’d thought it would be. His black rod iron bed is pushed up against a wall covered in slate shiplap. He has more pillows than her, and she wants to wrap herself in the fuzzy throw folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

“You don’t have to stay. You can go home.” His pathetic voice reverberates around the bowl she imagines his arm is wrapped around as his head rests on his bicep.

Rey reaches for the edge of the cream-colored throw and pulls it off the bed, “I’m happy to stay, if you don’t mind.” She pulls it around her shoulders and inhales the scent of his fabric softener—no, aftershave. She grabs a pillow from the bed and makes herself a little nest outside the door.

*

She must have fallen asleep because by the time Kylo opens the door, almost tripping over her, the sun has fully set. The light from the bathroom spills into the now dark room. He flops himself face down onto his bed, the frame protesting at the sudden weight. Through his pillow she hears his lament, “Rey, I think I’m dying.”

She gathers up the pillow and blanket and crawls into the bed beside him. He turns his head toward her, the light from the bathroom streaking across his face. She pulls the sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, a soft chuckle on her lips as she leans down to press a kiss to his salty temple. “You’re not dying. I think the tacos gave you food poisoning.”

He peaks open one eye at her, his mouth barely clear of the pillow, “Why aren’t you sick?”

Sweeping the excess of pillows to the floor and laying her claimed pillow on the mattress, Rey lays herself next to Kylo and pulls the throw up around them both. “Because I have an iron stomach and you,” her voice changes like she’s talking to a child, while she pats his behind, “have a delicate tum-tum.”

He lifts his hand in a feeble attempt at a mock slap on her shoulder but gives up halfway and just lays it across her chest. “Will you stay and make sure I don’t die?”

She twists to press a kiss to his closed eyelid, “Of course.”

As his breath evens out, Rey takes in what else she can see from the bed, the bathroom light illuminating the room with a soft golden hue. There are three decorative wooden boxes nailed to the wall with little green plants inside them. A pair of framed black and white sketches of tall trees take up the wall next to the bathroom. The distressed wood nightstands match. The lamps on the nightstands that look like old moonshine jugs match. A black, iron rod, ring chandelier with faux candles hangs above the bed. She swears she’s seen it before. In fact, the whole room feels oddly familiar, like something she’d seen on Fixer Upper.

While she makes a mental note to ask him about his home décor choices, he turns over onto his side, curls the fingers that were on her stomach around her waist, and attempts to pull her closer. She’d think he was talking in his sleep if not for his movement, “We missed the sunset again.”

Wiggling herself closer to him, his freshly brushed, minty breath drifting past her nose, Rey uses her free hand to reach across and rub up and down his arm with her knuckles. “It’s ok. We have plenty of sunsets to watch.”

Even though it’s not the night she’d envisioned, or the scenario in which she’d imagined herself in Kylo Ren’s bed, it feels blissfully normal. Maybe it’s just the farmhouse chic décor, but Rey’s never felt more at home than she does lying next to her unconscious invalid.

Date 4

Rose runs to answer the knock at the apartment door while Rey sits in her Nightmare Before Christmas pajama pants and brand new Victoria’s Secret bra on the lid of the toilet, one eye looking extra smoky while her hair cools in hot rollers. The door slams shut with a kick of Rose’s foot as she calls out, “It was a delivery.”

Rey pokes her head out of the bathroom, “Of what?”

“I don’t know.” Rose sets the large white box on the IKEA coffee table as Rey makes her way curiously down the hallway.

Rose pulls the lid off the box and Rey lifts a small card off the folded pink tissue paper. Rey laughs at the note written inside and then sets it on the coffee table. Rose picks it up and reads out loud, “No Tacos? What does that—Oh my god!”

Rey holds up a dress that looks like it’s made from the tissue paper it was wrapped in. She looks down at it with just as much astonishment as Rose as she holds it up to herself. “Is this for me?”

Rose picks up the card and turns it over. There is nothing written on the back or inside the box as she pulls out the tissue paper just to be sure. “He sent you a dress.” Rose’s realization dawns as she looks up at Rey who can’t stop running her hand through the yards of transparent fabric. “That is so hot.”

With the ruched sweetheart bodice held to her chest, Rey twists side to side as she watches the tea-length, gathered skirt swish side to side. “It’s so pretty.”

“I bet it was expensive!” Rose steps closer to pull the top of the dress open and peak inside for a label. “Monique Lhuillier,” she attempts to pronounce the name. Rose pulls out her phone and quickly googles while Rey continues to dance with her dress around the coffee table. “Holy shit! It’s like five grand!”

“What? That’s more than I paid for my car!” Rey drops the dress back on the box and steps away from it like it might suddenly burst into flames. Shaking her head, “I can’t accept this.”

“Like hell you can’t.” Rose steps forward to carry the dress bridal style as she marches down the hall toward Rey’s room. “We are going to have to adjust your look, you can’t wear a smoky eye with this dress, and you’re definitely not wearing a bra.”

Following after her, with an attempt at a rational argument, “Rose. It’s too much. I can’t wear it.” She steps in front of Rose before she can cross the threshold into the bedroom. “What if I spill food on it? What if I trip and rip it? What if I don’t lift the skirt high enough and I dunk it into the toilet?”

Rose’s face is expressionless as she listens to Rey’s list of disaster scenarios. “Then we’ll just have to have him buy you a new one.” She pushes past Rey to lay the dress out on her bed and proceeds to Rey’s closet where she starts rummaging through her shoes. “Where are those nude pumps you wore to the twins’ christening?”

“Rose. The dress I got is fine.” Rey goes back into the hall to grab the black cocktail dress off the bathroom door that she’d gotten at TJMaxx that afternoon. She continues to talk as she steps back toward the bedroom. “I’ll tell him it was very nice of him but he just—”

Meeting her in the doorway, the nude pumps in hand, Rose has the look of a woman about to conquer. “Rey!” She finally raises her voice for the first time during this conversation, “You _will_ wear the dress your incredibly handsome and fabulously rich boyfriend sent you.” She takes a step forward, forcing Rey to step back. “You _will_ order whatever you want off the menu without thinking about how much it costs.” She presses with another step and switches to holding the shoes with one hand. “You _will_ eat and dance and laugh have the most fan-fucking-tabulous night of your life.” Rose reaches for the discount store dress and hooks it back on the bathroom door before pointing firmly at the slightly ajar door. “Now get in there so I can wipe that black eye make-up off and give you the “natural beauty” look that you need to wear with that dress tonight.”

Rey silently nods and obeys her best friend, feeling thoroughly reprimanded. Maybe just this once, she’ll allow him to spoil her.

*

She feels like a goddamn princess. He’d kissed her knuckles before helping her out of the car. He’d held the door open for her as he gently pressed his hand to the small of her back to guide her into the restaurant. He’d stood when she excused herself to the ladies’ room.

He’d played quite the dashing prince in return. He’d stuck a hand in his black suit pant pockets as he told the maitre d their reservation name. He’d unbuttoned his tailored jacket from around his trim waist before sitting down in his chair. He’d discussed the wine options with the sommelier and ordered for her when the waiter began his prepared speech on the evening’s specials.

As they stand under the forest green awning, waiting for the valet to return with his car, Kylo holds Rey by the waist at his side with one hand, the other in his pants pocket again as buries his face in her neck. “You look absolutely ravishing in that dress,” he whispers into her neck between kisses.

Rey struggles to contain her very unprincess-like squirms as she giggles, “I was hoping to be ravished.”

His grip around her waist tightens as he frees his hand to pull the ruffled spaghetti strap of her dress to the edge of her shoulder so he can kiss a trail across her collarbone. “Not quite yet, my dearest. The evening isn’t over yet.”

Once his car arrives, he catches the keys midair as the green-vested driver tosses them to him. After helping make sure all of Rey’s dress is inside the car, he closes her door and walks to the driver’s side while slipping a folded bill to the thankful employee.

With his door shut, Rey turns eagerly toward her dignified date. “What’s next? Shooting range?” He starts the car and lets the dimples curve on either side of his closed mouth as he pulls through the parking lot. “Cow tipping? Hay ride?” Rey faces forward and smooths out the skirt of her dress, more to feel the silk fabric than to straighten any wrinkles. She abruptly turns her head with a new idea, “I know! One of those places where you throw axes at a wall?”

Letting the engine of the car pull them through the streets as they accelerate onto the main road, Kylo shakes his head, “No. But those are _good_ guesses.” He looks over at her eager face and chuckles softly as he focuses back on the road. “Have you ever been to the symphony?”

“Does a high school band concert count?” She folds her hand delicately in her lap and crosses her feet at the ankle, still happy to play the part of recently debuted debutant.

“It does not.” He reaches over to pull one of her hands out of the other’s grasp to hold it in his lap, his thick fingers intertwined with her long thin ones. “The Los Angeles Philharmonic is playing at the Hollywood Bowl tonight. Would you like to go?”

“Of course! That sounds so fancy. I’d love to.” She watches with an uncontained smile as he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. Eat your heart out Meghan Markle. You didn’t need to cross the pond to find yourself a prince.

*

The tension in the car rises the longer they sit behind a sea of red taillights, pulling forward a few feet at a time only to stop abruptly as they crawl down the interstate. He can’t stop apologizing for the traffic he has no control over. His hand alternates between massaging his neck, pulling the hair out of his eyes, and tapping aggressively on the steering wheel.

“I promise, I don’t even care. We’ll get there when we get there. I don’t mind being late.” Rey attempts to rub the tension out of his shoulder with her left hand. It doesn’t seem to be working as he rests his left arm against the window and his head against his closed fist.

She changes tactics, placing her hand innocently on his thigh. She rubs a line up and down his long leg with her fingers, then switches to a back and forth motion, edging herself closer and closer to the inner seam of his tailored pants. His head flips to her, his eyes wide, as she lets her fingers graze over the center of his pants.

He puts a hand on top of hers, stopping her before she can slide across his crotch again. “Rey, you don’t—.”

“Just shut up,” she leans up out of her seat to kiss his still surprised face. “Is there any—medical reason I shouldn’t?” All he can do is shake his head no. His brain, like the car, not firing on all cylinders at the moment.

Rey pulls her hand out from under his and returns to her previous task with a much more confident touch. His head falls back against the headrest as she palms his growing length. She can feel him twitch as she gives it a tentative squeeze. With her limited experience working with the male sexual organ, she can only assume that the movement, accompanied by the guttural noises escaping involuntarily from his chest, means she’s doing a good job.

Unbuckling her seatbelt and twisting herself to get a better angle, Rey uses her other hand to pull at his belt. His head pops back up and grabs her wrist. “No. Rey. The traffic could start moving any minute.”

She slides the hand around his cock up and down and his grip loosens enough for her to pull the other hand free and continue pulling at his belt. “Eyes on the road, buddy.”

With the belt unlatched, she works his button and zipper next. He puts the car into park. “Wait, wait. Someone could see you.”

With the fly completely undone, his black boxer briefs are the only thing standing between her and what she assumes from the fattening bulge below the cotton fabric is his huge cock. “You have tinted windows and it’s night. No one will see anything. Also,” she reaches below his waistband and frees his full erection, “I don’t care.” She lets herself gawk at his massive size, slightly intimidated by its grandeur.

Both his hands grip the steering wheel for dear life as she begins to stroke his throbbing manhood. His words come out as a tortured groan, “Oh my God, Rey. That feels so good.” His head falls forward to accompany his hands on the wheel.

She experiments with a light touch and then a firm hold as she moves her hand up and down his shaft. A little chuckle escapes her lips as she adds, “Well, I don’t have an idea what I’m doing so feel free to tell me what to do.”

His face still covered by his hair as he leans against the steering wheel, “Rey, I—it doesn’t matter what you do. Just your pretty little hand on my c—aahhh—ock is sending electricity through my body.”

Spurred on by his praise, she starts a firmer stroke. A bead of liquid spills from the slit and Rey pulls her hand away long enough to spit into it and then rub her palm over the smooth head to gather up the precum. As she drags her now wet hand down his cock, he inhales a hiss through his teeth, flexes his thighs, and then releases an audible exhale as she pulls back up.

“Rey, I-“ he opens his eyes to check the road and then looks down at her, seemingly mesmerized by the image of her fingers barley wrapped around his girth. Begrudgingly shaking himself from the hypnosis, “Rey. Rey. You have to stop. I don’t want to ruin your dress. Or my pants.”

She looks up and catches his glazed eyes while keeping up, even quickening, her rhythm. “I could just—swallow it.” She revels in the way his eyes almost pop out of and then roll back into his head as she adds a little pinch with her thumb and forefinger at his tip.

She gives her right arm a break and reaches her hand down his pants to cups his balls over his underwear while she holds him with her left. “You don’t—ahh.” Her lips wrap around the head of his cock. She pulls back off to moisten her lips and then reattaches herself.

One hand leaves the steering wheel and gently strokes through her hair as she tests how far down her mouth will let her go. It isn’t far. She tries again, relaxing her jaw and letting her mouth hang loose. She gets much more of him inside her this time and his fingers tighten around the back of her neck, his thumb and middle finger squeezing into her veins, sending a tide of pleasure down her body to crash at her core.

Oh. She didn’t know this could be—pleasurable for her.

She lets her spit drip off her lips and down his length, her left hand using the slickness to continue stroking up and down while she uses her mouth to take care of the top half. She can feel his body tensing, his feet pressing into the floorboards and his hand twisting through her soft curls as she glides her loose lips down and then sucks up his cock. As her tongue swirls around and then across the slit on his head, she wonders if he’s trying to keep himself from taking control, holding her by the hair and shoving her down further.

Rey gets a little braver and lets his cock slide all the way to the back of her throat. He lets out a breathy “Fuck.” It gags her a little but she’s still motivated to do it again. She does, and his response is the same but with a stronger, louder, “Fuuuck.” She’s not sure if it’s having so much of him inside her or him getting closer to his climax, but Rey’s center starts to melt down her thighs.

Her own arousal quickening her head and hand, Rey can feel him get bigger and harder just before he throws his head against the head rest and thrust his hips up into her mouth, his hot spend trickling down her throat as he gasps for breath.

She sucks him gently a few more times, pulling everything from him before pulling off his cock to wipe her mouth and chin with the back of her hand while she swallows what’s left of him in her mouth. It’s salty and tangy, different, but not as bad as she’d heard it would be. And in her heightened state, she finds she kind of likes it.

The tail lights start to pull forward, and Rey has to nudge Kylo, who puts the car into drive and then lets the car roll forward while he quickly tucks his softening cock away and zips up his pants.

Rey buckles herself back up and pulls the fallen straps of her dress back up onto her shoulders. She pulls the visor down and flips open the mirror to check her hair and make-up, a finger tracing around her lips to catch any must lipstick. “See, traffic isn’t so bad.” Satisfied that her lipstick is indeed BJ proof, she flips the visor back up and turns to grin at a very flushed Kylo, “You just have to make the most of it.”

*

They’re late to the concert. Everyone has taken their seats, and the music has started. She can hear it as they walk through the outdoor parking lot full of cars but empty of people. She pulls at his hand as she takes fast little steps in her heels.

“Rey, wait.” He stops walking and pulls her to him, pressing her body to his chest as he wraps his strong arms around her. He brings a hand up to hold her jaw, his long finger reaching up behind her ear and around her neck as he leans down for a soft kiss. “We shouldn’t take our seats until this movement is over, it would be rude.”

With her heels aiding in her height, she doesn’t need to stand on tiptoes to close the distance between them and presses a hungrier kiss to his waiting lips. “Well, we wouldn’t want to be rude.”

Before she can go in for another kiss, he takes her right hand in his left, his other hand wrapping expertly around her waist as he begins to guide her side to side.

She looks at their joined hands and then smiles up to his adoring face. “Dinner _and_ dancing?” Donning her best southern bell accent, “I do declare, Mr. Beauregard.”

Her left arm curls around his neck and his right hand moves up to holds her firmly across her shoulder blades, the slightest shift of his hand signaling their next movement like a rudder. The evening breeze carries the music across the parking lot. She does her best to follow along and finds it easy with a partner who uses his body to direct her clearly where he wants her to go.

As her body cools, she steps closer to him and his warm body wraps around her as his hands take turns rubbing up and down her prickled bare arms. “Do you want my jacket?”

She shakes her head no into his chest, “Just keep holding me.”

They rock side to side, listening to the rise and fall of the melody, and Rey thinks about how Rose was right about everything, even the dancing. This _has_ been a fan-fucking-tabulous night. And it’s not even over.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you thank you since the car, but it sounds ridiculous every time I practice it in my head.” Rey looks up at him when his voice interrupts the music, her head lifting off his chest while she still rests her chin on him.

“Was it ok?” He’d been looking off into the darkness, but he looks down at her words.

He stops their sway. “You’re kidding, right?”

Rey looks down at where her hands are folded against his chest. “I—I’ve never done that before so—”

With his knuckle under her chin, he tilts her face up at him. “Rey.” He kisses the tip of her nose and then looks back up at the star filled sky as he holds her even tighter. “You about killed me with your first blow job. I’ll probably ascend to another plane of existence when we have sex.”

“ _When?”_ She pulls back to quirk an eyebrow. “Is that on the table now?”

He laughs, his chest expanding against hers. He kisses the top of her head. “You can be quite convincing.”

Her cheek is pressed against his chest as she threads her arms through his unbuttoned suit jacket to hold him around his muscular torso. “Seriously though, are you ready for that?

Kylo’s hand brushes hair out of her face and then rests on the back of her head. “It was never about me trusting you, Rey.” His words resonate as she keeps her ear pressed to his chest, his heart almost in sync with the beat of the music. “I never felt like I deserved you but,” he pulls them apart again, a hand on either or her biceps, “I’m starting to think that maybe I should finally forgive myself and try this happiness thing.”

“I really think you should.” She kisses him.

He takes her by the hand and swings her out before lifting their joined hands to spin her under his arm. He twists her back in and grabs for her other hand, holding her back to his chest with her arms folded across her body. “Come with me to Phoenix tomorrow,” he presses a kiss to her neck. “Do you have someone who can cover your classes?”

She tilts her head up at him, “On your trip? Tomorrow? Yes, I—I have someone. Aren’t you flying?”

“We can drive.” His lips reattached behind her ear. “I’ll buy you snacks.”

Rey hums, both from his attention to her skin, and from the idea of road trip snacks. “You have yourself a deal.”

He holds her other hand firmly and spins her out on the opposite side. Rey loves the way her skirt flairs out while— _shit!_ Her heel catches in a crack in the pavement and her ankle twists in an unnatural way.

*

“Stop apologizing. I’ve been to the symphony. You’re the one who was supposed to do new things tonight.” Kylo carries her over the threshold, bridal style, and kicks the door shut behind him while dropping her keys onto her entry table. He sets her down on the couch, “Do you have any ice packs?”

“I have frozen peas?” Kylo takes his jacket off and lays it across her counter, pulling his tie lose while Rey sits in a cloud of pink tulle. “And I did plenty of things tonight that I’ve never done.” He grins over his shoulder on the way to the freezer as she wags her eyebrows at him. While the freezer door hides his face, she pushes down some of the fluffy fabric that seems to float up around her, “I know my ankle is out of commission but there are plenty of activities we could—”

The freezer door shuts as Kylo holds a bag of peas at his side and stares at a manila envelope between his fingers. “Rey?” she looks up at the sound of her name, “what is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be fluff so make sure you have some fluff on hand for after.

It’s really so like her to ruin the best date of her life with her own clumsiness. Stupid heels. Stupid pavement. Fortunately, her likely sprained ankle had earned her a place in Kylo’s strong arms and really, as long as she’s lying down, the night doesn’t have to be over.

This could really be it. This could be the night she finally has sex. And not just sex, but sex with Kylo Ren: world renown golfer and reformed playboy. Her Kylo Ren: the man she’s let through her impenetrable wall, who’s slowly, carefully, making his way closer to Rey’s heart.

Missing what Kylo said from the kitchen, Rey gives her ankle an experimental twist. It definitely still throbs with a dull ache. She pulls off her heals and tosses them to the ground, looking up toward the kitchen with a, “Huh?”

With his eyes glued to the envelope in his hand, Kylo stands frozen in the kitchen. A rock drops in Rey’s stomach before her brain can even make sense of the scene, as if her body can sense the danger before her thoughts can catch up. Stone eyes look up at her.

His voice is cold. “What is in this envelope?”

Rey tries to speak, but her throat is too dry for more than a croak to escape. She closes her mouth, swallows, and tries again while he waits for an answer, still unmoving in her kitchenette. “It’s not what you think.”

He takes a step forward. “By all means, Rey, explain to me what the Durham Police Department is sending you if it’s not what I think.” His anger starts to pulse like ripples after a stone has fallen through clear water. She doesn’t know what to say.

He holds the envelope up higher in the air. “Rey, tell me this isn’t my police records.” She can hear the hope in his voice, like he’s just praying, waiting for her to tell him that it’s all a misunderstanding, that she isn’t hoarding a physical representation of all his sin in her freezer.

The voice that leaves her chest is small as she looks down at the carpet, shame weighing her down into the sofa cushions. “It’s your police records.”

His hand holding the documents falls at her words, his eyes heavy with disappointment. He carefully sets the envelope on the counter. He closes his eyes and tilts his head down. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I haven’t opened it!” There’s a hint of defensiveness in her tone as she scrambles for how to respond.

He braces himself with one hand on the counter as one arm swings behind him, hurling the bag of vegetables at the wall above her entry table. Frozen peas explode everywhere as his composure breaks even more. He turns toward her to shout, “Why do you even have it?”

Rey recoils at his outburst, stunned silent.

He takes a deep breath while he rubs his hand through his hair, turning back to the counter as he steadies himself. “Where is your phone?”

Finding her voice, “My nightstand.” He just needs to let her explain.

He turns abruptly and stalks down her hallway.

“I wasn’t going to open it! You don’t understand. We, Rose and I, we requested those files before I really—before everything, the night Luke came—”

He rounds the corner, and without meeting her gaze, he sets her phone down on the coffee table. “You can call Rose, or someone, to come help you. I need to go.” The tears start to prickle in her eyes.

It only takes him a few steps before he pulls the knob and the night air rushes in. Rey stands up on her good foot. “Stop! You’re not even listening to me!”

He holds the door open and looks back at her. “I’ve heard enough, Rey.” The way he says her name feels like a poison arrow to the heart, his fury laced with disappointment.

She can’t let him go. Not again. Not him. “Wait!” He doesn’t hesitate as he crosses the threshold. “I’m sorry! Please don’t go!” The door slams behind him.

Hopping on her bare foot to the door, Rey wrenches it open. She can hear his dress shoes clack on the stairs and his keys jingle in his pocket as he bounds to his car. She braces herself on the doorframe and yells down the stairs, “Kylo! Wait! Please!” Hot, frantic tears spill down her cheeks. She doesn’t wipe them away as they fall onto her pink bodice.

Rey holds up her dress as she hobbles to the stairs and attempts to use the rail as a crutch. She can hear his car purr to life. She can’t let him leave. She hops down the first step, but on the second her foot becomes tangled in the yards of tulle, and her injured foot instinctively steps down to take the brunt of her weight. She howls in pain as her ankle gives out beneath her. Rey’s grasp on the rail slips, and suddenly the world is spinning around her.

She’s at the bottom of the stairs, watching his red taillights pull onto the main road, when her brain registers the pain. Pain in her head, in her ankle, in her heart. She lifts her head off the concrete, but it feels like it’s full of lead, so she rests it back down. She feels helpless, alone.

The shock of falling down the stairs turns to panic. It becomes harder to breathe through the pain, and fear washes over her. She doesn’t know how hurt she is, but she knows that she’s broken and he’s gone. Her sobs become uncontrollable, and her childlike wails echo through the stairwell.

Soon, a blurry head pops over the second story rail and spots Rey’s prone body at the bottom. They rush down the stairs asking Rey anxiously if she’s okay as a dark current pulls her under, relieving her of the burden of consciousness.

Rey wakes enough to know she’s being asked questions about her name and if she knows what happened. The first thing she mumbles is, “Did I rip my dress?” She knows she did but getting confirmation that her gift from Kylo is ruined sends new tears dripping on either side of her temples. Someone squeezes her hands and then places a neck brace on her while another EMT shines a flashlight in her eyes.

When she wakes again, her head is pounding, and it feels like they are moving. Flashes of color drum behind her closed eyelids while her ears ring so loud, she can only make out “taking you to the hospital” from what they are telling her.

Pressing her eyes shut as they wheel her stretcher into the hospital, Rey smells the sterility of the building once they cross the threshold. It feels like she’s sinking into sun-kissed sand when a warm blanket is placed on her, and she lets herself be buried in the sensation.

Awakened by the transfer from her soft stretcher to a hard surface, Rey is slid into a buzzing machine. She peaks through her lids to find her head surrounded as mechanisms start to whirl in her ears. Feeling claustrophobic, Rey clamps her eyes shut and tries to imagine the sand again. Maybe if she tries hard enough, the whirling could be the ocean crashing on the shore.

She doesn’t remember getting into a bed, but she flinches into awareness as someone pushes a needle into her hand. Her mouth feels dry, like she’s been sleeping with it open. She licks her lips and looks down, rubbing a thumb over the tape that holds the needle in her vein. She looks up at the woman and notices purple scrubs and a stethoscope. “Where am I?” Rey looks around the small room: florescent lights that make her squint, white tile floors. There’s the echo of a voice in her mind telling her she’s going to the hospital. She looks at the nurse who is placing a bag of fluids on a tall hook, “What happened?”

She closes her eyes, the brightness of the room making the pounding of her head too much to bear. Was it something about a beach? Or was she dancing? How did she get here, and why does everything hurt?

The nurse wraps Rey’s arm in a black band, securing its Velcro end as she puts her stethoscope in her ears. Rey squints at the nurse when she starts talking. “You had a nasty fall down the stairs, dear.” She places the cold, metal end of her stethoscope on Rey’s arm while the band starts to tighten. “You are at St. Kenobi Hospital.” The nurse pauses and listens.

There are stairs at her apartment, concrete ones. Falling down those would be very dangerous. Looking at her arms, she notices a few scrapes and bruises. She tries hard to remember falling, but it’s like trying to remember a dream after waking, all that lingers is how she felt. She remembers feeling pain. Pain and heartache.

After removing the buds from her ears and wrapping the stethoscope back around her neck, the nurse pulls at the Velcro and removes the band. “You hit your head and they did a CT scan.” Rey’s fingers go up to the right edge of her hairline, and she winches when she touches the bandaged protruding bump. “They stitched that up while you were in the Emergency Room, do you remember?” She shakes her head slightly. No. She doesn’t remember. How hard did she hit her head? “A doctor will be in later to go over the CT results with you, but I can get you something for the pain now. On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?”

Closing her eyes, Rey takes a moment to assess the pain. It’s hard to tell where it hurts, only that it does. “Maybe a six?” It’s more like an eight but some semblance of pride inside her doesn’t want to appear any weaker than she already does. Besides, it’s not like she’s missing any limbs or giving birth. She pulls the blankets of her legs and looks down, just to be sure.

She remembers the dress.

Her beautiful, blush pink, designer dress that cost more than her car. The one her boyfriend Kylo gave her.

For their fancy, perfect, wonderful date.

The ache in her heart thrums as she looks down to assess the damage. It’s ripped, covered in dirt, and small droplets of dried blood trail down the bodice.

“Do you want to try for the bathroom before I grab you some pain relievers, or should I get you a bedpan?” The nurse clicks the pen that hangs from her neck and makes a few notes on her chart. The small semblance of pride still inside Rey moves her to swing her legs carefully to the side of the bed and push the pain aside. She is not using a bedpan. “Ok. Sure.”

The nurse offers Rey a hand as she prepares to step down, “I’ll also grab you and your father something to drink while you use the restroom. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

Rey looks up at the nurse confused, “My father?”

“She means me.” A familiar male voice speaks from behind her.

Rey carefully turns, still on the bed.

He readjusts himself in his chair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t want to overwhelm you as you were waking up.”

“Luke. When did—how did you know I was here?” The nurse pulls Rey’s hand and she puts her feet on the ground. She collapses into the arms of the startled nurse and Luke jumps from his seat to race around and help lift Rey back onto the bed.

“Oh,” she looks abashed between their worried faces, “I think I sprained my ankle earlier.” Yes, there _was_ dancing. She twisted it. He carried her. She remembers that.

“I’ll bring you an ice pack too.” The nurse tucks Rey securely back in bed and compassionately dims the horrendous lights before closing the door behind her.

Luke settles back into his chair, crossing a sandaled foot over his bare knee, “To answer your question, your landlord called me. I’m still listed as your emergency contact.”

Rey smooths the threaded blanket over her legs. “Ah, right. Well, I’m glad you’re here.” She really is glad he’s here. She’s never been to the hospital before, not like this, and with a CT scan, a busted ankle, and a fuzzy memory, she needs the emotional support. She’s scared, and Luke is the closest thing to family she has.

Luke leans forward, holding his raised leg at the ankle. “Do you want me to call someone?”

Someone? Who would she call? Rose, maybe. Kylo.

Wait. Where is Kylo? Surly he would have brought her.

“Yes. No. I don’t—"

Remember.

Like a trigger word that pops a forgotten dream back into memory, the events of the night, previous to her accident, start flooding back.

The pain in her chest blooms. Like her ankle, it had been masked by the pounding in her head.

He left. She remembers he left.

Luke clears his throat and Rey clamps down on her emotions. She can’t do this here, in front of Luke. She can’t let herself relive this right now.

“You can call Rose for me.” She knows he’s going to pry further.

He sets his foot down and lifts the opposite one into the same position. “No one else?”

“No. No one else.”

Luke lifts an eyebrow. “Trouble in paradise?”

She knows he’s only teasing, but her wounds are too raw, and fresh tears spill down her cheeks.

Luke’s leg falls back to the ground as he edges to the front of his chair and reaches for her hand on the bed. His tone is harsh, teetering on angry, “What did he do?”

Rey wipes a tear from her cheek with her fingers while her shoulders start to shake. So much for keeping herself composed in front of Luke. “It was me; I was so stupid.”

Luke stands from his chair, pushing it back against the wall with a scrap across the floor. “Did he—” he looks down at her body beneath the blankets. “Did he hurt you, Rey?”

“No!” Rey sits up in the bed, her hands pushing down into the mattress, shaking her head emphatically. She holds her swirling head with both hands. That hurt. “It wasn’t anything like that!”

Luke’s shoulders relax and as Rey starts to explain, he takes his seat again. “He took me on this date. He sent me this dress.” She uses a hand to motion down at the wrinkled pink gown, while shifting herself side to side to press her back into the pillows propping her up. “We were dancing and I twisted my ankle.” Rey looks down to the end of the bed, still annoyed with her two left feet. “He carried me up to the apartment. We got into a fight.” Luke lifts an eyebrow and eyes Rey doubtfully. She points back at him, “Don’t.” Rey takes a deep breath as her thumb traces the seam of the sheet laying across her lap. “Anyway, he left, and I must have tried to chase after him and fell down the stairs.” She closes her eyes and tries desperately to fill in the gaps “I don’t really remember that part but I’m sure he was gone before I fell.” Luke scoffs and Rey opens her eyes to look at him. “Luke. He would not have left me unconscious at the bottom of a stairwell.”

Luke just shrugs and looks away, “Yeah, maybe not.”

Rey rubs a hand over one of her eyes, her head is still pounding, not as bad as before but enough that she’d prefer to be sleeping than explaining everything to Luke.

There is a long pause as Luke scratches his beard and thinks over everything Rey has told him. “A fight. A fight about what?”

Rey looks down and refolds the top of the sheet over the blanket “Nothing. Nothing that matters. It was my fault.”

Luke grumbles and shakes his head in disbelief, “I highly doubt that.”

The door opens, and a young doctor in blue scrubs enters. His carefully crafted “just got out of bed” hair doesn’t move as he looks down at her chart. “Miss. Nimma. I got your CT back, and you have a mild subdural hematoma caused by a concussion.” He lets the pages flip back down on the clipboard as he looks up at Rey, his kind, goofy face confident as he lets the chart hang by his side. “There is a small amount of bleeding in the tissue between your brain and your skull. You won’t need surgery, but I would like to keep you here at least overnight for observation.”

“Oh. Ok.” Rey nods. Bleeding in your brain doesn’t sound good, but not needing surgery sounds better. She wishes Kylo were here, that he didn’t hate her, that he would hold her and tell her everything will be ok. Rey’s face gets pale and she feels like she’s going to be sick. She starts to look at the machines on either side for a bowl or something, running to the bathroom is out of the question with her bum foot.

The doctor notices and grabs a pink, kidney shaped bowl from a nearby table, handing it to Rey. “You might be nauseous for a bit, a symptom when you have a concussion. I’ll have the nurse bring you some Zofran.”

Rey takes the bowl with a heavy swallow, closing her eyes and breathing slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth to calm the sudden swell of sickness. She peaks an eye open at the doctor as he pulls her door open, “I hurt my ankle. Before I fell. I think I sprained it.”

“Oh, yes. Sorry. The nurse mentioned that.” The doctor steps back to the bed and folds the blanket off Rey’s feet, and she leans forward to point at the left ankle. There is no need, it’s already starting to swell. The long-nosed doctor gently presses his fingers around her ankle and then covers both of her feet back up with the linens. “I’ll order an x-ray.”

Once the door closes, Rey turns to Luke. “Will you help me to the bathroom?”

“Are you going to puke?” He stands up and walks to the other side of the bed as Rey pulls the covers off her again. He sets his shoulder under her arm and lets her rest her weight on him while his hand wraps around her ribs to help keep her upright. “No. Maybe. I don’t know. But I really have to pee.” She grabs the pink bowl with one hand and wheels the IV attached to her hand with the other as she and Luke hobble her to the bathroom.

After declining his offer to help her in the bathroom, he speaks through the door while he waits for her to finish. “So, you had a fight and then he left?”

Her eyes start to burn, and she strains to keep the emotion from wavering in her voice. “Yes. But I really don’t want to talk about it.” Her voice cracks, despite her best efforts. The clouds become too heavy, and tears rain down her cheeks. She finds herself sitting on the toilet with her face in her hands, her shaking shoulders making her head hurt even more and her throbbing foot keeping her from even getting up. She rolls herself to the ground in a puddle of pink fabric, her face resting on the cold floor, her hot tears blurring everything in the bathroom.

_He left. He left me. I’m alone._

_*_

Luke must have gone to sit back down, giving her a bit of privacy while she cried out everything she had in her, because he stands from his seat against the wall when she opens the bathroom door. He’s soon at her side, helping her to the bed. “I tried to warn you about him, Rey.” The pity in his voice turns Rey’s already delicate stomach as he tucks her back under the blankets. Luke makes his way back to his chair. “I’m sorry he hurt you. Really, I am. But this is just what he does, when things get tough, he leaves.” He quirks his mouth to the side and shrugs, as if there’s nothing anyone can do for his wayward nephew.

“You’re one to talk.” It feels good to hurt him, give her pain to someone else. She lets herself wallow a bit in self-pity as she massages the tension out of her scowling brows.

“I left to protect my family.” Luke closes his eyes and rests his head back against the wall, his arms crossed at his chest. “He left because he’s a selfish bastard.”

“You’re a selfish bastard.” Rey mimics Luke’s posture and lets her head rest against all the pillows propped behind her, her eyes feeling especially heavy after her cry on the floor. “I’m too tired to come up with better insults. Can we pause this conversation until my brain gets better?”

Luke hums a laugh in agreement. “Fair enough.” They both slip into sleep to the faint sounds of beeps, voices, and footsteps.

The nurse knocks on Rey’s door and enters the room while it’s still dark outside her window. Luke is still asleep in the chair beside her bed. The nurse takes her vitals, gives her a paper cup with pills to swallow, and sets the ice pack on her swollen ankle. She starts to ask her a few simple questions in a whisper, she assumes to make sure her brain isn’t slowly filling up with blood. “What did you eat for breakfast?” “When is your birthday?” “What did you do tonight—” she looks up at the clock on the wall, “last night?”

Rey answers all with ease, her memory feeling much clearer, but hesitates before answering the last question. “Uh, I was on a date.”

The nurse with silky brown curls looks over Rey’s dress, noticing it for the first time as a sad smile spreads across her features. “Do you want me to get you a hospital gown?”

Yawning, Rey nods. “Yes, please.”

Once the nurse finishes with her assessment of Rey, she opens a cupboard above the sink and pulls down a pale-patterned gown. Luke continues to snore away while the nurse unzips Rey’s dress and then holds the gown up in front of her chest while Rey wiggles out of the bodice and then pushes her arms through the holes in the gown. The nurse drapes the gown over Rey’s shoulders and helps Rey wiggle the rest of the dress off from beneath her hospital attire, taking extra care around Rey’s swollen ankle.

Rey leans forward and lets the nurse tie the strings in the back. “Someone will take you down to get an x-ray in the morning.” She turns the lights out as she wheels her vitals cart out of the room. “Try and get some rest. I’ll be back in an hour to check on you again.” She shuts the door behind her, and Rey checks the clock on the wall, 4:00 a.m. He’s probably sound asleep, surrounded by his mountain of pillows.

Pulling the blankets up to her chest, Rey wishes she could text him, stop him from getting on the flight that must leave in a few hours. She wishes that she’d memorized his number. She could call him from the beige corded phone that sits on the nightstand. While she attempts to recall the numbers under his name in her phone, exhaustion reclaims her.

*

A blond, especially thin, and perky doctor bounces into Rey’s room the next morning. Luke had gone to find coffee and to stretch his “old bones.” The circles under Rey’s eyes are deep after a night of cat naps between vital checks, embarrassing usage of the bedside commode her kind nurse had helped her onto, and the early morning trip down to radiology for her x-ray. “You have a broken ankle!” The doctor flips on a light box and shoves the transparent, black film up into the lip. She points at the image, “This little bone,” she smiles to herself, like she’s just so pleased that she caught it, “should be attached to this bone.” Her finger moves with her words. “Now, we’ll just need to find you a surgeon and he’ll just pin that little thing back on. Easy peasy.” She turns to Rey. “Sound good?”

Rey just nods as the doctor smiles at her and spins out of the room.

_Broken? Shit._

Rey sits up in bed suddenly as Luke pushes her door open with his back, two coffee cups in his hands. “I forgot about my classes!”

“Rose emailed everyone and posted a sign on the door.” Luke sets a coffee down on the table that Rey now realizes moves as he rolls it over to Rey’s bed. “I don’t know if you can have coffee, but a few sips probably won’t kill you.” He smiles wryly at her as he makes his way to his chair.

The steam curls up from the paper cup as Rey takes it with both hands. “You should go home and get some rest.” There’s no way he got a decent night sleep in that chair last night and honestly, she could use a break from his patronizing questions.

He sips tentatively from the cup but scrunches up his face at the bitter hospital coffee. “I’ll go once they come back with your x-ray.”

Swallowing too much of the hot liquid, Rey coughs once before pointing at the still hanging x-ray with a groan. “It’s broken.” Rey sets the cup back on the table and lets her head fall back, “Luke, what am I going to do?”

Blowing across the surface of his coffee, “You’ll be out for what—four to six weeks? I can cover your classes for the rest of the year.”

The snark is strong in Rey’s voice as she lowers her chin and stares at Luke. “You’re going to teach my yoga classes?”

“Yes, Rey.” He emphasizes her name like she’s a child that needs reprimanding. “I was practicing yoga before you were even born.” He takes a sip of his coffee as he notices her still skeptically eyeing him. He holds up a hand while swallowing. “How about I watch a few videos to catch myself up? Will that put your mind at ease?”

“Yes.” Rey slumps back against her pillow and takes an exaggerated breath. “I guess so.” It really is a nice offer. She turns her head on the pillow. “Thank you, Luke. And I’ll pay you.”

Luke’s phone starts to ring in his cargo shorts. He holds his coffee in one hand as he pulls the flip phone out of his pocket with the other. He stares at the screen and then stands to leave the room. Distractedly he tells Rey, “You will do no such thing,” holds up the phone and tosses his head toward the door apologetically.

The door doesn’t close behind him, and Rey can hear him as he answers the call and walks down the hall, “Yeah. She’ll be ok. Concussion and a broken ankle. No. I don’t know where he is.”

He’s in Phoenix. Honestly, she’s glad now that she doesn’t have her phone. Let him go. She lets the bitterness of his leaving wash over her as she folds her arms and stares at the wall. It’s easier to be mad right now than to feel sad again.

“I hear someone in here needs a surgery consult.” A bald doctor in green scrubs strides into the room. He shakes Rey’s hand firmly and then crosses his arms while he looks at her x-ray. A hand rises to rest under his chin as he leans in for a closer look. “Oh, yeah. I can fix that right up.” He stands straight up, and turns to grin at Rey. “And you are in luck, young lady! I have an opening in my schedule tomorrow. We’ll get you outta here in no time. Hellofa way to spend your weekend, though.” He shakes his head, snatches the x-ray from the box, and heads out the door.

There is a changing of the guard once Rose arrives. “I’ll be back in the morning, before they take you in for surgery.” Careful not to dislodge the ice pack resting on the side of her head, Luke pats the top of Rey’s head before leaving the room.

Once he’s gone, Rose sets her purse and jacket in the seat and puts her hands on her hips, surveying the dried blood Rey had tried to rub out of her eyebrow, the state of her Medusa hair, and the road rash that makes her cheek sting when she cries. “You look like shit.”

Rey chuckles. “I feel like shit.”

Coming over to Rey’s side, Rose lifts the ice pack from her head with a sympathetic hiss, and even with the big Band-Aid, the knot on Rey’s head must be very impressive. “Oh man, Rey. That’s gnarly. It looks like your brain is about to give birth to a tiny alien.” Rey snorts.

Motioning to put the ice back on, Rey waves Rose off. “No, you can set it on the nightstand. I’m already freezing my ass off with one ice pack.” She looks down at her ankle receiving the same treatment.

“Aw, honey. You poor thing.” Rose crawls into the bed to give Rey a big hug, rubbing her back to create some friction. Rose’s tight squeeze cracks the armor she’s been wearing over her emotions since her fit on the bathroom floor. Rey’s salty tears fall into Rose’s silky black hair. “My dress is ruined,” she half sobs, half laughs into her shoulder.

“He can buy you another one.” Rose pulls back, her hands on Rey’s shoulders. “Rey, I’m just glad that you’re ok. You can’t scare a pregnant lady like that.” Rose climbs off the bed. “Speaking of, can I?” She points to the bathroom. “I swear I have to pee every ten minutes.” She shuts the door and keeps yelling over it. “I’m not even showing yet. Why do I have to pee all the time?”

Rey smiles to herself, wiping the freshly spilled tears off her face and onto the sheet. “I don’t know, maybe it’s twins,” she yells back through the door.

The sink turns on as Rose yells over the noise, “Don’t even joke about that!” The door swings open, and Rose uses her foot to hold the door while she dries her hands with a paper towel. “So,” she tosses the paper towel in the can behind her and enters Rey’s room, “what happened?” Rey opens her mouth to speak and Rose holds up a hand as she removes her foot and lets the door swing shut behind her. “I already know what you told Luke.”

Rey’s head falls forward into her cupped hands, her voice muffled. “He found the police records.”

“They came?!” Rose plops herself on the bed near Rey’s hips. Rey scoots over a bit, careful not to shake off the icepack, so Rose can sit fully on her right side. Rose turns and rests against the pillows, lifting her feet to the bed and exhaling her exhaustion in a groan as she makes herself comfortable. “What did they say?”

“I didn’t read them.”

Rose pulls Rey’s hands from her face, leaning forward to catch her gaze. “You didn’t even read them? How did he find them?”

“They were in the freezer.” Rey lets her hands fall into her lap as Rose rubs her hand across Rey’s hunched shoulders.

Rose’s hand stills. “The freezer?” She lets the questions go unanswered and resumes comforting Rey. “And how did he react?”

Rey turns her head to Rose, her voice lowering. “Not well.”

Rey sits back up and Rose removes her hand, resting it folded with the other over her stomach. “So, where is he now?”

“Phoenix.” Rey pulls at a loose thread on the blanket and twists it between her thumb and middle finger.

Rose turns her head on the pillow to look at Rey. “Phoenix?”

Rey turns her head to look down over her shoulder at Rose. “He’s playing in a tournament.”

Rose’s face is weighed down with empathy. “So, he doesn’t know.” Rose places a hand on top of Rey’s and squeezes it. “Rey, he should know.”

Rey lets out a deep breath and stares up at the ceiling. “I couldn’t tell him if I wanted to. My phone is at home.”

Rose swings her legs off the bed and walks toward her purse left on the chair. “Armie has his number.” She reaches for her bag. “I could just—"

Rey turns on her side toward Rose, careful of her injured foot. “Rose, no. Please.” Rose stills with a hand gripping her phone still inside her purse.

“Are you sure?” Rose pulls out her phone. “I could call him or Armie could.”

“I’ll tell him. I just—” Rey buries her hands under her pillow. “I just need to figure out what to say first. He was so hurt, Rose. I really hurt him.” A single tear falls across the bridge of Rey’s nose and drips to the now wrinkled sheets. If she could just explain; let him know that she wasn’t going to read them.

Then again, she’d kept them. Was she really never going to take a peek?

He’d just started to forgive himself for his past mistakes, and she had to go and throw it in his face.

Could they recover from this?

“Rose, I think I’ve lost him.”

“Ugh, as if.”

Rey smiles faintly at Rose’s Cher impersonation as she wipes away another tear. Rose returns her phone, comes back round the bed, and snuggles next to Rey, wrapping her arm around her as Rey uses the sheet to wipe the moisture dripping from her nose. “Rey, you guys aren’t done. You’ll recover from this.”

God, she hopes so. They lay there in silence as Rey sniffles and wets her pillow.

“Rey?” Rose whispers from behind her.

Rey uses the back of her hand to wipe her face. “Yeah?”

“There’s no crying in baseball.”

Both girls giggle and Rey has that wonderful feeling of laughing through tears with her best friend at her side. Everything will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to SunShineDaysies for all the medical advice. I would have just written "Rey has ouchies" without her. Read her story, Follow The Blue Butterflies. Trust me. Harry Potter crossover, aurors, sex pollen. You won't be disappointed. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373393/chapters/58783897  
> My main beta, ReyloSongstress passed her big test! Yay!
> 
> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is still in the hospital. Pissed off, pregnant Rose is a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Remote learning is kicking my butt.

Rose greets Rey with “Took you long enough!” and a smile as she is wheeled back into her room from her CT scan. “I brought your stuff.” Rose pulls up Rey’s overflowing PINK bag from beside her chair and plops it on Rey’s bed as the nurse helps her back under the covers. She starts making a pile, pulling things out like it is a never-ending carpet bag. “I brought pajamas, a change of clothes, clean underwear, magazines, a hairbrush—” She pauses to grimace up at the rat’s nest on top of Rey’s head. “I think we should start there.”

Realizing it has been three days since she’s brushed her hair, Rey extends her hand, and Rose slaps the brush into her palm. While she starts on the tangles, the nurse informs Rey that once her doctor confirms that the swelling has gone down in her brain, she will be back to help her get ready for her ankle surgery. The knots that had formed in her stomach while the surgeon had explained everything early that morning pull themselves tighter. Rey stares off into space as she thanks the nurse and keeps pulling the brush through her hair.

Watching an anxious Rey, then noticing Hux fidgeting by the window while he rubs sanitizer from his hands to his elbows, Rose looks like she’s decided on a plan. “Armie, do you think you could find me a snack? I’m starving.” Relieved to be excused, Hux makes for the door. Pausing while he holds the door, he looks back at Rey. “Good luck in surgery, Rey. Make sure they mark the correct foot.” Rose rolls her eyes and pushes a smirking Hux out the door as Rey chucks out a “Thanks, Hux.”

Turning her attention back to her best friend, “Rey.” She steps toward the bed and rests a hand on her calf, “You’re going to be ok. You know that, right?” Rey isn’t entirely sure if Rose means physically or emotionally.

“Hm, hum.” Rey’s response is too quick, the equivalent of “I’m fine” when she definitely isn’t feeling fine.

Taking the brush and setting it aside, Rose takes both of Rey’s hands in hers, forcing Rey to look up at her. “Rey Niima. There is nothing to worry about. Luke and I have the studio under control. The doctors and nurses are going to fix everything that is broken. You’ll be downward dogging it in no time.”

Shrugging and pulling her hands away from Rose, Rey looks back down at her lap. “Not everything.”

“Oh. Right. Well,” Rose reaches back into the bag. “I brought your phone.” Rose sticks another hand in to fish out the power cord, looking around Rey’s nightstand for an outlet. She plugs it in and then attaches it to Rey’s dying phone. Rose hands the corded phone to Rey with authority. “Call him.”

Looking down at her phone, Rey had expected there to be missed texts or phone calls. There were none. She clicks over to her voicemail. Nothing. Her heart sinks at the knowledge that he hasn’t tried to get a hold of her.

Then again, why would he.Setting the phone on the nightstand, Rey leans into her pillows and closes her eyes. “He doesn’t want to hear from me.”

Picking up Rey’s phone, Rose pushes it back at her. “He would want to know about—this.” She motions from Rey’s bandaged head to her feet poking up from underneath the thin pink blanket.

Opening her eyes with a sigh, Rey reluctantly accepts the phone.

“Call.” Rose stands with one hand on her hip and another pointed at the screen.

Looking down at the phone in her hand and then back up at Rose’s determined face, she realizes she is no match for Rose Tico, especially a pregnant Rose Tico. “Ugh, fine,” Rey rolls her eyes with a groan. She pulls up the most recent message from Kylo and taps his icon at the top to call his number. While holding the phone up to her ear, Rose smiles like a dance mom in the wings, giving her two thumbs up.

Much too quickly, Rey pulls the phone away from her ear and looks down at the screen before looking up at Rose, vindicated. “It rang a few times and then he sent it to voicemail. He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Rey throws it back on the nightstand and resumes her reclined position, feigning exhaustion to cover up the tears that are pooling behind her lids.

“What?!” Rose picks up the phone in disbelief. “Text him.”

Not entirely recovered from the rejection, Rey keeps her eyes closed while she waves toward the phone, “You do it.”

Happy to take over, Rose quickly starts typing a message to Kylo. Turning it around for Rey’s approval, Rose hits send after Rey nods.

_Please call me. There’s something important I need to tell you._

Rose stares at the screen, her foot tapping on the white floor. “He read it. He’s typing.”

Picking her hairbrush back up and resuming her efforts to tame her wild mane, Rey pushes down the anxiety that is building while she waits for him to respond.

The gasp of indignation from Rose’s mouth gives away his response before she can read it out loud. “I don’t really want to talk right now. I need a few days to sort this out. I’ll be in touch.”

Both of Rose’s thumbs are poised over the keyboard. “Oh ho, he’ll need a few days to sort out what I’m—”

Rey reaches over and grabs the phone out of Rose’s hands before she can send a scathing response back. “Just leave him be.” She sets it back on the nightstand while Rose mutters “I’ll be in touch?” several times under her breath.

“Absolutely unacceptable!” Unzipping her own purse, Rose pulls out her phone and starts to make a phone call, getting angrier with each ring. When it goes to voicemail, she slams it back into her purse and starts pacing through the room.

“He probably doesn’t recognize your number.” Rey watches Rose curl her hands into fists as she continues to mutter insults about Kylo’s blatant disrespect for human decency. Rey quirks her head to the side, “How do you have Kylo’s number?”

Swatting away Rey’s question with her hand, “Armie has it so I saved it. You know,” she stops and uses both hands to gesture wildly, “in case there was an _emergency_ or something and I needed to reach him! Idiot.” She resumes stomping around the room. “I still cannot believe he left you alone. He knows about your—”

The door opens, and the nurse interrupts Rose’s rampage. She looks back at the fuming little woman and then speaks to Rey. “Your scan looks good. We’ll let the OR nurse know you are ready when they are. They will send someone down to take you to pre-op.” While she speaks, the nurse pulls out a clean hospital gown and a package of wipes from the cabinet. “I don’t think it’s safe for you to take a shower, so you can clean yourself up with these and change into this.” She sets both on the bed. “Do you want any help?” Rey shakes her head and forces a smile and a “thank you” as the nurse slips out.

Spitting out the rant that has been building pressure while the doctor spoke, Rose fumes. “Here you are, about to have surgery, not even able to take a shower, and he won’t even return your calls!”

A protective mama bear, that’s what she already is. Heaven help the playground bully that gives her ginger-rose baby a hard time. Rey appreciates the concern, she knows Rose is only looking out for her, but she secretly wishes that Rose would let it go. Wrapping her head around the fact that her foot will be cut open and drilled into while she is knocked unconscious is hard enough. Thinking about Kylo, their broken relationship, his rejection... it is just pouring vinegar on her open wound.

Coming back to the bed, Rose digs around in the PINK bag again, pulling out the manila envelope. “I’m so mad I’m tempted to rip this open.”

“Rose, please, don’t.” The seriousness in her voice shakes Rose from the maelstrom she’s created, and she comes back to herself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her voice is softer, thick with concern. “Are you sure?”

Both girls look down at the envelope for a moment. “I’m sure, Rose. I should have thrown it out as soon as it came. I don’t care what it says. It’s none of my business.”

Rose looks up, studying Rey’s eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. “Ok.” Standing up from the bed, Rose walks to the trash can and then looks over at Rey as she holds the envelope above the empty bin. With a nod, Rey signals Rose to let it go. It thumps against the plastic as it falls.

While she helps her into the clean gown, Rey can practically hear Rose building her next argument. “But—”

“Rose, please, can we just not talk about envelope or sordid pasts right now?”

Tying the string behind her back, Rose finally acquiesces. “Sure, sweetie.”

Several jokes about sponge baths later, Rose lets Hux back into the room just as the transport team arrives to shuttle Rey up to pre-op. They unlock the wheels on Rey’s wheelchair and push her through the door as she looks over her shoulder and waves goodbye to Rose and Hux.

“Luke will be here when you wake up,” Rose calls down the hall as Rey is taken through a set of double doors to surgery.

*

Standing in the hallway, watching the doors slowly stop swinging, Rose feels like she can finally release the frustration that has been building inside her for the last thirty minutes. She wipes the fake, assuring smile she donned for Rey’s sake off her face and scowls.

“You ready, babe?” Armitage hovers in the doorway, his body language displaying just how uncomfortable he is being in a germ-ridden hospital. He truly is such a good boy for offering to drive her to see Rey while she barfed in the little potty closet of their massive bathroom.

Even her adoration for Armitage Hux is no balm for the bubbling cauldron inside her gut. Kylo Ren is on her shit list.

Unconsciously unwrapping the Snickers bar in her hand and taking what she hopes will be a calming bite, Rose holds out her hand to Armitage. “Give me your phone.”

He looks down at her empty palm, and then up at her face, his brows wrinkled in confusion. “What? Why?”

Taking another bite of the candy bar and speaking through the chocolate and nougat, Rose nudges Armitage back into the empty room. “Just give it to me.”

Having already learned his lesson not to question his pint-sized, pregnant girlfriend, Armitage hands over his phone. Rose takes it and then, realizing it is locked, holds it in front of her boyfriend’s face to unlock before pulling it back and scrolling through his messages until she finds the one she needs.

Putting it on speaker, Rose holds it between her and Hux as she takes another bite. It rings once before Kylo picks up. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Hey. I’ve got—"

Pulling the phone away from Armitage and turning to start pacing the room again, Rose starts to rip Kylo a new one. “Kylo Benjamin Solo Ren, you are in deep shit! How dare you not answer Rey’s call. When someone tells you they have something important—”

“Wait, wait. Rose?” Stopping at his interruption, Rose takes another bite.

She hardly chews before swallowing. “Yes, this is Rose, and I cannot believe you. You know she has a thing about being left and what did you do? Leave!” The candy wrapper flaps around as she waves her arms animatedly. If he were standing in front of her he’d be bombarded with several slaps on his huge shoulders and arms.

A sigh leaves the speaker and then his heavy voice carries through the room. “Rose, this is something that I’d rather talk to Rey about. Can—can you put her on?”

Shoving the last of the candy into her mouth, Rose growls through her teeth. “I _can’t_ put her on because she’s currently unconscious and in surgery. After you left on Friday she tried to chase after you and fell down the stairs. You were gone and—”

The phone clicks and Rose looks down at it in shock before her wide eyes find Armitage’s. “He hung up.” Her voice is eking toward shrill. “He hung up on me!” Her tone shifts into a snarl. “That bastard.” Rose taps the phone again and holds it up to her ear. She yanks it away from her face in horror. “It went to voicemail.”

Handing the phone back to Armitage, Rose walks to the chair and slings her purse onto her shoulder. She looks down at the empty candy wrapper in her hand as tears started to well in her eyes, her voice sounding more depressed. “Someone ate my candy bar.”

Clearing his throat, Armitage tentatively lays a hand on her shoulder. “You did, babe.”

Rose glares up at her boyfriend, “I know that!” She then looks weepily back at the wrapper, “But I didn’t get to enjoy it.” She feels like an emotional roller-coaster: anger at Kylo, worry over Rey, sadness over her candy bar. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch.

A toned arm wraps around her upper back as two hands grip her shoulders and start to steer her out of the room. “I’ll buy you another one.” Rose rests her head on his bicep as they walk out of the room, a tear trickling down one cheek.

She melts into his touch. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

One of the hands on her shoulder leaves as he removes his phone from his pocket. He scans it while Rose tries to peak through her blurry vision. “He’s on his way.”

Wiping the moisture from her eyes, Rose lifts her head and perks up. “He is?”

Removing his other hand, he brings both to the keyboard as his thumbs start to type back. “He wants to know what hospital.”

Standing on her tiptoes and gripping his forearm to read the interchange between the boys, Rose lets out a sigh of relief and sinks back down to her feet as she leans her forehead against his arm. “Oh, thank God. I’m so tired I don’t think I’d have it in me to go all Taylor Swift on his ass.”

*

When Kylo knocks gently on the door a male voice answers to come in. He gently pushes open the oversized door and steps through. The first thing he sees is Rey. She is still asleep and propped up in her bed with drool spilling out of her slightly open mouth. Her cheek is scabbed from road rash and the bandage in her hairline doesn’t hide the large bump protruding out of her head. Her foot is heavily bandaged, iced and propped up on pillows.

Kylo grips his fists at his side as he looks down at the floor. This is his fault. Rey is hurt, and it is his fault.

Someone shifts in the seat against the wall, and Kylo takes his eyes off Rey. Luke sits with his ankle crossed over his knee, leafing through a pile of papers. He looks casually up at Kylo and then back at the papers, shifting the top paper to the back as he begins to read the next page. “Does she know about all this?” Luke holds up one of the papers in question.

Putting a hand in his pocket, Kylo closes the door behind him. “I don’t know.”

Letting a huff of laughter escape, Luke stands and faces Kylo, meeting him with unwavering eyes. “You do not deserve her.”

Putting his other hand in his pocket, Kylo stares back at Luke. “I know.”

A nurse enters the room, breaking the building tension. The two men step apart to let her pass, but their gaze never falters. While the nurse attends to Rey, Luke steps close to Kylo, shoving the handful of papers into his chest. “She still doesn’t know.”

Kylo’s hand lifts to take the wrinkled papers from Luke as he moves to leave the room.

Luke lifts his voice to address the nurse, “I’m going to see if I can find a decent cup of coffee. He’ll hold my post while I’m gone.” The nurse nods as Luke turns to Kylo. Luke shakes his head to himself, looking down at the ground, his disappointment in Kylo written on his face. “You fucked up, kid. Again.” Kylo’s jaw clenches as he pulls out a hand to rub at his neck. Luke leaves before he can respond.

The seat groans as Kylo sinks into it. He holds the papers between his knees as he leans forward to look them over. As infuriating and condescending as Luke is, he is right. She deserves to know. Kylo holds on to whatever shred of hope he has that Rey could ever forgive him and looks up at her sleeping face.

He loves her. He loves her so fucking much. Why has he been such a colossal ass? He needs to make this right before she slips completely through his fingers.

*

Waking up feels like she’s been buried in a shallow grave. Her body feels heavy, and she exhausts herself trying to sit up, slipping back into sleep several times. When she finally blinks herself back to consciousness, the first thing she notices is how dry her mouth feels. She croaks for water, and a plastic cup appears with a straw for her to drink out of. She gulps it all down but immediately starts heaving and throws it all back up into a waiting kidney-shaped bowl. A calming hand pulls her greasy hair off her face and hands her a clean towel to wipe her mouth.

“It’s ok. You’ll feel a little funny as the anesthesia wears off. I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes.” The nurse sets the call button next to Rey’s leg and lifts Rey’s hand to rest on it. “Just press this if you need me.” Rey nods, keeping her eyes closed and her head pressed into the pillow as the nurse leaves.

As she becomes more aware, she hears someone shift in the chair and clear his throat. Luke must be back from teaching her morning classes. Rey attempts humor through her chapped lips. “How’s my peg leg? Should I get an eye patch to match?”

Expecting to hear a chuckle at her joke but getting no response, Rey cracks one eye to look at Luke. Kylo Ren sits in the hospital chair, his head buried in his hands as they perch on his knees. His dark hair hangs over his fingers, and if it weren’t for the steady expansion of his hunched shoulders, she might have thought him a statue.

Her body is still too heavy to move, so Rey turns her head and rests her cheek on her pillow. She licks her dry lips and swallows the bile still left in her mouth. “How did you—"

“Rose.” His voice is muffled behind his hands.

“Hum.” Rey nods ever so slightly and turns to face forward again. “But,” she eyes the clock on the wall, it is early afternoon, the sun is shining brightly through her window, “how did you get here so quickly?”

“I took a plane.” He still doesn’t look up.

Turning her head and using a bit of gravity to help her turn on her side, Rey narrows her eyes, still getting used to the bright lights of the room. “I thought you drove.”

“I did.”

“So, what happened to your car?”

“I left it.”

“But how—”

Kylo looks up abruptly, his eyes dark with worry and dread. “I don’t give a fuck about my fucking car!”

Rey recoils at his outburst, her voice small. “Oh.”

He folds his hands together and rests his mouth against his fingers as he stares at Rey’s ankle. His voice is softer, almost a whisper as he turns to finally meet her eyes. “All I care about is you.”

He looks like she feels, broken.

“Rey—” He says her name reverently, repentantly, but she holds up a hand, cutting him off.

She presses her lips into a line and shakes her head the slightest bit, “No.” Her body still feels overwhelmed by all the lights and sounds of the room, so Rey closes her eyes and lies flat into the pillow as she starts to speak. “I wasn’t planning on having this conversation with you until I’d regained full use of my brain, but you’re here now, so I might as well. But,” she points her finger in his direction, “I get to go first.”

She hears him shift in his seat before he answers. “Ok.”

“And you don’t get to speak until I give you permission. My throat is killing me so I need to whisper, and I can’t speak over you.” Rey begins to pull up the speech she’s been rehearsing all weekend in that bed, trying to put the pieces back in order after losing her place from being put under.

“Ok.” Though she can’t see him, she can feel him. She can tell he feels horrible, and a small part of her is thrilled at the idea. _Serves him right, leaving me like that. Jerk._ But the sane part of her, the part that adores him, knows the torment he is putting himself through is far worse than anything she could throw at him. He’s only just started to forgive himself for wrongs committed ten years ago. If she doesn't put an end to this, he’ll carry the weight of it until it crushes them both.

“First of all, I should never have ordered those records, and I should have thrown them away the moment they arrived. I was an idiot, and I’m sorry, and you have every right to be pissed at me.”

“Rey—”

“No talking.” He grumbles but keeps his mouth shut.

Taking a deep breath, Rey keeps going. “Now, you leaving me was really shitty.”

He whimpers like a disobedient puppy, and it sounds like his head has fallen back against the wall.

“You know I have—,” Rey’s voice quivers but doesn't crack, “abandonment issues.”

“If this—,” she lifts her wrist and waves her hand slightly between then, “if us, if we’re ever going to work, you can’t run. I can’t live in constant fear that you’ll leave me.”

He starts to make a sound like he is going to speak and then goes quiet again, remembering the rules.

Feeling a bit stronger, physically and emotionally, Rey opens her eyes and turns on her side, making sure not to disturb the icepack resting on her foot. Kylo has his eyes closed as he rests his head against the wall.

“Hey.” He opens his eyes and looks at her, guilt and regret cutting deep lines across his face. Rey gives him a little smile, lifting her brows and holding out her hand as a peace offering. He looks down at it for a moment before leaning forward in his chair and sandwiching her delicate bones between his huge hands.

Rey’s smile spreads with his touch, but he still looks tortured. “Now. This,” Rey looks down toward her foot and then gently touches the bandage on her head with her free hand, “is not your fault.” He tries to let go of her and sit back in his seat, but Rey grabs the hand that is under hers and holds it tight. “No! I forbid you from taking responsibility for any of this. Falling down the stairs is between me and gravity; it has nothing to do with you.”

She tugs the hand in her grasp and he comes closer, moving to the edge of the seat and burying his face into her palm as he turns her hand over and nuzzles at her wrist. Rey uses her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, soothing him. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles as he peppers kisses up her arm. “I’m so sorry, Rey.”

Releasing her fingers from his hair, she rests a hand on his shoulder. “Stop. I forgive you.”

Kylo bolts up and sinks back into his chair, releasing his hold on Rey as if her touch burned his skin. “No.”

Furrowing her brow, Rey reaches out for him, but he turns his head away from her and pulls a pile of papers off her nightstand. He stares down at them before standing and laying them on the bed next to her. His words are bitter as he turns to leave. “You shouldn’t forgive my sins without knowing what they are.”

Holding open the door, Kylo looks back at Rey’s shocked face. “I’ll give you some time to look them over. I’ll answer any questions you have.” He looks down at the floor, his hair spilling over his face. “I have my phone. I’ll just be in the waiting room if you need anything.”

The door clicked shut behind him and Rey looks, dumbfounded, down at the papers. She picks them up and brings them up to her face. All the small boxes and tiny print are hard to make out in her groggy state. Rey takes a deep breath, squinting her eyes, and does her best to take in all the information.

At the top of the pages under “AGENCY INFO.” in “Durham Police Department” and the date; they range from 2005-2008. Under that she finds the boxes that say, “ARRESTEE INFORMATION” and reads “Benjamin Solo.” The next section says, “ARREST INFO.” Some pages only have one charge listed, some several:

Underage Drinking

Trespassing

Public Indecency

Disorderly Intoxication

Aggregated Battery

Open Container

Disorderly Conduct

Injury to Personal Property

Solicitation for Prostitution

Assault

Supplying a Minor with Alcohol

DUI

_Oh Ben._

Catching herself, Rey realizes it was only appropriate; Benjamin Solo had committed these crimes. Her head hurts from reading the type print, so she lets the papers rest in her lap as she rests her head against the pillows and stares up at the ceiling.

There are a thousand questions running through her head, but she is too tired to keep track of them. Giving herself permission to pause this train of thought, Rey closes her eyes and slips into sleep.

*

Waking up the second time isn’t as bad, more waking up from a long afternoon nap and less resurrecting her dead body. Rose sits in the chair leafing through the papers. “Who is Kaydel Connix?”

Using her hands to push herself up to a sitting position, Rey blinks the sleep from her eyes. “What?”

Peeking out from behind the papers, Rose moves her head to the side. “Kaydel Connix. Her name is all over these reports.”

“Oh,” Rey winces and looks down at her ankle. “I don’t know. How long have I been asleep?”

Rose pushes the papers into the seat as she stands up to sit next to Rey. “A couple hours. Do you need anything? The nurses came in a few times to check on you, but you were dead to the world.” Rey smiles as she reaches toward the water up on the nightstand. Rose hands it to her. “They assured me you were not. Dead, I mean.”

Taking smaller sips this time, Rey chuckles, “Thanks for looking out for me.” Rey hands the cup back to Rose, “How were the kids?”

“Oh!” Rose leans forward and gives Rey a big hug, pulling herself away, and then hugging Rey again. “I promised them I’d give you a big hug from them and tell you how much they miss you. The second hug is from me.” Rose beams at Rey.

“Thank you so much Rose, for taking over the class. Tell the kids I miss them too.” Rey looks around the room and notices a covered tray of food on the rolling table. The nurse hadn’t let her eat since last night. “Is that food?”

Rose gets up and walks around the bed to push the table so it is right over Rey’s lap. “I already checked. It’s nothing to be excited about.”

Lifting the lid, Rey’s eyes widen at the room temperature food. “I don’t care. I’m starving.”

Taking Rey’s water cup and refilling it at the sink, she glances back at Rey. “Are you sure? I could go grab you In-N-Out or something.” Rose sets the water cup on the table next to Rey’s food.

Pulling the spork from the plastic wrapper, Rey shoves a spoonful of instant mashed potatoes into her mouth, “No. It’s ok. I’m too hungry to wait.” She scooped canned green beans up with the next bite of potatoes and looked up thoughtfully. “Actually, I would love a milkshake. Neapolitan.”

“You got it.” Rose goes for her purse, “Actually,” she slowly spins back toward Rey, “there’s a man in the waiting room who looks like someone drowned his cat. I bet he would love to be given a task. Want me to send him?”

Peeling the foil lid off her Jell-O, Rey looks up, “He’s still here?”

“He’s still here.”

Shoving red gelatin in her mouth, Rey groans.

Looking at the damning papers in the seat and then back at Rey, Rose lets her cheeks puff as she let out a slow breath. “Those charges were—a lot.”

“Hm, hum.” Rey nods with a mouthful of dry turkey, moving on to open the cardboard carton of chocolate milk.

Hissing in through her teeth, Rose tilts her head to the side. “Assault, trespassing, solicitation of—”

Getting frustrated with the milk, Rey turns it around and tries to open it from the other side, “I read them. You don’t need to repeat them.”

“Ok. You’re right. Sorry.” Rose holds her purse on her shoulder as she looks down at her toes. She moves them together and apart as she rests her weight on her heels. “What do you think about it all? Are you—, do you still—”

Finally getting an opening, Rey take a sip of the milk and then uses the back of her hand to wipe away the mustache. “It doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

“Does he know that?” Rey looks up, and Rose lifts an eyebrow.

Ripping off a bite of her roll with her teeth, Rey looks back down at her tray. “I don’t know.”

Gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder, Rose glances back at the closed door. “Because from what I can see, the man out there looks like he’s waiting for his execution. Put him out of his misery and just tell him you still love him.”

Fumbling to open the pad of butter, Rey swallows. “Oh, we haven’t—I haven’t—”

Letting out a sigh, Rose rolls her eyes. “Fine. Just, untie the noose around his neck. He’s bumming out the entire waiting room.”

Dropping the unopened butter back on her tray, Rey wipes her hands on the sheets. “Ok. I need a few minutes to think. Send him for the milkshake.”

Clicking her heel, Rose salutes Rey and then turns for the door. “I think I need a milkshake too.”

*

The table is pushed to the side, her tray full of empty wrappers, when he taps on the door.

“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Touch me,” Rey gasps out, her knees pinning Kylo between her legs as she runs her fingers up and down his arms, tracing his muscular biceps, triceps, and forearms.
> 
> “Baby, I am touching you,” He gently kisses the lip he’s just abused.
> 
> Lifting her falling head, and scooting back onto the bed, Rey looks eagerly at Kylo. “No, *touch* me. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to heat up...  
> Thanks to my amazing beta @reylosongstress!

“Come in.”

As he gingerly opens the door, Rey tries to push herself up in the hospital bed, having slipped into a carbohydrate coma after scarfing down every scrap of food on her tray. The light from the hall makes her squint as she still struggles to pull herself from unconsciousness.

“I can come back later; you should keep sleeping.” In a few quick steps he sets a palm tree covered paper cup next to her tray and then backs out of the room.

Rey waves him in while she rubs her eyes awake and licks her dry lips. “No, no. Please don’t go.”

Struggling to rearrange her pillows so she can sit up better, Rey winces as she unintentionally moves her injured foot. Kylo is at her side, fluffing pillows behind her back while she leans forward and eyes the milkshake.

When he steps aside, satisfied with his work, Rey leans back into the pillows and looks from him to the table and then back again, tilting her head toward the cup. “Is that for me?” she lifts her eyebrows hopefully and manages a little smile.

“Yes, of course.” He reaches across her bed, one hand bracing himself next to her thigh, as he grabs the cup and hands it to her.

Taking a step back, Kylo runs his hand through his hair while he hesitates between standing or sitting on the single visitor’s chair. Rey looks at the cup and then back up at him. “Straw?”

“Oh.” He looks up at the tray while he pats his chest and then front pockets. “I think I left it in the car.” He moves toward the door. “I’ll go ask a nurse—”

Taking the plastic lid off, Rey hums, “nuh, uh,” while she takes a sip. She licks at her pink mustache, “No need. I can just drink it like this.” She groans in delight at her next sip as the creamy liquid quenches her parched mouth, while Kylo hovers by the door, still unsure where he should be as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Wiping her tongue along the edge of the cup to catch a drip, Rey motions to the chair, “You can sit, I won’t bite.”

Following instructions, Kylo takes his hands out of his pockets, steps toward the chair and sits. He wipes his palms on his jeans before folding his arms at his chest and then resting them back on his thighs, like a nervous student who’s been sent to the principal's office.

“Do you want some?” Rey holds out the cup, but Kylo just shakes his head. Shrugging, Rey looks down into the cup. “Ok, more for me.” Swallowing down a huge mouthful, Rey sets the cup on her nightstand while wiping her mouth on her shoulder.

Looking over at his tense energy, Rey rolls her eyes and lets out an exacerbated sigh, “Can you please stop? You’re going to give Edward Cullen a run for his money with all that brooding.”

Looking up, Kylo furrows his brows, “Who?”

“A very sad and overly dramatic vampire from a book I read.” Rey tries to keep a straight face, but a smile creeps out as she imagines her very serious boyfriend glittering in a field of flowers.

“Oh,” is all he says as he leans forward in his chair and looks at his folded hands.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Rey tries again. “See? Is an ancient coven of vampires out to kill us and our families?” She’d hoped for something, a smile or at least something less than the scowl still etched on his features. “No, there isn’t. And I’m not even pregnant with a vampire baby that’s threatening to rip my internal organs to shreds as it attempts to climb out.”

With that he looks back up at her horrified. “What kind of books do you read?!” 

“Don’t worry,” Rey reaches for the milkshake, takes a sip, and swallows, “he turns her into a vampire and they live happily ever after.”

He nods as she sets the cup back. “I’m just saying, we’ll get our—I think we’ll be ok.”

Seeing that her attempts to help him relax aren’t helping, Rey decides it’s time to just have the talk and get it over with. “I read the papers.” She looks over at the nightstand where the police records sit in a sloppy pile, and he matches her gaze. She makes no attempt to pick them up but looks back down at her pink blanket as her thumbs rub the fabric. “I have a few questions, if that’s ok.”

Dark strands fall across his eyes as he solemnly bows his head. “Of course. Anything you want to know.”

With her fingers twisting into the blanket, Rey clears her throat and glances up at him once before chickening out and keeping her eyes on her hands. “The prostitution one,” she wipes her hand across her mouth, just to make sure it’s clean, “did you,” she swallows and looks up, “have—um, you know, with—” The questions hangs in the air, unfinished.

Sitting up, he sweeps the hair out of his face and squares his shoulders as he gives Rey his full attention. He looks like he’s resolved to face his fate like a man, stare it directly in the eyes, and not shy away from the consequences. “No. I did not have sex with a prostitute,” his voice catches in his throat, but he quickly clears it and continues on, “I did, on a few occasions, pay for oral sex.”

“Oh.” Rey nods slightly several times while she looks down at her bed. “I see.” It hurts, and somehow cheapens the only intimate moment they’ve shared, but Rey promised herself she would forgive him and does her best not to let her emotions dance so obviously across her features. Maybe she shouldn’t ask any more questions, but she knows the curiosity will just make her insane. Better to just get them all over with now.

“The drunk driving -- was anyone hurt?” Rey folds her arms and rubs at her chilled skin that is exposed to the recycled air.

“Only myself.” Kylo stands and looks around the room. “Do you have a sweater?”

Pointing at the PINK bag by the sink, Rey pushes aside the horrifying image of a mangled car on the side of the road, glass littering the pavement. “Maybe, Rose brought me stuff from home.”

Setting a few gossip magazines on the sink counter, Kylo pulls out the Duke sweatshirt that Rey had claimed and walks back to her side.

“And the assault and battery, I assume people got hurt?”

He motions for her to hold her arms over her head so he can slide the hoodie over her hospital gown. “Yes. People got hurt.” He pauses, helping her arms through the sleeves and then rolling up the cuffs for her. “I don’t think there was any permanent damage, though.”

It feels intimate, and Rey revels in having his hands on her body as he dresses her like a doll. Kylo pulls her hood back and lifts her hair out of the sweater, his fingers sweeping across the back of her neck as he makes sure to gather all of it before laying it to one side to fall across her chest.

“Thank you.” Rey gathers her hair and twists all of it in her hands, so sick of this distance that has grown between them.

Making for his chair, Kylo turns away from Rey.

“Wait.” Rey grabs his arm, and he turns back to her as her emotions start to rise to the surface. “Kylo,” her hand moves down his muscular forearm to grab his hand. He takes it and squeezes her fingers. “The whole time I’ve been here and even while things have been—you know,” she motions, “between us,” Rey’s voice starts to waver as her eyes water, “all I’ve wanted is for you to just hold me.” Tears start to fall down her cheeks and she uses her fingertips to wipe them away. “This was all really scary for me, and Luke and Rose are great, but all I wanted was for you to just tell me everything was going to be ok, but you, “she lets out a full on sob as she shoulders bounce, “were just so mad at me and I was kinda mad at you too but—”

Carefully he sits on the edge of her bed and wraps an arm around her shoulder. There is some awkward shifting as Rey pulls him into the bed and he works to carefully position her and her wrapped ankle but soon both is legs are crossed on the bed and Rey is twisting her torso so she can rest her cheek on his chest.

“Better?” Kylo smooths her hair down and then tucks her under his chin. He holds her tighter than he ever has.

Sniffling the last bits of her emotional overflow, Rey plays with one of the buttons on his collared shirt. “Yes.”

“Do you have any more questions?” His hand slides down one of her arms and traces circles over the cotton fabric of his—her sweater.

“Public indecency?”

“Skinny dipping.”

“They arrested you for skinny dipping.” Rey lifts her head to look up at him.

He chuckles and tucks her back into his embrace. “They do when you’re skinny dipping in a public fountain outside a movie theater.”

  
“Ah, that makes more sense.” Smoothing the fabric of his shirt, Rey runs her hand across his chest, relieved to have his strong foundation once again beneath her. She relishes in the moment for a while before asking another question.

“Whose property did you damage?”

“Snoke’s.”

This time she sits up all the way, her hand still on his chest as she props herself up. “Your manager?

“Yes.”

Rey points to the milkshake and he hands it to her so she can slurp more down. “What did you do?”

“I took a five iron to his head lights. And windshield.” He takes the cup from her and sets it on the stand while she looks at him with wide eyes and a mouthful that looks to be too large to swallow down in one gulp.

Rey manages to get her treat down. “Why did you do that!?”

Using his thumb, Kylo wipes the corner of Rey’s mouth and then licks his finger. “He hurt someone I cared about.”

Suddenly the name “Kaydel Connix” pops back into Rey’s mind. After Rose had pointed it out, she’d gone back over the records and sure enough, her name was listed as a witness or accomplice in almost all the incidents. Hearing about some no-named prostitute was one thing, but dredging up an old girlfriend, one that seemed to play a significant role in his life over several years—Rey was still too fragile for that.

“Oh. Ok.” Rey turns to lean back against the pillows, shoulder to shoulder with Kylo. “What I don’t understand,” she licks a sticky spot off her finger, “is how you just got off scot free or how when I Googled you—,” Rey stutters to a stop at the mention of her sleuthing but picks back up when he holds her hand and folds his fingers through hers. “I didn’t find anything about it. You’d think it would be in the tabloids or something.”

“Snoke did a very good job using his power and wealth to bury it all.” Kylo uncrosses and then recrosses his ankles. “Once I signed with him, he made me change my name, and I put that life behind me.”

“Made you?” Rey turns her shoulders and rests her cheek on her pillow, still holding his hand.

Turning his head too, Kylo meets Rey’s inquisitive eyes. “He was very…persuasive.”

Releasing from his grip, Rey brings her hands under her cheek. “Do you like your name? Do you even want to be called Kylo Ren or do you want to be Ben Solo?”

Looking back up at the ceiling, Kylo lets a hand rest on her thigh while the other hand rests behind his head. “I don’t know. Snoke convinced me that Ben Solo was irredeemable, that my only choice was to let my past die.”

Lifting one of her hands out from under her cheek, Rey tucks Kylo’s hair behind the ear that faces her. She thinks about how he always wears his hair long, always hiding what he’s ashamed of. “Your past doesn’t have to die. That’s stupid. It’s part of who you are. You don’t rip out the first half of the book and skip to the end because the characters are struggling. The pain is part of the story.”

The pillows crinkle as Kylo turns his head to face Rey. “How does my story end, Rey?”

There is no other way to describe his look other than to call it a smolder. He’s asking for forgiveness, for reassurance, all with one devastating look. If she could reach the rest of the milkshake, she’d hold it to her forehead. Instead, he closes his eyes as she cups his face in her hand, running her thumb over his heavy brows, over the bridge of his nose, and across his pouting lips. When her touch stills, his eyes flash back open, waiting for her answer.

“I don’t know yet, but I hope I’m in it.” Rey moves to close the distance between them as Kylo meets her halfway.

Their kiss feels like more than just comfort or reconciliation, it speaks words unspoken, hopes unsaid. There are still cuts that still sting, wounds that continue to ache, but they’re cleaned out and bandaged, and with time, should heal over just fine.

*

“No, I can, in fact, do this on my own, thank you.” Rey slams her bathroom door behind her and hops to the toilet.

Her boyfriend is great, honestly. It’s stupid of her to complain that someone is taking _too good_ care of you. When he picked her up at the hospital, he had a twelve-page print-out titled “What to expect after your foot/ankle surgery” that had more highlighted lines than not. Aside from daily practice at some course or another, Kylo basically lived at Rey’s apartment, waiting on her hand and literal foot, until he’d tuck her in bed and let himself out for the night. It wasn’t that bringing her food and watching hours and hours of Stargate with her was a problem, she actually was quite fond of that, but what was driving her nuts was the way he handled her with kid gloves.

Or rather, that he wasn’t handling her. At all.

Kissing. They kissed. But if Rey tried to take it any further, he’d jump up and offer to run her a bath or go get her ice cream. It was really starting to piss her off.

Things were good; Luke was teaching her classes, Rose had taken over the afterschool program, and the doctor told her she was healing nicely at her follow up appointment. There were still some Kylo things that Rey was slowly working though on her own, but that just needed time. It felt like they were almost back to where they’d been before _that night_.

“The doctor said I could start putting weight on it.” Rey uses the crutches to get herself back onto the couch, leaning them against the wall before sitting down.

Kylo twists open a beer and throws the cap onto the counter next to his wallet and keys, taking a sip as he walks into Rey’s little living room to plop down next to her. The couch cushions sink, and gravity pulls Rey, who had her feet propped up on the coffee table, closer to Kylo. “That’s great.” He takes a swig and sets it on the coffee table. After kicking off his shoes, Kylo shifts to lean against the armrest and bringing one leg onto the couch. He takes Rey and reclines her between his legs with her back against his chest and feet propped up on the cushions. “I’m sorry I couldn’t take you,” she feels herself rise and fall with his breath, “I needed to keep this meeting with Snoke.”

“That’s ok. I was happy for the extra time alone with Rose.” Rey tosses her phone onto the IKEA table. “He gave me a boot to wear and said I could try it without the crutches,” she twists herself around so they are chest to chest, with her feet crossed at the ankles in the air, and rests her chin on her hands as she looks up at him. “I can’t teach my classes yet, but I think I’ll start going in to help Rose with the kids.”

Tucking her hair behind an ear, Kylo looks down at her concerned. “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Rey looks up at his whiskey brown eyes. “Yes, I’m dying from boredom trapped here all day. And I really miss the kids. I feel up for it, I wouldn’t go if I didn’t.” Unfolding her hands, Rey props her elbows on Kylo’s chest and starts to unbutton his top button while she cocks an eyebrow. “I feel up for other things too.”

Covering his mouth at a sudden fit of coughing, Kylo starts to sit up a little bit, his free arm around Rey to keep her from falling. “Oh,” he manages to get out while struggling for air, “other things?”

Pushing against his chest, Rey positions herself upright as her knees dig into the couch cushions. “Yes, the doctor said I should start being more active,” Rey reaches for the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it to the ground. “He said activity would be good for me, lead to a speedy recovery.”

Dark pupils dilate as he takes in her new corset. She’d gotten one with so much padding in the boobs that her meager breasts spill over the top like an overfilled muffin cup.

On the way home from her doctor’s appointment, she and Rose had stopped by the mall to scheme their new “Get Rey Laid” initiative. Step one: convince Kylo that Rey’s doctor had given her the seal of approval for non-weight bearing extra-curricular activities. Step two: packaging. Catch him so off guard with the sexiest lingerie they could find that his basic instinct would override the protective guardian programming.

Rose had made her try on the same bustier in red and black two different times. She finally threw up her hands that were holding an Orange Julius and a soft pretzel and exclaimed, “You’re just going to have to get both.”

Tonight, she was feeling good about the red, and as she looked down between his legs, it appeared to be doing the trick.

“Rey,” he groans as he lets his head fall back against the arm rest, his hands cover his face before he takes a deep breath.

Hum, he was resisting, she would have to move to step three: assertiveness.

Rey squares her shoulders and holds onto the back of the couch with one hand as she shimmies her pajama bottoms down with the other, letting them pool at her knees and showing off the matching red lace underwear. “No. Look at me.”

His fingers dragging down his face, Kylo lifts his head back up to an even more naked Rey. He runs his fingers though his hair and then interlaces them behind his head, smirking and shaking his head at Rey who waits with her hands on her accentuated hips. “You little minx.”

“Now you listen here, Mr. Kylo Ren, world renown golfing expert athlete man, my _doctor_ said I should be fucked so if you aren’t going to do it, I’m going to have to go find someone else who will.”

Taking every inch of her exposed skin in with his starved eyes, Kylo chuckles deeply. “Oh really, your doctor said that?”

Nodding and looking down her nose at him, Rey rubs her hands around to her stomach, feeling the contour boning and decorative lace-up detailing in the front. “Not in so many words, but basically, yes.”

“Well,” she yelps when his hands wrap around her and pull her flush to him, “we must follow doctor’s orders.” He kisses her like he’s never kissed her before, like all this time he’s been an animal on a leash, fun, but contained. But now, well…the plan is going gangbusters to say the least.

He’s moving so quickly, devouring her face, that for a moment Rey worries that she won’t be able to keep up, that’s she’s gotten herself in over her head.

His hands slip up her outer thighs until the tips of his fingers are grazing just under the hem of her panties, his hands hold her at the crease of her legs and her butt like they were made to fit there. He doesn’t wait long before his hands are fully palming her naked ass under the lace and silk. He squeezes, hard, and the adrenaline Rey needed to catch up with Kylo ignites through her system like nitrous in a drag race.

While he continues to knead her ass, Rey pulls her lips off his and starts to unbutton his shirt, all the while thinking, “this might actually happen.” Once his shirt is open, she attaches herself to his neck, pressing both padding and boob into his smooth skin as she holds onto his firm shoulders under the rich fabric of his tailored shirt. Her ministrations make his hands forget what they were doing as they come out of her underwear and just hold her by the waist.

His eyes flutter shut as she kisses, nips, and bites her way down his chest, his hands drifting leisurely up as he traces his way through the tightened ribbon in the back. “Rey.”

“Um, hum,” she hums into his chest.

“You’re beautiful, Rey.”

Peeling her lips off the skin she just can’t get enough off, Rey offers, “Thank you,” before licking a line up the middle of his pectorals.

Taking her bare shoulders, Kylo pushes Rey up, and she braces herself on either side of his chest.

“No, Rey, really. Let me look at you. You deserved to be worshiped.” His thumbs rub against the smooth skin of her upper arm and he leans forward to kiss where one of his thumbs have pressed. “You’re the most God-damn beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Getting back up on her knees, her hands hanging loosely at her sides, Rey looks down at herself while Kylo sits up fully on the couch. She’d feel pretty damn sexy anyway, but his words quell any lasting doubt that had been lingering over trying to wear something so seductive.

“Thank you.” Rey looks down at his chiseled chest, the body of a man who knows a thing or two about discipline, as she catches her breath. “You’re not so shabby yourself,” she grins.

“Do you really want to do this?” He pulls his legs back off the couch and stands up, his open shirt hanging loose.

Looking up at him, Rey laughs. “So much. So, so, _sooo_ much.”

Without any warning, he scoops her up in his arms bridal style and carries her down the hall. As Rey wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shirt, she kicks her pajama pants all the way off and tries to keep herself from squealing with glee.

As much as she wishes he’d just drop her on the mattress, she knows that his gentle release is probably best for her still-tender foot. She grabs her unmade bedding and rips it off, leaving a clear workspace, and then lays back on her elbows to cock an eyebrow at Kylo.

“You should probably take off your clothes.” Rey bends the knee on her good leg and lets it waver from side to side.

Her boyfriend is hot, like really hot, and it’s pretty rude how little of his body he’s let her see. Kylo finishes unbuttoning his shirt, holding up the bottom before letting it slide off his shoulders and carefully laying it across a chair, joining all Rey’s clothes that are awaiting their promised hang up in her closet.

Biting her lip, Rey rakes her eyes over his back as his muscles flex and twitch through the movements of removing his belt. He lays it neatly over his shirt and then turns back to Rey, walking around her bed like a musician appraising the instrument he’s about to play a symphony on.

Rey gulps.

“Are you nervous?” He starts to crawl onto the bed, careful of her bum foot as he positions himself on hands and knees over her, his dark locks falling forward to create a canopy around his face.

“No.” Her heartbeat would say otherwise as she tries to steel her eyes up at him, suddenly realizing how caged in she feels by his looming body. She’s been wanting this. This is her chance to finally have _the sex,_ but her resolve is starting to waver with him looming over her, and he sees it.

Moving himself to one side, Kylo lies with an elbow propped under his head. Rey turns to meet his position. “Rey, you don’t owe me anything. We’ll stop when you want to stop, ok?” He meets her eyes as she nods, brushing her hair behind her shoulder before he looks not too subtly down at her cleavage.

“This—thing—really does look—you look—” Rey takes that as her cue to scoot in closer to him, hooking her thigh over his hips as their lips meet and his arms wrap around her. They start out slow, sweet kisses that soon grow deeper and longer, tongues sweeping through mouths as they run through the part of the dance they’ve already rehearsed.

Pushing Kylo into the mattress with a kiss, Rey leverages herself over his chest, her leg between his as her warming core aches for more on top of his hip. Propping herself up with her hands on either side of his head Rey appreciates the way her boobs are right next to his face. She tips herself forward to entice him even further.

It works. He breaks away from their kiss to look down at the temptations. His hands move to grip her waist as he pulls her back down to start nipping and lapping at her neck. Between the kisses that are getting lower and lower, Kylo’s hands start to feel around the corset like he’s looking for something. “How,” he kisses her neck, “does this,” he kisses her shoulder, “thing,” he kisses below her collar bone, “come off?”

Starting with the left one, Kylo presses his full lips to the tops of her tit, making his way toward the center where his nose nuzzles between both mounds.

Being careful not to kneel on his balls, Rey wiggles down to straddle his thigh and sit up, her hands starting to unhook the first clasps containing her breasts. He smiles up at her, folding his hands behind his head as he prepares for the show.

Feeling a bit silly as she tries to be sexy, Rey embraces the playful tactic and starts to hum a little striptease tune to go along with her performance. Kylo chuckles along with her but seems no less turned on, his erection tenting his dress pants and looking mighty uncomfortable.

Once the first few pieces of hardware are unhooked, the rest releases easily, revealing a strip of skin from between her breasts down to her navel. Hesitantly, Rey pulls the corset open, revealing her naked bust to another person for the first time ever. She tosses the contraption to the side and takes a deep breath.

“Oh my gosh, I can finally breathe now.” Rey rubs her hands around her ribcage, relishing in the freedom to fill her lunges to capacity as she checks to see if the corset left any indentations in her skin.

When she looks down, Kylo isn’t smiling anymore. A seriousness has turned his face to stone as he sits up and places both hands below her breasts, his huge hands almost covering her entire ribcage. Without taking his eyes off her peaking nipples, he asks, “Can I?”

Humming yes, Rey watches as he turns his head to kiss the side of one breast. She runs a hand through his hair as she watches him offer silent prayers of reverence across her skin. When he gets closer to her pink bud, Rey bites her lower lip in anticipation. As his mouth closes around her, taking her nipple between his teeth, Rey’s head falls back in ecstasy.

A moan falls from her open mouth as he starts to suck and then lave with his tongue against her sensitive tip. The growing wetness between her legs demands attention, so Rey starts to grind against Kylo’s thigh, looking for relief and only finding more desire.

When he switches to the other breast, Rey brings her head back up and rakes both fingers through his hair, her fingernails scraping against his scalp as she pushes his face closer to take more of her tit in his mouth. She can already feel the coil in her stomach getting tighter as her pleasure leaks through her thin underwear and onto his slacks.

Kylo releases Rey’s boob with a sloppy pop and Rey’s mouth is on his, pushing him back down into bed and moving her legs to straddle her man. She moves to attacking his neck with a ferocity and derangement that feels like a hungry vampire, all the while sliding her soaking panties up and down his stiff cock.

Matching her enthusiasm, Kylo flips Rey on the bed and presses himself between her legs as he bruises her lips with his own. His weight slowly starts to push Rey off the bed, her hair draping down the mattress as he palms both of her tits and nibbles on her bottom lip.

“Touch me,” Rey gasps out, her knees pinning Kylo between her legs as she runs her fingers up and down his arms, tracing his muscular biceps, triceps, and forearms.

“Baby, I am touching you,” He gently kisses the lip he’s just abused.

Lifting her falling head, and scooting back onto the bed, Rey looks eagerly at Kylo. “No, _touch me._ Please _.”_

Soaking up the image of his topless girlfriend, Kylo kisses her chastely once before lifting himself off her. Whimpering in protest of his absence, Rey watches as he positions himself beside her and then scoops his hand under her back and pulling her flush to him. He kisses her ear as she settles into the crock of his shoulder while the other hand traces a burning path from her neck, along the side of one breast, across her stomach, and finally teasing at the waistband of her underwear.

“Touch you here?” he whispers into her ear as he cups her sex firmly over the silk.

With her eyes closed, hardly capable speech, Rey squeaks as she gives a little nod.

Running his middle and index fingers over the drenched fabric, Rey feels a twinge of embarrassment until he collapses into her neck, groaning his own pleasure, “Oh God, Rey, you’re already so wet.”

Finding her words, she peaks open her eyes and smirks, “I told you I was ready.”

With that, any gentlemanly restraint he may have planned goes out the window as he pulls her panties to the side and finds the opening in her valley with one finger. He meets no resistance, her own hands and a variety of sex toys having prepared her body for him, but feeling nowhere as good.

His intrusion forces a gasp from Rey’s lips, and he pauses to look down at her. “Are you ok?”

If feels cruel to ask her for any coherent response right now but Rey manages a, “Yes, more.”

A second finger glides to match the first, stretching and filling Rey in a way that makes her whole body shudder.

His nose nuzzles into her neck, “Your pussy is tight and warm, and oh my god, I can feel you clenching around my fingers, Rey.” He kisses her neck. “I’m going to start moving them now, are you still ok?”

“God, yes. Stop asking if I’m ok and fuck me with your fingers.” Rey’s hips start to lift, trying to create the friction that she so desperately desires. His calloused fingers start to pump in an out, dragging against her fluttering walls as she bends her good knee to help leverage her upward thrusts.

Pulling his fingers out of her dripping cunt, Kylo wipes her own fluids through her folds, teasing her throbbing clit with a few circles before plunging back in.

Screams of passion start to escape Rey’s mouth with increasing volume. She puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her outburst as he continues to use his hands to bring her closer and closer to the edge. Kylo uses the hand wrapped around her back to grab her wrist and pull her hand away. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you fall apart.”

Kylo pulls Rey even closer, tilting her slightly away from him so his idle hand can pinch the nipple closest to it. The added stimulation, coupled with his thumb teasing her bud and his long fingers curling up to caress her pulsating cavern, push Rey over the edge.

He holds her in his embrace as she bucks and spasms at the loss of control. His fingers still but remain inside her as waves of pleasure threaten to capsize her. Before the torrent can subside, Kylo begins again to play with her stimulated folds, the hand around her moving to grip her waist as he shifts her back toward him to take a nipple in his mouth.

It feels like too much, too much stimulation, teetering on the edge of painful. She can hardly stand it and wants to beg him to stop.

“I can’t—,” Rey pleads.

“You can,” he speaks into her trembling flesh, urging her to smash right through the wall her body is putting up. “You’re breathtaking, Rey. Come for me again, sweetheart.”

Switching to pinch her other peak between his lips, Rey opens her eyes and looks down at his mop of raven hair on top of her chest. The way he steers her body where it needs to go, his devotion and adoration of her most vulnerable side, makes her feel like a goddess. This man loves her, she can feel it, and there’s nothing in the world that compares to the feeling she’s been chasing her whole life.

If the first orgasm threatened to capsize her, the second absolutely destroys her small vessel against the breakwater. She presses both feet into the mattress and arches her back, her cries of pleasure mixing with cries of pain as she puts weight on her healing ankle.

The adrenaline surge clears the pain as soon as she rests her leg back on the bed while Kylo holds her close through the aftershocks and eventual comedown. He feels warm and secure and she goes limp in his protective arms, her body completely spent and unable to resist the invitation of unconscious rest.

As the depths of the sea pull her down into the darkness, Rey feels Kylo tuck her under his chin as he whispers sweet nothings into her hair. It’s hard to tell with an ocean between her and the surface, but she thinks she hears him say, “Good girl, Rey. I love my good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. I had a rough couple of weeks so if you're enjoying this story, I'd love to hear it. I'm hoping to post a chapter a week and wrap up the story by the end of the year.

The phone rings, waking Rey from sleep. Cracking one eye open, she fumbles around on her nightstand for the phone, swipes to answer, and puts it to her ear.

“Hello?” She rests her head back into her pillow and rubs her eyes awake with her free hand. Her brain struggles for consciousness and coherent thought.

The male voice on the other end sounds alarmed to be talking to Rey. “Hello? Is this Mr. Ren’s phone?”

Taking her hand off her forehead, Rey holds the phone up in front of her face. _Fuck._

Bringing it back to her ear and pushing against the mattress to sitting up, Rey clears her voice. “Yes, this is Mr. Ren’s phone.” The title feels odd in her chalky mouth. The comforter she doesn’t remember putting back on the bed falls, revealing her still-naked chest.

From the early light coming in through her blinds, Rey realizes she’s slept through the whole night and woken up alone. There is a ping in her chest as she struggles to tuck the blanket under her armpits, shielding herself unnecessarily from the stranger on the phone.

“Is Mr. Ren available to speak—”

Her loose earrings rattle against the cheap particle board of Rey’s nightstand as her phone starts to vibrate. Still not fully awake, or thinking clearly, Rey reaches for her phone, “Hello?”

“I’m sorry, are you there? Can you hear me?” the man from Kylo’s phone raises his voice.

“Rey, how did it go?” Rose’s hopeful voice fills her other ear as the blanket slips.

While she juggles her decency and two phones, Rey addresses the stranger, “Oh yes, sorry. I’m here. Who is this?”

Turning to speak into her own phone, Rey lowers her voice. “Can you hold on a second?”

Rose’s voice trails as Rey pulls the phone away from her ear. “Who are you talking to? Is he there? Did he spend the night?”

Rey tries to tune out Rose’s questions and pay attention to the confused-sounding man.

“Y-yes, I can hold. Or if there is a better time for me to—"

“No, no,” Rey makes sure that her mouth is right next to Kylo’s speaker, “Sorry, I’m here.”

“Oh ok.” The man doesn’t sound too convinced that he has Rey’s full attention and dives into his speech with hesitation. “Hello, my name is Finn. I’m Mr. Snoke’s personal assistant.” He pauses a moment, like Rey might voice some recognition at his name and position. When the pause grows heavy, he continues. “I’m calling in regards to Mr. Ren’s travel arrangements.” He ends the sentence like a question, like maybe this might jog Rey’s memory. “Are you Mr. Ren’s assistant?”

“Oh, no.” She starts out firm and then moves into a nervous laugh. “No, no, no.”

“Oh.” Realization on why a strange woman is answering Mr. Ren’s phone in the morning hours dawns across the assistance’s voice as he starts to fluster. “Oh! I’m so sorry. Please forgive my assumptions. Is Mr. Ren available?”

Rose pipes in from her end, growing more agitated “WHAT IS GOING ON?! Did our plan work? He didn’t turn you down again, did he? Rey? Rey?”

Rey turns toward her phone and brings it quickly to face, whispering exasperatedly into the end. “Just a second.”

The assistant sounds confused again, “Are you talking to me? Miss, are you there?”

Taking a deep breath, Rey mutes her end of the call with Rose. “Yes, I’m here, sorry. No, Mr. Ren is not available.”

“Are. You. Still. A. Virgin!?” Rey sets her phone on the bed. If Rose doesn’t get it, she can call back.

“Can I leave a message for Mr. Ren or should I call back another time?” The man sounds just about as pleased as Rey to be stuck in this humorless comedy routine.

Ready to be done with this call so she can process last night, and the subsequent solitary morning, Rey goes for professional. “No, I can take the message.“

“Alright. Mr. Snoke wanted me to let Mr. Ren know that the travel arrangements have all been made. He’s requested I schedule Mr. Ren to arrive a few days earlier than discussed, so I have made the changes on both tickets. I will be emailing him an itinerary later this afternoon.”

“Got it. I’ll let him know.” Rey tries to make a mental note with her un-caffeinated brain. _Something about tickets._

“Thank you. It was a pleasure speaking with you.” Rey highly doubts his rehearsed farewell. “Goodbye.” The phone call drops, and Rey switches phones, unmuting herself.

“Sorry, someone called on Kylo’s phone and I accidently answered it.” Rey stretches and snuggles back into the bed.

“So, he stayed the night? Did you—,” Rose pauses for dramatic effect and then whispers like there might be someone listening, “Do. It.”

Chuckling, Rey stretches out her legs, testing to see if his large hands had left her feeling sore. All she feels is the silk of her panties. Sticking one hand under the blankets, Rey wiggles off the soiled garment, pulls them back up, and shoots for the hamper, missing.

Taking a big breath, Rey lets it out on a “No.” She can hear Rose’s disappointment. “But don’t worry, we did… _stuff_.”

Perking up, Rose sounds excited. “ _Stuff_? Stuff is good.”

Full on giggling now, Rey can’t stop herself from smiling. She pulls the covers over her head for added security as she prepares herself for Rose’s interrogation. “Yes, it was _very_ good. Rose, his hands, they’re…they’re big.”

“Noice. Did you lay on the bed in the outfit for when he got home?” Rose sounds like she’s just sat down with a bowl of popcorn. Rey can hear her start to munch on the other end.

“No. I just put my pajamas on over it. I told him what the doctor said first.” Rey brings her knees up to make a little tent for herself under the covers.

The sound of a soda can pops, “Good, good. Sticking to the plan. I like it. What did he think about that?”

Letting the excitement of last night overshadow the hurt that she hadn’t woken up in his arms, Rey continues her tale. “He was cool with it, wanted to make sure I was really up for coming back in the afternoons.”

“Oh crap! I almost forgot to ask you—tell you—I’ll let you decide. My doctor’s office called and said my OB is emergency inducing someone this morning so they were wondering if they could change my appointment to this afternoon. I was going to ask Luke if he could—”

The front door creaks open and Rey hears keys slap against her kitchen counter. “Rey? Are you up?”

“Oh! Kylo is here.” Rey sits up, her hair sticking straight up as the comforter folds down off her head. “I need to go.”

She can practically hear Rose’s eyebrows wag, “Yeah you do.” Just before Rey presses the hang up, she hears Rose yell out, “Oh wait! What do you want me to do about my doctor appointment?”

By the time Kylo is pushing open her door, holding a coffee cup and a small paper bag, Rey has her hair smoothed down and the phone back to her ear. Rushing to get off the phone, Rey assures Rose, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Ok. Thanks.” A pause and then again with a suggestive tone, Rose ends the call. “Have fun…”

After carefully setting the coffee and to-go bag on the crowded nightstand, Kylo inquires while he pulls his sweat-soaked athletic tank top up by the bottom hem. “What will you take care of?”

Tightening her grip on the blanket, Rey tries not to let it be too apparent that his glistening bare chest and tight abs are affecting her. “Oh, um, Rose can’t teach the afterschool kids today—she has a doctor’s appointment.” Rey trades her phone for the warm cup, using it to cover the grin that spreads across her face as Kylo exposes his rippling back as he turns to add his shirt to Rey’s growing pile of dirty laundry. “I’m going to go in and teach.” Rey takes a sip, struggling to swallow as Kylo bends over to pick up her dirty underwear off the floor.

He turns and holds it up with one finger, the corner of his mouth twitching as his eyes rake over Rey’s covered body as if he’s suddenly developed x-ray vision. “These look familiar.”  
Setting the coffee down, Rey tucks the comforter around her sides, looking down at where he’d held her the night before on the bed. “Yes, well, I missed.” Her tone carries a hint of the hurt she’d felt at finding the spot vacant this morning.

Oblivious to Rey’s undercurrent of annoyance, Kylo drops the underwear on top of his discarded shirt and stalks toward the bed like an animal approaching his prey. “Does that mean—”

He starts to pull up the edge of the blanket near her hips, but Rey slaps his hand away. “Yes, but—,” she struggles with how to finish her sentence, her pause broken as her thoughts spill from her mouth. “Why didn’t you stay the night?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his body still radiating waves of heat from his apparent early morning workout, Kylo furrow his brows. “What do you mean? I did stay.”

Her voice rises and softens a few notes as she leans toward him, “You did?”

Matching her body, he moves closer, his voice growing husky and seductive as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and lets his hands trail down her neck and across her bare shoulder, “Of course, and after a night of holding you in my arms I’ve learned something very interesting. Do you want to know what that is?” Rey bites her lip and nods, her core quickly melting in such close proximity to the flames licking off his body. Kylo switches hands, bracing himself on the bed as he wraps one hand around her neck, fisting a handful of her hair and whispering into her ear. “You snore.”

“I do not!” Outraged, Rey reaches back for her pillow and hits the chuckling man who holds up his hands to protect himself from her attack.

Catching the pillow, and tossing it to the side, Kylo falls into Rey, pinning her to the bed. He peppers her neck with kisses as Rey squeals, realizing that a sweaty, stinky man does not a great snuggle partner make.

While Rey pushes at his shoulders with less than full effort, Kylo snakes a hand down her thigh. “You know what else you do while you sleep?”

“Whaaa—hahaha” Kylo squeezes Rey’s leg just above the kneecap, sending her into a fit of laughter as she convulses under his body.

Pushing with her full might this time, Rey is able to get Kylo slightly off her while her legs sweep him off the bed and onto the floor.

Recovering himself and standing tall, Kylo grabs for the open overnight bag she hadn’t noticed and saunters away from the bed. “I don’t have time anyway, I’m meeting my swing coach this morning.” He looks back over her shoulder with a twinkle in his eye, “And besides, I wouldn’t want you to drool on me afterward.” A pillow flies by his head which he watches with amusement.

As he heads out Rey’s door and to the bathroom, Rey gathers her blankets makes to stand, “Wait, wait,” sure that their playful exchange had been just that—play, “I’ll join you.” As she stands, making sure to place most of her weight on her good foot, Rey winces. She really must have been too careless with her foot placement last night because just resting her bum foot on the ground sends sparks of pain up her leg.

Kylo turns at the sound, loosing his spirited demeanor as he looks down at the injured ankle covered in yards of fabric. “You will not. I will draw you a bath when I’m finished. And you aren’t going to teach the afternoon class this afternoon.”

Wrapping herself like a burrito, Rey realizes she really can’t move without tripping. “Like hell I’m not!”

Coming back to lean against her door frame, Kylo lifts a brow and crosses his arms, his bag still in hand. “Oh, really? And how do you propose to entertain a room full of miniature humans in your state?”

Plopping back down on her bed as she realizes trying to maintain motor skills and modesty at the same time is useless, Rey yanks the sheet and comforter off herself and tosses them behind her. Without looking up to see his reaction to her fully nude body, Rey reaches to pick up a fairly clean t-shirt off the floor, and casually pulls it over her head. It’s killing her to not look at his face as she carefully limps to her dresser to pull out a pair of fresh panties. Part of her defiantly wants to torture him, but another part is too nervous to look the only person to ever see her naked in the eye.

“Well,” she slams the drawer, dying to glance over at him as she sits on the edge of the bed and threads her feet through the cotton, “I won’t be doing it alone.” She stands again, pulling the strawberry print over her thighs and up her hips, letting go of the elastic waist band with enough force for it to snap against her ass.

Finally, she looks up at a gaping Kylo Ren, his arms unfolded as the bag hangs loosely in one arm, about to slip from his fingertips. She’s pleased with his stupefied expression. “You’re coming to help me.”

He licks his lips, still apparently entranced, as he echoes her words. “Help you?”

“Yup.” Rey crawls across her bed, making sure to give Kylo a good view of her backside as she reaches for the paper bag. While she leans against the headboard, the paper crinkling as she unrolls the top, Kylo drops the bag and steps into the room. With a mouth full of pumpkin muffin, Rey looks up at the dumbstruck man, “You can demonstrate all the poses for the kids. We’ll put that healthy body of yours to good use.”

A groan escapes his mouth, as he bares his teeth. “I can put it to good use now.”

Holding up a finger, Rey stops his approach and crosses her stretched-out leg at the ankle, her bad ankle resting on top. “Like you said, you have a coach waiting.” She washes down her mouthful with the coffee as his shoulders slump at her denial. He turns to sulk back toward the shower, dragging his bag like a neanderthal that’s just been kicked from the warmth of the cave.

“And Kylo,” he turns hopefully over his shoulder as she rips more of the muffin top off and wraps her lips around it, “next time,” she chews and swallows a bit of the food in her mouth, “I better not wake up alone.” She winks as she raises her cup in his direction like a toast before swallowing down her smugness.

*

While the sound of the tub filling echoes against the cracked tile floor and fiberglass shower/tub combo, Rey sits on the toilet lid and watches Kylo comb through his wet hair. She’d been disappointed to find him fully dressed in navy slacks and a charcoal pullover when he emerged from the bathroom and helped her from the bed. Once the bathroom door had shut behind him, she’d immediately regretted spurning his advancements in exchange for the one minute of pride. She could have had his hands and mouth, and who know what else, on her body, but she’d instead let her hurt make her resentful.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“I forgot to tell you, someone called for you this morning.” Rey folds the end of the toilet paper into a point, like she’d seen them do in the few hotels she’d stayed in. Kylo doesn’t immediately respond and Rey fills the silence with her insecurity, “It was an accident. I answered your phone thinking it was mine.”

“No, no. That’s ok.” Setting his comb on the laminate countertop, he pulls a bottle of product from his black, leather dopp kit and squirts a small bead onto his fingertips. While he works it through is damp strands, he continues, “Who was it?”

The smell of the serum is a note in his overall scent that Rey had never been able to identify. She reads sandalwood and honeysuckle on the label, masculine but sweet. She smiles to herself as she watches him cap the lid and exchange the bottle for a tin of pomade. “Do you want to borrow my hair dryer?”

Not catching the sarcasm in her offer, Kylo unscrews the metal lid and begins to warm up a generous amount of the waxy substance between his fingers, “No. I’ll just let it air dry today.”

Pushing the hair at his temples back away from his face, but not so far as to expose his ears, Kylo uses his fingertips to style his perfect hair. Rey bites back her smile as she reaches over to turn the water off at the tub. The steam from his shower and her warm bath fog the edges of the mirror as he gives himself a once over and starts to put his toilettes away.

“On the phone earlier, it was Snoke’s assistant. He was calling about travel arrangements…are you going somewhere?” She hates feeling like she’s prying for information. They’ve both been overcompensating lately, Kylo volunteering unnecessary information about his daily schedule, Rey trying to not to ask too many questions, a lot of politeness and apologizing as they struggle to find their way back to where they were.

The zipper on his dopp kit competes with the drips from the tub faucet to fill the small space as he closes it and throws it into his larger bag. “North Carolina. Snoke wants me to play in the President’s Cup.” Something in his jaw tightens as he pulls his belt out of his bag and loops it through his pants. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It wasn’t finalized that I’d be competing until yesterday.”

Peeling her naked thighs off the toilet lid, Rey stands on one foot as she wiggles her panties off from under her t-shirt and lets them fall around her solid foot. Kylo’s eyes drop to where they fall as Rey maneuvers herself to sit on the edge of the tub and test the water with her hand. “Well, the guy who called said to tell you that he changed your tickets, and he’ll email your confirmation this afternoon.” Rey spins herself to put both feet in the tub. “And something about going a few days earlier than you’d discussed.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Kylo forces his eyes to break the stare down he’d been having with her discarded panties. “I was going to ask you if you’d like to come with—," he looks up to see Rey lift her shirt over her head and toss it to the ground as she lowers herself into the bath. Kylo swallows. “Me.”

The invitation, and the memories it brings back, overshadow the hesitation she felt about being naked in front of him again. Modesty loses even more ground when she reminds herself that he’s already seen, and touched, everything she wants to cover up. She gathers her hair into a top knot, aware of how her breasts are pulled tight across her chest as she lifts her arms above her head, “Are you going to see your parents?”

Her shoulders sink beneath the water, breaking his trance as she is covered by the thin layer of suds that floated on the surface. He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts and pulls his hand across his face, “Yes, but we don’t have to see them if you don’t want to. I should probably at least meet them for coffee, but if you don’t—”

“No!” The water laps against the sides of the tub as Rey sits up slightly, but only enough to break the surface with the tops of her breasts as she turns her head toward him, “I want to meet them, but will I be able to get a flight?”

He tries his best, the poor man, to keep is eyes on her face while he shoulders his bag, but he keeps glancing down at the water to see if more of her will emerge. “I already bought you a ticket,” he looks up, a little guilty, “in case you said yes.”

Watching the bubbles float to the surface as she rubs her arms under the water, Rey replies, “Oh, so that’s what he meant by ‘both tickets.’”

“So,” Kylo hesitates “you’ll come?”

Sitting up a few millimeters more, her skin covered in a fresh coat of bubbles, Rey pulls her hand out of the water and points to his bag, dripping bathwater freely on the floor, “Only if you leave whatever that was you put in your hair,” she grins up at him, ‘I want to try it.”

His knees are cushioned only by the thin bathmat as he rummages through his bag to pull the tiny bottle out and set it on the edge of the tub. Kneeling at her side, Kylo hangs over her, one arm braced against her shower wall and the other holding the edge of the tub as he gets close enough that Rey worries his shirt will dip into the water. “I would give you anything, you know that, right?”

Surely it is the humid bathroom and hot water that make beads of sweat drip from the back of her neck and temples. After a small nod, his hand wraps around her neck, his fingers finding their way into the fine wet hairs again as he pleads for her to understand how deeply he means this promise with his lips.

As he pulls away, Rey struggles to find her breath as her stupid brain blurted out, “You’re going to be late.”

She looks at his watch still resting on the toilet tank, willing time to stand still. Unfortunately, the seconds continue to tick, and he loosens his hold on her, kissing her dewing forehead as he smooths away damp curls. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

As he tightens his watch around his firm wrist and walks out of the bathroom, Rey lets herself sink into the water up to her chin, her knees poking out of the water and spreading as she closes her eyes and replays the events of last night.

*

It had felt like coming home from a long vacation when she’d turned the key and flipped the lights on in the closed-up studio. It really could use a new coat of paint. They’d lightened the schedule with Rey out of commission, sticking to just a few classes in the mornings that Luke felt comfortable teaching. Rey itched to get back on a mat, but the cumbersome boot clunking along with her was a constant reminder that things were still not back to normal.

The feeling of constantly checking for him outside the studio window feels familiar, like an old habit she’d broken but easily fallen back into. She is busy trying to slowly drag the giant Tupperware bin around the room and laying out the mats when she hears his car pull into the parking lot.

After a quick wave through the window, he is ducking through the door frame and wrapping his arm around her waist for a lingering kiss. He is wearing something similar to what he’d walked into her room this morning wearing, when he’d been wet with perspiration. Now though, he is squeaky clean. He must have showered again at the club.

Separating her lips from his with a smack, Rey leans back in his arms to look up at his face. “Hi.”

Kylo drops back in for another quick peck. “Hi.”

Plucking the mat from her hand, he finishes laying it out on the floor. “You should really get this floor refinished.”

“I’ll add that to the To Do List right under, ‘walk.’” Rolling her eyes Rey pulls another mat from the bin and hands it to Kylo.

Brushing past her cheeky comment, Kylo changes the subject as he rolls out the yoga pad on the sun- bleached floor beside the window. “So, when do the children arrive?”

“Three-thirty, but you’ll have to go get them.” Her bin scrapes along the floor as she attempts to drag it, and her heavy boot, closer to Kylo’s new position.

“Get them?” He picks up the bin and carries it back to the front of the room.

Limping, Rey makes her way back to the front. “Yes, usually Rose meets them at the school,” Rey points out the window in the direction of the nearby school, “and walks them here.” Rey unfolds the metal folding chair that was leaning against the wall and takes a seat, stretching her heavy boot out in front of her with an unintentional groan. “I’ll stay here, there are a few that get dropped off. Is that ok?” Rey watches him fill his arms with mats and start delivering them around the room like a paperboy.

“Yeah, sure, but will the school just let me leave with a gaggle of children?”

Giggling, Rey slouches in her chair, folding her arms at her chest and ogling Kylo as he bends over to unroll all the mats. “Yes. I called and let them know that my gorgeous hunk of man would be picking them up today.”

Whipping his head, Kylo tries to read Rey’s expression, “You didn’t really say that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Her eyes glisten with mischief as her lips curl into a grin.

It was pretty short sighted of her to poke the bear when she’s incapable of escape. She is over his shoulder and yelping from a slap to her ass when the first drop-off student gawks at them through the window. Noticing their onlooker, Rey hits Kylo’s shoulder until he sets her carefully down. She pulls her shirt back down and runs her fingers through her hair as they listen to the first student come in the front door and kick their shoes off against the hallway wall.

“Miss Rey! You’re back!” After a blur of pink runs through the doorway, little arms that she didn’t realized how much she’d missed, are around her waist.

“I am! It’s so good to see you, Kaylee!” The small girl in two braided pigtails releases Rey, and they both look down at the boot. “I still need a little bit more rest, but I missed you guys so much I had to come by today.”

Noticing the very tall grown-up next to her teacher, the first grader backs up slowly until she is at the first row of yoga mats. After plopping down and starting to peel off her mismatched socks, she directs her attention back to Rey. “Were you being naughty?”

Staring down at the little munchkin, Rey tilts her head and scrunches her brows “No, what do you mean—”

“I saw that man,” she dares a brave glance at Kylo before looking back at her feet, ”giving you’re a spank. Did you do something bad?” The girl sets one crumpled sock to the side while Rey’s cheeks go red and her mouth falls open. “One time,” she starts on the other foot, “my daddy was giving my mommy a spank, and she said it was because she wasn’t being a good girl.” Putting the other sock with the first, the girl looks innocently up at her teacher. “Were you a bad girl, Miss Rey?”

A squeak comes from Rey’s gaping mouth as her brain seems to lose the capacity for speech.

“Kaylee,” the little girl turns her attention toward Kylo, her neck straining to look all the way up at him, as her eyes widened in apprehension, “I can promise you, Miss Rey is always a good girl.”

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Kylo steps toward the doorway, “I better go get the other kids.” Rey just nods silently as he sticks his hands in his pockets and smirks out the doorway.

*

Considering his hulking frame, Rey had anticipated that the children would have kept a safe distance between themselves and Kylo, not that he’d come into the studio all Kindergarten Cop with a kid hanging off each limb.

“Me next!”

“No, I’m next!”

It appears that as they walked, kids were taking turns holding onto his arms and being lifted off the ground. He takes careful steps as he makes his way through the narrow hallway, making sure not to knock over any of the jumping beans at his feet.

“Mr. Ren, you are so strong!”

“Can you do a push-up?”

The group spills into the studio, some of the swarm switching their attention to greet Rey at the front of the room.

“Miss Rey! We missed you so much!”

One very concerned little boy walks purposefully up to Rey with his fists on his hips and a scowl on his face. He points up at the dark stranger with disapproval. “He says he’s your boyfriend. Is that true?”

“Oh,” Rey looks over Logan’s head at Kylo, who is still struggling to free himself from a dozen little hands, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend.” Logan folds his arms and narrows his eyes in his competition’s direction before stomping off to find his own mat.

“How many push-ups can you do, Mr. Ren?”

With his arms being pulled toward the floor to demonstrate his strength, Kylo is unable to stop a little girl from lifting up his shirt and poking at his abs, “That’s not what my daddy’s tummy looks like; his is a lot more squishy, like my play-dough.”

Making her way through the crowd, Rey starts to pull children off Kylo and direct them to their positions. “Ok, guys, let’s leave Mr. Ren alone. He’s my special helper today, and we want to be respectful of his personal space. Remember, we need to keep our hands to ourselves.”

Children start to litter the floor with socks and shoes while Kylo pulls his shirt back down and checks his person for any stray child. Rey addresses the room, “Please set all your belongings against the wall so we have room to—"

“But it’s ok to hold hands, right?” Big brown eyes look up at Rey with an armful of butterfly rainboots. “Do you and Mr. Ren hold hands?” The brown eyes look between the two adults who are now at the front of the room.

“Oh, yes,” Rey looks over at a recovering Kylo Ren with a sweet smile, “Mr. Ren and I hold hands.”

Lilly is wearing a kitty cat headband today and makes her way to her spot, “Do you and Mr. Ren kiss? My big sister and her boyfriend kiss in her bed when she babysits me.”

Taking too long to craft a proper response, Rey misses her chance when Henry, in his Pokémon jacket, pipes in, “My mom and dad do adult exercises in their bed.”

“Yeah,” added pizza earring Lucy, addressing Pokémon jacket with solidarity, “My parents wrestle in their bed too.” Her innocent curiosity is directed at the flustered teacher and her assistant. “Do you wrestle with Mr. Ren?”

“My grandma said that if you lie down in bed with a boy, a baby will grow in your tummy.”

“I once heard my mom yelling out like she was having a baby.”

“Miss Rey, are you and Mr. Ren going to have a baby?”

It had gone from innocent to out of control in a matter of seconds. Kylo chokes on a laugh that he disguises as a cough when Rey looks back at him with disapproval.

Raising her voice, Rey reins in the mayhem with her best teacher voice. “Boys and girls, it is time for us to begin our class. Please sit crisscross applesauce on your mats so we can begin.”

*

Kylo drags the mats to the front while Rey starts the ritual of spraying them down and wiping away sticky fingerprints.

“Thank you for your help today. I’m so sorry about earlier.” Rey shakes her head and closes her eyes as she snorts out a breath. “They can be quite…precocious.” Still, not as bad as the cougars at the retirement center.

Dropping the last of the yoga mats at the front, Kylo takes the spray bottle from beside Rey and gives the new additions a few squirts. “I don’t mind. I like kids.”

Rey can’t help but file away his comment about liking children; this is just what women do. He can hold a baby, he lets kids jump all over him, and he laughs instead of getting angry at their inappropriate questions. They’ve never even approached the “Do you want to have a family of your own someday” question, but all signs are pointing in a positive direction, and Rey can’t help but let the little glowing ball of hope inside her chest grow brighter.

“You were really good with them. I was actually surprised how easily it came to you.”

Stopping mid spray, Kylo looks up at Rey with slight offense. “Did you think I’d be bad at it?”

“Oh, no—I’m sorry—I just thought—do you have much experience with kids?” Rey holds out her hand as Kylo passes the disinfectant.

Shrugging, Kylo reaches for a clean rag and starts on his mats. “Not a lot, but I used to spend a lot of time with my best friend Dale’s daughter.” He paused his work to look up at Rey, “Actually, I was hoping I could introduce you to them while we’re in North Carolina.”

 _Play it cool Niima._ Taking a deep breath, Rey pulls on one of her skill sets to try and hide her excitement at finally meeting the mysterious Dale—being a goof-ball.

“You want to introduce me to your parents _and_ your best friend? Why Mr. Ren,” Rey pulls one shoulder forward and lowers her chin to look like a demure southern socialite, “I believe you are takin’ a shine to me.”

Throwing his rag to the side and moving from sitting back on his heels to all fours, Kylo crawls over the mats, his body hovering above Rey as she leans back on her elbows. “I think we should work on some of those adult exercises.”

Smirking, she looks back up at him, “Only if you call me a good girl again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo fly to NC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update. I'm actually keeping to my schedule-wonder of wonders! We meet Han this chapter. Eep! Let me know if you like it. I'm surviving on hot chocolate and comments this fall. Oh, and my birthday is this week and the greatest gift you could give me is to share this fic with someone you think might get a kick out of it. Loves!

Her suitcase sits open on her bed in the middle of what looks like all the clothes she owns. Rose sits cross legged amongst the mess, working her way through a bag of salt and vinegar chips and giving moral support to a slightly manic Rey.

Running back and forth between her closet, her dresser, a clean basket of laundry, and the bed, Rey puts things in the suitcase only to hesitate, trade it for something else, and then replace it with the original item. “What if these clothes aren’t warm enough?” Rey holds a long sleeve undershirt in her fist, that after being moved around so many times, is no longer folded. “I should have ordered the long underwear.” Rey tosses the undershirt in the suitcase, studying its contents. “Maybe there’s still time to get a better coat.” Rey heads toward her closet and then gets distracted, crouching down to pull socks from the laundry basket. “Did I pack enough socks?”

As Rey approaches the bed, Rose leans forward to pry the extra pairs of socks from Rey’s vice-like grip, setting them on the bed. Rose addresses Rey in a calm, maternal tone. “Rey, honey, you’re going to North Carolina, not the north pole. Poe says it doesn’t usually get very cold. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Besides,” Rose relaxes back into her nest of Rey’s clothes and reaches into the bag, crunching down on another chip, “you have a very handsome personal heater at your disposal.”

Turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed, Rey puts her hands on each cheek, “Rose, what am I doing? I don’t know how to meet someone’s parents.” Rey stands and turns around to face her bed. “I shouldn’t go.” She starts pulling things out of her suitcase. “This is a mistake.”

Slamming the lid on the suitcase while Rey clutches a handful of folded knit sweaters to her chest, Rose raises herself to kneel on the bed, making her taller than Rey as she sets the chips aside while licking her fingers and then wiping them on her jeans. “Absolutely not!” Rose reaches out for the sweaters, but Rey clutches them and backs out of Rose’s reach. Taking a deep breath Rose rests one hand on top of the bag while holding the other one up toward Rey, palm out like she was approaching a cornered animal. “Rey, calm the fuck down. Everything is going to be fine.” Rose climbs off the bed. “You’re going to looks like a pumpkin spice goddess in your skinny jeans, Paige’s ankle boots, and your new oversized scarf.” She approaches Rey and holds out her hands for the sweaters. “They’ll love you. You’re a hoot and a half.”

Reluctantly, Rey sets the garments in Rose’s outstretched arms. She’s right, she’s over-reacting, there’s no reason to get so worked up. They’re just a plane ride away from a perfect trip.

The plane flight— _fuck_.

She’d pushed all the anxiety over her first plane ride to the back of her mind for the past two weeks, focusing on the bigger issues: letting her ankle heal as she started to go back to work, trying to get the attention of her very busy and distracted boyfriend, and wrapping her mind around the implications of meeting the most important people in Kylo’s life. She’s completely forgotten to prepare herself for the fact that she’d be traveling thirty-eight thousand feet off the ground in a tin can. The gas burner beneath her pot of nerves gets turned to high as she bubbles over with panic.

“P-plane, I can’t get on the plane.”

Rose turns to set the sweaters on top of the suitcase and then holds each of Rey’s shaking arms. “Ok, I thought this might be a problem.” Rose directs Rey back to the bed and sits her down. “Wait here.”

Focusing on taking steady deep breaths, Rey closes her eyes and repeats in her mind, “In” inhale, and “Out,” exhale. When she opens her eyes, Rose is standing in front of her holding a glass of water with her other palm outstretched.

Looking down at the half pill resting in the center of Rose’s hand, Rey frowns with her eyebrows. “What is that?”

Shifting her weight to the other foot, Rose speaks matter-of-factly. “A Xanax.”

Cautiously, Rey picks up the drug and holds it in front of her face. “Why do you have Xanax?”

“He’ll deny it if anyone asks, but the father of my child is deathly afraid of flying.” Rose extends the water to Rey.

Reminding herself to blink, Rey looks away from the pill and up at Rose to accept the glass. “But he travels all the time for work.”

Pushing aside every pair of pajama pants Rey owns, Rose sits next to Rey on the bed. “And he does so high as a kite.” Rose tilts her head toward the pill, “It’s a half dose; it will wear off by the time you land in Raleigh. You’ll probably just sleep the entire flight.”

“Well, here goes nothing.” Popping the pill in her mouth, Rey washes it down, gulping down the entire glass of water.

*

By the time Kylo is lifting her suitcase into the trunk of the rented car, Rey is hugging the confused driver and introducing herself as Kylo Ren’s boyfriend. Her worries about flying or meeting Kylo’s family are replaced with a careful inventory of her snacks.

“Can we stop at the store?” Rey rummages through her PINK bag, as Kylo watches her set baggie after baggie of various foods on the seat between them. “I don’t have any gumdrops.”

Lifting to inspect what appears to be a homemade trail mix of mini marshmallows, goldfish, and almonds, Kylo shakes his head, “No, we don’t have time, but the plane will have food.”

Snatching her baggie back, Rey looks at him horrified, “I’m not paying their outrageous prices!” She starts to pack her bag back up, making sure the zipper is secure on the bag of baby carrots and apple slices. “Rose told me they totally rip you off. Don’t worry,” she pulls out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches like rabbits from a magician’s hat, “I’ve got enough food for both of us when we ‘take to the skies!’”

If Kylo thinks she’s acting funny, he hasn’t shown any sign so far on the drive. Rey doesn’t feel funny, maybe a bit sleepy, and it’s harder to keep track of her thoughts, but when she uses her turn of the century voice and waves the sandwiches through the air to drive home her last line, he takes her face between his fingers and pulls her toward him. “Did you take something?”

He studies her eyes and Rey wonders if her pupils are dilated, or not dilated, there is something about drugs and pupils dilating, she just can’t remember what it is. She speaks through pinched cheeks, her lips puckering like a fish, “Rose gave me half a Xanax. I’ve never flown before.”

“Ah, ok. That makes more sense.” While his cheeks quiver with a suppressed smile, Kylo releases her and pulls out his phone from a black leather messenger bag, keeping his eyes on her like she might sprout wings, or grow feathers, any minute.

Rey finishes tucking away all her goodies, leaving out a bag of chocolate covered pretzels that she begins to nibble on. “Who are you calling?”

Turning his phone away from his mouth as it rings, Kylo places his hand on Rey’s knee. “My assistant.”

Swallowing her food, Rey licks her lips and looks back at Kylo. “You have an assistant?”

As the tournament neared, Kylo had spent more and more time preparing himself physically and mentally for the competition -- long hours at various clubs with multiple coaches, late nights watching tape of his swing, and apparently hiring an assistant to handle all the administrative details of his career.

All of this equaled to less time spent waiting on Rey, which really, she didn’t mind. The afterschool kids and playing catchup on some of the business stuff were keeping her plenty occupied. Her ankle was healing really well, and she was spending long hours on the mat building up her strength to resume teaching classes once she returned from the trip.

The awkward balance of trust between them had resolved for the most part. Kylo had stopped his daily rundown of all his comings and goings, transparency that Rey had never needed to begin with. And besides a few images that flashed in front of her eyes before she fell asleep, Rey had buried her worries about his past transgressions. To Rey’s delight, they were turning into an old boring couple, crashing in front of the TV while they ate dinner, making out on the couch, and then ending the evening with some third base stuff before collapsing in one of their beds for the night.

Nodding at Rey’s question about the attestant, Kylo removes his hand from her knee and looks out the window while he speaks into the phone. “It’s me. We’re on our way.” There is a pause while he listens to the other end. “I’m aware. I’ll deal with him tomorrow.” Kylo’s empty hand balls into a fist at his side and then he spreads his long fingers across the leather seat. “Good, and tell them I want gumdrops on the plane.”

The rest of the words out of Kylo’s mouth turn a bit Charlie Brown as Rey tilts her head and stares at him in confusion. Can you special request candy on a plane? She’d never been on a plane, but that seemed highly unlikely, and they’re likely to cost ten dollars. Then again, she really wants gumdrops.

While she ponders this conundrum, Rey leans back in her seat, wrapping her arms around the huge bag in her lap, and turning her head to watch the world speed by outside her window.

Soon, Rey closes her eyes and just listens to the sound of the engine and the road as the vibrations lull her into a daze. She sets one hand on the empty leather between them, and Kylo takes it silently in his own, his squeezes feeling very grounding as she worries she might float away.

Not fully sleep, but not quite awake—more like dreaming but aware of it -- the implications of this trip bob through Rey’s consciousness. This is a big step for them. Kylo has already met all the family Rey has to speak of, but Rey has yet to meet anyone from his past—well, except Luke—and she still doesn’t know why he’s so hung up on Kylo’s past. This trip is going to expose a whole other side of Kylo that Rey had never seen before— Ben.

The image of Ben Solo sitting with his parents on that porch swing sails behind her eyelids. When they get there, when she meets the pieces of the puzzle that fill in the mystery that is Ben Solo, will she like what she finds? What if there is another attic full of ghosts? As much as she loves him, it’s taken weeks for Rey to exercise the first batch into her proton pack and she isn’t sure there’s any room left in the containment unit for more.

*

If Rey had ever been to the airport, she would have noticed the town car was not taking the exit for departures but was heading past cargo planes and huge hangers. Honestly though, they could be driving on the rainbow bridge to Asgard and Rey wouldn’t have noticed.

As the car slows to a stop, the sound of their drive continues in Rey’s ears. Kylo quickly releases Rey’s hand and starts speaking angrily on his phone as he undoes his belt, “What the hell is this? I was guaranteed private access.” Rey turns her head and peaks an eye at her agitated boyfriend. “I don’t believe that for a second. This reeks of Snoke.” Ray unclicks her belt, still trying to figure out what Kylo is yelling about. “Bullshit!” Kylo cracks his neck and exhales a growl, “Fine.” His thumb hits the red disconnect button and Rey thinks about how her generation really missed out on the whole slamming the receiver down to hang up on someone thing.

Blinking herself back to as much of a state of awareness as she can muster, Rey sits up and looks out her window. The gentle roar she’d heard is actually voices from people standing right outside their car. She assumed the airport would be crowded, but not this crowded. Something isn’t right. “What’s going on?”

Sliding his phone into the breast pocket of his black leather jacket—God, this man and black leather— Kylo runs his other hand through his hair in irritation. “We’re leaving from a private terminal, but the gate,” he motions flippantly to the fence in front of the car, “is malfunctioning.” By the way he says the last word, it doesn’t appear that Kylo believes that. “We’ll have to go through on foot.”

Taken aback, Rey looks back out the window for more clarity, “Who are all these people?”

“The dredge of society.” Kylo zips up his bag and pulls the strap over his shoulder while Rey stares at him blankly, still totally lost. He sighs, “Reporters.” He scoots toward Rey, “Switch seats with me, I’ll get out first.”

Rey climbs over his lap, her black legginged butt momentarily, and pleasantly, in his lap as she moves to take his place on the warm leather. If it weren’t for the drugs in her system, she’d be flipping out about the prospect of walking through a swarm of paparazzi. Instead, she wonders if she’ll see her picture in future “Stars—They’re just like us” pages, like the Us Weeklys hiding under her couch.

Holding his hand out to Rey, Kylo places his other hand on the handle like they’re about to slide the door back and parachute down to the earth. “Don’t let go of my hand, and don’t answer anything they ask you.”

As the door clicks open, cameras start to click and flash. Rey shoulders her bag and holds onto Kylo’s hand like she’s Rose floating through the icy Atlantic with a frozen Jack Dawson in her grip. Reporters start to throw questions at Kylo as he pulls her against the current.

“Kylo!”

“Kylo!”

People shove cameras and phones in his face, seemingly indifferent to Rey.

“It’s been ten years since your Master’s win—do you think you have another win left in you?”

“How’s your back? Do you think you’ll ever be able to swing with the same velocity?

“Do you have anything to say about the allegations against your manager?

“Hey Kylo, who’s the girl?”

Turning toward the voice, Rey gets a flash in her face. Blinking as she looks down at the ground, Rey lets Kylo continue to lead her through the sea of feet as spots fill her vision.

“How do you feel about the new regulations requiring at least one woman to play on the team?”

“With Woods as captain for Team USA, will you two be able to put aside your differences to beat the International Team?”

“Is it true your family has ties to International captain, Ben Kenobi?”

As the questions rain down, Kylo keeps a steady pace for the break in the fence, pausing only to let Rey pass by the security guards in front of him. He gives a curt wave, accompanied by a pressed lip nod, before slipping behind the barrier. Rey looks back at the crowd through the chain-link, wondering how their suitcases will make it onto the plane.

Once they step through the retracting glass doors of the small terminal, they find a young man standing at attention in an expensive dark suit waiting for them.

“Sir.” The severe looking man nods with his arms behind his back.

“Mitaka.” Kylo extends his hand, and though the man’s mouth stays pressed in a hard line, his eyes give away his excitement at being offered the greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ren.” While they shake, a protective layer melts around Mitaka, as if he’d realized that he’d over prepared his defenses. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your time in California.” There’s a hint of something suggestive in the man’s tone. “You seem well rested,” Mitaka glances at Rey and tries to swallow his creeping smirk, “and tan.”

Giving Matika a glare that wipes the smile off his face, Kylo starts purposefully down the concourse. “Have all the preparations been made for the week? My usual room booked?” It’s the Kylo Ren that Rey remembers from their date at the club. And there’s a familiarity in the way Kylo addresses him that makes Rey suspect this man has been on Kylo’s payroll for some time.

Keeping pace with his boss’s expensive clipped steps, Matika confirms with Kylo. “Yes, everything is ready for your arrival, Sir.”

Looking down as her worn sneakers squeak against the polished, speckled floor, Rey listens as Mitaka meticulously goes through the details for the coming week. There is a delayed thought that has been forming in Rey’s mind that finally pops to the surface like an air bubble in honey: _Kylo Ren is powerful and important._

She’d all but forgotten that small little fact in the past few months. It was hard to remember that the same man who cranked the dial on her washing machine and lectured her on the dangers of a full lint trap was also a world-renowned athlete.

Having lagged a bit behind the men, Rey stops in the empty hallway to watch Kylo. She knows that in her normal state she’d be feeling insecure, thinking things along the lines of _What the hell is a guy like that doing with a girl like me, a nobody?”_ Thanks to Rose though, she’s more interested in how many squats he does to make his ass look so bitable in those jeans.

Noticing that Rey has fallen behind, Kylo stops, Mitaka falling silent as they both turn to look back at Rey. Kylo extends his hand and waits, his eyes pleading her to continue the journey with him. Time stands still for a moment, or maybe the drug has just slowed down Rey’s brain, but it feels like he’s offering her the whole world in that simple gesture, and Rey wants nothing more than to accept it. Skipping ahead so she can catch up, Rey takes his hand. He looks down at where they are joined, as if he’s still surprised that she’s chosen to take it. When he looks up, his bottomless gaze is worshipful as he reverently pulls her next to him.

As they continue toward their destination, Rey looks up at him dreamily, “You’re like, a big deal.”

Pulling her close to him while they walk, Kylo leans over to kiss the top of her head and whisper, “You’re a big deal to me.”

Contemplating if a BJ still counts in the mile-high club, Rey stops dead in her tracks as the hallway ends in a large, glassed-in lounge. A small jet sits parked on the runway right outside the double glass doors. Rey stares at the private plane, her sudden halt causing Kylo to stop and look at her behind him.

Using her free hand, Rey points outside while she checks in with Kylo. “Is that for us?”

Taking a quick glance in the direction of the plane, Kylo steps closer to Rey. “Yes.”

“But—it’s so small.” The Xanax in her system works to soften what would be the beginning of a freak out.

“Sounds like you’re used to riding big jets.”

The tallest woman Rey has ever seen breezes past the frozen couple, her high-heeled steps echoing off the steel and glass.

Nodding politely, Kylo addresses the woman as she passes by. “Phas.”

Returning his greeting, the blond slides on a chic pair of sunglasses without slowing her stride or looking back. “Ren.”

Matika holds open one side of the double doors as the woman dressed in a flawless cream suit steps through to the outside.

Still stuck several feet from the exit, Kylo releases Rey’s hand and slides an arm around her shoulder as they watch the woman cross the carpet and ascend the stairs. He rubs Rey’s upper arm to soothe her. “I promise you, it’s completely safe.”

“Who is that?” Rey watches the woman take each step with ease.

With a slight nudge, Kylo starts guiding Rey forward. “That is Phasma, a fellow client of Snoke and one of my teammates for the tournament.”

“Oh.” Rey blinks against the sun as they step onto the tarmac. Mitaka walks with them to the bottom of the stairs as the wind whips through Rey’s hair. Pulling it off her face, Rey notices that Kylo’s hair doesn’t dare blow the wrong direction. Rey’s snort is drowned by the engines powering up along with her muttered, “Figures.”

Feeling very much like Sabrina Fairchild, Rey holds onto the rail as she steps toward what is sure to be the most extravagant ride of her life.

*

Rose had been right; after take-off, Rey had fallen right to sleep ino the buttery soft seats with Kylo’s shoulder as her warm pillow. The last thing she remembers was him reading through paperwork on his tablet and grumbling to himself.

As she is gently shaken awake, Rey looks around to find that Phasma and Mitaka have already deplaned.

“We’re here.” Kylo’s voice is soft, a consideration for his girlfriend who feels a little hungover.

Sitting all the way up, Rey wipes the drool from the side of her face. She’s past feeling embarrassed about it at this point. Kylo hands her a glass of water while he shoulders both of their bags. He waits at the door for her to finish the whole thing.

Shuffling her feet and her thoughts, Rey wraps herself tight in her oversized, wine colored cardigan, already feeling the crisp air flowing into the cabin. The air is sweet and woodsy, but also heavier.

The sun already hangs lows in the late afternoon sky as they descend the stairs. Their suitcases wait on the carpet leading away from the last step next to an older, but still strikingly handsome, man in cowboy boots and hat. Looking exactly like his picture, he wears a cocky grin above his blue dress shirt as his thumbs rest in a leather belt.

Reaching the man before Rey, Kylo takes off Rey’s bag and sets it on her suitcase as he looks over the man’s shoulder for something that isn’t there. “What are you doing here?”

The older gentleman pulls his hands out and holds them in the air looking playfully affronted. “What? A father can’t pick his son up from the airport.” Rey notices the brown and white truck parked by the side of the small terminal. It’s got to be from the eighties, or even seventies.  
“I have a car scheduled to pick us up.” Kylo pulls out his phone and starts tapping the screen. “How did you even get back here?”

“Your mother has her ways;” The man folds his arms and rests his weight on one hip, nodding down at Kylo’s hands, “and you can put your phone away,” Mr. Solo points a thumb over his shoulder as he looks back. “I already dismissed the driver.” Stepping to the side, Kylo’s dad takes a peak at Rey who has been partially hidden behind Kylo during this exchange. He lifts his hat and extends a hand, “My dear, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He replaces the hat, sliding his fingers along the brim before dropping them. “I’m Han, this surly sack’s old man.”

Placing her hand in his, Rey is immediately entranced by the charismatic senior and his firm handshake. Though his demeanor is nothing like his darker counterpart’s, there is a familiarity in the way he carries himself. A confidence runs through his frame that sets Rey at ease as she smiles back. “I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Han releases her hand and turns to pick up her PINK bag, ducking his head through the long strap to let the bag hang across his chest and picking up both of their suitcases. Rey races forward to try and take her suitcase. “Oh, I can do that. It rolls, I can just pull it.”

Han doesn’t slow his stride as he makes his way to the truck, “Nonsense. You’re my guest.”

Taking his turn to try and get their bags, Kylo follows his father, “We have reservations.”

“Not anymore.” Han’s boots clack against the pavement as they get closer to the truck.

Cutting of Han’s path, Kylo stands in front of his father incredulously. “You didn’t.”

Walking around his son, and reaching the truck, Han sets Kylo’s black suitcase on the ground as he lifts Rey’s emerald one into the bed. The chassis bounces as Rey’s suitcase falls in the back. “I just do what the princess tells me to do.” Han lifts Kylo’s bag in next, letting it thump with less delicacy. “You haven’t been home in years,” Han puts one hand on Kylo’s shoulder and turns on the guilt, “just give her this one.”

Rolling his eyes like a petulant teenager, Kylo sighs. He turns to Rey as Han pats his shoulder like a good boy. “Is this ok with you?”

Taking her PINK bag from Han, Rey shrugs it over her shoulder, “Sure.” Her curiosity wanders as Han holds the passenger door open for her and extends a hand to help her climb into the cab. Do his parents live in the same house Kylo—no, Ben—grew up in?

“Just hand me that box and I’ll stick it in the back,” Han directs from the open passenger door as Rey slides into the truck. A cardboard box of random parts, tools, and knickknacks sits in the passenger seat. Rey hands the package to Han and slides into her middle seat. The interior matches the outside, old but well taken care of. The bench seat looks like it must have been reupholstered recently, brown and tan plaid fabric surrounded by brown leather that still smells new. The dash has a few places where the paint is chipping but it’s clean of dust. To top off the retro style, what Rey guesses is an a-trac player stares back at her from above the radio.

Taking his father’s place at the passenger entrance, Kylo climbs into the truck with fluid movement, like it’s something he’s done a million times. Rey sets her bag on her lap as she looks around for her seatbelt. Kylo helps her retrieve the belt from deep in the seat as Han jumps up into his seat. He sets his hat on the dash and slams his door, sealing them into the confined space together. “We’ll just have to get nice and cosey for the drive home.”

The engine rumbles to life as Han turns the key, a pair of gold dice hanging from the keyring. “So, Rey, tell me a bit about yourself. Believe it or not,” Han leans forward to glare at his son, “that son of mine isn’t much for details.”

Wrapping her arms around her bag like a security blanket, Rey watches as the truck bounces them through the restricted access gate back onto the road. “Oh, um, I’m a yoga instructor.” She doesn’t like the way her answer comes out like a question, so she tries to siphon some of the confidence dripping from either side of her in her next statement. “I teach at Luke’s old place.”

“Ah, yes, Luke mentioned something about that—sounds very Californian. But what I really want to know is what you see in this slacker,” Han lifts a hand from the steering wheel to toss a thumb in Kylo’s direction, all while keeping his eyes on the road. “Besides his inherited good looks of course.” Han looks back at Rey and winks.

Scoffing, Kylo shakes his head and looks out the window.

Reaching over to take Kylo’s hand, Rey looks from Kylo back to Han. “Besides Luke, and my best friend Rose, I’ve never felt like I mattered to anyone, I felt like I was a nobody.” Rey can feel Kylo turn his head away from the window to look at her. “But when Kylo looks at me,” Rey turns to meet his gaze with a growing smile, “I feel like somebody.” Kylo lifts the hand he holds and kisses it.

Casting a quick look in the direction of the lovers, Han taps the steering wheel as he nods in approval. “It seems I have a lot to learn about this new version of my son.”

Without looking back at Han, Rey answers while letting Kylo drink her in with is honey eyes, “I don’t think it’s a new version—just a restored classic.”

*

The truck pulls up to the same red brick home that Rey recognizes from the governor’s website, except this time it’s trimmed for the season. The white porch swing hangs in the same location with the American flag still waving behind it, just this time, it’s missing its occupants.

“Is Mother home?” Kylo is out of the truck first, holding out his hand for Rey to make sure she makes it safely to the ground as he speaks to his father over the truck bed.

“No, but she’ll be back later.” Han lifts the bags out of the back as Kylo slings Rey’s bag over his shoulder along with his own, slamming the passenger door shut in the chilled air.

Kylo huffs as he shakes his head and makes his way around the truck, following his dad up the path through the perfectly manicured front yard. Speeding up her steps to catch up with the long strides of the men, Rey lets her eyes roam over the red-bowed wreaths that hang in each window and the baskets of poinsettias that hang from the garland-draped wrap around porch. She leans over to whisper to Kylo, “Did you grow up here?” The house looks extremely well kept, but it’s definitely not new.

“Yes.” Kylo continues toward the house, his mind obviously occupied with private thoughts.

As Han ascends the steps up to the cherry-stained door framed with lit topiaries, Rey stops to look up at the three peak-topped windows on the second floor. Kylo looks over his shoulder and stops when he notices Rey looking up. He follows her gaze. “What is it?”

“I’m trying to imagine which window was yours, and what path you took to climb down.” Rey’s breaks her study to beam at Kylo, his eyes aflame in the golden hour light.

Lowering his head as he smiles into the brick pathway, Kylo retraces his steps to look up with Rey. Pulling their bags up his shoulder, Kylo shakes his hair out of his face and points at the last window. “That one.”

He looks back at Rey who is now working out his path with her finger in the air. “Window to porch roof, to the breezeway, and then down the ivy on the side of the garage?”

Looking from the house to Rey, Kylo chuckles as he continues toward the house, “Yes.”

Setting their bags on the polished wood floor, Han throws his keys in a bowl that rests atop what Rey suspects is a piece of furniture that was made in a different century. As she looks around, she realizes that most of the furnishings looks like they belong behind a red velvet rope. Neither Han or Kylo treat them as such though, Han checking his hair in the reflection of an antique wall tree while he hangs his hat and kicks off his boots. Kylo hangs their bags on the carved post at the bottom of the stairs and takes Rey’s hand. “I better show you around so you can plan your escape.”

Starting in the small library where Han has taken up residence with a copy of _True Grit_ and his feet up on a green leather-topped desk, Kylo leads Rey from room the room. Evidence of his and his mother’s success litters walls and crowded bookcases. The living room smells and looks like June Cleaver might pop in with a tray of gingerbread cookies at any moment. There are no plastic Santas or colored bulbs; it’s all white twinkling lights intertwined in real evergreen boughs, with gold and red bows and glass ornaments dressing the ten-foot Christmas tree. A fire burns in every fireplace, of which Rey has counted three so far. The kitchen has obviously been remolded to accommodate modern appliances, but like the rest of the house it retains its turn of the century charm.

It’s mind boggling to Rey that a real family lived—or lives—here; it’s something straight out of a Southern Living magazine. As Rey thinks that all the house is missing is a huge dog to sit on the porch next to the twin rocking chairs, a Bernese Mountain Dog crawls out from under the dining table to plop in front of the tinsel-draped dining room fireplace.

The long table is set for twelve, with dishes stamped in holly leaves and berries, and a real candelabra stands in the center. “Did your mother do all this?” Rey rests her hands on top of one of the dining room chairs that’s sure to have a richer back story than her, as she follows the pattern on the wallpaper up to the crown molding.

A chortle escapes as Kylo walks around the table to join her. “No.” He stands in the same position, wrapping his fingers around the first rung on the back of the chair next to her, looking at the table like he’s replaying past memories. “No, she has people.”

“That must be nice.” Rey leans forward to stroke the smooth surface of a crystal reindeer that joins his fellows below the candles.

“Well,” Kylo pushes himself off the chair and starts to walk into the entry, “there are some things you should do yourself.”

With the downstairs toured, Kylo takes their bags and heads up the narrow staircase, the house moaning and groaning to accommodate the shift of weight. Once in the upstairs hallway, Kylo pushes open a door, “The bathroom.”

Rey nods, noticing the out-of-date pink tile and wondering how much Ben hated using that every day. “Ok.”

“This is the guest room,” he points into a room covered in flowery linens, setting her bag in the doorway. “You can stay here if you feel uncomfortable staying—”

Turning from where she’d been standing against the open door, Rey steps into Kylo and holds either side of his open jacket in her fists as she presses her body to his. “Mr. Ren, are you afraid to let a girl into your room?”

He’s no longer a grown man in his thirties, but a blushing sixteen-year-old boy. “No—yes—I mean, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. My parents—,” he gulps, “I didn’t want to presume anything.” He runs his empty hand through his hair as he looks at the intricately woven carpet that runs the length of the hallway.

“I want to stay in your room,” Rey gets even closer to Kylo, lining her hips up with his as she looks up through her lashes, “If that ok with you.”

With his free hand, he picks her suitcase back up. “Ok,” he leans down to kiss the tip of her nose, “but keep in mind that I’d planned a suite with a private balcony, king sized bed, and jetted tub for the week.” Kylo turns to continue down the hall and halts at a door with a miniature North Carolina license plate that says “Ben” screwed into the wood. He sets the bags down in front of the door and faces Rey. “There’s still time to turn back. We can go to the hotel.”

“Oh my God, stop. It can’t be that bad.” Rey reaches past him for the doorknob.

“I should warn you,” he sets her suitcase down and places his hand on top of hers, catching her confused expression, “I went through a WWF phase in middle school.”

Snorting, Rey pushes past the room’s guard, twisting the handle and letting the door swing open.

The first thing she notices is the queen bed, unsurprisingly covered in matching, expensive linens. _Oh, thank God._ The idea of sharing a twin bed with that oversized heater, as worried as she was about being cold, did not sound comfortable.

Really, he was overreacting; the room is just as neat and organized as the rest of the house. His walls are lined with solid wood shelves and a bookcase that drip with trophies and ribbons. More memorabilia adorn his blue plaid papered walls, documenting his junior achievements, with an old computer monitor atop a small desk pushed up against the dark wood wainscotting.

Plopping herself down on the bed, Rey continues her evaluation of the room. Besides a few Power Ranger action figures mixed in among the awards, and what she suspects are a few Weird Al albums in his CD tower, Rey doesn’t see what Kylo was so worried about.

“It’s fine. I don’t know why you were getting so worked up—” Kylo shuts the door behind him with his foot, revealing a collage of magazine cut outs hidden on the back. Wrestles, racecars, half-naked women, and definitely nothing golf or academic related, cover every inch of the wood.

Looking sheepish, Kylo sets the bags on the ground. “I wasn’t allowed to hang posters in my room.” He looks over his shoulder at the door and then back at Rey as a smile creeps across his features. “It took her two years to notice it.”

Lying back on her elbows, Rey eyes the sloping ceiling above his bed and wonders at what age he had to start being careful not to hit his head. “Sounds like she had a tight grip over your life.”

Setting his messenger bag on the desk chair, Kylo pulls out a glossy binder with a PGA emblem embossed into the front and tosses it toward Rey on the bed, “Speaking off tight grips on my life.”

Flipping it open, Rey starts to turn the protected pages, scanning the minute-to-minute scheduled days. “Oh, I didn’t realize how busy you would be.”

Kylo shrugs off his jacket and lays it across the back of the chair before stepping up to the bed and falling face forward into the mattress. Rey bounces from the added weight as Kylo groans into the comforter. She kicks off her shoes and crawls up near his head, bring the binder to rest between her crossed legs as she flips back and forth between pages. “It looks like the first few days of the week are for the junior competitors, you don’t have to be there for that, do you?”

His voice is still muffled by the bedding, “No.” Kylo turns his head, freeing his voice, “I have a few appearances and practice sessions that I have to attend though.”

Rey scans the page for the next day, “What is a 3-par challenge? You have a charity 3-par challenge tomorrow at 8am.”

Scooting himself forward, Kylo pulls the binder out of Rey’s lap and lays his head in it instead. Rey runs her fingers through his dark hair, pulling it away from his face as his dark eyelashes flutter closed, “It’s like a mini game of golf, quick and casual. It’s to raise money for charity.” Kylo sits up and faces Rey with excited anticipation. “But after I’m done, will you have lunch with me and Dale at the club?”

“Of course, I’ll do whatever you want.” Rey wishes she had the other half of that Xanax. Hurdling through space at six hundred miles per hour seems like a walk in the park compared to facing a room full of sweater sets and blazers. And as curious as she is about the best friend, she’s still trying to process all the Ben Solo history she’s learned in the past hour.

Leaning in for what she assumes will be an innocent kiss, Rey squeals as Kylo shifts his position and pushes her down onto the bed, pinning her beneath his hips. “My teenage self cannot believe a girl just said ‘I’ll do whatever you want’ in my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Leia and Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a day late. I hope you enjoy.

While they make out, Kylo and Rey occasionally pause to listen to the creaks and groans of the old house, making sure they aren’t footsteps coming down the hall. Reluctantly, Kylo unpins Rey and crawls across the bed to reach for the doorknob and turn the lock. With his absence, Rey looks toward the window and reminds herself that they are in fact adults, and she won’t need to climb down the vines on the garage. Still, the exhilaration of being caught in a boy’s bed has Rey squeezing her thighs together.

Motioning with her chin, Rey folds her arms above her head, holding each of her elbows as they rest on Kylo’s multitude of pillows. “How many girls have you snuck in that window?”

Pausing his return beside Rey, Kylo looks back toward the window, confused. “Oh.” He props himself on his elbow next to Rey, the hand not supporting himself drawing circles on her bare stomach as he inches closer to her pink bra. “None—well, one.” His hand pauses as it flattens against her tensed stomach. His gaze flips to Rey’s waiting face. “But it wasn’t anything like that,” Rey cocks a skeptical eyebrow. “I promise, I’ve never gotten to second base,” his hand reaches to cup Rey’s breast, swiping his thumb over the lace as her nipple peaks in response, “or any base,” he corrects, “with anyone in this room.” He seals the assurance with a kiss.

Rolling on her side to meet him, Rey hooks a leg over his meaty thigh and presses herself against his well-built hips. He presses soothing kisses with his plump lips, his fingers encompassing her whole neck as he moves his possessive touch from the base to the back of her head. 

Their passion is interrupted by the familiar buzz of Kylo’s phone. Ignoring it, Kylo pushes Rey onto her back, shifting to kneel between her eagerly spread legs as he grinds into her. Gasping into his mouth, Rey tries to tune out the buzzing while she wraps her legs around him, urging him closer.

Itching to move things along, Rey unwraps her legs from around Kylo’s waist and rests her feet on the mattress. Trailing her fingers down his soft sweater, Rey stops at the top of his pants to start blindly undoing his belt while his tongue is still sweeping through her mouth like he’s trying to find something he lost. Her attention ignites a fuel tank in Kylo as he moves to her neck, nipping and sucking squeals out of Rey while she releases his zipper. Sliding her hand into his pants, Rey palms his massive erection over his boxer briefs. At her touch, Kylo falls into her, burying his nose in the sensitive spot behind her ear while his weight pins her to the bed. Giggling at his apparent enjoyment, Rey starts to move her hand over the thin fabric, occasionally squeezing his length or tracing his head while he begins a new barrage on her mouth.

The first two calls were easy enough to ignore, but by the time the phone starts its third round of buzzing, Rey’s irritation outweighs her lust. Releasing his hard-on, Rey pushes up on his broad shoulders, breaking their swollen lips apart. “Should you get that?”

“No.” Diving back in, Kylo pushes Rey into the mattress with his desire while the phone rings and rings.

By the fourth call, Rey shimmies herself out from underneath Kylo’s sturdy frame to sit up against the headboard, catching her breath. “What if it’s important?”

On his hands and knees, Kylo lifts his head, his perfect hair not looking so perfect as it covers half of his predatory face. He looks like a lion who’s had his steak taken away from him before he’s finished. “Nothing is more important than this,” he growls.

Holding out her hand to keep him from pouncing on her again, Rey tilts her head to the side as she looks toward his jacket. “But— can you at least mute it?”

Sitting up on his knees, Kylo pulls his fingers through his hair as he scrambles off the bed as quickly as he can. As he fishes the offensive electronic from his coat pocket, Rey looks down at her boobs, giving them each the old “grab and lift” and then a reassuring squeeze. Will they finally have sex this week? Judging on how this make-out session is going, prospects are looking good.

It was ridiculous for her to complain to Rose that they’d gotten stuck at third base. Kylo and his miracle hands were getting her off magnificently, and frequently, but Rey was worried that maybe most couples would be having sex by now. Rose had scoffed and said, “Rey, I know I’ve been very… _enthusiastic_ about you getting laid, but if you’re both happy and comfortable, who cares? There’s no rule book that says when you should start having sex, and besides, those marathon make-out sessions that you’re enjoying so much right now will get cut for time once you go all the way.”

As Kylo flips through his screen, his expression turns from annoyed, to furious. He slams his phone on the desk and starts to zip up his jeans and buckle his belt. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Wait, what?” Crestfallen, Rey reaches for her t-shirt and starts to turn it right side out. “Where are you going?”

Pulling his arms forcefully through his jacket and slipping his shoes back on, Kylo exhales deeply. “To see Snoke.”

“Right now?” Rey pulls the t-shirt over her head, confused about what could be so important that he’d leave an eager, half-naked woman alone in his bed.

Picking up his phone and shoving it into his back pocket, Kylo steps to the bed, leaving a quick kiss on Rey’s lips. “I’m sorry. I’ll explain later. Make yourself at home; I’m sure my mother’s staff stocked the bathroom with fresh linens and the fridge with more food than we could ever eat.” At the door, Kylo takes a final look around the room as he pats his pockets. Realizing he’s forgotten his wallet, Kylo steps toward the desk, reaching into his messenger bag.

Rey slides her feet across the bedspread, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. “Ok. I might take a nap, I’m still pretty tired.”

Kylo peers out the window and mutters, “Shit.” He leans forward and hastily sticks his wallet in his other back pocket while Rey curiously stretches her neck. A luxury car is parked outside the house. Kylo turns for the door with his jaw clenched. “Again, I’m sorry. I’ll be back.”

The black SUV pulls away with Kylo inside. Rey’s shoulders slump as she pulls her cardigan closed from the second story window on the left.

Well, fuck _._ That’s not how she thought that would go.

The chair creaks as she sets his bag on the floor and takes a seat. She tucks one leg under her chin and attempts to brush her disappointment to the side as she runs her fingers over the keyboard. They have a full week ahead of them, there’s no reason for her to get worked up over their interrupted intimacy.

_He’ll be back. He’ll be back._

Leaning back in the chair and letting her head drop back, Rey runs her hands over her face with an audible groan. She really should have taken Luke’s advice to go to therapy at some point, maybe addressed her inability to let someone take up residence in the hole left by her parents…blah, blah, blah.

The corded mouse moves absently over the mousepad as Rey looks out the window. She needs to stop worrying that he’ll hurt her again and let him fill her stupid aching heart.

Reaching for her PINK bag, Rey digs out the baggie of apple slices and baby carrots. She looks around the room to distract herself from her stunted emotional health. Her mouth is full of pink lady when she realizes she’s been left unattended in a Ben Solo museum.

The temptation to open drawers and rifle through his closet tugs naggingly at her conscience, but the hurt on his face as peas fly around a room flashes through Rey’s mind, and she’s deterred from any potential snooping.

But anything out in the open is fair game, right?

Picking out a fat little carrot, Rey stands from her chair, the crunch of the carrot filling the room as she starts to peruse his walls and shelves.

“Ten-Year-Old Golf Prodigy Wins North Carolina Junior Championship”

A framed newspaper article hangs on the wall, a black and white little Ben in a denim baseball cap stands holding a trophy that Rey scans the room quickly to find. It’s sitting next to what looks like a stack of original Pokemon cards on the shelves above the computer.

Tucked into the corner of the frame is a school photo of Ben at about the same age. Rey plucks the color photo and smiles to herself as she exhales a small huff of laughter. With his hair short and parted on the side, Ben’s ears are free to stick out from his head. When did he start wearing it long?

Setting the wallet size photo back in its place, Rey moves on to the next item on the wall. An expensive and impressive-looking frame houses both his high school diploma and senior picture. Ben, this time with longer, brushed forward, and definitely channeling Zac Efron hair, leans up against a brick wall, one knee bent with his foot on the wall while he tucks his hands in his jeans and looks at the camera over his shoulder. A red tassel hangs off the corner of the frame and Rey runs her fingers through the silky threads and then over the dust-free, carved wood of the frame.

A framed diploma, a professional photographer, probably several pages of a photo album with posed pictures in a cap and gown—Rey takes a deep breath. Her gratitude for Luke can never be fully expressed. She is where she is because of him. There’s no reason for her to be jealous of Ben Solo.

Two copper, riveted bands run vertically across an antique cedar chest. Unable to resist the urge, Rey lifts the top, releasing the woody smell and revealing a folded, handmade quilt resting on top. Letting her fingers trace the stitching, Rey tries to imagine who made this family heirloom, and when.

While the hinges creak shut, Rey’s eyes catch the red bound yearbooks at the bottom of Ben’s chest-high bookshelf. Making a mental note to come back to those treasures, Rey lets her eyes drift across the titles back and forth on her way to the top. Packed in with the yearbooks are textbooks and binders with printed labels for each year of school. There is an entire shelf devoted to Greek mythology, an apparent interest to Ben. She should get him the Percy Jackson series. It’s a bit more juvenile than the Tolkien or Dickens that fill the shelves, but he might enjoy it as a light read.

On top of the shelf, next to a racecar model car, is a ceramic lighthouse sticking out from a rocky shore. A plug runs out and down from what Rey suspects is a nightlight. Starting at the base, Rey runs her fingers along the cord until she finds the switch that should turn the device on. Pushing the grooved wheel with her thumb, Rey is disappointed when the light doesn’t turn on. Continuing down the cord, Rey finds the plug and bends around the bookshelf in search of the outlet.

Once it’s plugged in, Rey gives the switch another try. The light glows through the white stripes of the black and white lighthouse[ pure light shining through the little windows and the opening at the top. Sitting back on the bed, Rey takes a minute to just look and chew.

Ben Solo doesn’t seem too scary. Rey looks back around the room again. He was just a boy—a boy with parents that bought him a nightlight to keep away the monsters. Why would he think that this past needed to die?

Tossing her empty baggie in the bin next to the desk, Rey sets her suitcase on the bed, pulling out clean underwear and pajamas.

After a hot shower, Ben’s bed looks increasingly enticing. The prospect of making small talk with Han without backup motivates Rey to crawl between the sheets and sleep off whatever Xanax remains in her system.

*

When Rey wakes, it’s completely dark outside, the room illuminated only by the faint glow of the lighthouse. Lifting her head off the pillow, Rey pats the empty space on the bed beside her. Kylo still isn’t back.

The grumble in Rey’s stomach drags her from the warm bed. With her cardigan wrapped tightly around herself and her arms crossed to hold it in place, Rey timidly makes her way down the staircase. The house is quiet, the lights off, and the fireplaces out. The twinkling lights woven into the garland and draping from the handrail light her path downstairs.

With careful, barefooted steps, Rey tries to keep to the warm rugs instead of the noisy, cold wood. Light spills across the entryway from the living room. Approaching the doorway, Rey finds herself alone with the enormous Christmas tree. With all the house lights off, the tree glows like the nightlight on Ben’s shelf. Feeling drawn to it like a sea captain coming home, Rey steps into the room.

The scent of pine fills her nose as she gets close enough to run her fingers through the evergreen needles. A real tree—Rey’s never had a real tree before. Luke gave Rey his shabby little fake tree to set up in the studio, and Rey has a tabletop silver tree for her apartment, but she’s only seen something like this in the movies—in front of the McCallisters’ fireplace or behind George Bailey.

Like phosphorescent orbs, the glass red and green ornaments glow between the branches. Mixed between the classic ornaments and ribbons, Rey notices popsicle sticks covered in glitter and pompoms, a clear plastic ornament with a small photo of Ben suspended between its halves, and a flat circle with “My First Christmas: Benjamin” engraved into the crystal surface.

Holding the transparent glass in her hand, Rey rubs her thumb over the etched surface, fantasies of her future floating freely through her mind in the picturesque setting.

They could tuck little toes into the guest bed and come downstairs to sip mulled wine and wrap the rest of the toys. He’d pinch her bum as she arranged presents under the tree, pull her into his arms when she whirled back to slap his shoulder, and then kiss her deeply as they both sighed at their utter contentment.

“He cried that entire Christmas, his first.” Releasing the ornament like it is a hot coal, Rey spins around to find a polished woman standing in the doorframe. She’s wearing what looks like cashmere pajamas that must be catalogued as “soft wheat” or “latte.” Her hair is still in a perfect French twist and her makeup flawless. “You must be Rey.” Feeling like a disobedient child caught out of bed after lights out, Rey silently nods.

Leia waits for Rey to find her voice, but when Rey doesn’t respond she prompts further, extending her manicured hand, “It’s nice to meet you Rey.”

Stepping forward, Rey shakes the small but poised women’s hand thinking that she should really stop biting her nails. “Thank you so much for letting me into your beautiful home, Mrs. Solo.”

After a brief but firm shake, Leia looks around at the living room, reminiscing. “Thank you. It was my mother’s. It’s been in the family for generations.” Leia rubs a hand over the doorframe as if she can feel its history though the stained wood before looking back at Rey. “And it’s Organa-Solo, but you can call me Leia.”

“Oh, ok.” Great, she’s two seconds in and already messing up. Where the hell is Kylo?

“Do you like fried chicken, Rey?” Using her head to motion toward the kitchen, Leia turns to walk down the hall, the floorboards not daring to squeak beneath her steps. Following the lady of the house, Rey holds the sleeves of her sweater in her palms.

Leia pulls open the fridge and removes a seventies piece of avocado-green Tupperware, setting it on the granite-topped island that is illuminated by a Christmas Village in the center. “As good as it is hot, I think cold is even better.” Leia motions to the empty barstool across the island, and Rey takes a seat while Leia opens a glass-paned cabinet and removes two plates from the bottom shelf.

Feeling a bit more at ease as the conversation moves toward the topic of food, Rey, who is usually a nervous jabberbox, forces herself to speak. “I love cold leftovers. My favorite is egg rolls.”

Pulling the lid off the container, Leia lets her mouth curve just the right amount to show her approval but not so much as to appear uncouth. “I will have to try that.” Accepting the plate slid across the counter for her, Rey tries to not shove the meat in her hungry mouth, sensing that even in this late-night dining experience, she should let her host take the first bite.

“How was your flight?” Leia takes a demure bite and waits for Rey’s response while she chews, grabbing them both a napkin from the counter behind her.

Accepting the napkin but resisting the urge to take a bite and then respond with a full mouth, Rey looks down at the chicken thigh and swallows the saliva pooling in her mouth. Rey looks up at Leia, “Oh, it was good. I slept most of the time.”

As if she can sense Rey’s hesitations, Leia nods towards Rey’s plate, giving her permission to eat, except as soon as Rey fills her mouth with cold chicken, Leia wipes her mouth on her napkin and adds, “I saw there was a problem with the press.”

Chewing as quickly as she can, Rey contemplates how Leia already knows about the mishap at the airport. Swallowing her bite before it’s fully chewed feels like swallowing a rock. “Yes, the gate was broken, so we had to walk through the terminal.”

Leia pulls a pitcher of amber liquid from the fridge and then retrieves two yellow-tinted, textured glasses. “I hope that didn’t overwhelm you. I’m sure it can feel intimidating when you haven’t grown up in the lime-light.” Both glasses are filled with the drink and then one is slid in front of Rey. “Sweet tea?”

Anxious to wash down the lump in her throat, Rey accepts the beverage she’s heard of but never tasted. “Yes, thank you.” The cold drink is mild and refreshing, and Rey has to stop herself from downing the whole glass in one go. The glass clinks against the counter as Rey resists the impulse to wipe her mouth on her sleeve. “It wasn’t so bad, only a few minutes and we were through the crowd.”

Rey takes another bite of chicken while Leia retrieves another vintage container, removes the lid, and sets a bowl of biscuits invitingly in front of Rey. “But it’s not going to be just the one time, just a few minutes at one airport. This is his life, dear. Are you sure you’ll be comfortable?”

Pausing mid-reach with a flakey, brown biscuit in her hand, Rey suddenly feels like she’s been lured into a trap. Forgetting to finish swallowing, Rey looks up at Leia and speaks with food in her mouth, “We’ve been dating for months. This is the first time it’s ever been an issue.”

Topping off Rey’s glass and then returning the tea to the fridge, Leia looks over her shoulder. “Oh honey, it’s been the off season. Today was just the tip off the iceberg.” She shuts the fridge, coming back to the counter, resting her hip against the granite while she takes a sip of her own tea. “It’s not just press either, he’s really not going to have much time for anything but golf from here on out.” Leia slides Rey’s glass an inch closer to her, tilting her head to the side like she’s offering a saucer to a lost kitten. “Do you realize how much he travels? I’d hate for you to spend your nights alone when you could be out having fun with other young people like yourself.” Leia takes another sip of her tea and then sets it on the counter.

Setting the biscuit on her plate, Rey wipes her hands off on her pajama pants as she finishes swallowing. She’d never thought about how much he’ll be gone. “I-I think I’ll be ok.”

Pulling the bowl of biscuits back out of Rey’s reach, Rey starts to see this for what it is, a matriarchal dose of tough love.

The mustard-yellow bowl is set back in its place. Leia reaches sympathetically for the green container. “You seem like a nice girl, but this—she motions around the kitchen—”the house, the tree, the family—he’s not going to give you that. He had it, and he gave it up for his career.” Leia opens the fridge and returns the leftovers. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt, dear.”

The ceramic plate scrapes against the counter as Rey slides her plate away from her, her appetite vanishing as she looks up at Leia. “I think you’re wrong.” Rey climbs down from the stool, unable to look at Leia and the feigned pity stamped across her face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Leia leans one hand on the edge of the count and puts the other over her heart, shaking her head and pulling her brows to emphasize her sincerity. “I pray that I am.” Adding a hand on the counter, Leia leans in, picking up her tea with the opposite hand. “I just wanted you to be prepared,” she sips her tea, “should it not go the way you’re hoping.”

Unable to decide between nodding and shaking her head, Rey makes a weird jerky movement with her neck. “Thank you for the food, but I’m actually quite tired.”

Covering her mouth, Rey forces a yawn and then turns for the hallway as Leia calls out, her glass in both hands as she leans against the back counter, “Sleep well, dear.”

Back in the safety of Ben’s room, Rey snuggles beneath the covers, the chill from the house, and Leia’s admonition, still stuck in her bones.

“She’s wrong,” a determined voice echoes in her mind.

“Is she? He’s hurt you before,” the shadows argue.

Listening to the house complain against the December wind, Rey wills the sound of heavy footsteps up the stairs. She needs a physical confirmation that they’re good, that the seeds of doubt Leia planted are unfounded. Chastising her own lack of faith, Rey stares at the lighthouse, wishing for Ben’s safe return.

It isn’t until her thoughts start to free themselves of her conscious grasp that she hears the creak of the door. Her mind flickers awake before her body can catch up, but she finds no need to move when a reassuring warmth forms to her backside, his comforting arms wrapping around her chest and pulling her in tight.

*

Before morning light, Rey feels the bed shift and her heater slip away. She turns in search of the missing heat and scoots into the warm spot on the bed while soft lips press her forehead and whisper, “I’ll meet you at the club for lunch. A car will pick you up at noon.”

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Rey nods and whispers her understanding. The weight of another blanket carries her back under as the door clicks shut.

*

After making the bed and folding the quilt back into the cedar chest, Rey comes downstairs in her new fall attire to find the house empty. She’d opted for scrolling her timeline and reading in bed, eating whatever was in her purse, rather than risk another serving of Leia’s southern hospitality.

While waiting in the toasty entry for the car to arrive, Rey ties and reties her plaid scarf over and over in the wall tree mirror until she finally googles “how to wear a blanket scarf.” Her ankle feels a bit wobbly in the heals, but Rey chances reinjuring her weak foot in exchange for looking cute as fuck in her skinny jeans and camel brown, suede ankle boots.

The wind blows her curled hair across her face, carrying red, orange, and yellow leaves from the neighbor’s tree onto the dormant lawn. As Rey descends the steps to the waiting sedan, Han’s truck bounces up the driveway, country music streaming from his open window. The music dies, and his door slams shut while Rey walks down the path toward the driver opening her door.

“She won’t be needing your services today,” Han leans against his door, addressing the uniformed driver as he pulls a toothpick out of his mouth. He’s left his hat on the dash, his salt and pepper hair still pressed against his head but flipping out at his ears and neck. Pointing the toothpick toward Rey, Han gives a devilish grin that spreads across his greying whiskers, “She has a ride.”

The driver looks to Rey for confirmation as she pauses half-way between the men.

Feeling like she’s at a crossroads, Rey looks back and forth, unsure of what she should do. Being left alone with Kylo’s parents was not something she’d anticipated she’d have to maneuver this week, and after her little talk to Leia last night, she’s not feeling too warm about the idea. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. Kylo already sent the car,” Rey holds her hand out at the car as if Han has somehow missed the black sedan.

Tucking his toothpick behind his ear, Han slides his hands in his jean pockets and pushes himself off the truck, shrugging. “Eh. It would be my pleasure. And you’d be doing a community service, giving this senior citizen someone to talk to.”

He’d actually been quite lovely yesterday, and he doesn’t drip condescension like Leia did. He seems genuinely interested in spending time with her, which is flattering. “Ok, well,” Rey smiles politely at the waiting driver, “thank you, but it looks like I already have a ride.” The man nods and is pulling away as Han holds open the old truck’s passenger door for her, offering her a hand and then slamming it shut. Rey watches him walk back to his side through the windshield, noticing his familiar gait.

His door squeaks as he pulls it open and hops in the cab, the gold dice hanging from the ignition swinging as the cab bounces. “I heard you met my wife last night.” Han casts a side glance at Rey as he turns the engine, a sly smile giving away that he’s a complete scoundrel as he turns the music down.

Clicking her metal seatbelt, Rey works to calm the butterflies in her stomach at the mention of Leia. “Yes, yes. She’s um, lovely.”

Bursting into laughter, Han places a hand behind Rey’s seat and backs out of the driveway. “That bad, huh?”

Putting the car into drive, Han continues to shake his head and chuckle, his jovial demeanor putting Rey at ease. Rey joins him with an awkward huff of a laughter as she presses her cold hands between her thighs. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

Though the temperature is crisp, Han keeps his window down, the wind blowing through his hair as he rests an arm through the door. “Try not to take it too personally, I don’t think she likes me very much either.”

While Han laughs again at his own joke, Rey smiles and nods, unsure what to say in response to that.

“So, Luke, huh?” Han breaks the budding silence and glances over at Rey. “He really raise you?”

“Oh, yes,” Rey meets Han’s glance and then looks back out the windshield with him, fond of the power being higher up than the rest of the cars makes her feel. “He found me sleeping in a playset at the beach when I was thirteen. Took me in, along with some other teenagers, gave me a home when I didn’t have one.”

“You lived on the streets?” Han’s brows wrinkle and his hands tighten around the steering wheel, but he keeps his eyes on the road to let Rey answer.

“Um, yeah. For a few months.” Han shakes his head, looking like a dad about to give someone a piece of his mind, and Rey quickly adds, “but it was summer and southern California. It was never cold like this.”

Han looks to Rey and her fingers pressed between her legs and then diverts all the vents toward her, turning up the heat. “And now you’re a small business owner?”

Holding her fingers out in front of the warming air, Rey nods. “Yup, the Yoga studio. My friend Rose and I run it together.”

Humming, Han scratches at his stubble, “You did all that _and_ managed to live with Luke and not kill him?”

A genuine laugh escapes Rey’s lips, “Well when you put it that way—.” When she looks over at Han she recognizes an expression through his laughter that very few people have given her in her life—it’s respect.

*

Rey reflexively touches the gold, pushpin studs in her ears. The nicest jewelry she owns was a gift from Luke when she graduated high school, but Rey worries that someone will notice she isn’t wearing a single pearl and escort her off the premises. As she looks around the dining room, observing its female patrons, they appear to be required.

While waiting for Kylo to arrive, Rey sits at a table next to the floor-to-ceiling windows in the dining room, picking at the basket of rolls in the center as she watches uniformed employees load up golf carts with booze and golf balls for powerful men. Trying to remind herself that she was, in fact, invited to be here, Rey pushes aside Leia’s words that she might not be comfortable in Kylo’s world while she holds her jumpy knees still under the crisp white tablecloth.

To keep herself from checking the time over and over, Rey turns her phone face down on the table and runs her fingers along the smooth stem of her water glass. A pianist plays mellow Christmas carols on a huge grand piano in the center of the room next to a tree bigger than the Organa-Solos’. There is a hum of polite conversation in the packed room, accented by the clink of dishes and silverware, from people Rey is sure would add a condescending “bless her heart” to any discussion of her situation.

Just as she’s about to ask an employee where the ladies’ room is, Rey spots Kylo walking past the dessert spread on the far side of the room. At his side is a cute little blond. Even in her black pumps, she barely comes up to his shoulders. Her long hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail, all of it bouncing in one cyclone of a curl down her back. Her charcoal, knee-length dress has black panels along the sides making her tiny waist look even smaller. The boat neck and three-quarter sleeves make her look elegant and professional even though she’s traded the requisite pearls for a pair of gold laurel ear climbers.

As they walk, the tiny woman smiles and laughs as she constantly looks up at Kylo. She says something that makes Kylo look down and give her a stern look that conveys his disapproval. The companion howls with mischievous laughter that makes Rey’s blood boil.

Returning her serve, Kylo says something through curving lips that makes the ~~homewrecker~~ woman gasp and punch his arm. He feigns injury and rubs his shoulder as they both continue laughing.

Reminding herself that she has nothing to be jealous of, just a strange woman making her boyfriend laugh like an idiot, Rey unclenches her fist and holds her ground, letting them come to her instead of dashing across the room to knock that hussy into the passing coffee cart.

When Kylo spots Rey through the weaving staff, she forces herself to smile and give a little wave as he points her out to his associate. As they approach, Rey stands, stepping to the side of the table and sizing up the woman. She could definitely take her.

“Hey, beautiful,” Kylo steps forward to kiss Rey on the cheek, the way she’d watched men greet their female guests throughout the clubhouse. Turning her head, Rey makes sure he lands on her lips instead, staking her claim.

“Hey, babe.” As Kylo stands to his full height, Rey wraps an arm around his waist and tucks herself into her shoulder as he slides his hand around her. She looks up into his whiskey-colored eyes and smiles sweetly, “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Rey,” he meets her eyes and then extends a hand toward the grinning woman, “this is Dale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story wrapping up in a few weeks, I'd like to celebrate by commissioning a piece of art to go with it. I would love to support an artist who is enjoying my story. Please reach out on twitter @HouseholdReylo
> 
> Also, Chapter 20 with be THE BIG ONE. So far it's over 10K. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Also, it will require that I update the tags. *wags eyebrows*

No, no, no. This has to be a mistake. Somewhere along the lines Rey misunderstood something. Pulling her meager “Dale” file from her mind, Rey flips through the pages to see how she could have missed the little box checked, “drop-dead gorgeous female.”

Dale is practically jumping out of her skin with excitement as she eagerly extends a hand for Rey to shake, a number “3” tattoo sneaking out from under her sleeve. “I am so happy to finally be meetin’ you, Rey.” Her drawn out vowels only add to her insufferable charm.

Taking Dale’s dainty little hand in hers, careful to not grind her bones to dust in her fat troll fingers, Rey draws a polite smile on her face and saddles closer to Kylo. “Oh, it’s my pleasure.”

Clapping her hands together and then pressing them to her lips, Dale takes a step back to admire the happy couple. “Oh my god, ya’ll are too cute.” She places a hand on her heart, fluttering her eyes, shaking her head, and fanning herself like she’s been overcome by the spirit of God as she walks around them to the waiting table.

 _Ok, Mrs. Bennett._ Rey rolls her eyes once Dale is out of sight.

Picking up the ornately folded napkin and setting it in the empty setting beside her, Dale takes a seat at the table as Kylo holds out Rey’s seat for her.

“Stop. It.” She actually claps twice. “You’re killing me.” Dale folds her arms on the edge of the table and leans in as Rey takes the cloth napkin and lays it across her lap. “I’m happy to see our Benji hasn’t forgotten his southern manners.”

 _Our Benji?_ Rey keeps a forced smile on her face as she takes off her scarf and drapes it behind her, not terribly thrilled with the ridiculous nickname or the insinuation that she somehow shares Kylo with this perky set of tits.

Placing her hand on Kylo’s thigh under the table while he leans back and rests his arm on the back of her chair, tracing absentminded circles on her shoulder, Rey calms at the physical confirmation that he’s hers.

“So,” Dale, sitting across from Rey, leans in further, glancing down to move a knife that is apparently millimeters off its mark, “tell me everything. As you can guess,” Dale’s playful eyes dart to Kylo as he runs his free hand through his hair, “he’s been reluctant to spill the tea.”

“Oh,” leaning forward to take the water goblet, Rey sips. “Um, I don’t know.” She replaces the glass. “What do you want to know?”

Bringing her palms together, Dale mischievously drums her fingers while she thinks up her question. Kylo sighs and cracks his neck, which just tickles Dale even more. She obviously has experience poking the bear. Slapping her hands down on the table, Dale looks resolute. “Ok. What was your first date? Who kissed who first? And have you met The Governor yet?”

Before Rey can answer, Dale is calling out to a passing waiter. “Wex!” A heavyset man with a beard backsteps to their table. “Hey, can you put in an order of fried green tomatoes for us? And tell Beau not to skimp on the pimento spread.”

The man in black trousers, crisp white shirt, and black apron around his waist nods. “Sure thing, Boss.”

He starts to step away, but Dale calls him back, “Oh, and bring us three beers.” Dale checks with Rey, “Beer ok?” Rey nods. “Yeah, bring us three Piedmont Pilsners.” Brushing her perfectly coifed ponytail forward to fall over her shoulder, Dale focuses back in, “Where were we?”

“You were interrogating my girlfriend.” Keeping one arm behind Rey, Kylo leans into the table, his watch clinking against the silverware as he rests his gigantic paw on the linen. He gives Dale a look Rey recognizes, like a cat flexing its claws, but with no malice behind it. This is someone he’s used to playing with, and he can’t resist swiping at the dangled felt mouse.

“Well,” Rey shifts in her seat and draws their attention, “he took me golfing for our first date.” Dale hums to signal she’s listening, but Rey suspects from her over-eager bob that maybe she already knows about the golf date. Checking Kylo for clues but finding none, Rey goes on. “I kissed him first, but it doesn’t really count because it was interrupted.” Dale looks genuinely surprised and delighted by the information this time.

Getting lost in the smile she and Kylo share over the memory of that stupid interrupted first kiss, Rey has to look back down at the clean white plate to anchor back to the conversation.

“And,” Rey shifts and puts her hands between her thighs, her shoulder rolling in, “I met Mrs. Organa-Solo last night.”

Kylo coughs into his waterglass, setting it down and wiping his chin, “You met Mother?”

Looking like Chris Harrison has just said, “This is the final rose of the evening,” Dale holds up a finger, “Please hold. This conversation needs alcohol.”

Wex approaches with a tray of beers. Dale helps him set them around the table, and then he tucks the tray under his arm. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll come back for the order.”

Waving him off without taking her twinkling eyes off the couple across from her, Dale excuses him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Dale scoots the beers a little closer to Rey and Kylo, turning them slightly as if to entice them further.

Still shifting uneasily in her seat, Rey watches while Kylo checks her body up and down like her clothes might be singed somewhere, or she might be missing a body part, from the unaccompanied encounter with his mother.

Stretching the word in her mouth, Dale breaks the silence. “So.” Dale takes a sip of her beer and then runs her fingers up and down the smooth glass, batting her eyes at her guests, “we were about to hear about Rey’s first encounter with Her Majesty?”

Giving Dale a quick, pointed look, Kylo looks back at Rey. “When did you meet my mother?”

“Oh, um—.” Wiping foam from her upper lip, Rey sets her glass down, twisting it slightly from side to side, “last night—while you were,” Rey gives Kylo a quick, apprehensive look, wishing she didn’t have to explain this in front of a stranger, “gone.”

“You left this freckle-faced, California sun goddess alone in a house with your mother!?” Dale reaches across the table to take Rey’s hand, looking sympathetic, “Bless his heart, I don’t know what to do with him.” Dale let’s go of Rey’s hand, leaning back into her chair with her palms in the air, as she shakes her head in resignation, “I did what I could before he left the nest,” Dale’s hands fall in her lap and her shoulders rise with a big inhale and a long blink, “but apparently he’s still a moron.”

A grumble catches Rey’s attention, “She’s not that bad.”

“Ha!” Dale takes a sip of her beer while she points to Kylo, “Did he tell you about the time she accused us of stealing from her liquor cabinet?”

“We did steal from the liquor cabinet.” Kylo folds his arms at his chest, unfolding only to drink from his glass.

“Ok, but she over-reacted _a tad_.” Dale is interrupted from explaining further as the waiter returns. “Oh, perfect.” Dale addresses the table, “Do you mind if I order for us?” She focuses in on Rey, “Kylo said this is your first time in North Carolina, so I wanted to let you try a few things.”

“Sure,” Rey folds her hands and places them on the table, and then changes her mind and sets them in her lap while she watches Dale, trying to decipher the woman.

“Bring us the scallops, the duck, shrimp and grits, a couple crab cakes, and all the usual fixin’s.”

While Wex nods along to Dale’s order, Kylo leans into Rey and lowers his voice, “Are you ok? Was my mother rude to you?”

With her eyes on Dale, Rey inclines her head toward Kylo while he whispers in her ear and then turns to quickly ease his conscience, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you like collard greens?” Dale interrupts their exchange as she looks eagerly over her drink at Rey. “I don’t know, haven’t tried them.” Rey crosses her ankles under her chair and rearranges the napkin in her lap, ignoring Kylo’s doubtful stare as he refolds his arms.

“You know what collard greens remind me of?” Dale shifts her attention to Kylo with a smirk, setting her drink down.

Kylo’s posture is unchanged, but a spark of amusement lights up his eyes as his attention shifts to Dale. He shakes his head and speaks in a clipped command. “Don’t.”

As if Kylo isn’t even at the table, Dale starts, “So, there’s this statue at Duke of this old guy—Washington Duke—"

“I’m warning you, stop now or you’ll regret it.” Kylo quirks a threatening eyebrow.

Giving his threat no acknowledgement, Dale continues. “Anyway, the statue is this old fart just sitting in a chair looking like a smug asshole. So, genius over here thinks it would be a great idea to get high, eat a bowl of collard greens, and then wash it down with a bottle of tequila. Needless to say, the statue was molested and then vandalized by bright eyes over here.” Dale motions with her thumb at a pink-eared Kylo.

Rey can’t stop herself from snickering into her glass at the mental image.

“I still don’t eat collard greens.” Kylo fails his attempt at a contemptuous glare when the corner of his mouth lifts, revealing two of his smile lines.

“After having to scrub that statue clean, I’m surprised I still do.” Sensing Wex come behind her, Dale looks over her shoulder and then shifts the dishes on the table to make a place for the appetizer, “Oh! Rey, you’re going to love these.”

*

Needing a break from the competition of “who can embarrass the other more with tales of their adolescent blunders," Rey heads for the bathroom. Stepping into the clubhouse lobby, Rey follows the signs past the pro shop and down a hallway to the restrooms.

While watching her boots move across the detailed carpet, a man bumps into her as he hurries from a door marked “Employees Only.” “Oh, excuse me.” His voice is familiar.

"No, that’s ok.” Rey tucks a hair behind her ear as she searches his handsome face for familiarity. She’s certain she’s never seen him before.

Looking nervously over his shoulder at the door he’s just come from, and then down either end of the hall, the man finally looks at Rey. His anxious behavior melts away, replaced with a scowl of concentration. "Oh, I know you.”

Shifting her weight and tilting her head, Rey folds her arms. “You do?” It’s driving her crazy, the inability to place his voice, but how on earth could they know each other? While the well-dressed man wrinkles his brow and rubs at his clean-shaven face, Rey runs through all the possible places they could have met, which are basically none.

Letting her hands fall at her side, Rey shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I think you might have me confused with someone else. I’m not from around here. Actually, this is my first time on the East Coast. I’m from California.”

Comprehension spreads across the man’s face as he flashes his white teeth and points at Rey. “You’re Rey!”

“Oh, yes—um—I'm sorry, how do you know me?” Feeling a bit creeped out, Rey glances down the empty hallway to the busy lobby, calculating how long it would take for someone to reach her if she screamed.

“I’m Finn,” he rests a hand on his chest and pauses to give Rey a chance to catch up, “we spoke on the phone?” Rey still doesn’t quite follow. “You’re Kylo Ren’s girlfriend. I made all the travel arrangements.”

Finn extends a friendly hand for Rey to shake, which she hesitantly does. “Ok...but how do you know what I look like?”

Looking a bit ashamed, Finn sticks his hands in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Oh, well, Mr. Snoke—,” Finn extends a finger at Rey, “you remember he’s my boss?” then sticks his hand back in his pocket. “He asked me to do a little research on you.”

Rey’s head whips back, her voice indignant. “Research?”

Holding up his hands, Finn attempts to mollify Rey. “Oh, nothing illegal, just following you on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter—you know,” he shrugs, “the basics.” Finn brings a fist in front of his mouth and snickers, “You post a lot of food.”

Someone has been spying on her? Rey’s brain is buzzing. “Why would you do that—keep tabs on me?”

“Knowledge is power, Rey.” His matter-of-fact tone, and the casual use of her name, gets under her skin. “Mr. Snoke is a collector of sorts.”

“And what does that make you,” she folds her arms as the retort flies from her lips, “his curator?”

“Ha,” he untucks his hand and pulls at his dress shirt cuffs from the sleeve of his suit jacket as he continues to chuckle, “I like that. ‘His curator.’ Yes, you could say that I keep some of Mr. Snoke’s acquisitions organized.”

“Well—,” feeling violated, Rey struggles for words, “What—why does Mr. Snoke want to know anything about _me_?”

Taking a deep breath, Finn rubs at his neck, “Mr. Snoke likes to keep a firm tab on his investments. With Mr. Ren’s contract coming up for renegotiation, Mr. Snoke wanted to be fully aware of—.”

Thinking that she should switch her accounts to private, Rey’s head shoots up. “His contract?”

Finn crinkles his forehead and shifts his weight. “Yes, his ten-year contract is up at the end of the year. Did he not tell you that?”

Not wanting to admit the holes in their communication, Rey plays along. “Right, right—his contract.”

Sticking his hands back in his pocket, Finn rolls his shoulders back. “Mr. Snoke has been doing his best to convince Mr. Ren to re-sign with him for another term. He wanted to see what sort of influences might be making him so reluctant.”

“Oh.” It’s interesting that Snoke thinks of her as an influence—flattering maybe—even if it is a completely ridiculous notion. Kylo’s sudden disappearance last night starts to make more sense.

Interrupting Rey’s contemplation, Finn steps forward, a nonthreatening hand held up. “Hey, I’m sorry, nothing personal. I’d prefer not to do it, but it’s par for the course when you work for an evil bastard.”

“So why do you work for him?” Rey challenges.

“Oh, well,” Finn can’t figure out where to direct his gaze, an abashed grin on his face, “I don’t know. I guess I figure they’re all scum bags.” He shrugs and looks up at her. “Better the devil you know, and all that.”

Standing tall, Rey unfolds her arms. “That’s ridiculous. Believe it or not, there _are_ truly decent people out there. If you think he’s so evil, quit.”

Looking thoroughly rebuked, Finn calls Rey’s dare. “And what will I do then? Move to California and work for you?” Finn laughs at the ridiculousness of his own suggestion.

“Fine.” Rey calls his bluff. “Do you practice yoga?”

“No. Do you—do you —,” Finn scrambles for a way to return Rey’s hit. “know Excel?”

Feeling a bit like squabbling children, Rey rolls her eyes. “A little.”

After a heated stare down, Rey shakes her head, looking away, “This is ridiculous. I have to pee.” Shoving past Finn, Rey heads for the ladies’ room.

“Wait, wait,” Rey turns around at Finn’s call, “I’m sorry. I’m actually in your debt.”

Curling her lip, Rey looks skeptical as she puts her hands on her hips “Oh really?”

Putting _his_ hands on _his_ hips Finn continues, “Yes, _really_. You tamed the beast. Do you realize that the number of times Mr. Ren has screamed at me has gone down significantly since you fell into his lap?”

Dropping her hands limply at her sides, Rey loses her bite, “Oh.”

Reaching into his pocket, Finn pulls out a business card and steps toward Rey. “Here, if you need anything while you’re in town—.” Rey takes the card, running her hand over the smooth finish. “Really, I owe you one.”

“Well,” Rey holds the card up toward Finn before putting it in her back pocket, “Thanks.”

“Seriously, Rey,” Finn extends a hand that Rey obligingly accepts, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Grumbling something that resembles, “Nice to meet you too,” Rey nods along with her attempt at civility.

They stand there for a few awkward seconds before Rey motions down the hall to the ladies' room, “Well, I should, you know.”

“Yup, yup,” Finn excuses Rey as she makes her way the rest of the way down the hallway.

*

“There was no reason for you to slam his head into the bar top and break his nose.” Dale is putting a dollop of sauce on top of her crab cake as Rey walks back to the full table.

Kylo slices into the duck breast that sits among all the filled dishes crammed in the center of the table. “He was groping you!”

Setting the spoon back in the sauce bowl, Dale licks her finger and then wipes it on the cloth napkin in her lap. “I liked it!” She emphasizes each word, throwing them like darts in Kylo’s direction while a sinful smile spreads across her lips.

When Rey arrives at the table, Kylo is setting a portion of the duck on her plate. It already has a sampling of all the other dishes. Dale sets the crab cake sauce next to Rey’s plate. “We’re doing family style, wanted to let you sample everything.”

Pulling her seat back, Rey sits while Kylo serves himself the rest of the duck. “Oh, thank you. I’m excited to try it.”

Placing her napkin in her lap, Rey dives in, letting Dale and Kylo steer the conversation while she enjoys the delicacies of the south. That Julie & Julia quote comes to mind—the one about how whenever you eat something that’s delicious beyond imagining, the answer is always going to be _butter._ Rey thinks that southern cooking must have taken that to heart. Her jealousy over Dale, her insecurities about fitting in, her concern about her privacy being invaded—it all melts away as her mouth and lips are coated in warm, comforting _butter_.

While they eat, Rey has to restrain herself from using her fingers or talking with food in her mouth. She tries to model Kylo: resting her knife on her plate when she’s not using it, swallowing her food before taking a sip of beer or water, setting her utensils down before pulling off a bite sized section of roll. Watching Kylo and Dale, it feels like observing a native and non-native speaker. Kylo’s poise and manners come second nature to him -- they’re ingrained, and though she follows the exact same procedures as Kylo, Dale’s movements have an accent.

It hits her how similar she and Dale are. Looking over at her boyfriend, Rey almost snorts. Can anyone say _Pretty Woman_ syndrome?

Resisting the urge to soak up the buttery sauce from the scallops with another roll, Rey sets her napkin to the left of her plate, just like Kylo. He’s in the middle of another story, a hint of his accent sneaking through as he finishes his beer and uses his hands for emphasis.

“Well, that’s on you for buying me booze.” Dale wipes her mouth and then folds her dirty napkin, shrugging off his latest accusation with a twinkle in her eye.

“And was it my fault when you attempted to run me over with a golf cart?” Kylo leans in defensively, one arm folded on the table while the other rests above Rey’s knee.

Stacking the empty dishes on top of each other, Dale scoffs, “I was not going to run you over.”

Leaning in further, Kylo over enunciates, “Feared—for—my—life.”

Setting all the dirty silverware on top of the cleared plates, Dale rolls her eyes as Kylo continues, “I thought surely a demon from hell was driving the cart, but low and behold, when the breaks slammed _inches_ —,” Kylo turns to Rey, “I’m telling you Rey, _inches_ —away from ending my life, I was very surprised to find a pigtailed seven-year-old in the driver’s seat.”

“I was nine.” Dale wipes her hands on her napkin, and waves over Wex, “And I never wore pigtails.”

“Anyway,” Kylo adds his fork and knife to the pile, “there was this famous racecar driver—Dale Earnhardt—.”

Arriving to start clearing away dishes, Wex interrupts, “Dessert?”

Even though Rey is stuffed and feeling her arteries clog, her heart—or stomach—skips a beat. If they drown all the entrees in butter, imagine what they do with the desserts.

“Yes, Rey, you have to try the cobbler.” Dale sets a few sauce bowls on top of Wex’s tower before he walks away. “Bring us three cobblers.”

“A la mode?” Wex balances the dirty dishes like a circus performer spinning plates.

“Obviously.” Dale smiles at Rey like they share a secret, and the secret is saturated fats.

Ok, maybe Dale isn’t _so_ bad. Rey’s jealously of the woman has proven to be unfounded thus far. Though they share a rich history, Rey hasn’t seen any hint of a romantic thread between Kylo and Dale. In fact, Kylo has been nothing but attentive to Rey the entire meal, sliding his thumb across her shoulder blades, making sure she has enough on her plate, holding the glass carafe between his huge fingers to refill her water.

While Rey reprimands herself for being so petty, a young girl in a navy school uniform approaches the table.

“Hi, mom.” The girl, who appears to be about ten or eleven, pulls at the extra length of her backpack straps.

“Janet!” Dale stands up and wraps her arms around the girl and then gives her a quick peck on the cheek while the girl straightens her messed headband. In a year or two, the girl will be as tall as, if not taller, than her mother.

“Uh, mom. I’m not a baby. Just say hello like a normal person.” Janet shrugs her backpack off and detangles herself from her mother’s grasp, moving to the unused seat.

As Janet hangs her backpack straps on each corner of the chair, Kylo extends a large hand to the little girl. “You probably don’t remember me. I’m Kylo, a friend of your mom’s.”

Taking her seat and shaking his hand, the little woman holds herself like a miniature boss lady, full of confidence, seriousness, and poise. “I remember you. You came to my dance recital. You gave me pink roses.”

A genuine smile spreads across Kylo’s face as he releases the girl’s long fingers, “That’s right, I did. You had fewer teeth then.”

Rolling her eyes exactly like her mother had, Janet scoots the unused place setting forward, smooths out the tablecloth, and rests her folded arms on the table.

Smoothing her hand over Janet’s hair, to which Janet leans away, Dale holds a hand out toward Rey, “Janet, this is Kylo’s girlfriend, Rey. She’s visiting from California.”

Instead of a handshake, Rey holds her hand up in the air for a small wave, “Hi. It’s nice to meet you. What grade are you in? Fourth?”

“Fifth.” Janet grabs the last roll left in the basket, showing little interest in Rey.

Trying again to engage the girl, Rey moves the butter dish that is in front of her, closer to Janet. “I teach some fifth graders in my afterschool yoga class.”

When Janet doesn’t respond, Dale jumps in smiling and nodding enough for the both of them, “Janet does yoga once a week at her school.”

Pulling the bread plate to rest in front of her, Janet takes the butter and cuts off a chunk to put on her dish, still completely bored with the conversation.

Slightly embarrassed by Janet’s disengaged behavior, Dale pushes the conversation along. “Did you take the bus, or did grandpa pick you up?”

Janet breaks off a bite sized chunk of bread and butters it. “Grandpa picked me up.” She places the bread in her mouth.

Kylo, who’s been quietly amused by the exchange between mother and daughter, relaxes his sneaking smile lines and directs his attention to Dale. “How are your parents?

“Good,” Dale sighs,” But they refuse to retire and move out.”

Turning his attention to Rey, Kylo explains further. “Dale’s parents have been keeping the grounds here since before I was born. Dale grew up literally on the property.”

“I know where all the skeletons are buried,” Dale winks at Rey as Wex arrives at the table with three ramekins of cobblers, three bowls of vanilla ice cream, and three clean spoons.

“Don’t I get one?” Janet looks at the table and then at her mother.

“Actually, kid, you can have mine.” Kylo pushes his bowls toward Janet and directs his attention to Rey, holding the back of her chair with one hand, and resting his other on her thigh. “I have a practice session with the team and a press conference I’m required to attend. I’m sorry to have to leave you, but Dale,” he nods in his friend’s direction, “can call you a car to take you anywhere you want.” Kylo reaches back and pulls his wallet from his pants, removing a thick, black credit card and setting in on the table in front of her. “Go see a movie, shopping, museum—whatever you want, it’s on me.” Looking down at Dale, Kylo begins to stand from the table, “Can I trust you to take care of her this afternoon?”

“Yes,” Dale reaches through the dishes to place both her hands on Rey’s folded fingers and give her a conspiratorial smile, “but I can’t promise I’ll give her back.”

Leaning down to kiss Rey on the check, Kylo’s hot breath tickles her ear, “I’ll see you tonight. I have something in mind for later.”

With a few long strides Kylo is out of the dining room, and Rey is left with two pairs of brown eyes looking back at her.

Both of her companions loosen up their manners as they moan and lick their way through the cobbler, and for good reason. It’s one of the most delicious things she’s ever eaten.

Once the dishes are cleared, Dale leans forward, “So, what do you want to do? We have an art museum downtown, I could book you some time in our spa—”

“Actually, I noticed a lounge with a bunch of cozy chairs next to a fireplace—,” Rey motions over her shoulder. “Would you mind if I just let my food digest and hang out there?” Rey lifts her phone that’s been resting on the table throughout lunch. “I have my book on my phone. I’ll be totally content.”

“Ok, that works,” Dale glances over at her daughter who is pulling the straps of her backpack back over her shoulders, “but I’m going to check back in on you, so if you change your mind, I’m more than happy to play concierge.”

*

The fireplace is so warm, the seats so big, her stomach so full—after a couple hours of playing on her phone and reading a few chapters of her book, Rey falls asleep.

When she wakes, Dale is sitting in the opposite wingback chair. “Evenin’, sleepyhead.” Rey rights herself and checks that she didn’t drool on the upholstery. “I should have warned you, you shouldn’t drive or operate heavy machinery after that cobbler.”

Groggily, Rey rubs the sleep from under her eyes, thinking that she should probably go and check her make up in the bathroom. “Worth it.”

Dale chuckles. “You can tell a lot about a person after sharing a meal together, and when you eyed that lard crust like you wanted to make love to it, I knew for sure that I liked you.”

Finding her phone in the seat cushion, Rey checks the time: 5 o’clock. “What can I say,” she slides the phone into her back pocket, “I love food.”

“Good, good. Ben should be with someone who eats more than beef broth and a pack of cigarettes for lunch.” Dale kicks off her pumps and props her feet up on the coffee table between them.

Scooting forward to take the glass of water Dale had dropped off hours ago, Rey washes down her nap breath. “I definitely eat more than that. Though, if I stay in the south too long, I think I’ll have trouble fitting through the door.”

Snorting, Dale leans back into the chair, crossing her feet at the ankles and bringing her steepled fingers up to her lips, studying Rey. “I’ve never seen him with someone like you before.”

 _Someone like you._ Fidgeting in her chair, and hearing Leia’s judgmental voice in her head, Rey sets her glass back on the table wondering if she’ll ever be good enough for these people. “Oh, right.”

Putting a hand on each armrest, Dale leans forward, dropping her feet back on to the ground. “No, no. I mean that in the best possible way. Rey,” Dale waits for Rey to look up, “I’ve never seen that man happier.” Leaning back into her reclined position, Dale smirks, “You know he’s obsessed with you, right?”

Letting her smile break through, Rey shrugs, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Seriously. You’re doing wonders for him.” Dale leans forwards to look around her chair, checking that the coast is clear. “I saw him call his caddy by his actual name _and_ say thank you.” When Rey doesn’t look impressed enough, Dale emphasizes her point. “I’ve only heard him call his caddies colorful names like ‘dipshit’ or ‘you incompetent fucking moron.’”

“That’s good,” Rey bites back a smile as she thinks about when Kylo read Sheryl’s name off her tag before their massage.

Taking a deep breath, Dale looks into the fireplace, “Ben needs more people in his life that see him as more than just a commodity. His self-worth has always hinged on whether he wins or loses.” Dale breaks her gaze on the fire and looks at Rey, her eyes still carrying the flame, “Make sure he knows that he’s more than the sum of his accomplishments. He deserves to be loved regardless of how much he makes or what his green in regulation is.”

“I do.” Rey’s voice is a croak. Clearing it she clarifies, “I do love him. And I don’t even know what a green in regulation is.”

Dale is quick to return. “Does he know that?”

Swallowing, Rey responds. “No.”

Standing and putting her heels back on while she uses the side of the chair to balance, Dale seems much wiser than her years. “He’s had very few people who have loved him unconditionally. I think he’d appreciate knowing that you’re on that list.”

Rey bites her lip and nods.

“It was really nice to meet you, Rey,” Dale offers sincerely before rolling her shoulders back to prepare herself for the socialites and businessmen still left at the club.

Twisting in her seat and resting her head against the tall chair, Rey watches the fire. Dale is right. He deserves to know. She’s wanted to say it for weeks, but every time it was on the tip of her tongue, she turned into chicken shit and bailed. No, it’s high time she told him how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE BIG ONE. This is the first time I've written "the deed" so be gentle.

Being the only person left in the plush lounge, Rey doesn’t feel too bad for flipping her phone sideways and watching a few episodes of One Tree Hill. She considers getting up to find Dale and ask for a pair of headphones but settles on just keeping the volume low. 

As the sun falls below the horizon, the lounge lighting turns warm. Antique wall sconces, the roaring fireplace, and the outside holiday lights filtering through the big windows create a homey glow. In contrast, Rey’s face is lit with cool blue light as she huddles sideways in the large wingback chair.

A set of large hands surprises her, plucking her phone out of her loose grip. Looking up, Rey sees Kylo leaning on a folded forearm against the top of her chair. His hair is still damp and smells familiar as it tickles his collar. A duffle bag hangs off his shoulder, dropping across his black leather jacket and a fresh set of clothes.

“Hey! I was watching that!” Rey twists in her seat to rebuke Kylo as he smirks down at her.

Pulling her scarf off her lap, Rey kneels on the seat, reaching for the phone he teasingly keeps out of her reach. While she holds onto the chair with one hand, stretching with her other for the abducted device, Kylo leans in to steal a kiss. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long today.”

The chair serves as an anchor for Rey to hold on to as she leans back and brings her hand to her forehead, swooning. “It was terrible; I was fed delicious food and set next to a warm fire with access to free Wi-Fi. These accommodations are unacceptable, Mr. Ren.” 

Kissing the sarcasm from Rey’s mouth, Kylo tucks her phone into her back pocket, giving her bum a quick pat before pulling back and tossing his head toward the exit. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Grabbing her scarf, Rey steps down to the floor. “So, what do you have in store for tonight?”

Circling round to take Rey’s hand after she wraps her scarf around her shoulders, Kylo leads Rey out of the lounge. “Could you eat?”

Rolling her eyes, Rey looks disbelievingly over at Kylo. “ _ Could I eat?” _

*

Rey is flabbergasted as the rental car pulls up to the drive thru. “You said you don’t eat garbage food.”

“This,” he looks out the window at the red neon sign, apparently insulted, “is not garbage food.”

Having never seen Kylo this excited about a meal, Rey watches with wide-eyed curiosity. The smell of grease and smoke in the air suggest this isn’t going to be his usual steamed chicken breasts and broccoli. This place must be next level for her strict boyfriend to allow a cheat day.

Releasing his foot off the break, Kylo pulls the car up to the full menu board as the car in front of them drives forward. “Woah, that’s a lot of options.”

“Don’t worry, I’m ordering for you.” Kylo waits impatiently for the window to slide down as he presses the button on his door. 

The speaker cuts on, “Welcome to Cook Out. What can I get for you?”

Without consulting the board, Kylo speaks directly into the crackling box. “I want two trays, regular burgers, Cook Out style. Give me Cajun fries in one and hushpuppies in the other. For the drinks, give me a Cheerwine float—” Kylo looks back at Rey. “Do you want a milkshake?”

“Yes!” Still reeling from what he’s already ordered, Rey leans forward to look at the board. Kylo points at the blue section of the menu. Good god, he’s taken her to paradise, there’s got to be around forty different flavors. Banana pudding—no—cheesecake—no—peach. Panicked, Rey blurts, “Um, um, peanut butter fudge!”

“Good choice,” Kylo turns back to the speaker box. “A peanut butter fudge milkshake and two bottles of water.”

The takeout boxes are hot on her lap though the plastic bag, but she hardly notices, ascending to another plane of existence as she tries the milkshake. Kylo drives while Rey sips from her Styrofoam cup, telling herself each sip is her last before they eat.

After a short drive, Kylo pulls into parking lot where each lamp is decorated with an illuminated, red bowed wreath. As he circles around, Rey sees a large metal sign with “Naboo Park” punched out. It’s probably fifteen feet tall and creates a cute entrance for the park-goers to walk under. It’s draped with twinkling garland and three of the same wreaths that are adorning each light in the parking lot.

Putting the car in park so they are facing the entrance, Kylo unclicks his belt and turns to seek Rey’s approval while he shrugs out of his coat. “This is Naboo park. My parents used to bring me here when I was a kid. I thought you might like it.

From their seats Rey can see families and couples, dressed for the season, drifting in and out from under the sign. She hears a small, decorated train whistle as it takes people on its route around the park. A few vendors are set up under pop-up canopies and positioned around a green round building selling what Rey smells might be kettle corn and apple cider. “What is that building over there?”

“A carousel.” Kylo takes the bag from Rey’s lap, the plastic crinkling as he shoves it down the sides of the Styrofoam boxes, pulling out the napkins tucked inside. “Would you like to ride it?”

“YES!” Rey turns in her seat just as Kylo pops the lid on the first container. The smell of fried food fills the car, and her mouth starts to fill with saliva. 

Handing the tray to Rey, Kylo opens the second container. Holding up a fat, little, sausage-shaped fried thing, Rey looks inquisitively at Kylo, “What is it?”

Popping a seasoned fry in his mouth, Kylo looks over at Rey as he picks up the foil-wrapped burger. “Fried cornmeal dough.”

Taking a bite, Rey nods in approval. “Not bad.” She shoves the rest in her mouth as she mirrors Kylo in picking up her burger. As she unwraps it, a bit of juice starts to leak out the bottom. 

In the middle of his first bite, Kylo does something she’s never seen him do before, speak with a mouth full of food. “Yeah, watch out, it’s a bit messy.” He hands her a few napkins and then wipes his own chin with the crumpled napkin he’s keeping in his fist. He takes another bite with his huge mouth before the first is even swallowed.

As Rey unwraps her burger, she discovers the masterpiece that is “cook-out style.” Chili, slaw, mustard and onions are all seeping out the sides of the bun. Taking her first bite, Rey closes her eyes, rolling them into the back of her head as she moans, “Oh my god, I love you.”

Pausing as he brings a fry to his mouth, Kylo licks his glossy lips, chuckling, “Was that for me or the burger?”

_ Fuck. _

Freezing with a mouth full of beef, Rey looks at Kylo like a deer caught in the headlights. She sets the burger down, carefully and thoroughly chewing her food, while she wipes her hands and then reaches for a bottle of water. Cracking the lid, Rey spins the cap off and gulps down the water.

Kylo eyes her playfully as he wipes the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand before takes the second bottle.

Using her tongue to clear the remaining food in her teeth, Rey looks apologetically at Kylo. “I’m so sorry, that’s not how that was supposed to come out.”

He lifts an amused eyebrow while he steels one of her hushpuppies and pops the crisped batter between his smirking lips. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh,” Rey looks down at the plate of food in her lap and shrugs. “Um, both?” 

His cheeks are still full of the partially chewed food when her response wipes the smirk off his face. 

Picking the burger back up, Rey preens that she’s shocked him into silence. She knows he loves her; he’ll occasionally whisper it into her hair when he thinks she’s asleep, but he’s held back saying it to her conscious face, waiting until Rey was ready to hear such intimacy in the daylight.

While she looks for the best place to wrap her little mouth around the huge burger, Rey goads him further. “Though, the jury is still out on which one I love more.” She raises her own cheeky eyebrow and takes an enormous bite.

His throat bobs, forcing down his mouthful, and then he’s popping a kiss on Rey’s greasy lips. 

She has to keep herself from laughing so as not to choke on the mouthful of food, but in that moment, Rey knows she’s hopelessly in love.

“Ok, but how about this?” Kylo uses his tongue to clean food from teeth as he reaches for his drink and hands it to Rey. “Me or the drink?”

Sipping through the straw, Rey is met with a carbonated drink that tastes like the hillbilly cousin of Dr. Pepper and Cherry Coke. Along with the sweet syrup, creamy vanilla swirls along her tastebuds as the carbonation burns pleasantly down her throat. “Oh, the drink. Definitely the drink.”

Taking his cup back, Kylo shakes his head, smiling to himself as he sips. “Harsh, Rey. Harsh.”

Wiping one of her hands, Rey reaches out for his forearm, exposed below his pushed-up sleeves, as he sets the drink in the cupholder. “Seriously, though.” He looks up at her touch and change of tone. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while,” Rey looks out the windshield, “and I was waiting for a more romantic moment,” she looks back at him, a dirty napkin in her other hand and a trey of about ten thousand calories balanced on her lap, “but you should know, I’m absolutely, most ardently,” his lips quirk at the reference, his eyes reflect the twinkling lights, “in love with you.”

Just about spilling the food on his lap and hers, Kylo reaches across the center console, wraps his fingers around her neck, his thumb pressed into her cheek, and kisses Rey with a startling ferocity. He tastes like chargrilled meat, which makes Rey smile into his kiss.

Still holding her face, Kylo releases her lips but stares into her eyes, all while she’s still grasping a soiled napkin and keeping her takeout box from toppling onto the floormats. “Rey Niima, y ou have bewitched me body and soul. And I love...I love...I love you.”

A tear slides down Rey’s cheek, and Kylo gathers it with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her once again. After a few tender and well lubricated kisses, Kylo sits back into his seat, offering the Cheerwine float to Rey.

Accepting the cup and wiping away another tear, Rey chuckles, “So, now what?”

Picking his burger back up and peeling the foil back, Kylo looks down at their trays. “We stuff our faces,” he takes a bite and looks up through the windshield, speaking out of the side of his full mouth, “walk around the park, get you a ride on the carousel—.” He chews a few times, licking the corners of his mouth. “And then I’m taking you back to my room to fuck you into the mattress.” 

Cheerwine goes into her brain, or at least it feels like it does. Rey scrambles for a napkin and embarrassingly wipes the soda coming out of her nose. Kylo just chews, his smug mouth grinning back at her as he reaches for her milkshake.

*

Reluctantly, Rey tosses their leftovers in the trash bin just outside the entrance to the park. Kylo tucks her into his side as they pass under the sign. “We can go again. I promise to fill you up multiple times before we leave.” Shocked at what she thinks might be an inuendo, Rey flips her head up at Kylo. He just looks down at her like he’s just remarked on the weather before he kisses her on the forehead. “Carousel?” 

*

With his hands in his coat pockets, Kylo follows Rey as she weaves through the animal choices trying to decide. “Which one was your favorite as a kid?” Rey holds a gold pole and looks back at Kylo, pretty sure she wants this black pony with a red saddle.

Nodding toward the horse at her side, Kylo releases one hand to zip up his jacket. “That one.”

“Wait! Really?” Rey looks over her shoulder as she puts a foot in the black stirrup at the bottom and swings her leg over top. “I can’t believe I picked your horse to ride.”

Leaning against the rump of Rey’s horse, Kylo moves closer to whisper in her ear while she’s looking up at the illuminated bulbs mounted to the blue beams of the carousel. “Your tits are going to look so pretty while you ride my cock.”

There’s no mistaking this one. Catching her reflection in the mirrors mounted to the center of the carousel, Rey watches her eyes grow wide as saucers while Kylo looks almost bored to be there. He’s never talked this way to her before, but the image he’s planted in her mind makes her squirm as she straddles the wooden horse.

*

Holding hands, Rey and Kylo walk over the first of a double set of bridges set over a small, picturesque river. Its rails are wrapped with white lights and dripping with evergreen and red bows. 

Leaning against the rail with her fingers around the cold metal, Rey watches the train full of excited children chug alongside the riverbank.

Kylo stands behind her, enveloping her in his arms as he buries his nose in her hair and inhales from the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Thank you for being so patient with me on this trip. I’m sorry about last night.”

Not ready to disclose her conversation with Finn, Rey spins around in Kylo’s arms to face him. She lifts a hand to his temple to brush a breeze-blown lock back into his thick hair. “Everything ok? You seemed upset before you left.”

Releasing his arms, Kylo puts his hands in his pockets, tossing his hair before looking past Rey at the moving water. “I haven’t told you this, but my contract with Snoke is up at the end of the year. He’s been pressuring me to sign with him again.”

A few strands of Rey’s hair blow across her face in the winter wind. She reaches up to tuck them behind her ear. “Oh. Have you decided what you want to do?” Rey remembers the picture of Snoke she found during her sleuthing. His beady eyes hinted at his various nefarious activities and Rey doesn’t understand how Kylo—or Ben—had been convinced to spend a decade of his life in servitude to that troll. It especially doesn’t make sense that, when given the opportunity to get as far away from him as possible, Kylo is still dragging his feet.

“Yes. I told him I’m not signing.” Kylo pulls a hand out of his pocket to catch the same strand that the wind has pulled loose again and tuck it behind Rey’s ear.

“You’re not?” Rey’s voice cracks, relief flooding her veins as he pockets his hand again and looks past her to the rustling trees along the banks. 

“I signed with him the first time because I thought I was out of options, that into a corner with my mistakes, and that accepting his hand and shedding Ben Solo for Kylo Ren was the only way to fix what I’d destroyed. But I’m done with that man. I’m tired of his cold fingers on the back of my neck, directing my steps.” Kylo pauses, looking down at Rey. “And then there’s you,” his hard features soften as a wistful smile crosses his face. “You and your crystals and salt lamps,” he huffs a breath of laughter as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Your love and forgiveness,” he threads his finger from her temples into her hair. “You believe in everyone and you teach them to believe in themselves. I’ve never met anyone like you, Rey.” With his hand now behind her head, he presses her cheek to his chest as he holds her against himself and kisses the top of her head. “I know you fell in love with Kylo Ren, but do you think you could learn to love Ben Solo as well?”

Lifting her head, Rey looks proudly up at her man, “Well, from what I’ve seen so far, Ben Solo was just a big nerd—and I love nerds.” Rey lowers her head and rests it back on Kylo’s chest, listening to his chuckle as he squeezes her extra tight.

Looking to the side while they continue to embrace each other, the train whistle interrupting the distant music of the carousel, Rey notices that the lights on the bridge seem to burn a path through the darkness—starting in shadows on one end and ending in the well-lit festivities of the park. 

“But seriously, if you want to be Ben Solo again, I’m not going anywhere.” Rey pulls her hands off his waist and wraps them around his neck, tilting back to look at him as she threads her fingers through his hair. “I’ll be by your side no matter what your name is.”

Trusting in his hands on her back, Rey arches as he leans down to kiss her. He takes his time to lazily trace his acceptance of her offer with his tongue. 

Breaking their seal long enough for a breath, Rey licks the taste of him off her lips. “Should I call you Ben now?”

His lips graze hers, sparks of electricity flying as he hums a sinful laugh. “I want you to moan “Ben” while I’m lapping at your dripping pussy.”

Swallowing her gasp at his audacious remark, Ben swings Rey to the side and dips her. With thanks to her recent hours on the mat, Rey’s body easily moves and bends to his will. He kisses her there until she’s smiling too hard to keep her lips puckered. 

Standing her back up, Rey rests a hand on the rail while she takes several deep breaths, waiting for her equilibrium and composure to return. Ben offers her his arm, which she accepts, holding his bicep through his leather jacket as they start down the path back to the light.

“Home?” Ben places his other hand on top of hers. “Or should we take another turn around the gardens?”

Doing her best to keep her voice low enough that passing children won’t hear, Rey tilts her head toward Ben. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She laughs at the ridiculous suggestion, ready to shove her pants down and let him have her in the shadows of the nearest tree. “Home. Definitely home.”

*

The car still smells like burgers and fries when they get back in and start the drive home. Rey’s practically vibrating with anticipation as she considers how a Pavlovian response to Cook Out wouldn’t be such a terrible thing.

After a torturously long ride home, Rey stares greedily at Kylo’s hand on the gear shift, wetting her lips as he puts the car into park and turns the key on the engine. Before he has a chance to open her door, Rey is falling out of the car and practically skipping up the stone pathway to the front door. The Christmas lights on the front of the house reflect off the dark windows and empty driveway. Jumping on the balls of her feet and blowing warm air into her folded hands, Rey calls from the porch. “Do you have a key?”

Her exuberance tugs at the corner of his mouth as he walks up the path with his hands in the pockets. “It should be open.” 

“But—,” Rey looks at the glistening knob and then back at Ben with bewilderment, “I don’t think anyone is home.”

Stepping up and past Rey, Ben opens the unlocked door. He crosses the threshold of the empty house and then looks back over his shoulder at his confused girlfriend. “Are you coming inside?”

Following his assured steps into the dark entry, Rey babbles, “So—they just don’t lock their door?” Kylo reaches over Rey’s head and swings the door shut. Hard. The wreath on the outside of the door bounces against the force as Rey’s body tunes to the changed atmosphere. Ben is only lit by the lights filtering in from either sidelight next to the door. He looks like a wolf approaching through moonbeams. The hair on her arm stands on end as her body senses impending danger.

Swallowing her trepidation, Rey looks up at a ferocious Ben and chirps, “Aren’t they afraid someone will—.”

Indifferent to her question, Ben shoves Rey up against the door with so much intensity she worries he’s shattered her phone screen. His thick thigh wedges between her legs, his hips pinning her helplessly to the wall. Though his body is humming with potential destruction, his hands carefully cradle her delicate jaw and neck as he captures her lips in his. He smells like night air and pheromones. 

Recovering from the shock of his sudden movement, Rey places her hands on his leather clad forearms, getting drunk on his intoxicating energy. With a light buzz, Rey fumbles for his jacket zipper. The purr of its slow decent down the front of his tense body fills the empty entry. Gripping each side, the ragged teeth digging into her palms, Rey pulls him closer, grinding her awakened nerves up his flexed leg in the process. 

As she begins to peel the jacket down his broad shoulders, Ben pulls back to change his angle and slant his lips over hers. His thumb traces along her cheek like she’s the softest think he’s ever touched. 

Lifting to her tiptoes, Rey rides his thigh again, looking to stoke the ember that is sparking between her legs. He nips at her bottom lip in response, and her ember bursts into a flame.

She tries to pull the jacket down further, an urgent need to be closer to his primed flesh, but it gets stuck at his biceps. He’s reluctant to take his hands off her but compromises by releasing them one at a time to help free his arms of the jacket.

Ben takes it from her and throws it in the direction of the wall tree while Rey fumbles with the scarf around her neck. Freeing her from his mass, Ben takes a step back to help Rey unwrap herself from the fabric. She bows her head forward as deceivingly gentle fingers unwrap it from behind her neck. Pulling it free, he lays it gracefully over the stair banister.

They take a beat, staring at each other in the dark, not touching. Their soft pants set a rhythm like a roller coaster car climbing up to the precipice. Rey knows, once his hands glide over her skin again, there’s no turning back, they’ll fall, and fall fast. She hovers there, in that moment, her heart thundering away, while her stomach prematurely starts to flip, terrified but excited. She wants this, has wanted this, and it’s a breath away. Nodding ever so slightly, Rey nudges the car down the peak. 

Taking advantage of her now exposed neck, Ben steps back into Rey to lavish the untouched patch of skin with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He holds her around the waist with one firm hand and braces the other against the door. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head, her mouth dropping open as the melody of her pleasure leaves her lips. She has to hold on to either of his deltoids to keep herself from sinking straight to the floor as he marks her skin. 

As she starts to go weak in the knees, Ben reaffirms his thigh’s position between her legs, letting her rest some of her weight on him. He takes one of her knees and holds it up to his waist while his other hand looks for the hem of her sweater. Finding that she’s wearing a tank top underneath the sweater, Ben sticks his fingers into the waist of Rey’s jeans to pull the extra layer of defense free. She wants to whine that his hand doesn’t go further, but Rey reminds herself that only with a proper warm up can her body explore the space of a new position.

Switching back to her mouth, Ben’s pace gathers steam as his kisses become more demanding—exacting what her wants from her, what is his to take. His hand snakes up her waist, her ribcage, finally squeezing her waiting breast in his palm. Moaning into his mouth, Rey finds her footing so she can hook her raised leg around his waist and free up his other hand. 

Releasing one of her hands from his upper arm, Rey untucks the rest of her tank top. Ben takes the hint and sticks his other hand up her shirt with less finesse. Both of her tits in his hands, Rey lets her head fall back against the door, severing their kiss, as he kneads them with his expert fingers. 

Grateful she’d decided a padded bra wasn’t necessary with a sweater and huge scarf, Rey feels her nipples pebble against the meaty flesh of his palms. Rose had helped her order a weeks’ worth of new, cheap, slutty bras for the trip. Today’s choice is forest green and completely see-through. 

Smiling, Rey knows exactly how he’ll react to the new undergarment. She’s seen it before. His eyes will turn dark like wet river stones, and his lips will snarl like she’s an ensnared rabbit about to be eaten up by the big bad wolf. She can’t wait.

Shifting his hips and removing his knee from between her legs, Ben pulls his hands out of Rey’s sweater to rest on her waist, looking curiously at her smirk, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Rey panders, looking sinister. 

Placing her hands around Ben’s neck, Rey jumps to climb him like a koala in a tree.

He yelps at her sudden movement but catches her and holds her ass in his strong hands. He pushes her back into the door, his lips crashing into hers as he uses his weight to hold her in place. While rubbing his hands languidly back and forth from her ass, to the back of her knees, Ben starts to simulate their inevitable act as his body moves in waves against her wet shore.

Moving her hands up the back of his neck, Rey liberates her lips from his domination in order to catch her breath. She threads her fingers through his silky, wavy strands, her cries punctuated by each roll of his hips.

“Upstairs,” she manages to say between whimpers.

Leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Rey holds on while Ben turns them both toward the stairs. His hand slaps blindly against the wall while he kisses her over and over, short, famished mouthfuls like he’s going to eat her alive. Finding a switch, Ben flips it, but the only lights that come on are the ones intertwined with the garland sweeping up the stairs. 

Following the light, Ben purposefully climbs the stairs with Rey in his arms. He pauses once, leaning against the wall and changing his tactic from taking manageable pieces of her to swallowing her in one go. He’s unable to keep ascending the stairs as he takes his fill, as if he couldn’t possibly consume her and remember how to walk at the same time. 

Finally reaching his door, Ben frees a hand to turn the knob behind Rey. He uses his foot to kick the door open as he replaces his hand on Rey’s back, deepening their hundredth kiss of the evening. He steps through and slams the door shut with his hip. 

As soon as they are privately behind the closed door, Rey grabs the hem of her tops and pulls them off her body in one fluid motion. They drop unceremoniously to the floor in a tangle heap as Ben freezes, his eyes glued to her exposed nipples beneath the shear fabric, not even noticing the vine and leaf detailing stitched into the straps and snaking around each cup.

“Do you like it—it’s new.” Rey looks down at her practically naked breasts, and then at Ben’s hypnotized face. It’s exhilarating, the way he looks at her body, like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. It makes her feel like a goddess, and he’s come to worship in her temple. 

He looks up reverently, meeting her divine eyes, “Yes.” He’s a simple man—a man willing to make any offering she demands.

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Ben’s shins press into the side of the mattress as he drops Rey. As soon as she stops bouncing, Rey is kicking off her ankle boots and unzipping her jeans. Ben watches, his hands flexing at his sides while a tempest brews in his eyes. As she wiggles the tight denim down her hips, exposing the matching thong, Ben crouches down to assist her in the speedy removal of the offensive garment. 

Turning the pants inside out, Ben shucks them from her legs, taking her socks with them. She watches on propped elbows as her pants land on the floor behind Ben. She bites her lip when she looks down the length of her undressed body to find Ben looking tantalized. He might as well be licking his chops as Rey fights the urge to shimmy up the bed and out of his threatening reach.

Taking her possessively by the ankles, Ben quickly pulls Rey across the bedspread until the back of her knees are filled with the edge of the bed. A nervous giggle escapes her bruised lips as she props herself back up.

Thinking that it’s high time he removes more of his clothes, Rey lifts a foot and pokes at one of his ridiculously large pecks. “Take off your shirt.”

Startling Rey, Ben wraps his hand firmly around Rey’s calf and starts to lay gentle, succulent kisses up her leg, his five o’clock shadow scraping sensuously along her heightened nerves. He leaves an inflamed path from her ankle to her inner thigh, stopping short before reaching her apex and then repeating the process on the other side. On the next round, his route doesn’t move past her knees, and instead of skipping her quaking center, he places a chaste kiss across her moistened slit.

Her giggles are replaced with a choked rattling of, “Oh, you don’t—.” Her head falls back, and she struggles to keep herself on her elbows as the scrap of sheer cotton does nothing to shield her from his hot, humid breath.

Ever since hearing that he’d paid a—that someone had—she hadn’t been able to bring herself to perform the act again. It didn’t seem fair to let him when she didn’t know if she’d be able to reciprocate. 

Not bothering to lift his head from where he sucks another love bite into the sensitive skin of her thigh, marking her yet again, Ben’s voice rumbles through her body, “Shut up, Rey.”

Her thoughts blur as he grabs her hips and ass and pulls her further down the bed, literally kneeling at her feet. He begins his sacrament by kissing his way down the vines and leaves sewn onto the waist and edges of her thong. His continued exhales scorch her exposed lips and make her breath catch. As he nuzzles his patrician nose across the thin material, Rey fists the sheets and closes her eyes to brace herself, unsure what to expect.

Ben places an unwavering, open-mouth kiss straight over her dripping chasm. Rey clenches her knees together and yowls through pressed lips in response. She can practically hear his ego laughing maniacally as he pauses his ministrations to coax her stiff legs to relax. She feels so vulnerable, her most private area on display, but so desperate for him to continue. Not daring to open her eyes or look down and ruin the moment, Rey surrenders to him and relaxes her knees wider and wider until she’s splayed like a pinned butterfly before him.

This time, he licks a searing stripe of pleasure from the bottom to the top of the small triangle of mesh. She can’t control her mewls this time, especially as he kisses, sucks, and licks over every inch of her underwear. Turning her head to the side, Rey tries to bury her uncontrollable noises in a pillow.

Spreading his hands across her entire belly, Ben pleads, “Rey, don’t. Let me hear you.”

Nodding silently, Rey turns her head to the ceiling, her eyes still squeezing shut as she takes a stuttered breath.

Keeping his enormous hand on her stomach, Ben slides his thumb under the fabric drenched in her moisture and his saliva, beginning to caress her folds. He dips into her crevasse and when Rey tries to arch off the bed in response to this invasion, he holds her firmly in place. 

This, she knows this, and she loves this—his masterful hands. Reassured, Rey knows this part is survivable, she’s done it before. But when he releases the hand on her belly to hold the thong and her feminine folds to the side, circling her clit with his tongue while a finger slides deep inside her, Rey thinks surely this is the end.

If she is going to die, this is quite a way to go. Rey’s moans grow louder and more ragged as he laps at her throbbing cunt. She looks down, her eyes popping out of her head as he sucks on her clit—she didn’t know that was a thing.

She needs him—needs to touch him. Scratching her nails into his scalp, Rey calls out his name while he continues to do god knows what down there. It’s getting harder to differentiate—all of it blending together into an inferno that will liquify her insides at any moment. “Oh my fucking god, Kylo—Ben. Oh fuck, I don’t care what your name is, just don’t stop doing whatever it is you’re doing.” She is going to melt into a puddle of lava and burn through the floorboards. “It feels so good.” She grabs handfuls of his thick hair and encourages him close, deeper, willing his tongue and fingers to turn her to ash. “I can’t—oh my god—oh fuck—oh fuck, fuck, fuck—. How are you—”

There is chuckle at her opening as he pauses his attentions.

She tries to lift her head off the bed and look down at him, his mop of shiny black hair falling across his blown eyes as he glances up and licks her juices from his quirked lips. The sight of him mid feast, engorged on her essence, is too much for Rey to process and her head falls back on the bed.

She is a powder keg, and he continues to pour gasoline everywhere as he pushes two sizable fingers in and out, curving to stroke her inner walls and flicking his tongue back and forth over her nub. 

Even though she knows his face is already drenched, and that she’s probably making a spot on his bed with how wet she is, Rey can’t bring herself to be self-conscious or care—care about anything but the pleasure his wicked lips and tongue are giving her. She’s torn between living in this moment forever, on a continual loop, or moving forward, knowing that he’s taking her to an orgasm like no orgasm she’s ever felt. 

The rational part of her mind wants to tell him to stop, that it’s too much, that she doesn’t know if she can do it and that she’s afraid she won’t ever come back from it—but Rey’s body has other ideas. Taking over, it fills her mouth with more desperate words. “Ben—Ben, make me come, Ben. I’m going to come so hard. I want to be your good girl. Make me come, please.”

Lifting his face and wiping it on the expensive fabric of his dress shirt, Ben releases the thong, his fingers still inside her with lingering, slow pumps. 

Panting like an animal in heat, Rey mumbles and squirms, “Please, please,” as he snakes a hand up her naked stomach. Gripping the fabric of her green bra by the vines and leaves that frame her breast, Kylo pulls the cup with enough force that a tear cuts through the room. Her nipple lays exposed to the air, peaking as Rey trembles with euphoric anticipation, while the flimsy material slumps to the side.

Keeping his hand at her core, the same tortuous rhythm keeping her in a purgatory between extinguishing and igniting the explosion, Ben crawls over Rey, one knee on the bed while he kisses her with her desire fresh on his lips. Again, she could care less, her baser instincts winning out over any sense of propriety. There is only this, what she needs. Nothing registers outside the compulsion to come.

Kissing Ben back with slopping, unrestrained kisses, Rey scrapes her fingernails down his neck and across his back, wishing his shirt was off so she could emphasize the way he’s making her feel by marking him herself. 

Accentuating his last few kisses, as if to leave her with a bit extra to tide her over until he returns, Ben scoots himself down and attaches himself to her naked breast. He alternates between biting and laving at her tender peaks while the thumb of the hand still inside her presses insistently onto her clit. He already knows her nipples are the key to unlocking the final chamber, and as he switches his attention to minister likewise to the covered breast, Rey erupts. 

She is a volcano, and the magma that has been pressurized and heated in her very core explodes. No longer a being unto herself, Rey lets herself be carried away on the hot current, happy to move slowly down the mountain top and become one with the new landscape.

As her breathing evens out, Rey peaks through her lashes to see where the orgasm has taken her. She lays limp on the bed, her elbows bent, her hands by her head. Extending her legs, Rey notices that she’s not just gotten a spot on the bed, she’s soaked it. 

Before she can worry about having potentially orgasmed so hard she’s peed herself, Rey’s eyes open fully to see Ben standing at the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his shoes. She lays there, incapable of moving, the lava starting to cool and stiffen, as he tosses it and starts on his pants. She watches in a daze while he pulls them and his briefs down in one swift movement.

Stepping out of them, Ben stands there, completely nude, a statue meant for her perusal. She could sit on a bench, in a marble hall, and stare at him for hours. He’s a masterpiece, sculpted in the image of the Gods—hard muscles and long bones, ivory skin and noble features, an ideal for men to aspire to, though they will never achieve it. 

Wanting to reach out and touch him, even if doing so would scorch her mere mortal flesh, Rey holds an inviting hand out to him. “I need you.”

Placing his knees between her still spread legs, and holding himself up on his palms, Ben looms over Rey. Lifting her shoulders off the bed, Rey reaches back to unclip her bra, quickly discarding it and then wiggling out of her thong so she can bare herself fully to Ben. This is how they are meant to be, flesh upon flesh, soul meeting soul, bodies becoming one.

With his hair falling forward, Ben leans down to press a tender kiss on Rey’s lips. He lifts back up with thoughtful eyes, “We can stop at any point. Ok?”

Lifting her hands to tuck his hair behind both much too large ears, Rey smiles wistfully, and nods, feeling like her heart might burst with how much she loves him. While he drugs her with slow, luscious kisses, Rey moves her hands over his back, shoulders, arms—cataloging each one of his muscles. They’re hers now—hers to touch, to kiss, to trace with her fingers. She loves each mole, each dark hair, each cell that compiled together make the person she wants to spend forever with. How did she get so lucky?

Letting her fingers ghost down his chest, Rey takes his erection in one hand and wraps her other hand around his back to grab the ass she’s been admiring daily. His head falls forward, strands untucking themselves as he nearly collapses onto Rey. He moans into her neck as she strokes the velvet-wrapped shaft up and down, feeling him harden like steel with every pump. 

“Oh god, Rey. Your little hands feel so good around my cock.” He kisses blindly at whatever skin he can find, and she tightens her hold, swiping her thumb across the top and smearing precum all around his bulging head. Mingled with muffled groans into her skin, Ben whispers unfiltered word of adoration. “I love you so fucking much. You looked so beautiful squirting all over my hand. I could watch you do that every day of my life.”

Ready to give him everything that she has, Rey spreads her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed and guiding him to her entrance. He lifts himself onto his forearms, his manhood hovering between her blossomed petals, while she moves her hands to brace on his shoulders.

Ben looks patiently down at her, his flexed arms twitching as he restrains himself, and asks with his eyes if she’s ready. As they breathe each other’s air, their need bloated with suspense, time stands still as they stand on the edge of cliff. After lifting her head up to kiss him once more, a good-bye kiss before they see each other at the bottom, Rey licks her lips and shakes her head yes.

With a shallow roll of his hips, a shaky Ben submerses the head of his cock between her walls, his eyes closing in the concentration of going slow. Rey moves a hand to tuck his hair behind one ear, tracing her thumb over the shell of it as she encourages him to keep going with her caress. 

With another gentle wave, he pushes himself further inside, looking up to check in with her. “I’m ok,” she whispers, lifting her head to kiss her assurance into his lips.

She’s more than ok, she’s still blissed out and relaxed from the best orgasm of her life, as her body easily surrenders to his intrusion. 

Ben’s weight presses into her, shielding her from the world as his arm slips around her waist to hold her tight. Rey’s never felt safer as he fills her more. 

With a final jerk of his hips, Ben bottoms out, his dewy forehead resting on Rey’s. Giving Rey a moment to adjust to his size, Ben holds himself painfully still. He props himself on one arm while the hand around her waist holds her so tight it seems like he needs to reassure himself that she isn’t going anywhere. He lets out a labored breath and lifts his head, “I’m going to move now, ok?”

Taking an account on how she’s doing, Rey realizes that she’s ok. She is stretched, but the burn feels satisfying, like arriving in a difficult yoga pose. “Ok,” she whispers.

Kissing her, Ben gives an experimental thrust, retracting only slightly before filling her back up. A small whimper squeaks from the back of Rey’s throat.

“Are you in pain?” Ben freezes, looking down with concern.

Shaking her head with her eye closed, Rey responds, “No, no. I’m ok. That was a happy noise.” 

She opens her eyes to find a smug smirk growing across Ben’s face as he looks down at her. He releases her waist and braces himself with both hands on either side of her head. His muscles flex across his chest. “How about this?” His restraint lessens as he pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into her, hitting her deeper than before. The friction of his length sliding along her walls, and his cock hitting her inner most nerve endings, unfurls another gasp from Rey’s lips.

Pressing her mouth into a line, Rey nods and hums a “hm, hum.”

A wicked grin wrinkles the corners of his eyes. Ben smashes his mouth over Rey’s, his lower half mimicking the top as he shoves his tongue down her throat, settling into a more demanding rhythm. 

Fingertips pressing into his back muscles with one hand and her other gripping the back of his neck, Rey holds on as he pummels her with his glorious hammer. Staring with wide eyes at the ceiling with his face nuzzled into her neck, his hair tickling her collar bone, the same phrase plays over and over in her mind, “I’m having sex. I’m having sex. OH MY GOD, I’m having sex.” 

Lifting her knee higher, Ben slides a hand to her ass and squeezes hard as the position shift sinks his thrusts deeper, making Rey’s back arch off the bed in bliss. He too appears to enjoy the added depth as his groan reverberates through her bones.

Sliding almost all the way out, Ben kisses across Rey’s shoulder and down her chest, alternating between malevolent bites and repentant kisses. Just as she’s about to beg him to fill her back up, he puts almost her entire breast in his mouth, sucking her into oblivion. Using his tongue to tease at her nipple as he slams back into her, Rey worries that this might in fact be the rapture.

Wondering if God will also find it ironic that she’s losing her virginity during the end of times, Rey sings praises to his name as Ben switches his benedictions to the other breast. “Oh--oh god, oh my god, oh my  _ fucking _ god.”

Ben lifts her leg until it rests over his shoulder, and Rey is extremely grateful she kept up her flexibility during recovery as Ben slows his tempo to a leisurely, but torturous pace. She didn’t think he could possess her any more than he has, but the new position connects their bodies in a euphoria Rey didn’t know was possible.

Her teased womb starts to flutter in response to his skilled attention, the pressure that had caused her previous eruption beginning to restore.

When his thumb starts to circle her clit and his gyrations turn punishing, Rey is sure a new wave of lava is about to coming crashing down over the still cooling rocks. 

He ambushes her mouth with crazed kisses, a man losing all his refinement when faced with his favorite meal. 

Certain that he’s growing even harder and thicker, Rey digs her nails into Ben’s skin as he leans into her, one hand on her raised thigh, the other gripping bruises into her hip, while he erotically humps into her taut sex.

There’s a spark, and something ignites inside Rey. It’s not fire, or an explosion, it’s electricity—lightning. Her skin sizzles as he thrusts two more times inside her and then grips his fingerprints into her skin. Ben releases her leg, and she kicks and squirms beneath him like a billion volts of electricity are lighting her up like a Christmas tree. Her mouth falls open but the only sound in the room is Ben groaning through clenched teeth, his hips frozen in place as her spasming pussy rings every last bit of him inside her.

He collapses on top of her, leaving lazy kisses between his panting breaths on her jaw. The current dissipates off Rey’s tingling skin. They did it—they had sex—and it was better than she could have ever imagined. The orgasms were great—mind-blowing even—but there is something she can’t quite put words to, a feeling in her chest. It almost hurts with how full it feels. 

With her eyes stinging, Rey strokes the back of his head, playing with the damp curls at the back of his neck as she swallows the lump in her throat. 

“I love you so much Rey,” still inside her, he places a tender kiss on her neck.

Attempting to hide the emotion if her voice, Rey fills her lungs—the weight of his body on hers comforting in the way that feels like being tucked tightly into her childhood bed—and whispers. “I love you too.”

His hand moves to thread through her hair as he breathes her in like she’s oxygen and he’s a starving flame. “Move in with me.”

“Oh—,” her voice catches through her tight throat.

Pushing himself up on his forearm, the hand in her hair moving to her temple to smooth back the disheveled strays, Ben pierces her with his amber eyes, his tone serious. “When we get back to LA, move in with me Rey—I need you, and I don’t want you to ever wake up alone.”

Lifting herself off the bed, Rey kisses Ben’s stupid, wonderful, beautiful face as she wraps her arms around his neck. He threads his arms between her and the mattress, lifting her and rolling her on top of him. Smiling through joyful kisses, Rey giggles at the sudden flip, her hair covering them both.

Sitting up to toss her hair to one side, Rey holds herself up with her hands splayed across his huge chest as she straddles his still hard cock inside her. Looking down at where they are joined and then up at Ben, Rey bites her lip and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Are you—can you—you still feel--.”

Instead of speaking, Ben holds Rey by the waist and flexes his rippling abdomen. His dick twitches inside her, giving all the answer she needs. She watches his cheeks round in the cockiest of grins, “Do you need another ride?”

Pinching his nipple, Ben’s lets out a surprised, “Hey!” before he roars with laughter and wraps a firm hand behind Rey’s neck, forcing her snickering lips down to his.

The door downstairs slams shut, “Ben? Ben, are you guys home?”

Rey sits back up and frantically looks toward the door, which is definitely not locked and not in reach. Ben shakes his head and presses a finger to his lips as Rey looks anxiously back at him.

Heeled footsteps start up the stairs, “Ben, did you guys eat? Your dad and I are going to order Chinese. Would you and Rey like some?”

Crossing her arms over her chest and attempting to crawl off Ben, Rey’s eyes grow wide when Ben holds her in place with his strong hands and thrusts up into her. Still extremely sensitive, Rey cries out at the friction. Slapping her hand over her mouth, Rey shoots daggers at Ben as she tries to cover herself with the remaining arm.

Gentle knocks on the door break her severe gaze on Ben. She looks back at the inch of wood separating Leia from her very naked—very impaled by her son—self. A cut out of a topless woman straddling a hotrod smirks back at her, as if laughing about the fact that the door could swing open at any moment.

Starting a slow, rhythmic roll of his hips, Ben grins iniquitously while he answers his mother. “No, thank you. We already ate.” He gives nothing away with his voice, making it sound completely normal, even a little tired as Rey uses both hands to cover the shrieks that each tantalizing thrust elicits. 

“Are you sure?” her voice sounds right up against the door, “Rey said she liked egg rolls. We could order a few extra to put in the fridge for later.”

Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Rey taps Ben’s chest and nods emphatically. He wrinkles his brows and mouths “really?” Rey shrugs, sticking her bottom lip out and raising her brows like, “Sure, why not?”

Turning his head toward the door, Ben calls out, “Actually, that would be great. Egg rolls would be perfect.” Rey silently claps. “But I had a long day, and I have practice early tomorrow, we’re going to call it—” Ben’s loses his words as Rey takes her revenge, starting to take control and slide up and down his length. He clears his voice, now an octave higher as the rest of the words come rushing out, ‘Call it a night we’re really tired good night mother.”

The veins in his neck strain as Rey starts to fuck herself on his cock, her chest bouncing with each movement. 

“Ok. Night dear. Night Rey.” The delicate steps grow farther away as Rey leans over Ben, her hands on either side of his head as she changes her up and down movement to a back-and-forth slide. It’s feels delicious in a whole different flavor, her clit finding stimulation in the slip-n-slid that is their joined bodies.

Laying there, Ben tucks his hands behind his head and licks his lips while he watches Rey use is body to find her own pleasure. “I told you you’d look beautiful riding my cock.”

Unable to keep her eyes open as she finds an exquisite pace, Rey mumbles through quirked lips, “I’m pretty sure it was something about my tits.”

“Yes,” Ben sits up abruptly, wrapping a hand around Rey’s waist to keep her from falling, “we mustn't forget your tits.” His head ducks down to take one of her breasts in his mouth. 

Putting her hand behind his head, Rey encourages him to take more of her while his other hand squeezes the naked breast.

“Harder.” Rey lets her head fall back, her hair flowing down her bare skin.

Sucking and grabbing her with more force, Ben happily obliges. 

Hissing through her teeth, trying her best not to cry out now that his parents are somewhere below them, Rey digs her fingernails into Ben’s shoulder and spreads her knees wider.

The orgasm surprises her. She wasn’t expecting a third one or that it would last the entire time Ben thrusted up into her as she clung to his shoulders for dear life and moaned into his neck.

*

“I am so sorry about the bedspread.” Rey scrambles under the sheet, pulling up the high thread count to cover herself. 

In his briefs and a pair of black joggers, Ben pulls the blanket off the bed, throwing it in a pile on the floor before moving to the cedar chest and pulling out the quilt.

“Rey, you squirted all over my bed. You’re basically a porn star.” A pillow hits him in the back of the head. Chuckling as he turns around, Ben unfolds the quilt, spreading it on the bed. “Seriously Rey, you have fulfilled all my teenage fantasies.” 

Wiggling between the sheets, Rey feels quite pleased with herself as she pulls the quilt up. “Yeah?” she asks coyly. 

“Well,” he spreads the blanket, avoiding eye contact, “there is one thing...”

_ Oh god, he wants to do butt stuff.  _ Rey’s heart starts to beat out of control as her palms sweat.

Pulling open a drawer in the cherrywood dresser, Ben digs through the drawer and retrieves a worn grey t-shirt. After he tosses it on the bed, Rey takes it and holds it up with both hands, biting back a smirk. “We be clubbin?” A golf bag in black print sits behind the text. “Really?”

“You might be surprised to learn that along with several state championships, the FO Academy golf team is known for their sick puns.”

Shaking her head as she pulls the soft t-shirt over her head, Rey giggles, “I am absolutely not surprised by that fact.” 

Ben throws the pillow back at her.

Shoving the pillow aside, Rey pulls her hair out of the back of the shirt and smiles mischievously. “I’ll wear this,” she looks down at the t-shirt, “but you have to wear one too.”

“Oh,” Ben looks down at the open drawer, “I don’t think any of these would fit me, I was just a string bean back then.”

Folding her arms over the blankets, Rey looks determined. “Those are my terms.”

“Rey, they wouldn’t--.” Rey starts to pull her arms back into the t-shirt like she’s going to remove it. “Wait, wait—fine. I’ll wear one.” Picking up the first shirt in the pile, a green one, and pulling it over his head, Ben struggles to get his arms through the holes. He stretches the shirt away from his neck to thread one arm, and then the other. Once he pulls it down over his bulging chest, Rey reads big, distressed letters spelling out “Lets Par Tee.” The tiny shirt sticks to every curve and definition of his torso and Rey couldn’t be happier with her negotiation. 

Covering her mouth, but unable to hide her glee, Rey laughs as Ben slams the drawer closed, giving her a look that lets her know she’s in for it. Preoccupied with shortening the distance between them as quickly as possible, Ben—in his painted-on t-shirt—forgets to duck as he climbs onto the bed, banging his head on the slanted ceiling above the bed.

“Ow.”

Holding his forehead, Ben dramatically falls into Rey’s lap. 

Rolling him over and kneeing beside him Rey pulls his hand away, examining his injury. “You’re fine. Not even a mark.” 

She bends down to kiss his forehead and then squirms as he reaches for her shirt, lifting it up and aiming his bared teeth for her waist, “I should leave you another mark.” As he pushes her into the bed, she giggles and flails her legs. He rolls over her and starts nipping at her stomach as her squeals bounce off the low ceiling.

Somone knocks at the door.

“Ben?” 

Its Han.

Reacting to his father’s serious tone, Ben sits back on his knees, “Yeah?”

The deep voice hums through the door. “Dale is outside. She seems really upset.”

“Oh, ok.” Ben slides off the bed and turns the handle. Looking back at Rey, he apologizes with his eyes, “I’ll be right back. Let me just make sure everything is ok.”

Pulling the blanket back up, Rey wraps her arms around her covered knees and nods. Is this something she should get used to? Will she always be competing for first place with this woman?

Once the door clicks shut, Rey scrambles out of bed, pulling her cardigan on and heading for the window. Careful to stay out of sight, Rey pins herself to the wall while peaking though the curtains.

Emerging from the house in what looks like Han’s boots and coat, the door slams behind Ben as he steps down off the porch to a pacing Dale. She frantically waves a manila envelope in front of her while she wipes a panicked tear away with the other. Holding up both his hands like he’s trying to get her to slow down so he can understand what’s going on, Ben takes the envelope from Dale. Pulling out a sheet of paper and handing the envelop back to Dale, Ben flips the paper over in his hands.

“THAT FUCKING SHITHEAD!” Ben whirls around and punches a decorative wooden lamp post lighting the path.

Even with the window shut, Rey can hear Ben’s bellow and the impact of his knuckles on post. As Ben’s anger takes shape, Rey pushes the window open ajar so she can hear what’s going on.

“Ben, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Dale races forward to keep Ben from injuring himself further. 

Shaking her off, Ben folds up the paper, shoving it in his pocket as he points at her Camaro. “Go home. Make sure your parents and Janet are safe. I’ll take care of this.”

“Please don’t do anything stupid, Ben. I can’t lose her.” A fresh wave of tears spill down her cheeks and Ben stops pulling his hand through his hair to hold is arm out to her. 

She buries her face in his chest as he caresses the back of her head, regaining his composure. “I won’t, I won’t. I’ll—I’ll take care of it.”Ben turns to head back in the house, flexing his bruised fist at his side.

Shedding her sweater and hopping back into bed, Rey pulls the covers back up. Ben flies into the room, stripping his sweatpants and pulling back on his jeans.

Tentatively, Rey asks, “Is everything ok?”

Taking off Han’s Carhartt jacket and tossing it on the desk chair, Ben opens the closet and pulls a dress shirt on over the green t-shirt. “No—yes—it will be.” Turning to look at Rey for the first time since coming back into the room, Ben pulls his arms though the sleeves, “I’m sorry, I just—,” he steps toward the bed doing up his buttons, “I have to take care of something. I’ll explain when I get back.” He leans down and kisses Rey quickly, turning to grab his phone, wallet, keys, and leather jacket before slipping on his shoes. Holding the door open, he looks back at Rey again, “I promise, I wouldn’t leave unless it was important.”

Nodding, Rey assures him, “I know. I trust you. Go take care of it.”

He forces a smile and nods, the door clicking behind him. 

Once she hears his rental drive away, Rey slowly crawls out of bed, eyeing his discarded joggers on the floor like they might jump out and bite her. She turns the lock on the door before gingerly pick up the pants and checking the pockets. Unfolding the hastily folded piece of paper, Rey sinks to the floor. 

Her eyes start to water, blurring her vision before her brain has made total sense of the document. It’s a photocopy of Janet’s birth certificate. Under the bold type set  _ Mother _ , it reads “Kaydel Ko Connix.” She knows that name, has read it a dozen times on the police records. Of course Ben’s former partner in crime is Dale. She feels like an idiot for not putting the pieces together sooner.

But what stops her heart, causing it to collapse in on itself like a dying star, are the words written under  _ Father _ : Benjamin Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is a HEA fic.
> 
> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain Train

She’s ten years old again. Discarded. Alone.

“We just need you to stay with Maz for a few hours, sweetie.”

“We’ll be back to pick you up before you know it.”

He left her. He has a beautiful, innocent daughter, and he left her. She hasn’t seen him in years. She doesn’t even know he’s her dad. How could he do that to her?

And Dale, well, that was obvious. Of course they’d been a thing, just fucking look at her.

She’s been so stupid. He’s been keeping secrets since the day they met. What a fucking liar. Luke was right, she should have never gotten involved with him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She going to be sick. No, she needs to scream.

Coming back to the present, Rey looks down to find she’s half sitting on the soiled, balled-up bedspread. A few panic-stricken kicks later and it’s safely a few feet away from her as she leans against the footboard with her knees held against her chest.

She needs to leave. Now.

Standing up, Rey frantically spins around for her suitcase, flopping it on the bed. She unzips the lid and flings it open. Shoving her legs into a fresh pair of underwear, Rey scans the room for her belongings.

Pants. She needs pants. Picking her discarded jeans off the floor, Rey untangles them from her boots and jumps herself back into them as her phone clangs to the wood floor. She sets it on the bed and buttons her pants.

Ok. That wasn’t so bad. She got pants on. What’s next?

Pack. Toiletries. Power cord. Hairbrush.

Rey sits on the edge of the bed dressed in her cardigan and boots; her knee bounces, her heel clicking against the wood. The PINK bag is sitting on top of the emerald suitcase by the door, both packed.

Now what?

Get out of this house. Get away from the secrets and disappointment. Get away from him.

Reaching into her back pocket, Rey pulls out Finn’s card.

The card taps against her knee while the phone rings. “Hello?”

Rey sets the card on the bed. “Hi, um, Finn? It’s Rey, I need your help.”

_*_

_Seriously?_ Rose considered buying a nightlight as she pads to the bathroom for the second time that evening, her arms outstretched so she doesn’t walk into that stupid door jamb again. The little bugger is only supposed to be the size of a lemon. Why the heck does she have to pee all the time?

After washing her hands, Rose picks her phone off the charging station that’s been strategically placed on the bathroom counter. They’ve been trying to keep phones out of bed lately, but Rose might need to break their little rule to see if Rey messaged her back. She hadn’t heard from her since around lunch time, but she wonders if any more bombs have been dropped since she went to bed early.

She’d smacked Armitage across the chest in the middle of their lunch at the deli counter. “Why didn’t you tell me Dale was a girl?”

He dropped his pickle and held his hands in the air, convinced of his innocence. “I didn’t know that was a secret!”

She’d drilled him for more details, stealing a bite of his kosher and then pointing it in his face. “Has he slept with her? Were they a couple? How do they know each other?”

“Babe,” he plucked the rest of his lunch from her hands, “We rarely talk about anything outside the game.”

Pushing the power button on the side, Rose’s screen illuminates. She has eight messages to read from Rey. The facial recognition can’t see her in the dark room and prompts for her passcode as she slides back into bed. She turns on her side and sticks the extra pillow between her legs as Rey’s messages pop up.

I’m coming home.

Tonight.

My flight gets in at 5:03am.

DL2379

I’ll text you when I land.

I don’t want to talk about it yet.

But I’m safe.

Don’t worry.

Rose pops up in the bed, pulling the blankets partially off her red-headed baby daddy. “Oh shit.”

A grumble stirs the bed in response to her whispered exclamation. “You ok?” The shirtless bloke turns over in the bed and wraps a protective hand around Rose’s stomach.

“Somethings wrong with Rey. She’s flying back tonight.” Rose crosses her legs and wiggles herself up against the upholstered headboard, sticking the extra pillow behind her back.

“Oh.” His eyes are skill closed as he rests his hand on her thigh, his fingers rubbing curiously into her striped, blue pajamas.

Scrolling her phone, Rose looks for clues in their afternoon messages that might explain the upset in Rey’s trip. She wraps her hand around his long fingers and they still and relax in her reassuring grip. His breathing is already returning to the rhythm of sleep as Rose checks Rey’s socials for recent posts. They’ve all gone private.

Releasing Armie’s limp hand, Rose puts her thumbnail between her teeth. What happened? Did she have a fight with Kylo? Rose contemplates texting Luke to make sure he’s ok, but he probably doesn’t know how to put his phone on “Do Not Disturb” and she doesn’t want to wake him; he’s teaching tomorrow.

It doesn’t make any sense; everything seemed to be going smoothly. Granted, his mom is apparently a piece of work, and the Dale thing was unexpected, but Rey had been nothing but heart emojis and swooning gifs when it came to Kylo. She said he liked the pink bra but that they still hadn’t done “bridge pose.”

Her hand falls to rest in her lap, the screen going dim from inactivity as Rose runs her finger absently through Armie’s rust-colored strands. Maybe it was something to do with that, with sex?

Rose releases her phone and her bedmate to rub her tired eyes with her fingers. If he hurt her…

A flutter of anger swirls in her gut.

She sighs as she cradles her jaw in her fingers, her pinkies pushed against her lips.

Reminding herself that there’s no reason to get worked up before she knows the details, the exhausted incubator adjusts her setting so that the phone will buzz and ding when Rey texts her. She clicks the screen dark and settles back onto her side, putting the pillow back in place between her knees. She cradles the phone at her chest and closes her heavy eyes as the half-naked figure behind her forms to her backside, snaking a hand to rest on her changing belly.

As she drifts to sleep, she prepares her verbal flagellation, should she need it. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman’s pregnant best friend.

*

A pair of knuckled raps against the front door. Rose sits straight up in bed, her sudden movement jostling her companion who rolls onto his back and runs a hand through his bedhead as he blinks. “What time is it?”

The knock echoes through their apartment again, disturbing the early morning stillness.

“Shit.” Rose looks at the clock on her nightstand as she hurries out of bed. “It’s 6:14.” She reaches for her phone, which had fallen under the bed, as the tapping on the door gets a bit more insistent. “I think that’s Rey. She must have taken an Uber.”

Abandoning the phone on her nightstand, Rose races for the door, flipping on the hallway light, while Armitage curls up with her pillow and closes his weary green eyes.

While reprimanding herself for missing Rey’s text, Rose unlocks and then flings open the door.

As Rey’s best friend, partner in business, and argued soul mate, Rose has seen Rey sad. She’s seen her mad. She’s even seen her desperate, downtrodden, and weighed down by the pressures of adulthood.

But she’s never seen her heartbroken. Not like this.

The pieces that make up her dearest friend lay scattered on her doormat. Rose scoops them all up and ushers Rey inside.

After positioning Rey safely inside the apartment, Rose grabs her bags and sets them next to the floating shelf their keys, a lamp, and a bronze, decorative cat live on. She catches the reflection of a backlit ghost in the gold rimmed oval mirror above the pseudo-entry table. Rose reaches forward to turn on the lamp with a click.

Rey’s eyes are bloodshot and vacant, her cheeks stiff with dried, salty tracks. She’s not crying now, but from her chapped lips Rose assumes that’s only because there are no tears left to shed. The new cardigan they picked out is hanging off center, one of the sleeves covering Rey’s entire hand while the other is pushed up past her elbow. Her hair still holds a bit of the body from the previous day’s styling, but it falls in dented and crooked paths over her shoulder. She wavers, as if her weary frame can barely hold the weight of her own skin.

Warily, Rose turns around. “Rey,” her words are measured as she watches Rey’s empty expression, “what happened?” Rose steps closer, her arms outstretched for a hug Rey doesn’t return. Rey looks down at Rose’s limbs like she doesn’t understand the gesture. Rose finishes the embrace, wrapping her arms around Rey’s stiff torso. “Sweetie, you’re scaring me a bit.”

Pulling back, Rose holds Rey by each arm as she searches her hollow eyes for understanding. “Would you like a drink of water?” Rey licks her dry lips and swallows with half a nod.

“Ok. We can do water.” Rose uses her grip on Rey to direct her to the living area, setting her down on the contemporary grey sofa.

“Is it Luke? Is he ok?” Rose looks back from the open kitchen as Rey gives a meager shake of her head no. Her eyes are open but unfocused, staring ahead at the marble-topped coffee table but seeing nothing.

“Was it his mom?” Rose reaches on her bare toes for a glass from the black cabinet and then fills it at the fridge. “I still can’t believe what she said to you.”

With the cold water in hand, Rose makes her way back to the couch. Rey accepts the water with stiff fingers while Rose sits on the coffee table opposite her. Rose places her hands on Rey’s knees and waits while Rey takes several slow, careful sips of the water. When she’s finished, Rey hands the glass back to Rose, who sets it with a clink behind her on the table.

“Better?” she turns back to Rey with a hopeful smile.

“He has a daughter.” The words leave Rey’s newly moistened lips without any inflection.

“Oh.” Rose’s surprise morphs into understanding, the implications that Kylo Ren has a secret daughter lowering her voice. “Oh.”

Rose moves to the couch beside Rey, kneeling on the cushions and wrapping an arm around her bosom buddy’s shoulders. She encourages Rey to lean her rigid body back into the couch as Rose maternally brushes messed strands away from her expressionless face.

Running through all the possible explanations, Rose gives Kylo the benefit of the doubt and tentatively asks, “Did he _know_ he has a daughter?”

There is a hint of a shrug from Rey’s heavy shoulders but after a few seconds of thought, she nods yes.

“And, the mother is…Dale?”

Rey nods again in Rose’s partial embrace, her expression only changing to pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Ok.” Rose takes her own deep breath, trying to prioritize the barrage of questions she wants to ask Rey. “Does the daughter know he’s her…”

The silhouette of Rey shakes her head no.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rose closes her eyes and shakes her head. _Jesus Christ, Kylo. You walked out on a kid?_ She was really rooting for him. For them.

Opening her eyes, Rose notices Rey’s hands are trembling. “Oh, Rey.” Rose leans in, resting her head on Rey’s shoulder while she stills her shaking hand with her own. “I’m so sorry. I’m just so incredibly sorry.” Rose loosens her grip and lifts her head. “What can I do? What do you need?”

It’s like the muscles in Rey’s face have given up, too tired to even express sorrow. The circles under her eyes sag, her skin drapes lifeless over her cheekbones, and the usual quirk in Rey’s mouth has flipped, gravity pulling her flesh into a frown.

“Do you want to eat?”

No.

“Do you want to sleep?”

No.

“Do you want to just sit on the couch and watch old musicals with me all day?”

For the first time since she’d cross the threshold, Rose gets a bit of a reaction of out Rey. She turns with her eyebrows raised and a puppy dog pout on her lips as she shrugs a “maybe?”

“Gene Kelly it is!” Rose untangles her legs and jumps off the couch. She grabs the sleek remote from the charcoal credenza positioned underneath the mounted flat screen and presses the power button. Holding up to her mouth, Rose commands, “Play _Singing in the Rain._ ”

While the device loads the requested media, Rose heads to the kitchen. Rey might not want to eat, but the alien growing in her belly insists that she does, and odds are, Rey will change her mind.

With her arms full of every cereal they own, Rose makes her way back to the coffee table as the opening credits begin. Three black umbrellas fill the screen, and the music plays as she goes back to the kitchen for bowls, spoons, and milk.

A little bowl of Raisin Nut Bran sits uneaten in front of Rey while Debbie Reynolds jumps out of a cake. Gene Kelly sings the title song while Rose pours herself a second bowl of Oatmeal Squares and Rey silently pulls the ivory lambswool throw around herself. Rey’s mouth twitches, her features taking more shape during “Make ‘Em Laugh.” She rests her head against a pillow propped against the arm rest during “You Were Meant for Me,” and Rose considers skipping the scene when a single tear slips across the bridge of Rey’s nose. She changes her mind, setting the remote back down when a bittersweet smile ghosts Rey’s lips while she wipes the moisture away with the blanket. During “Moses Supposes” she interrupts her reclined position to reach for the breakfast bowl and set it on the cushion under her chin, picking out the nutty raisins. By “Good Morning” her lids start to droop, and Rose slyly turns the volume down a few notches. The lambswool has a fresh drool spot by the “Singing in the Rain” reprisal, and Rose clicks off the TV.

The drapes are still drawn against the morning's rays in the master when Rose snuggles back into the bed. Her beloved is awake and scrolling through his phone. He sets it on the nightstand and opens his arm for Rose to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder as she pulls the covers back over them both. Smoothing her black hair down and then resting his morning whiskers on her head, Armie inquires, “Everything ok?”

Rose circles her fingers on his trim, alabaster chest and sighs. “No. She’s asleep now, but I’ve never seen her like this. She’s so upset, she’s almost catatonic.”

Rubbing his hand gently across her hair again, Armie attempts to kiss away the worry with a peck on her head. “What happened? Why did she come back so soon?”

She plays with the few strawberry blond hairs on his chest as a crest-fallen sigh leaves her lunges. “He has a kid, a daughter.”

“She’s mad because he has a kid?”

Her hand slaps onto his chest as she pushes herself up to meet his face. “She’s not mad that he _has_ a kid!” She rolls her eyes at his confused expression. “She’s mad because he _left_ his kid.” Relaxing, Rose rests her chin on her hand still spread across his chest. “From the little bit of information I got out of her, it doesn’t sound like he’s a part of this girl’s life at all. The girl doesn’t even know Kylo is her dad.”

Always looking at things analytically, Armitage sticks a hand behind his head as he looks down at Rose and pokes holes in the story. “But maybe the mom doesn’t want him involved in her or the kid’s life. He doesn’t have the best track record.”

Rose’s eyes fly up, abandoning her study of the freckles below his neck. “Dale is the mother!”

His ginger hair sinks back into white pillow as he lifts the hand to massage his temple. “Well, shit. That doesn’t help his case.”

“No,” Rose rests her head on his chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breath as she catches the few flecks of light that sneak through the cracks in the drapes, “it doesn’t.”

“So, did they break up?” He resumes running his hand over her head, petting her silky strands.

“I don’t know.” She releases an uneasy breath as the heater kicks on and the drapes sway above the vent, the splinters of light dancing across the dark room. “I assume so. I mean, this is Rey. With her history, I don’t know how she’ll ever get over this.”

Armitage clicks his tongue. “Right.”

They lay silently together for a moment, soaking up the last few minutes of the haven that is their morning bed. Armitage moves his comforting strokes from her head to her shoulder while she guiltily offers a silent prayer of gratitude that his devotion to her and their unexpected child is unwavering. Rey deserves this, she deserves her own family, and disappointment squeezes Rose’s heart when she thinks about how it’s just slipped through Rey’s fingertips. Damn him. Damn her parents. Damn the universe for not giving Rey Niima the life she deserves.

A tender kiss is placed on his bare chest before she props herself up on an elbow. “Are you going in today?”

“Do you want me to?” He kisses the tip of her nose. “I can go in or work from home, whatever you think is best.”

She pushes into the mattress to leverage herself up to his face, swallowing his morning breath with a kiss. “Maybe go in. It might be nice to have the place to ourselves. She’s barely said two words and might open up more if it’s just us.’

“Ok.” Armitage’s phone buzzes on top of his copy of _Great by Choice_ , his latest professional management read. He looks guiltily back at it and then at Rose. “I hope it’s ok. I told him she’s here. I had a ton of messages from him when I checked my phone this morning.” Armitage folds down the popped collar on her pajamas and then lets his hand slide down her shoulder. “She didn’t even tell him she was leaving.”

“Ugh, Really?” A lot slower than she’s used to, Rose pulls her awkwardly full body to sits up in the bed as Armitage props himself against the headboard to face her.

“Yeah, he was in a meeting or something and when he got back, she was gone.”

Rose rests her head in her hands, her fingertips over her closed eyes as she takes a patience- strengthening breath. “That girl.” She adds a shake of her head. “She’s just not used to anyone caring about her whereabouts, or safety.” Rose drops her hands like an exhausted parent. “We’ll have to work on that.”

*

The close of the apartment door rouses Rey from her short nap. Rose snuggles back onto the couch, still in her pajamas, and adding another blanket to their nest as she sits next to Rey’s feet. She looks over at Rey with the remote in hand. “ _Sound of Music_?”

Rey nods, her blinking eyes the only thing stirring on her sullen face.

“ _Sound of Music_ it is.” Rose scoots closer to Rey, using her blanket to cover Rey’s exposed feet. “Hello, Mr. Plummer.” Rey doesn’t smile when Rose rolls her tongue in a suggestive leer but she does unfurl her frown.

When the movie ends, Rose makes them each a sandwich and slices an apple to share. “I know it’s not _old_ old,” Rose takes a bite of her sandwich and balances her plate on her knee while she clicked through the display screen, “But I love the Brandi version.”

During the Wonderful World of Disney’s version of Rodger and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, Rey eats her apple slices and drinks the glass of water Rose refilled. She even sits up next to Rose and eventually leans into her, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder while she shields herself inside the blanket.

When the movie ends, Rose wraps her arm around Rey and clicks off the embarrassingly large television.

“Shower?”

Rey shakes no.

Pushing her friend up a bit, Rose tries a more appealing approach. “Bath? You can use our tub.” Rey only shrugs. “Look, Rey, I’m happy to let our butts fuse to the cushions of this couch, but I think you’ll feel a lot better after a bath and a clean set of clothes. You don’t even have to wash your hair and you can just put pajamas back on.” Rey doesn’t move except to chew her lip.

“Ok.” Rose sets the remote down as she makes the decision for Rey. “You’re having a bath. Up you go.” Rose uses her small frame to edge Rey off the couch. She goes slowly but willingly as Rose pulls her through the living room and down the hallway. After setting Rey on the vanity stool where she’d styled her hair for the Halloween party, Rose turns on the hooked faucet for the tub. She grabs Rey some shampoo and conditioner and sets a couple clean towels on the edge of the tub. Sitting on the towel, Rose pulls an attachment off the spigot. “If you _want_ to wash your hair, you can use this sprayer.” Rose waves the tool a bit in the air and then puts it back, pointing to the faucet. “Just turn this knob and the water will come out of here. Ok?”

Rey nods from the stool.

“Ok. Well—” Rose stands, looking around to make sure she didn’t forget anything. She could give her a razor, but Rose doubt Rey will want to do anything but soak. “Just yell—or, um, make a noise if you need anything. You know you’re welcome to use anything you want, even Armie’s French bodywash.” She hopes the subtle jab at Armie will elicit something from Rey, but it falls flat. Rose throws her thumb over her shoulder and glances behind her. “I’ll go get some clean clothes from your suitcase and leave them by the door.”

Leaving Rey frozen to her pedestal, Rose exits the large bathroom while the rush of water drowns out Rey’s silent agony.

When she returns to the door with a stack of folded clean clothes, Rose knocks firmly on the ajar door, trying to be heard over the filling tub. “Rey, honey, I’ve got your clean—”

A strangled sob cuts through the sound of crashing water. Rose pushes the door open to find Rey heaving for air while on all fours. She’s shed her jeans and the cardigan and appears to just be in her underwear and an oversized grey t-shirt.

Rose rushes to Rey’s side, dropping the clothes on the heated floor while Rey gasps for each breath.

“He left her.” A gut-wrenching cry cuts through the room. “He left her. He left her.”

Running to turn off the water, Rose’s heart breaks over the sounds and words finally pouring from Rey’s lips. She runs back to Rey’s side, pulling her hair out of her veiled face as drool and tears drip to the floor.

A gasp for air, and then anguish and disgust mix together as Rey weeps. “Why did he leave her? What did she do wrong? She needed them. She was just a child and they left her. She’s alone! She’s all alone.”

The faucet drips. Rey’s tears splash against the tile while she wails like a child. Rose continues to rub Rey’s back and hold her hair back as she soothes, “She’s not alone, Rey. She’s not alone.” She pauses momentarily to reach for a scrunchy and tie Rey’s hair in a lose ponytail, recognizing that this is more than just the mess with Kylo’s daughter. He’s opened a wound that never fully healed.

Unable to support herself on all fours any longer, Rey collapses onto her knees, her face covered with her hands as she rests her head on the ground. She looks like a pilgrim in prayer as sorrow overtakes her. She’s hyperventilating, her back and shoulder bouncing erratically as her mind finally faces the injuries that have been untreated for over a decade.

“Breathe, Rey. Just breathe. You’re ok.” Rose takes the ball that is Rey and turns her on her side, rolling her into Rose’s chest and wrapping her arms around her as they spoon on the bathmat. “Feel my breath. Breathe with me. In—” Rose takes a deep breath, “Out—” she lets her breath woosh past Rey’s ear. “In,” her chest and stomach expand into Rey’s back. “Out,” her air flutters Rey’s hair.

Rose’s voice is calm but insistent as she holds Rey tight. “It’s not your fault they left. You did nothing wrong. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, but you’re not alone. You have Luke, and me and Armie, and this baby will love its Aunt Rey so much it will be disgusting.”

A rhythm returns to Rey’s breathing and Rose detangles herself off the hard floor. Rey stays in the fetal position, playing with the fibers of the rug while Rose rubs her shoulder for several heavy minutes.

A momentary lull in the passing storm clouds, Rey’s little voice breaks through like a beam of sunlight. “I tried hushpuppies.”

“Yeah?” Roses hand stills with a small chuckle through her nose, “How were they?”

Rey sniffs back a river of moisture. “Good.” She slowly sits up and turns around as she uses the neck of her baggy shirt to wipe her puffy face.

“Let’s go clubbin’?” Rose eyes the shirt and quirks an amused eyebrow.

Tears continue to roll in fat droplets all the way down her face, darkening her shirt with polkadots as Rey looks down at the garment, pulling at the bottom hem to straighten it out. “It’s his.” Her fingers wipe away some of the moisture. “I forgot I was wearing it until I started to undress. I wanted to take it off and burn it but then I was so upset at the idea of not having it anymore.” Rey looks up from the t-shirt, her cheeks flushed, as she finally _sees_ her loyal best friend for the first time since arriving at the apartment. “I’m so confused, Rose. I hate him and love him at the same time.”

“I think that’s pretty normal.” Rose rests a compassionate hand on Rey’s leg. “Your feelings for him won’t disappear overnight.” Roses lets the question hang for a few minutes in the air before she asks it. “Do you want your feelings for him to disappear?”

The t-shirt wrinkles in Rey’s hands while she looks down at the ground and thinks. “I just don’t know how I can ever get over it. I know I told him I didn’t care about his past, and honestly, I don’t care about the other stuff—but that little girl—.” Rey looks up, “I’d always be waiting for him to leave me too.”

Reaching for the folded towels, Rose sticks one under her butt. “Did he give you any explanation?”

Tucking her knees under the shirt, Rey wraps her arms around herself, lifting a shoulder to wipe away a new set of tears. “No. I didn’t really give him a chance to but, I don’t really need an explanation. His mother warned me that he’d chosen his career over a family once before.” Rey looks up at the ceiling, as if the new angle will keep the pools in her eyes from overflowing, and takes labored breaths through puckered lips. “I was so stupid.” The saltwater overflows, and Rey’s lip quivers. “He doesn’t want what I want. He never did.”

After giving Rey’s knee a reassuring pat, Rose leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees, her fingers interlaced as she rests her chin on top of them. She takes a resigned sigh. “I’m going to have to kill him now. You know that, right?”

A laugh and cry come out as a gurgle from Rey as she uses the flesh of her palm to rub away more tears.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Rose sits up and back, resting her palms on the tile behind her. “Dems the rules. We must battle to the death.” Rey manages a few more chuckles through snot and watery eyes as Rose continues, “I hate to deprive the world of Kylo Ren’s thighs but—”

“We had sex.”

Dropping her lighthearted jest, Rose sits back up to look at Rey with cautious eyes. “Oh? How was that?”

The energy drifts from Rey as she lays back on the bathroom floor, using the folded towel Rose hands her as a pillow to cry into. “Good. Really, really good.”

Bloody hell. She knows she can’t really kill him, but slashing his tires or keying his car is sounding more and more appealing.

“I don’t know what to do, Rose.” She clutches the shirt at her chest. “It hurts so much. How do I make it stop hurting?”

Rose reaches down to take Rey’s free hand in her own. “It’s just going to hurt for a while, honey. But I’ll be here the whole time. We can camp on the couch or hide in here the rest of the weekend, but on Monday, we’re going to get you back into the studio to start teaching again. I think that will help -- keep your mind and body busy. And everyone misses you so much.” Rose squeezes Rey’s hand. “Does that sound like a good plan?”

Rey squeezes back, a pitiful hiccup escaping before she speaks. “Yeah, that’s a good plan.”

*

The rest of the weekend is spent doing just as Rose suggested, parked on the couch and watching everything from Paul Rudd on Hot Ones to RuPaul's Drag Race. Rose makes sure not to suggest any of the Hallmarky holiday movies they usually enjoy this time of year.

It takes a few days for Rey to get her appetite back, but when she does it’s with a supreme pizza.

“He took me to this place called Cook-Out,” she offers while picking out her third slice from the box. She fills her mouth with the melted cheese. “It was so good, Rose.” She chews and uses her hands, including the one holding her pizza, to gesture. “The burger was mind-blowing, and the milkshake was transcendent.” Her eyes roll in the back of her head, accompanied by a groan as she shares the experience. For a few moments, Rey looks wistful, lost in the memory before it turns sour. She stops chewing and then forces the food down her throat. She looks down at her food, suddenly finding it unappealing, and sets it back on the box.

“What?” Rose wipes her mouth with her paper towel and then looks suspiciously at her own slice. “Is it the pizza?”

“No,” Rey looks guiltily at the rest of the pizza. “No, the pizza is fine. I’m just not hungry anymore.”

*

On Sunday morning, Rose wakes to find Armitage missing. She wraps herself in a blanket and shuffles to the living room to find him with his feet up on the coffee table and arms crossed over a plain black sweatshirt while he watches the TV on very low volume. She looks over her shoulder to see what he’s watching.

“You can’t watch that!” Rose scolds in hushed tones. “What if she wakes up and comes out here?”

“Then I’ll turn it off!” Hux whisper yells back.

Turning around while she grips the blanket at her chest, Rose sees that he’s been watching Sports Center and they’re doing a recap of the tournament before the final day of play. The commentators are analyzing the swings and putts of a variety of notable players. Getting distracted from her reprimand, Rose drifts to the couch with her eyes glued to the screen and sits next to her beau. “How’s he doing?”

“Really well, actually. He’s hitting longer and more accurately than he has in years.” He lifts an arm so she can snuggle into him and then looks back up at the screen while Kylo Ren is paused mid-swing by the announcers. They start using words like “hand grip,” “rotation,” and “loading” while they circle different parts of his body.

“What are they talking about?” Rose pulls the blanket up to cover them.

“He’s changed his swing.” He smooths her hair down as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“What does that mean?” A morning yawn escapes her lips as Armitage turns it up a few notches, intent on listening to the broadcasters before he answers.

He mutes it a minute later during the commercial break. “When he first started playing, Kylo used raw, instinctive power in his swing. He’d hit the ball with a violence people hadn’t seen before.”

“Oh.” Rose covers another yawn with the blanket, trying her best not to be lulled to sleep with Armie’s answer to her question.

“But after years of playing that way, he tore up his back, burnt himself out. A lot of people were surprised to even see him at this tournament. There were rumors that he’d retire early.”

“Mm, hum.” Rose lets her eyes close but promises herself she’ll keep listening.

“They were pointing out what things he’s doing differently.” Armitage scratches at his stubble. “It’s like yoga, there are subtle little things you do with your hips, your grip on the club, the turn of your foot, your gaze…they all factor into the swing. He’s made adjustments that protect his back and knees and give him a softer finish without sacrificing his accuracy.”

Rose pulls the slipping blanket back up her shoulder as she dreamily grins into his sweater. “When did you learn so much about golf?”

He kisses her head. “I know stuff.”

Her intention was to open her eyes to look up at Armie, but the commercial has ended and Kylo is on the screen again. This time, he’s walking with multiple players onto a stage set up with a long row of tables. A backdrop hangs behind them with logos of sponsors and the President’s Cup emblem repeated over and over across the canvas. They each have a little card with their name, a microphone, and a bottle of water waiting for them.

“Oh.” Rose sits up, finding her curiosity peaked. “Is he going to answer questions?” She glances toward the hallway and then back at the remote in Armitage’s hand. She looks up at him a little shamefaced. “Turn it up. Just a few.”

Kylo Ren looks more agitated than she’s ever seen him. He’s pulling at the navy checkered collar that sticks out from under his bright red sweater as he scrapes his chair away from the table. A tall, blond woman wearing the same uniform as him, and the rest of the team, smirks as she whispers something in his ear. He just grimaces as he sinks into his chair.

While the announcer introduces the team, Kylo takes his water, looking like he’s about to rip off the top half of the disposable plastic bottle. He drinks his water and scowls into the lights, looking like he’d rather be anywhere on earth but there.

The first question from the audience is directed at Kylo and the camera zooms in on his face. He has dark shadows around his eyes and the color has been blanched from his cheeks. The muscles around his hard jaw twitch with irritation as the reporter addresses him.

“Mr. Ren, after your disappointing season this year, and some injury concerns, many are surprised to see your name on the leaderboard. To what do you attribute your improved performance this week?”

Kylo runs his hand through his hair and then clenches it into a fist as he folds his arms on the table and tilts his head toward the reporter. He exhales a subtle huff of exasperation as he speaks into his microphone.

“Well,” Kylo narrows his eyes at the gentleman, “I don’t know that you’d call several top ten finishes ‘disappointing,’ but yes, I took time in the off season to work with a few new coaches on adjusting my swing. I think that and a new workout routine have made me a lot more competitive.”

The reporter adds a follow-up question. “You’re from this area, grew up playing this course. Do you think that you benefit unfairly from your history with these greens?”

He resists rolling his eyes and instead just stares the reporter down with abhorrence.

“No. If you had done your research, you’d have learned that the course has been redesigned since I played it last.” The words leave his lips like daggers. “I _benefit_ from controlling the ball and hitting my putts.”

“One last question, Mr. Ren. It was reported that you will soon be renewing your contract with your long-time manager. You’ve been chasing another tournament win for ten years; do you think staying with Mr. Snoke will help you achieve that?”

Deciding that he’s done with the interview, Kylo grumbles, “No comment,” as he leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest.

“Don’t sign it.”

A dazed Rey stands between the kitchen and the living room, staring at the screen. Rose jumps for the remote in Armitage’s hand and turns the tv off as she scrambles to her feet.

“Rey! I’m so sorry.”

One of the metal barstools lining the granite-topped island scrapes across the floor as Rey staggers backward. She braces herself on its back as she mumbles, “He not supposed to sign it. He told me he wouldn’t sign it.” She stares at the light wood floors as she mutters again to herself. “Don’t sign it, Ben. Don’t sign it.”

“Rey, sweetie, do you want to sit down?” Rose approaches carefully and motions back toward the couch. “We could make some pancakes or something,” It’s not likely that the promise of breakfast will distract Rey from the 75 inches of OLED that was depicting a high-definition picture of her ex-lover, but it’s worth a shot.

Her knuckles are white with how hard Rey is gripping the back of the stool. Her head pops up with alarm, her eyes insistent. “I need to make sure he doesn’t sign.”

“Ok. Ok.” Rose looks back at Armitage trying to think of the best way to go about this. Rey had already confessed to not turning her phone back on since landing, not ready to deal with whatever messages Kylo had sent since her disappearance. It’s probably still best she not read those right now. Putting her attention back on Rey, Rose suggests, “We could have Armie message him.”

“Please.” Rey lets go of the furniture and walks to the couch with Rose following behind. Rey sits right next to Armitage, to which he stiffens in surprise at her proximity.

“Uh, hi,” he smiles politely at Rey and then looks over her shoulder as Rose shrugs her shared confusion.

Rey looks down at the phone already in Armitage’s hands and then back up at him, resolute in her request. “Ask him if he signed the contract with Snoke.”

Armitage glances at Rose again, who is walking around the coffee table to sit on the other side of her bae, before tapping into the appropriate app. He pulls up the conversation with “K. Ren.” Unfortunately, the last few messages are hard to hide as Rey peers over Armie’s shoulder.

K. Ren: How is she today?

Hux: Better, I think. She’s eating now, but Rose says she hears her crying at night when she gets up to pee.

K. Ren: Can I talk to her? I really need to talk to her.

Hux: I don’t know, dude. That might not be the best idea just yet. I’ll ask Rose.

Armitage tries to scroll up, but the most recent texts can’t be hidden from Rey’s intense gaze. “You’ve been talking to him?” She looks up at them both, a little bit hurt, a little bit relieved.

His hand rubs the back of his neck as Rose places a hand on Armitage’s shoulder and leans down to answer for him. “You left without a trace, babe. He was worried out of his mind. We just let him know that you’re here, and safe, and that we’re taking care of you.”

“Oh.” Rey pulls her newly cleaned cardigan across her chest. “Ok. Thank you.”

Rose tucks her legs under herself. “You have a very bad habit of forgetting that there are people who care about your wellbeing.”

“Right,” Rey brings her knees to her chest, shoving aside her discomfort at Rose’s admonition. “So, can you ask him if he signed?” Rey looks down at the screen and then up anxiously at Armitage.

“Sure. Sure.” The pale-skinned man starts to type with two sets of eyes on either side of him watching his every click.

Hux: Hey, man. I’ve got Rey here with me.

While Armitage types his next message, “She wants to know if you’ve…” a message pops up on the screen. The tension in the air vibrates like a plucked string.

K. Ren: Can I talk to her?

Armie turns to Rey, his eyebrows questioning. She shakes her head emphatically no. He backspaces to start his message over. He checks with Rey before hitting send. She nods her approval.

Hux: No. She doesn’t want to talk yet. But she wanted to know if you signed the contact with your manager.”

K. Ren: No

Rey lets out a sigh of relief with a long blink. When she opens her eyes again, her brows furrow and she grips Armitage’s shoulder.

K. Ren: But I’m going to.

K. Ren: Please tell Rey that I’m sorry. I know I told her I wasn’t going to but, I have to. I can explain if she’ll just talk to me.

The outnumbered male looks at where Rey is digging crescents into his shoulder and then up at her. Releasing her vice-like grip, Rey wipes a rogue tear from her cheek and shakes her head no again.

Hux: I’m sorry, dude. She says no.

K. Ren: Can you just

The three of them watch the three little dots below his message with bated breath.

K. Ren: Can you just tell her that I love her and that I didn’t mean to hurt her. I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back, I have some responsibilities to fulfill, but if she wants to call me, I would like to hear from her.

Hux: Sure, man. I’ll make sure she knows.

Armitage clicks his phone dark and excuses himself from the room, leaving Rose to crawl across the couch and hold Rey as a fresh wave of sobs drags her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Scott! We're taking a trip back in time.  
> *Please see end note for chapter warning*

_Eleven years ago_

The window of Ben’s room creaks open, and a shapely leg with a worn cowboy boot and a pair of daisy dukes attached climbs through the late afternoon rays.

Ben looks back at the tuxedo hanging on his closet door as he continues rolling the suit for lint, knowing full well who the leg belongs to.

“Sup, loser.”

Lifting the lapel, Ben fights back a smile. He should really get bars for that window.

The bedsprings creak as she flops onto his bed. “What’s that for?”

A resistant breath passes through his much too large nose. “A party.” Ben sets the lint roller on the desk, hoping but knowing that she won’t leave it at that.

Pushing herself up from her prone position, one knee bent and the other dangling off the bed, Dale’s eyebrows jump to the top of her forehead. “I wanna go!”

“No,” a clipped reply leaves his oversized mouth as he starts to unbutton his Oxford shirt. No, the last place he wants her, the closest thing he has to a sister, is anywhere near that world. Just because he’s getting drunk on it doesn’t mean he should take her down with him, no matter how hard she tries.

“What! Why not?” Dale is on the edge of the bed and whining like the child she is.

The dirty shirt flies at Dale, leaving Ben in his wife beater as he answers dryly. “Because the last time I went to a party with you it went so well.”

Catching the rumpled shirt, Dale laughs maniacally, “Ok, ok that _was_ my fault.”

“You told me you needed that money to help a friend get a job.” Ben pulls the white shirt behind the suit jacket off the wooden hanger and slides his arms through the pressed cotton, shuddering at the memory playing through his mind.

“And my friend _did_ get a job!” Her gleeful laughter fills the room as she falls back onto the bed, holding her shaking belly. Taking a few deep breaths, Dale composes herself and rearranges on the bed. With her stomach on the mattress, Dale lifts her feet in the air as she watches Ben do his buttons. “Her name was Trinity, Ben.” She lifts an eyebrow and ducks her chin as Ben looks up from his shirt.

“She laughed at my jokes,” he turns to the mirror mounted to the wall, pulling at the bottom of the shirt as it stretches over his shoulders and chest. Still getting used to the extra weight he’s put on, Ben rolls his shoulders back and admires the success of his weightlifting. “I thought she was into me.”

“That should have been your first clue, dummy. You are not funny.” Dale’s boots clank onto the floor as she kicks them off. “So where is this party, and why are you dressing like James Bond?”

Leather knocks against metal as Ben starts to unfasten his belt. When Dale doesn’t look away, Ben pauses and drawls, “Do you mind?”

“Nope. Go right ahead.” Her chin rests on her folded arms as Dale ogles Ben from the bed.

Calloused hands rest on his sharp hips. Thanks to an old _Abs of Steel_ VHS he’d found this summer, his six pack finally transformed to an eight pack. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Ben Solo,” resting on her elbows, Dale props herself up and cocks an incredulous eyebrow, “I saw your drunk, naked ass when you swam through that fountain outside the movie theater, along with all those teenage girls leaving that Twilight movie.” Her giggles dampen the embarrassment the memory evokes as Ben massages his forehead. He’ll never live that night down.

Letting his hand fall at his side, Ben gives her a stern expression accompanied by a disapproving exhale.

“Oh my god, fine. You’re such a prude.” With a roll of her eyes, Dale spins onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and folding her hands behind her head. “You still haven’t answered my question. Where are you going?”

It takes a bit more effort to get his jeans past his thighs than it used to. He’ll never fit into skinny jeans. Besides, they’re stupid. He tried on a pair once, and there was definitely not enough room for his junk. Hopefully the trend will die soon.

In a pair of grey boxer briefs, Ben unfolds the black pants from the hanger. “Mr. Snoke is hosting a party for his...associates.”

“Oh God. Please tell me you aren’t still considering signing with him.” Dale peaks back at him as he steps into the pants and then lays her head back on the bed, shaking her head. “He bought three more clubs this summer.” She talks with her hands gesturing animatedly above her. “That makes 12 clubs. He’s going to own every single one in the state soon. My parents said he was looking at one in South Carolina and another in Tennessee. Family-owned clubs Ben,” she rolls back onto her stomach as he tucks his shirt into his pants, “he’s just mowing them down.”

The button secures, and Ben runs his thumbs around the waist, adjusting it as he watches his reflection in the mirror. “But hasn’t business improved since he bought the club? He invested a ton of money in the property, Dale. It would have gone under without him, and your parents would be out of a job.” 

“Ugh, you just like him because he puts you on a pedestal.” Dale sits cross-legged on the bed, changing her voice to a mocking tone as she makes her hands talk along with her words. “Oh, I’m Ben Solo, Snoke’s golden boy. Everyone thinks I’m sooo great. I can do anything I want with no consequences.” A few rude noises leave her mouth as she continues to tease Ben.

“That’s not true.” Ben, whips over his shoulder. She’s absolutely right, but that doesn’t mean he has to stand there and take her sass. The trouble he’s gotten into the last few years has always found a way of resolving itself, and even though Snoke has never outright taken credit, he’s fairly certain he’s outgrown the protection of his mother.

“Yes, it is!” Dale gets up from the bed and stands between Ben and his hanging suit jacket, trying to intimidate him with her pint-sized body as he flips his collar up. “And to make up for it, you should take me to this party.” Her little fists rest on her hips and she reminds him of a miniature Hercules standing up to the Gods with her chin held high.

“No.” Dale tries to block his access to the rest of his clothes, but Ben reaches over her head to unhook the loose bowtie behind her. Sometimes the Gods know best, little mortal.

Oh fuck, he really is getting a big head.

“Why?” She stomps her foot and throws her fists downward.

Because I don’t want to babysit you the whole night.

“You’re too young. There will be alcohol.” He lays the silky fabric around his neck, pulling it on either side as he turns for the mirror.

Moving with him, Dale only blocks the lower buttons of his shirt, leaving the mirror image of his tie free to work with. “I’ll be a senior this year and we both know I’m way more mature than you.” She folds her fingers together and holds them to her chest. “Pleaaaaase.”

The begging is really starting to get on his nerves. He looks down at her, undoing the failed attempt at a knot. “No.”

She adds jumping on the tips of her toes and a pair of doe eyes to the scene. “Please, please, please. I promise I won’t get into any trouble.”

Fucking tie.

Releasing the frustrating scrap of fabric to fall across his chest, Ben looks exasperatedly down at Dale. “And when have you _ever_ been able to stay out of trouble?”

Dale bites her lip, contemplating. “Jess Testor’s birthday party?” She looks hopefully up at Ben.

“You broke her parent’s hot tub.” He picks up the ends of the tie and focuses, determined to not be bested by a fashion accessory.

Dale’s shoulders sink as she puckers her lips to the side. “Oh, right.” She taps her cheek while Ben slips the long end under the short end. “But how was I supposed to know you can’t add bubble bath to a hot tub?”

“Everyone knows that.” He folds up the short end and lets the long end fall over it.

Looking like a sad puppy, Dale watches as Ben loses his grip while trying to tuck the long end behind the short end. Stupid fucking tie. He’s close to ripping it off and chucking it out the window.

“God, Ben. Just let me do it.” She slaps his hands away and reaches behind his neck to flip the tie over.

“You know how to tie a bow tie?” Ben looks skeptically down his nose at her.

“Yes,” she offers sweetly, readjusting the lengths. “And I’m happy to tie it for my very bestest friend in the whole wide world.” She’s laying it on thick as her fingers work through the loops and pulls. “The same best friend who’s going back to college in a few weeks, leaving me all by my lonesome. And with you gone, who will protecting me,” her head leans to one side, “watch out for me,” then leans to the other side, “keep me out of trouble.” She pulls at the knot a little tighter than necessary. A manipulative sigh leaves her despondent expression. “I’ll probably just end up dead in a ditch somewhere. Or working at the Dollar General.”

“You’re a brat, you know that, right?” Ben looks down at Dale as she straightens the finished bow and then folds his collar back down, a smirk threatening to break through her phony frown.

Standing to his side, Dale appraises her work in the mirror, pulling at his collar a bit. “You love me.”

Lifting his chin, Ben brings his hands to his neck to inspect Dale’s work. How the fuck did she do that? “I tolerate you.”

Dale punches Ben playfully in the shoulder and then wraps her arms around him to hug at his side, her love for him melting his resolve. Godammit, she has him wrapped around her little finger.

“Fine.” She looks up with her arms still around him, her face flush with disbelief and excitement. He looks down at her sternly as she releases her hands and starts to bounce up and down. He holds up a finger while she claps her hands. “One hour.” He looks back in the mirror to tug at his tie once more. “And then I’m calling you a cab.”

“Deal.” Dale extends a hand for him to shake. He takes it, knowing in his gut that this is a terrible idea.

Lifting up a red shoe box, Ben sits on the bed. “You’ll need to hurry and change, I don’t want to be late. My keys are on the desk,” he looks up from unwrapping the tissue paper. “Just take my car.”

She doesn’t bother looking back at the key as she skips out of his room. “No need. I have something to wear.”

His curiosity is piqued as he yells out the door. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it,” her voice carries from down the hall. “Just give me 15 minutes.”

*

He does look like James Bond. While Ben admires himself in the mirror, now with his red-soled shoes and the tuxedo jacket, Dale glides into his reflection. She stands with one arm over her head, resting on the door frame, with her other hand on her hip. “How do I look?”

Whipping around, Ben looks at Dale with his own eyes. She’s wearing a spaghetti strap, gold, floor length, satin dress. A matching cord wraps around her tiny waist and hangs from the knot in the front. He does not approve of the way the thin fabric clings to every detail of her body.

“You’re not wearing that.” He turns back to the mirror buttoning and unbuttoning the jacket between sticking each of his hands in and out his pockets as he searches for the most pleasing combination.

She drops her arms, annoyed. “Ugh, why not?”

“It’s not appropriate.” He settles on the jacket buttoned and one hand in the pocket as the best look. Dale walks up from behind him, running her hands over the smooth fabric of her dress. “I think I look nice.” She fingers the long, beaded earring that hangs almost to her shoulders.

Suspicious that he’s seen those earrings before, Ben turns to step around Dale, getting his wallet from the nightstand. He looks up as he puts his wallet in his pocket realizing that the dress is completely backless, gathering a puddle of fabric just above her backside. “Absolutely not.” His mouth presses into a hard line while the muscles in his jaw twitch.

Shit. She looks beautiful. Too beautiful. The idea that men—older men, will be looking at her as something to lust after makes his stomach turn. Maybe he can find a shawl in his mother’s things. Or he can insist she wear his jacket.

“What?” Dale looks over her shoulder, her hair pulled up into a tight bun with wisps of hair falling around her face. She follows his narrowed eyes and looks down at her exposed skin. “Oh, that?” She turns around and steps toward him, folding her arms under her much too exposed chest. “You’re so uptight.”

“I still don’t understand where you got this get up.” Ben extends a hand, motioning from top to bottom with a snarled lip.

Flipping back to the mirror, Dale resumes admiring herself, turning to see her naked back in the mirror. “It was in your mother’s closet.”

“What!?” Ben’s shock reverberates through the floorboards. He’s never seen his mother wear _anything_ like that.

“Yeah,” Dale messes with the thin straps. “I assume this is vintage. She probably wore it before you were born.” She runs her fingers over her flat stomach, turning in profile. “This style of dress isn’t very forgiving. It’s a good thing your mom and I are the same height. Even her shoes fit me perfectly.” Dale sticks a foot out from under her dress, revealing a pair of gold strappy pumps.

“How did you even know that was in her closet?” Ben steps back behind Dale, folding his arms in the mirror and banishing the image of his mother in anything but a pant suit.

“Oh,” Dale looks at his reflection coyly. “Well, sometimes, when no one is home, I explore.”

“You explore!?” Ben follows Dale as she lifts the hem of her dress off the floor and walks out his door.

“Uh, huh,” He follows her, shutting his door behind him. “I know where all the good stuff is.” She looks back over her shoulder mischievously as they descend the stairs. “I know what you hide under Grandma Padme’s quilt, Benjamin Solo.”

*

He’d gotten distracted and lost track of the time. A crowd had gathered around him, feeding his ego as they offered praise over his latest wins and asked when he’d be joining the PGA Tour. The last time he saw her she was taking a champagne flute off a passing tray near the ice sculpture. They’d made eye contact across the room, and he held up one finger, conveying that she was allowed one drink for the night. She toasted him and then grinned wickedly into the bubbles.

Making his way through the open atrium, Ben uses his height to look for her shimmery dress and blond hair in the sea of black tuxedos and sparkling diamonds. Damn her for being so short. Where the hell is she?

It takes him a while to weave through the handshakes, introductions, and congratulations. Having decided she definitely isn’t anywhere in the huge space, Ben sidesteps waiters with trays of hors d’oeuvres to make his way down a sterile hallway. His shoes clack against the white floors as he looks though office windows.

_Fuck, fuck. Where is she?_

This is so like her; she’s probably passed out with a stolen bottle of booze. Goddamnit. He knew he shouldn’t bring her. How does she always talk him into these things?

A second set of steps catches Ben’s attention. Looking up, he finds Mr. Snoke walking purposefully toward him, straightening his tie and tucking his shirt back into his tuxedo pants. He smooths back his grey hair as an oily smile spreads across his features. “Ben Solo, my budding star, how are you enjoying the party?”

The worry over his missing ward is placed on hold for a moment. This is the man that holds his future in his hands, and he can’t be distracted. “Mr. Snoke,” Ben extends a hand and straightens his shoulders, “thank you so much for inviting me.”

“My boy,” Snoke takes his hand, wrapping his other around Ben’s shoulder to squeeze his neck in a paternal embrace. He turns Ben back toward the party, “There are some key individuals I’d like to introduce you to.”

“Oh, yes,” Ben looks back over his shoulder as the man leads him down the hall. “Yes, I’d love to meet them. I just—” Ben stops, his mass making it impossible for Snoke to prod him further along. “I’m sorry,” Ben extricates himself from the possessive grip, giving the powerful man an apologetic look. “I just need to find my date first. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Hurry back, son.” Snoke pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll get you a drink.”

Once Snoke has put enough distance between them, Ben continues down the hallway with feverish steps, rounding the corner the older man had just come from. He’s going to make her wash all his laundry or vacuum his car for this. He’s missing precious facetime with the most influential sports agent on the east coast.

A creak from the furthest, windowless door in the hallway catches his attention. A shaky leg steps out of a dark room. Her dress is horribly wrinkled, the gold shoes hang by the straps from her fingers, and her tight bun hangs loosely at the nape of her neck. Dale slowly clicks the door behind her with trembling fingers. When she looks up and spots Ben, fresh tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

He runs to Dale, catching her as she sinks into his arms, breaking down into his expensive jacket. “Oh B—Ben.” She holds his lapels, her cries vibrating through his ribcage. “What have I done? I’m so sorry. I drank too much. I didn’t mean to. I hope I haven’t ruined anything for you.”

Ben pulls her back, holding her arms while he searches her glassy, unfocused eyes to make sense of her blubbering. More tears wash away her makeup as she struggles to look up at him. “What are you—what’s wrong? What happened?”

Her arms wrap around his torso and a fresh wave of sobs rock her shoulders. “He was being so nice to me, said I could look at his Earnhardt collection and try on his signed Winston Cup jacket. He kept bringing me drinks, telling me how beautiful I looked—” Dale hiccups as her head falls into chest. “I got—I guess I got—caught up in it?” She looks up at him and her head falls back, looking utterly confused at how she could have gotten herself into this mess.

Anger starts to warm in his belly and crackle like static across his skin. He looks back over his shoulder at the empty hallway. Only one man was back here.

Finding a bench, Ben directs Dale across the hall to sit. He kneels down in front of her like a knight swearing his oath of fealty. “What did he do, Dale?”

Wiping away the newest batch of tears, Dale lets her shoes fall onto the bench and drops her head into her hands. Her muffled words come mixed between stuttered breaths and sobs. “I didn’t stop him. I should have said no.” She lifts her face, looking like a painting that had been left in the rain. “I’m so sorry, Ben. You were right, I shouldn’t have come.”

The bench groans beneath Ben’s grip. “He—.” Ben swallows, unable to get the words out as rage clouds his mind. “He touched you?” He’s going to kill him, the idea of that monster’s hands on her.

Dale’s shoulders are hunched like a repentant child. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” Ben shouts at her. She shrivels back as he stands to his full height. “Stay here.” He looks down at her, his rage etched into his features. “I mean it. Don’t you fucking leave that seat.”

Dale is off the bench, bracing herself against the wall as her dress gathers around her bare toes. “Where are you going?”

The hallway echoes with his hurried, single-minded steps as he makes his way back toward the party.

Dead. He’s fucking dead.

After retrieving his 2-iron from the trunk of his car, Ben walks through the empty parking lot back to the entrance of the office building. Holding the club at his side like he’s brandishing a sword, Ben attempts to walk through the front doors.

A firm hand pushes against his shoulder. “Where are you going with that?” A private security guard stands with his fellow at the entrance. They wear cheap black suits, and though Ben is taller than the one touching him, the man is built like a tank.

Trying to school his features, Ben goes for a more casual grip as his condescending words spew from his mouth. “I’m Ben Solo. I was invited to this party.”

Keeping a firm hold on Ben’s shoulder, the guard cracks his very thick neck. “I don’t doubt that, Mr. Solo.” The way he says Ben’s name feels like a taunt. “I’m just curious what you plan to do with _that._ ” The guard’s eyes motion at the iron rod as he pulls his jacket back, revealing the firearm at his side.

“Nothing.” Ben attempts to relax his features, even shrugging with a half- smile. “I was just going to show this new club to a colleague.”

The second guard steps forward. “Sir, I think it’s best you leave that in your car before rejoining the party.”

From behind the guard, Ben can see Snoke though the wall of glass that makes up the front of the building. He’s smiling and brushing shoulders with the state’s most powerful men and women. He thinks he’s untouchable because he is. He has judges, cops, lawmakers, all under his thumb. His mother has been working for years to find any evidence to bring him down, but his reach is too wide and too deep.

Snoke must pay. He can’t put his hands on her—taking whatever he wants without any consequences. She’s just a fucking child.

He’s evil. Dale’s been trying to get him to see that for years, but the promises Snoke dangled in front of him were so enticing: recognition, opportunity, power. He’d extended it to Ben like a poison apple and he’d been stupid enough to reach out and take it.

Fuck Snoke. Fuck his offers. Fuck. He was such an idiot.

Ben steps back from the entrance, looking around the nicest cars Valet had parked along the front of the building. He spots the flashy gold Benz a few cars down. Who the fuck drives a gold car? What a prick.

The club swings at his side, a few practices slash through the air with one arm as he steps off the curb and marches toward the car.

“Sir, I wouldn’t—” The guard steps forward to follow Ben, looking back to his partner. “I’d call it in. This doesn’t look like it will end well.”

*

The screen door slams shut behind him as he enters the modest but warm home. The plastic bags in his hands pull against his palms as he yells. “It’s me.”

“I’m in the living room. I can’t get up.” Her words float through the house as he makes his way toward it, the plastic crinkling as he walks.

He sets the bags on the coffee table that she’s propped her swollen ankles on, her black orthopedic tennis shoes on the floor beneath it. It looks like she’s hiding a regulation-size basketball under her apron that she’s still wearing along with her button-down white blouse and black skirt.

“Did you get everything?” Dropping her feet to the floor, she pushes against the couch to try and sit up.

“Don’t. I’ll put it away. Did you want anything now?” Ben looks down at the bags, running through the list she’d given him again and making sure it is all there.

“Oh, you are an angel from heaven. My feet are killing me.” Dale lets her head fall back against the floral couch. As Ben gathers the bags back up, she holds out a hand to him. “Will you bring me the salad and dressing?” She drops her hand on her belly as he leaves but then yells from the couch, “Don’t forget a fork.”

Ben sets everything in front of the fridge, crouching down to put everything away in the fridge section on the right before opening the left to put away the ice cream. “Was he there again today?” Ben calls while his face cools from the freezer.

A resigned groan escapes her lips as she answers from the living room. “Yes. He sat in my section for my whole shift.”

The silverware drawer jingles as he slams it shut with his hip. He sets the fork on the laminate counter while he rips open the salad that is basically just iceberg lettuce. She should really be eating some actual greens. “If you don’t call the cops, I’m going to have to take care of it myself.” He lets the threat enter the living room before he does, carrying the bowl, fork, and unopened bottle of Italian dressing.

“Don’t you dare, Benjamin Solo. I’m not bailing you out of jail _again_.” She accepts the bounty, moving into a better position for eating.

“So, tell the cops.” He takes a seat in the armchair next to her.

“And tell them what?” Dale hands Ben the salad dressing and he turns the lid to crack the seal before handing it back. “Tell them that my boss has a goon spying on me? At my place of work? Which he owns and can invite whomever he chooses onto the property?” Dale pours almost half the bottle into the bowl, the little bottle gurgling as pockets of air push past the oily substance. “He hasn’t harassed me or threatened me,” she attempts to put the container back on the coffee table, straining to reach. Ben takes it and sets it down as she licks her finger and then wipes it on her apron. “He just stares at me.” She stirs the salad. “I’ll sound like a crazy person to the cops. They won’t believe me, and if they did, Snoke has his hands so deep into the department that they wouldn’t do anything about it.” She shoves a dripping mouthful through her lips. “Plus,” she adds while chewing, “I don’t want to bring any more attention to _this._ ” She motions to the bulbus growth.

“Dale,” he gives her stomach a sympathetic glare as he tilts his head and then moves his eyes up to hers, “It’s pretty noticeable.”

“I know that!” She licks the dressing from her lips. “I just mean--,” she sets the fork in the bowl, resting it on her stomach as both her hands fall onto the couch and her worry takes precedence over her appetite. “I don’t know what I mean.” She turns to look at Ben, “What am I doing to do, Ben? He can’t find out it’s his.” She reaches out for his hand, which he accepts. “Promise me you’ll help me protect her from him.”

Ben squeezes her hand in his, pressing as much assurance through her skin as he can muster. “I promise Snoke won’t ever hurt you or the baby, Dale. I promise.”

He’s known what needs to be done for a while now. He’s just been dragging his feet, enjoying every moment he can with Dale before he signs his life away.

Come the end of term, he’ll be dropping out of school and signing with Snoke, with plans to go pro and play in the PGA Tour the following season. Snoke had already laid it out plain and simple. He’ll never harass Dale or the baby, which he clearly knows is his, in exchange for the rights to Ben Solo—to his life, even his name. Apparently, Snoke has even picked out a fucking ridiculous name for him.

It’s for the best though. He doesn’t deserve to carry a name anyone still loves. He’s made a lot of stupid decisions over the last few years, getting caught up in the glitz and glam Snoke has laid out for him, but by far the worst mistake he’s made was bringing Dale to that stupid fucking party. He let his pride and ego get in the way of keeping her safe. It was his fault. All of it. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be stressed that some evil fucking monster is going to snatch her baby in the night. She wouldn’t be breaking her back to earn minimum wage at the club restaurant while some creep—who Snoke sends for Ben’s benefit—freaks her out.

There’s nothing he can ever do to make it up to her, not that he’d ever forgive himself. He ruined her life. It's only fair he gives his in return.

The Connixes will take care of her and the baby once he is gone. Mrs. Connix has already filled a dresser with pink and purple bloomers and can’t stop gushing about having a baby in the house again. Dale has stubbornly refused any of his financial help, but she does let him accompany her to every doctor’s appointment and let him bring her food. The crib was supposed to be one he “found in the attic,” but she didn’t object as she watched him rip open the parts from the pre-sealed bags and assemble it from the comfort of her bed. They’ll be ok. Better even, without him around to screw anything else up.

*

She’d called him while he was in an exam. He has 4 voicemails and 50 text messages when he turns his phone back on.

He plays the first messages while he walks to his car, her tone light and breezy.

“Hey, Benny boy…I’m not feeling so—.” She breaks to take a deep breath “—great. Maybe give me a call when you get a chance. I’m sure it’s just gas.”

In the second message she sounds more annoyed than anything.

“So…it’s not gas. My mom made me call the doctor. Apparently, I’m in labor. Call me.”

The third message isn’t from Dale, but from Luke. The phone has slid off the seat and onto the floor of the car while Ben drives, so he can’t skip it.

“Ben, this is Luke. I just read a very disturbing article. Something about you signing with Snoke. Please, tell me you didn’t. You have a year left in school, Ben. Please call me back. You can’t do this. You know what kind of man he is. Please call me.”

 _Fuck._ Snoke wasn’t supposed to go public with the announcement until he’d finished the semester. The chains he’s willingly locked around his neck weren’t supposed to go into effect for another week. He isn’t ready to go yet. And he’s definitely not ready to have this discussion with his uncle.

The next voicemail plays automatically while the phone slides around on the floor.

He can hear Dale’s voice a little further away in the fourth message, and thankfully so, since she’s howling. “Are you calling Ben?! You tell him to get his ASS here NOW!”

A scream rattles his eardrum and then Mrs. Connix comes on the line. “Benjamin, dear, I think Kaydel would really like it if you’d come down. We’re at Alderaan Medical Center. Room 321.”

At the next stoplight, Ben grabs his phone off the floor, clicking to call Dale back. He sets it to speaker and into his cupholder while the light turns green and he speeds away.

It rings once and Luke answers. “Ben, thank you for calling me back.”

_Shit. Fuck. Cock sucking—fuck._

“I dialed the wrong number.” Ben scrambles for the phone, trying to keep his eyes on the road and barking out his reply as he steers with one hand. “I didn’t mean to call you.”

“Ben, I really think we should talk about this. This isn’t what’s best for you, what’s best for your—”

“I can’t talk about this right now, Luke.” Ben drops his phone in his lap as he uses two hands to take a turn much faster than the signs suggest. “Dale’s having the baby. I’m on my way to the hospital. We’ll talk about this later.” He glances down to tap the red button and tosses the phone back in the cup holder.

*

A baby’s cry pierces the hallway as Ben jogs down it, slowing to a quick walk as he’s reprimanded by a thin, golden haired nurse.

Scanning each room number, Ben finally finds 321. The cries are coming from behind the large door. It opens before he can knock, and Mrs. Connix slips out.

He looks over her shoulder as she guards the entry. “Benjamin dear,” she looks back over her shoulder and pulls the door shut with a click.

“Is she ok? Is the baby ok?” An anxious Ben stills as she places a gentle hand on his arm.

“They’re fine, honey. Everything went just fine. Baby and mama are healthy.” The breath Ben has been holding since he heard her first message releases. “But Ben, Kaydel is still pretty emotional.” His eyes widen in alarm. “Oh honey, no, no. It’s ok. She’ll be ok. Totally normal, hormones and all that.” Mrs. Connix gives his arms a maternal squeeze before dropping her hand and standing to the side. “I just wanted to warn you that she’s still a bit weepy. She’s on a rant right now about ending up as a homeless teen mom.” Mrs. Connix rolls her eyes as she turns back to Ben, “You know that’s ridiculous. She and the baby can live with us a long as she wants.”

“Oh, Mrs. Connix,” Ben breaks his eyes from the door, putting his hands in his pockets as he turns to look down at her. “I’ve been wanted to talk to you. I’d like to help, financially, but Dale refuses.”

“Yes, she’s a bit stubborn. But, Ben,” Mrs. Connix searches his eyes, “Kaydel told me the father wasn’t interested in being involved. You’re not—it’s not your _responsibility.” S_ he tilts her head, “Is It?

Ben catches the not-so-hidden meaning in her question, and before he can stop himself, he commits. “No, it is my responsibility. If I send you money, will you accept it?”

Mrs. Connix evaluates him for a moment, looking skeptical. She hesitates, “Ok—but—.”

“Please Mrs. Connix, I’ll be leaving for a while. I won’t be here to look after Dale and the baby. Please let me do this.”

“You’re leaving?” The experienced mother reads him with narrowed eyes.

“I just—I won’t be around as much. But I want to help.” Ben extends a hand, “Please. Just between us.”

Her worn hand shakes his, “Ok, Ben. I know you’d do anything for our girl.”

“I would.”

The new grandmother excuses herself to go find her husband, who may have gotten lost trying to find the cafeteria.

With a small tap on the door, Ben steps into the dim room.

She looks like she’s been to hell and back, but she’s grinning like it’s Christmas morning. A little bundle lies in her arms as she sits up in the hospital bed.

“Do you want to hold her?” Dale whispers as Ben approaches her bed. She lifts her arms a bit, motioning for him to take the baby.

“No, no.” Ben waves a hand, dismissing the offer.

“Benjamin Solo,” Dale begins with a voice already sounding quite motherly, “I worked for over nine months to make this human. You will hold her and tell me I’m the most brilliant person to have ever lived and that she’s the cutest thing you’ve ever laid eyes on!”

A laugh escapes his throat. “Ok, ok.”

Bending low, Ben takes the sleeping babe. Her whole head fits in his palm, and her little rump rests perfectly in the other.

“She’s so light.” Ben bounces her in the air like he’s evaluating a summer melon.

“Right. Ok. Well,” Dale lets her arms rest as her sides, exhausted. “You try lugging nine pounds of baby and another fifteen pounds of fluids around, and we’ll see if you still think she’s light.”

Shifting to tuck her head in the crook of his arm, Ben looks back at Dale. “What are you going to call her?”

“Janet.”

“As in Guthrie?”

Dale hums a yes, looking over with dreamy eyes at her daughter. “She’s so little Ben, so innocent.”

Janet squirms in her sleep, a little fist breaking free of her swaddling to rub at her face. It’s hard for Ben to wrap his head around it. Dale’s a mom. She made a person. Janet’s little mouth opens as she brings her fist up to try and suck on it.

How could something so sweet and pure have come from that snake of a man?

A rock forms in his stomach. He’s going to have to tell her sooner than he’d planned, just not yet. He wants to enjoy this beautiful little bubble she’s sharing with him for as long as possible.

The door raps as it swings open, the golden-haired nurse walking in with rehearsed posture. “Miss Connix, I have some paperwork for you to fill out.” She goes through each one, explaining what it is, what sections Dale needs to fill out, and where she should sign. “This last one is for the birth certificate.” She sets the stack on Dale’s rolling table with the last document on top. Stepping back around the bed, the nurse extends her hands toward Ben. “I’m going to take the little princess for her hearing test and give you a chance to fill those out.”

“Ok,” a sleepy Dale nods.

Ben hands off the baby to the experienced hands.

Once the baby is back in her little cart and wheeled out of the room, Dale reaches for the pile of papers and the pen the nurse left on top.

Ben starts to take his seat when Dale goes white as a ghost. “What? What’s is it? Are you ok? Do you need me to get a nurse.”

He’s halfway to the door when Dale chokes out “No.” She swallows back a strangled cry. “What am I supposed to put for _Father_?” Dale looks up from the stack of forms she’s dropped in her lap, reaching out for Ben. “Ben, what do I do?” Her words are becoming frantic, and tears spill down her cheeks. She looks like she did on that bench. Terrified. “He can’t know, Ben. If I put his name—he’ll find out, he will. He’ll take her away from me. He’ll turn her into—he can’t Ben. He can’t be a part of her life.”

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ben takes Dale’s shaking hands in his. “He won’t, Dale. I won’t let him, I promised—remember? You’re not going to have any problems from him. It’s taken care of.”

She wipes an arm across her wet cheek, his words putting a temporary stopper on the waterworks. “It is? But,” she looks back down at her lap, “What do I do? Can I leave it blank? What if someone on his payroll fills in his name? What if—.”

“Put my name.”

The clock on the wall ticks in the silence as Dale studies Ben’s face.

“Put my name, Dale,” he presses again.

“But, she’s not—we aren’t—I don’t want you to feel obligated—. I’ve told you; this wasn’t your fault. You’re not responsible, Ben. I don’t want your money.”

“I’m not trying to give you any money.” Ben picks up the pen and holds it out to her. “Just put my name. You shouldn’t have anyone snooping around anymore, but if they do, just tell them I’m her father.”

Reluctantly, Dale accepts the pen, a fresh set of tears filling her eyes. “Ben Solo,” the tears spill over as she smiles through a chuckle, “are you just offering to be my baby daddy because you’re secretly in love with me?”

He wraps his arms around her, tucking her under his chin. “You know full well that I’m incapable of love.” He kisses her cheek and stands to his full height.

Dale wipes away his kiss and her tears as she corrects. “You love your parents.” With a groan, Ben rolls his eyes. “You do, don’t even.” She finishes drying her face and then clicks the pen, starting with a steady breath to fill out the form under his watchful gaze. “And now you can add Janet to your list of people you love.”

Ben watches her write his name on the black line, intertwining his fate with theirs. From here on out, it’s forever his responsibility to keep them safe.

When the paperwork is filled, Ben offers to take it to the nurse’s station and let Dale rest. As she hands him the papers, clicking the pen and setting it on top, she looks up at his resigned face. “Can you do me one more favor?”

“Besides lying on government records?” He lifts a dark eyebrow.

“Yes,” She gives him a quick smile before it drops, and she worries her bottom lip. “Can we keep this just between us?”

“Of course.” He pats her on the head, his thumb caressing away the worry lines on her forehead. “Get some rest. I don’t think you’ll be getting much for the next while.”

Her breathing slows as her eyes fall shut, her voice getting heavy with sleep. “Ok. That’s a good idea. Thanks, Ben.”

*

The door clicks softly behind him, and he turns to check which direction might lead to the nurse’s station. Approaching the circular counter, he hears the nearby elevator ding as he waits for a nurse to become available. The one at the desk is on the phone and holds up her finger for him to wait a minute.

He sets the pile of papers on the counter in front of him when a voice breaks his concentration.

“Ben.”

_Oh God. Not now._

Slowly turning, Ben watches Luke approach from the closing elevator door.

He shakes his head and looks down at the floor, turning back to the busy nurse. “I can’t do this now.”

“Just—just tell me that you haven’t signed already.” Luke pulls up next to Ben.

“Do you have any concept about social norms? You tracked me down in a _hospital_? What’s wrong with you?” Ben runs a hand through his hair, propping his elbow on the counter to look at Luke with exasperated irritation.

“Did you sign?”

“Yes.”

Luke is knocked back physically by Ben’s response. He whispers, “No,” looking at Ben like he can see the black stain on Ben’s soul.

“Maybe it’s not too late. Maybe we can get you out of it.” Luke scratches at his beard as he steps back to Ben.

Sticking a hand up, Ben grabs his uncle’s shoulder. “Stop. It’s done.”

Resting his hands on the counter for support, Luke looks down, shaking his head as he takes several deep breaths. His eyes catch the papers on the counter and then flick up to Ben. Noticing the slip, Ben slips the top document to the bottom. Fucking hell.

“Did that—”

“That’s none of your business.” Ben slaps the pile of papers down on the desk below, startling the nurse.

“Ben, are you—, Is Dale’s baby—.”

“I said, IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!” Heading for the elevators, Luke follows as Ben storms pass him.

He aggressively pushes the down button next to the elevator. He knows Luke doesn’t really deserve the heat. He’s just so frustrated with the situation he’s gotten Dale --gotten himself -- into, and he doesn’t need Luke rubbing his nose in it.

Feeling Luke coming up behind him, Ben walks toward the stairwell door. “Snoke will own you Ben. You’ll be gone all year; you’ll never see Dale or the baby. How could you do this?”

The heavy door swings open as Ben slips behind it. Taking the steps two at a time, he escapes Luke’s self-righteous lecture.

Luke’s voice echoes down the concrete well, his steps following behind Ben. “You have a year left of school. You could get hurt, Ben. Your swing is still too tight. You need another year, or more, to refine it. What will you do if you burn yourself out? How will you support a family?”

Stopping on the second story landing, Ben looks back as Luke catches up to the landing a flight of stairs above him. “Jesus Christ, Luke! You don’t have a fucking clue what you’re talking about. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m fucking good at golf. I already have a Q-Score to qualify for the tour. Why would I wait? This _is_ how I’ll support my family.”

His hand grips the rail as he looks down on Ben. “You’re not ready, Ben. You still have a lot to learn about life. The last few years have proven that you’re still just a kid. You’re not mentally ready for the competition, son.”

“I’m not your son,” Ben spits back at his mentor. Stop projecting your personal failures on me.” Ben resumes his jog down the stairs. “We’re done.”

“Ben!” Luke leans over the edge, watching as Ben finishes the last flight of stairs. As he pulls the ground level door open, he hears one last infuriating plea. “BEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Dale, a minor, is taken advantage of in a sexual manner by an older man. She is given alcohol and pressured into sex while in an inebriated state.
> 
> *Janet Guthrie is the first woman to qualify and compete in both the Indianapolis 500 and the Daytona 500, both in 1977.
> 
> If you are enjoying this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

Sticking to the plan, that’s what she’s doing, sticking to the “Get over Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Plan.” The pity party at the Hux’s apartment was fine for a couple days, but it’s time to get back to work, to her apartment, to her life. She refuses to be a pathetic mess anymore. He’s just a man. There are literally millions of them in southern California for her to choose from.

Rey repeats this mantra to herself over and over while she reassures Rose for half an hour that she doesn’t need to stay another night at their apartment. She tells Rose that it will be easier to get back into her routine if she sleeps in her own bed and maybe, Rey thinks to herself, going through the motions might distract her from the gnawing pain in her chest.

Waking up Monday morning, Rey’s muscles are as sore and exhausted as they’d been her first week back on the mat after the accident. Her nerves feel raw and exposed, all her senses over stimulated by the slightest touch or sound. Instead of feeling nothing, which she prefers, she’s feeling everything that’s built up over the last ten years. It is…overwhelming.

Tears mix with the spray of the shower and drip down her face as Rey braces herself against the fiberglass. She lets herself have this one moment of weakness but vows that these will be the last tears of the day. She survived her parents abandoning her, she survived the streets, she even survived living with Luke, she can survive this.

Her thoughts turn to a brisk wind blowing through salt and pepper hair, and a disappointment for something she didn’t even know she wanted hits her with a fresh wave of sorrow. She put herself through school and built her own business, damn it. She shouldn’t be sobbing in her bathroom over a father-in-law she’ll never have.

*

While her bread toasts, Rey scrolls through her health insurance website for a mental health provider. There’s a slight possibility she might have a few things to work out.

*

Teaching really does lighten Rey’s spirits, but there’s nothing like a Vinyasa Flow to send you spiraling into an existential crisis, reminding you that everything is temporary, “We enter into the posture, are there for a while, and then leave,” she instructed her class. _They all leave. Nothing lasts. Everyone dies._

 _Well, that escalated quickly_. Rey takes a deep breath and instructs the next pose. It’s going to be a very long month until her appointment with the therapist.

*

Rose pops her head into the studio as Rey puts away the last few mats from her morning classes. “I’m going to go grab some lunch. I know it’s a Monday, and we usually pack out lunches on Monday, but I thought with—everything, that I could get us something extra yummy today, my treat.”

Smiling at the kind gesture from her devoted best friend, Rey drops a mat into the bin. “Sure. That would be great. I don’t have much food in my apartment anyway. I just brought a can of soup.”

“Perfect. I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

The door jingles on her way out, and when it jingles again a few minutes later, Rey is bending down to roll up the last mat. “Did you forget—”

Her question is interrupted as a southern drawl glides through the studio. “Well, no wonder you caught his attention. He always was an ass man.”

Spinning around at the unexpected visitor, Rey stands to meet the last person she ever expected to see in her place of business.

Making herself quite comfortable, Dale takes a small stroll around the room, removing one of those camel-colored, wool, stiff brimmed hats that hipster women wear to places like Joshua Tree or a farmers market. She looks fucking fantastic in it, not ironic like when Rey tried one on at an Urban Outfitters. Her high waisted, light denim jeans are ripped at the knees, and on top of her cropped knit sweater are several gold pendant necklaces. She has on simple white sneakers like she just threw on whatever was in her closet and wasn’t even trying to look like Lili Rienhart.

Taking in the haphazard collection of wall hangings and inspirational quotes, Dale splits her blond waves over both her shoulders. California definitely suits her. “It could do with a little TLC but, I love it.”

Picking the rolled mat, and her jaw, off the floor, Rey sputters, “W-what are you doing here?”

A chrome cuff slides down her wrist as Dale tilts her head like it’s the most obvious of answers. “I came to see you, silly.” A coy smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, “Well, that’s not entirely true.” She glances out the window where the tall blond from the airport and the press conference is leaning her back against a car that looks like a Mercedes had a baby with a Land Rover. Her arms are folded over her ivory leather jacket, and her sunglasses try to hide her impatience as she waits against the gunmetal vehicle. “But talking to you is first on my list. I owe you an apology.”

“An apology?” The little lines between her eyebrows crease as Rey folds her arms at her chest and props her weight on one hip, hoping her recent devastation doesn’t bleed through her still tenderly dressed wounds. “For what?”

“For holding onto something that wasn’t mine to keep.” Dale hooks the rose gold, mirrored lens sunglasses that have been hanging from her hand into the high collar of her ribbed cream sweater.

“I don’t under—”

“He’s not her father.”

Taking a self-preserving step back, Rey tries to make sense of the words. “He’s—what?”

Dale tucks balayage streaked, golden strands behind one ear, revealing a gold bar ear climber as she clarifies with perfectly arched brows and a curved twitch of her lips. “Ben is not Janet’s dad.”

A sliver of hope Rey had caged, covered, and listed on Craigslist flutters its wings.

“But—I saw the birth certificate. His name was on it.”

With a quick shrug of her shoulders, Dale brings the hat in front of her knees, her second hand joining the first to hold onto the brim. “We lied. I lied. I was young and stupid and terrified of her real father. So terrified that Ben—bless his stupid heart—gave up everything to protect us from him.”

Chewing her bottom lip, Rey steps closer to the mirror for support. “I still don’t understand.”

“I can help with that.”

A male voice penetrates the conversation as Finn enters the room. He’s dressed more casually than when she met him at the country club -- blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. His hands are in his jacket pockets as he gives Rey an apologetic nod.

Holding her hat between her knees, Dale claps at Finns perfectly timed entrance. A giggle escapes between Dale’s teeth as she congratulates her scene partner. “Bravissimo, Finn. Excellent entrance.” Dale picks her hat back up and directs her attention back at Rey. “We didn’t even rehearse. I told him to wait in the hall until he thought the moment was right. I thought it would give the news a bit more pizzazz.” Dale holds one jazz hand next to her face. “Good, right?”

Rey closes her eyes and lifts her hand off the mirror to scratch an eyebrow. “Um, sure—” Looking back up, her confusion drifts back and forth between the unlikely pair, settling on the most recent addition. “I still don’t understand. Why are you here, Finn?”

“You offered me a job.” He flashes her a white smile while his dark brown eyes flicker with amusement. “I accept.”

“I offered you—I didn’t mean—” Rey rubs her thumb and pointer finger across her eyelids, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Rey, sweetie, try and keep up.” Dale steps close enough to Rey to link arms and guides her toward the square jaw. “You see, Rey, Finn knows _all_ the secrets, including mine. Isn’t that right, Finn?”

Chuckling through his closed, full lips, Finn rocks a bit on his heels. “Well…” He licks his lips as they spread into a grin. “I don’t know _all_ the secrets, but I know enough.” He brings a hand out of his pocket to rub across his jaw. “It turns out, though, that I’m looking to get out of that particular market and into something a bit less…”

“Villainous?” Dale supplies.

Finn huffs a breath of humility. “Ok, I deserve that.”

Detangling herself from her companion, Rey steps to the side so she can face both of the cryptic out-of-towners at the same time. “Can one of you please start making any kind of sense?”

“Ok. I’ll start.” Dale takes a deep breath, changing into something more vulnerable, similar to what she wore that night in the firelit lounge. “Janet’s biological father is Ben’s agent, Mr. Snoke.” She waves away the disturbing image forming in all of their minds and then wipes her hand across her face. “I basically forced Ben to take me to this stupid party, things got carried away, and next thing you know I’m starring in my own version of Teen Mom.” The hand on her face stays, cradling her jaw while the other folds across her body, the hat handling at her side. She shrugs. “Anyway, I didn’t want anyone to find out who the father was, especially Snoke, so Ben—probably still feeling responsible, even though he definitely wasn’t—suggested I put his name on the birth certificate instead. It was dumb, but we were kids.”

Her hope lets out a little chirp from under its drape. Rey moves it to another room and shuts the door.

“If he felt responsible, why didn’t he stay and help you raise her?”

Dale spins on her heels and points at Finn with a click of her tongue. “I think that’s where we turn the story over to you.”

He holds his palms out in front of him. “Now, this is before my time, but as you so cleverly observed, I’m a bit of an expert on Mr. Snoke’s inventory of secrets. I didn’t quite understand the relationship between Dale and Mr. Ren until I was instructed to leave a copy of Janet’s birth certificate on Dale’s desk at the club.”

“Thanks for that by the way.” Dale’s sarcasm drips like condensation on a glass of sweet tea. “Scared me half to death.”

Bowing his apology to Dale, Finn continues. “Mr. Snoke wanted me to use Ms. Connix and her daughter as pressure points to motivate Mr. Ren to sign a new contract. I just assumed the birth certificate was a threat to expose a secret family. It wasn’t until I did a little digging that I understood how Ms. Connix—

“Please stop calling me Ms. Connix.” Dale plops her hat on top of Finn’s head. He is not amused. “Go on.” Dale looks at Rey with a silent laugh, her nose scrunched and eyes squinted.

Taking the hat off and handing it back to Dale with an admonishing side eye, Finn attempts to continue. “When I started digging around Mr. Snoke’s files on—Dale—,” he gives extra attention to the use of her first name, “I noticed that this wasn’t the first time she was being used as a chess piece to corner Mr. Ren.”

“The plot thickens.” Dale thrums her fingers in front of her face. Finn gives her an exasperated glare. “Ok, ok. I won’t interrupt again.” She mimes zipping her lips and throwing out the key.

“It turns out that Mr. Snoke was surveilling Dale the entire nine months leading up to the birth of her daughter.”

Dale turns to give Rey an aside with exaggerated neck movement. “It was creepy—as—fuck.”

Finn excuses the disturbance and continues. “Well, I noticed that once Mr. Ren signed his first contract ten years ago, the surveillance on Dale ceased.”

Stepping forward, Dale holds either of Rey’s arms and meets her eyes with earnest sincerity. “I had no idea, Rey. I was too wrapped up in my newborn to realize that he’d traded his soul to protect us.”

“And the new contract?” Rey pleads with her eyes, her breath lodged between a wish and a prayer.

Moving to stand next to Rey, Dale motions for Finn to answer the question. “I was working late at the office when he came in last week.” Finn rubs his hand up the back of his close-cut hair. “He was on a rampage when he stormed into Mr. Snoke’s office but left a broken man. I’d never seen someone’s soul crushed quite so hard before. It was painful to look at, really.”

Rey folds her hands at her chest and lets out a little whimper.

“When Snoke told me to set up surveillance on you and Dale until the contract was signed, I realized he was doing exactly what he’d done a decade ago, tightening his grip around Mr. Ren with threats against the people he loves.” Dale and Rey exchange a look, like fellow hostages sharing a brave smile of solidarity and hope. “The statute of limitations expires on child abuse after ten years in the state of North Carolina, so he could easily demand a paternity test without any legal repercussions. And with his fingers deep in the state’s judicial system, he could easily sue for custody.”

“Which would be bad—very, very bad.” Dale wraps her fingers around Rey’s arm to emphasize her point. “I don’t want that man anywhere near Janet.

“Of course, of course.” Dale’s worry flows from her fingertips into Rey. No, he absolutely cannot be anywhere near that girl.

Grabbing her attention back, Finn presses his point. “And for you Rey, it was only a matter of time. Snoke plays the long game and knew you would eventually be useful in bending Mr. Ren to his will.”

Feeling anger heat her cheeks, Rey needs to move. She paces the room, wringing her hand and shaking her head as she frets. “Well, we can’t let him do that! It’s not fair. Ben hates Snoke. He’s trapped in the horrible man’s web with no way to break free. There has to be something we can do!”

Sharing a smirk with Dale, Finn’s words stop Rey mid pace. “It’s already done.”

She inspects their private joke and steps toward them. “Explain.”

Finn rolls his shoulders back, the grin he’s been trying to hide spreading across his face. “Let’s just say that this morning, the governor’s office was anonymously emailed enough evidence to put him away for a long, long time.”

“You?” Her hope starts to hop up and down, fluttering its wings as the cover slips off the cage.

“Like you said,” Finn inclines his head with a shrug, “I shouldn’t work for an evil bastard if I hate it. Or one dumb enough to give me easy access to his demise.” He looks around the room and rubs his palms together. “So, when do I start?”

“Oh, um—” Rey looks back at the empty room with him.

He reaches out a hand, “I’m kidding,” and then slides it back in his pocket. “It turns out, Ms. Phasma is in need of a new manager, and she’s based here in L.A., so you’ll have plenty of opportunity to introduce me to all those truly decent people you told me about.”

Her heartbeat keeps pace with the little bouncing feet in the cage as she allows her lips to curve. “So that’s it? He’s free?”

She wants to rush into the room, uncage the bird, set it free.

“Should be. I haven’t checked the news since we landed but Governor Organa-Solo has been working to rid the system of people like Mr. Snoke for years. Her legal team is a well-oiled machine; I’m sure they’re busy filing an inditement as we speak.”

“Listen, Rey,” Dale slides the brim of her hat through her fingertips, looking at the ground, “I’m sorry you got mixed up in this really weird mess, but I hope you can see that Ben is like…” Dale gives herself a few moments to come up with an analogy while she taps on the stiff wool and switches her gaze to the ceiling. “He’s like Mr. Darcy.” Dale meets Rey’s wide eyes. “I’m his kid sister Georgiana and he was just trying to clean up my Mr. Wickham mess, but in doing so, he hurt you. I never meant for that to happen.”

“It’s ok,” Rey reaches out to rest a hand on Dale’s arm. “I understand, and I appreciate you saying that.”

Dale sets her free hand on top of Rey’s and gives it a squeeze. “Don’t make him suffer too much longer. He loves you, Rey, and he’s anxious to come home.”

“I won’t.”

They stand in the solemn moment a few seconds before Dale takes her hand away with a deep breath. “Well,” she sets her hat on her head. “That’s enough sentimentality for one day.” Pulling her sunglasses out of her sweater, Dale crosses Finn toward the exit. “Shall we?”

Finn takes his hands out of his pockets and holds one out to Rey. “I’m sorry for any hurt my actions caused you Rey. Maybe I can come to a class and learn some of that inner peace you hippies keep raving about.”

Shaking Finn’s warm hand, Rey accepts, “I’d like that, and the first class is free.”

“Careful, that’s how they get ya.” Dale elbows Finn playfully in the side, winking at Rey before she slides her sunglasses on and steps through the doorway. Pocketing his hand, Finn follows Dale down the hallway as Rey leans against the studio doorframe.

Standing to the side and waiting for Finn to open the door for her, Dale turns back to Rey with a wave. “Ciao, darling.”

Finn pushes open the door and smiles down the hall as Dale exits. “I’ll be seeing you around, Rey.”

Rey takes her thumbnail out of her mouth to wave with a genuine smile from her position half-way between the studio and the hall.

*

When Rose returns with lunch, she finds Rey sitting cross-legged on the wood floor staring at her phone.

“I’m back.” Rose announces as she brings their lunch with her into the room, dragging a chair from the hallway to sit on. Rey doesn’t look up as Rose sits and starts to unwrap their food. “What’s up?” Rose leans over the burritos to see what has Rey so entranced.

“I haven’t read any of them yet.” Her thumb has hovered over the unread messages several times since she turned her phone back on last night. She’s even swiped to delete them but could never bring herself to erase his words.

“Oh.” Rose sets the food back on the ground. “Do you want me to read them?”

Rey looks up, appreciative, “Would you?”

“Of course,” she extends her hand.

The taco cat on the back of Rey’s phone case smiles back at her while Rose scrolls through the messages. Rose nods a few times and hums once while Rey brings her knees to her chest. When she’s finished, Rose reaches up to scratch her head as she looks up from the screen. “Well, at first he was mostly just worried about where you were, wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Rey rests her chin on her knees. “Ok.”

Rose clicks the screen dark and watches Rey carefully as she hands the phone back. “The rest is mostly how much he loves you, please call him, etcetera, etcetera.” Rey can see there’s more Rose wants to say but she bites her tongue.

The phone bounces against Rey’s shin as she taps a foot. “I think I’m ready to talk to him.”

The chair creeks as Rose scoots to the edge. “You are?”

Setting the phone on the floor, Rey shifts to a cross-legged position and reaches for the food. “But not right now,” she hands Rose a burrito. “First I have to tell you something.”

*

She stares at the read receipt, the refrigerator humming in the small space as she waits. After five minutes of biting all the dead skin off her lip, the phone still says “Delivered.”

Checking that her volume is all the way up, Rey clicks the screen dark and starts to rummage for something to eat. The fridge is still bare of fresh food, so she digs her can of soup out of her bag. Pulling some saltines from the cabinet while the soup heats in a saucepan, Rey makes a dusting of crumbs on her floor while she leans against the oven and stares at her phone on the countertop. She can’t stop herself from stepping forward to swipe up. Nothing.

Launching Netflix on her laptop, Rey attempts to drown out her silent phone while she eats her dinner. She feels like a live wire, ready to jump out of her skin. After realizing that she’s literally turned the screen on five times in five minutes, she texts Rose and then turns the screen off to make sure it works. Her phone quacks like a duck very loudly as Rose responds, “You’re welcome, Rey. We love you.” Resolved, Rey promises herself she won’t look at her phone the rest of the night. She plugs it in on her nightstand and walks back to the living room.

She keeps to the restriction the entire time she browses Pinterest for healthy recipes and makes a shopping list. The washer gets loaded while she holds firm. Before she unpacks her suitcase, Rey tells Siri to play Taylor Swift’s Christmas album without glancing at the screen. While in the shower, she pulls the curtain back to make sure she hadn’t heard what might have been a quack. It was just the pipes.

Her clothes tumbling in the dryer are the only noise in her apartment when she unplugs her phone and rolls over in bed. She blinks at the brightness and adjusts the settings as she holds it against her pillow.

“Delivered.”

Her thumbs hover over the keyboard as she bites her lip. She types out, “I’m sorry I didn’t respond sooner. Please talk to me,” and then immediately backspaces it away. Next, she types, “I miss you.” She lets that one sit for a while as her heart cramps, but eventually she holds the delete button until it’s gone. Clicking the screen black, Rey holds the phone close to her heart as she closes her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she remembers his big goofy grin with cheeks full of hamburger.

_*_

In the morning, the receipt has changed from “Delivered” to “Read,” but there is no message. Rey tries not to panic. She left him in the lurch for almost five days; she can wait.

Her patience wanes, though, when he hasn’t messaged her by lunch, or by the time she’s locking up the studio and heading across town for the retirement center. 

*

“Rey!” A tiny little woman hugs Rey around her middle, her cotton ball head pressed into her chest. She looks up and squeaks, “We missed you so much, honey.”

Naomi looks up from lacing her white, Easy Spirit sneakers. “We’re so happy to have you back, Rey!”

“We were so sorry to hear about your injury. How are you feeling now, dear?” Barbara rubs Rey’s back in a sapphire blue velour tracksuit.

The women walk with her, traveling like a school of fish as Rey makes her way to the supply closet. “It’s still a little weak but getting stronger every day. Have you ladies been keeping up your practice?”

Marge—whose hearing aid batteries must be low—yells. “Yes, that blue-eyed fox you sent us kept us limber.” The brood clucks their agreement.

Swallowing a gag, Rey blinks away the horrible image that had popped into her head as she unlocks the closet with the key on her spiral bracelet. “Oh, I’m happy to hear it.”

Taking a foam block from Rey and passing it to the biddie behind her, Gwen bounces a suggestive shoulder as she leans into Rey. “How’s that ox of yours doing?”

“Oh, um. He’s fine,” she lies.

Ruth appears on Rey’s other side, reaching for the elastic bands. “Will we be seeing more of him?”

Feeling like she’s being cornered by a pack of hyenas, Rey reaches for more blocks. “I don’t know.”

“You two would make beautiful children together,” Ruth leans forward to make eye contact with her friend, “don’t you think so Gwen?”

Gwen leans further into the closet and answers like Rey isn’t even there. “They really would. His hair, her eyes.” Gwen’s eyes roll into the back of her head with a groan. “Ugh, gorgeous.”

Probably feeling more brazen with the cover of the closet, Ruth whispers loud enough for Rey and Gwen to hear. “How’s it going in the sack, sweetie? Are you having him preheat the oven like I suggested?”

_Dammit, Ruth._

  
Reprimanding, Gwen addresses the other senior. “She’s not going to answer that!”

“I’m just trying to help her!” Ruth’s whisper loses its hush. “She might not know that women can also enjoy it!”

The women carry their supplies out of the closet, continuing their squabble as they head toward the chairs in the middle of the room. “She’s a modern woman for heaven’s sake, of course she knows!”

“Well, I DIDN’T KNOW!” Ruth hands out the last of the blocks and stomps to her seat with a pout.

Gwen sits next to her friend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. “You know now. You know now.”

*

Grateful for the entire hour of yoga where she couldn’t obsessively check her screen, Rey holds her breath as she fishes her phone from her PINK bag after class. No reply.

A few members linger after class, huddled around Gwen’s phone. She’s found her glasses that were lost in her nest of hair and wears them perched on her nose. Rey looks back from stacking the chairs up as they titter and giggle.

When she’s locked the closet and put the room back how they’d found it, Rey shoulders her bag and makes for the double doors. Marge jumps in front of her. “Um, Rey, sweetie, would you mind helping me with something?”

Pushing her strap further up her shoulder and holding it with her hand, Rey nods. “Oh, sure. What is it?”

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Marge explains. “My granddaughter says she has new pictures of her baby on something called Instant Gram. Can you help me figure out how to see them?”

“Oh, sure.” Rey shrugs off her bag and sets it on the ground, taking Marge’s phone. After helping her set up an account and locate her granddaughter’s page, the rest of the women step forward with their own phones and ask for the same treatment. She helps them in the same fashion, showing them how to create a profile, how to follow each other, and where to tap to post a picture. If she hadn’t been extremely grateful for the distraction, it would have gotten quite irritating when one of them produced a pen and paper and asked if she’d go through the instructions again while they wrote it all down.

“Do you have an Instant Gram, Rey?”

With amusement behind her eyes, Rey shows them all how to find her business account and send a request. She even pulls out her phone—which does not have a reply—to approve them all.

“What do all these number signs with words after them mean?”

Pausing with Irene’s phone in her hands, Rey leans over to see Barbara’s screen. “Oh, those are hashtags. They help you categorize pictures so you can search for them later. Like,” Rey types #niimayoga into the search bar and then angles the phone toward the curious, wrinkled eyes. “You can pull up all the posts where people have used that tag.” Rey scrolls the screen going all the way back to the Yoga Under the Stars event. Rose had posted a picture of Rey instructing with a mop of black waves in the foreground. She exits the search with quick fingers and hands the phone back to its owner.

Ruth breaks away from the crowd. “Let’s take a picture of us all together and hashtag it!”

The grannies all think this is a fabulous idea, and the next twenty minutes turns into a photoshoot as they all take turns posing with Rey. There’s a small argument over whether they should tag them #yogayentas or #niimananas, but Rey assures them they can use both, thinking that #miscreantmatriarchs or #degeneratedowagers might better suit them.

Once everyone is settled with their new technology, Rey picks her bag back up to leave. The women all give each other knowing looks, between glances at the clock. They look to Gwen, who shakes her head ever so delicately, no.

“Rey, dear, have you eaten? I believe the dining room is serving cordon bleu, it’s quite tasty.”

Looking toward the door, Rey shuffles. “Oh, no, that isn’t—.” Her empty stomach gives her away with a loud rumble.

“You must, Rey.”

They circle in on her like sharks.

“They’re serving black forest cake.”

“With extra cherries.”

Licking her lips, Rey thinks about the can of soup waiting for her at home and then looks down at the empty inbox on her screen. Dinner would be better than the staring contest she was bound to lose with her phone tonight. After sticking her phone in her bag, Rey shrugs, “Well, ok.”

It really doesn’t make sense how good the food tastes. It’s just instant mashed potatoes, canned green beans, and the same frozen cordon bleus she buys in the freezer section at the grocery store. Maybe it is the company that makes the food satisfying and comforting. They really are sweet little perverts.

After forcing Rey to eat two servings of cake, Gwen, not so casually, checks her phone in her lap with her glasses perched on her nose. While Irene tells Rey about the river cruise she and George took with their adult children through Scandinavia, the rest of the women look back toward Gwen who gives them a thumbs up and a nod.

Ruth stands from the table. “Well, we better be getting ourselves to the media lounge, Rey. There’s a new Blue Bloods tonight, and I do not want to be late for Mr. Selleck.”

The rest of the ladies stand as well, changing from eager to keep Rey, to eager to get her out the door. Ruth and Gwen take a post at each of Rey’s shoulders, ushering her toward the door like a couple of elderly bouncers.

“Thank you for your help, sweetheart.”

“Come back anytime for more cake.”

“Tell that dream boat hello for us.”

Gwen slaps Ruth’s shoulder from behind Rey’s back and gives her a death stare.

“What?” Ruth looks insulted. “I just meant, the next time she sees him,” she enunciates each word, “whenever—that—might—be.”

Just outside the sliding glass door of the facility, Rey extracts herself from the women and turns around in the glow of the holiday lights. “I’ll be sure to tell him hello,” Rey tilts her head to Ruth with a smile, “whenever that might be. Good night ladies.”

On the way to the parking lot, Rey pulls her phone out again. No reply. Disappointment doesn’t sit well with a stomach full of chocolate and maraschino cherries.

*

The Christmas radio station resumes when Rey turns the ignition. Rey sings along with the rest of “Feliz Navidad” as she exits the Coruscant Senior Center; she turns up the volume and jams to some Mannheim Steamroller as she gets on the freeway; and as she sits behind a sea of brake lights, she mouths The Drifter’s recording of “I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas” in her rear-view mirror. The cheerful music feels like opening a window to let in a rejuvenating breeze, and Rey feels a moment of joy for the first time in days. But the window slams shut when Mariah starts “All I Want for Christmas Is You.” Rey turns the radio off and grips the steering wheel, focusing on not ramming into the bumper in front of her during the stop and go traffic.

As Rey slows down at the stoplight next to her studio, she glances out the window out of habit. The lights are on, including the string of colored lights she and Rose strung around the large window. Shoot. She must have forgotten to turn them off when she locked up.

Flipping on her turn signal, Rey looks over her shoulder and moves into the turning lane.

The parking lot outside the nail salon and the dry cleaners should be empty by now, the seniors had kept her several hours past closing, but there are at least six cars parked outside that section of the strip mall. Upon closer inspection, she recognizes all of them: a wood paneled station wagon, a beat-up old truck, a red Toyota Yaris, a Honda Odyssey, the Mercedes from Monday, and his black and red Bentley.

_Oh god, he’s here._

Adrenaline pumps through Rey’s blood as she takes the spot next to Luke’s wagon, straining her eyes to try and see what the heck is going on through the glass window. The front door jingles as Luke bumps it with his paint-spattered cargo shorts, his arms full of paint rollers and several rolls of blue tape strung on his arm.

Slamming her car door with shaking fingers, Rey runs to meet him at the trunk of his car, opening his hatch for him and narrowing her eyes in confusion. “What are you doing here? What is _everyone_ doing here?”

Luke dumps his armful and lets the rolls of painter’s tape slide off his arm. “It was all Ben’s idea.”

Rey’s stomach somersaults. “What was his idea?” She looks over Luke’s shoulder as Lando, Poe, and Finn exit the building, carrying a table saw.

Wiping his hands on his shorts, Luke meet’s Rey’s eyes, a bit of humility illuminated on his face by the parking lot lights. “I was wrong, Rey. About Ben.”

“Oh.” Rey sets aside her surprise that he’s here, in California, at her studio, as she focuses back on Luke. “Are you two—”

“On speaking terms?” Luke supplies before looking over his shoulder at the men with the heavy tool. He starts to walk toward the truck. “Well, we’ve managed to spend several hours in the same room and not kill each other, so I’d say that’s progress.” Luke lowers the tailgate while the men approach with grunted greetings for Rey. Luke jumps into the back to help guide the saw. “I don’t expect him to forgive me right away, but the fact that he called me to help gives me hope.”

“Help with what?” Rey steps aside to get out of the way. “I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Come on, Rey. You’re smarter than that.”

Turning around, Rey is greeted by Dale carrying a five-gallon bucket full of wood scraps. She has on work gloves and looks ridiculously cute in a pair of jean coveralls. Her hair is back in a high ponytail again, and she has a silk scarf tied around her head like Rosie the riveter.

She sets the bucket in the back of the truck with a clang. “I still can’t believe I’m spending my vacation doing manual labor. Ben _owes_ me.”

Rey looks back at the studio. It glows in the dark parking lot like a…lighthouse. “What are you guys—”

Dale takes off the gloves and sticks them in her pocket as she leans against the truck and rolls her eyes. “Just go inside, Rey.”

Without looking back at Dale, Rey nervously drifts closer to the flame. Voices, and the smell of sawdust and paint, greet her senses when she steps through the propped open door. Leaning against the walls are thin, white boards of varying length. All her wall hangings and posters are either stacked on the desk or leaning against it. The hallway is clogged with everything from inside the studio along with a few rolls of plastic—clear and black, a couple paint trays, an open toolbox, a drill, and a few gallon cans with wet paint still dripping down the sides.

“Rey! You’re here.” Rose steps out of the bathroom in baggy overalls with clean, wet brushes in her hand. She sets them in one of the unused paint trays and then picks up the tray. She also grabs two of the paint cans that swing like they’re empty. “I guess I don’t need to slash his tires now.” Her eyes crinkle at the ends as she pinches her lips together in a knowing smile, her pigtails bouncing as she steps past Rey toward the parking lot.

Rey watches over her shoulder with questions lodged in her throat as Rose heads for the truck. She looks down the hall and takes a few more steps when Paige comes out of the studio with a big, crumpled armful of clear plastic, used blue tape, and packaging materials.

“Paige? What are you guys—”

“Date night! No kids!” Paige’s eyes light up like she’s having the time of her life as she heads past Rey for the exit.

The paint fumes are stronger as Rey stands at the threshold of the studio. The walls have been painted a calming blue grey. It’s absolutely beautiful, and Rey wonders if it’s possible for a paint color to make your eyes water and sting. It’s probably just the fumes.

By the large window, Hux, Phasma, and Ben are all on their knees with their backs to Rey, clicking the last few floorboards into place against the wall. Phasma is in white coveralls, Hux has on rust-colored work pants and a black t-shirt, and Ben is wearing a very tight pair of Wranglers and a grey Henley with the sleeves pushed up his forearms and the top two buttons undone. There is a pencil tucked behind one exposed ear, a worn leather tool belt fastened around his trim waist, and she can see the Timberland logo on the souls of his boots. He looks like a regular Bob Villa. A Bob Villa with a bitable ass.

“Can you hand me another spacer?” Ben looks over his shoulder and catches Rey at the entrance. He pops to his feet. “Rey.” For a few moments, all is still. Phasma and Hux freeze their movements to share a knowing look while Rey and Ben stare at each other, their five days apart feeling like months. Someone outside slams the tailgate closed and Ben, coming back to his senses, removes the pencil from his ear and runs his hand through his hair, letting it fall over his ears. He uses the pencil to point nervously around the room. “It’s not finished. I need to remove all the spacers and install the baseboards, and I wanted to paint the hallway too, but we didn’t have time tonight.” He tucks the pencil into his tool belt and looks over his shoulders at the walls, avoiding her eyes. “I hope you like the color. I sent Rose a few options, and she thought you’d like this one. It’s called Seaside Rain, but if you don’t like it you can pick something else out.”

She reaches a reassuring hand out, almost yelling “No!” and his eyes jump to meet hers. She clears her throat, lowering and calming her voice, as her hand drops back to her side, “No, I love it. It’s perfect.” A smile starts at the corner of her mouth and travels across her lips as she gets lost in Ben’s warmed caramel eyes. He seems just as lost in her gaze as delight in her approval softens his worry lines.

Clapping residual sawdust from his hands, Hux stands to his full height and inclines his head to Phasma while eyeing the star-crossed lovers. “Let’s, uh, take the rest of this stuff to the truck.” Phasma and Hux each take an armful of unused flooring, and Rey breaks her trance with Ben to enter the room and let them exit.

Once they’re alone, Ben nervously rubs his hands together while he looks around the room, his confidence waning without her hazels for support. He points to the still packaged curtain rod and drapes laying against the wall behind Rey. “Rose thought some window coverings would look nice, and they’ll help keep the floors from getting bleached by the sun.” He rests his hands on the tools hanging from either side of his belt, looking back and forth between the window dressing and Rey, like he’s afraid to look at her too long. “I’ll put them up once the paint dries, but if you don’t like them, I can exchange them for something else.”

She looks back at the packages and then up at him. “No, no. I’m sure they’ll be great. I just—.” Rey lifts her hands and holds them out on either side of her body as she takes in the new floor. “I can’t believe you did all this.” 

“Oh.” Ben looks around the room with a critical eye. “We didn’t have much time, and it’s not perfect, but luckily everyone answered my texts and came to help.” He meets her eyes with a weak smile and a small shrug. “I couldn’t have done it in time without them.”

She shakes her head. “No. That’s not what I meant.” Rey tucks her hair behind an ear and looks up through her lashes. “I can’t believe you did all this…for me. It’s too much.”

Ben’s brows pull together in confusion, his expression suddenly quite serious. “No, it’s not, Rey. Nothing is too much for you.” He steps toward her. “I’m so sorry about what happened in North Carolina. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

Shaking her head , Rey closes her eyes. “No. Dale and Finn explained everything to me. It wasn’t your secret to tell.” Rey opens her eyes to lock with his. “I’m sorry for leaving like that. I should have given you a chance to explain. I was... I should have...” She takes a step toward him this time, her heart pleading and her voice wavering. “Please forgive me.”

He closes the distance with another step, the air between them buzzing with anticipation as Rey’s pulse quickens. “I should have come after you.”

Ben doesn’t look away as Rey licks her lips and swallows the extra saliva pooling in her mouth. “Snoke wouldn’t let you.”

He lifts his hand to tuck back the strand that’s fallen loose again. His fingers feel hot against her skin, and it sends a current down her neck and spine. “No, he wouldn’t.” She doesn’t break eye contact, her stomach fluttering as his hands cup her face and his thumb starts to trace her cheekbone. “But he doesn’t hold any power over me anymore.”

“No?” She closes her eyes as his thumb moves lower to trace over her bottom lip.

“Only one person holds any power over me now.”

“Hum?” She slowly blinks up at him, feeling almost drunk on the scent of sandalwood and honeysuckle she’s been deprived of for days.

“You, Rey.” His bass voice rumbles, and his thumb traces down her throat as she swallows her contentment.

She leans her face into the warmth of his caress as he subtly draws her closer. “Tell me how to fix it, Rey, and I’ll do it. Just tell me what to do.” He looks down at her, desperate, imploring. Begging.

“Kiss me.” Rey’s eyes move to his full lips and then back to his whiskey browns. “Kiss me and everything will be as it should be.”

He puffs a breath of relief as a smirk tugs at his mouth. “I can definitely do that.” Ben wraps a hand around Rey’s waist, his thumb on her cheek, his fingers around her neck, as he pulls her in for a firm, promising kiss.

Rey steadies herself on his strong bicep and forearm, kissing back her commitment as her knees threaten to give out from pure joy.

While Rey’s hope for the future flies circles around the room, a burst of applause, whistles, and cheers startle their lips apart. Still holding onto each other, they look out the window as Rey and Ben’s family voices their approval from the parking lot.

Blushing, Rey beams up at him. “We’re not alone.”

“No,” his smile lines deepen as he looks adoringly down at her, “No, we’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they boned. The end.
> 
> When I first found fanfiction one year ago, it was like stepping into an art museum I'd walked by for years but never set foot in. I was blown away by the halls and halls of creativity I found within. After encouragement from my—insert all the positive compliments one can give—beta @reylosongstress, I decided to try and add my own little piece to the gallery. I was absolutely blown away that people came to see my little attempt at a happy ending. Thank you so much for reading, for commenting, for sharing my story with a friend. Your encouragement kept me going when I wanted to give up. I came out of this strange year with something I’m really proud of. Thank you for being a part of this—to borrow a Bachelor line—incredible journey.
> 
> If you are enjoyed this fic, I’d love if you gave another one of my works a read.
> 
> [Stage Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934285/chapters/60347938): High school theater kids AU set in the year 2000 with lots of teenage drama/angst. Explicit. 6/? Chapters. 
> 
> [A Vineyard in Baal-Hamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459019/chapters/59026630): Medieval/renaissance piece. Rey and Kylo/Ben are sexual slaves for King Snoke. Explicit. 5/? Chapters. Tagged for Non-Con. 
> 
> [Recollection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609530/chapters/64880041): Ben Solo has been missing, presumed dead, for over ten years. While shopping for her son's birthday dinner, Rey sees a ghost from her past. Explicit. 3/? Chapters. (Calling all passengers for the Pain Train. Whoot-whoot)
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter! [HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/HouseholdReylo)


End file.
